Beauty And The Beast
by Park In Jung -Njung
Summary: Jimin itu miskin, cukup satu kata itu saja yang mewakili seluruh kisah hidupnya. Akan tetapi, bagaimana jika ada seorang bos besar mafia yang selalu dianggap monster datang ke rumahnya dan melamarnya? / "Namaku Min Yoongi dan setelah ibumu mati, kita menikah." / IT'S ROMANCE COMEDY! Yoonmin, Jimin uke!
1. Chapter 1

**Beauty And The Beast**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Min Yoongi and Park Jimin**

 **Pair : YoonMin**

 **Genre : Romance and Humor (a little bit of Dark Humor)**

 **Note :**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari film Disney, beauty and the beast… penambahan sedikit DARK HUMOR/BLACK COMEDY mungkin akan sedikit menganggu kalian, jadi… kalau merasa terganggu dan tidak nyaman, cukup pergi tanpa perlu meninggalkan jejak yang cukup kasar.**

 **Happy reading ^.^**

 **Love and peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park In Jung present**

 **Another romance comedy**

 **Hope you guys will enjoy it~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 _JIMIN P.O.V_

Aku… adalah orang yang kuat, _kan?_

Makanya ibu memberikan aku kepercayaan di detik-detik terakhirnya…

 _Maka dari itu aku pecaya_ …

Kalau aku bisa…

Kalau aku kuat…

Untuk mengatakan kalimat berbau menolak juga tidak bisa. Maksudku, kalau menolak _aku akan hidup dengan apa?_

Tentu saja aku bisa kerja 24 jam demi melanjutkan kehidupan, tapi sekarang aku benar-benar tidak bisa melawan.

Percaya dengan kata-kata bahwa Tuhan memiliki rencana yang lebih baik untukku, juga membuat aku semakin tegar melewati ini semua.

Walau aku tertinggal sendiri di dunia ini, tapi aku punya Tuhan. Ibu dan ayah juga akan melihatku dan menjagaku dari jauh. Maka dari itu…

Aku harus tetap _tegar_...

Tegakkan punggung, luruskan pandangan ke depan, jangan berani mata ini mengeluarkan air mata, dan _tersenyum hingga mulut lelah_.

Karena hari ini adalah hari _special…_

Berjalan di atas karpet panjang berwarna putih, disambut oleh bunga-bunga merah muda yang ditebarkan anak kecil serta semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan yang mulai berdiri saat aku memasuki ruangan, berbisik sambil tersenyum lembut.

Dan _di sana_ …

Berdiri orang yang paling mengerikan…

Tatapannya begitu dingin, begitu juga dengan kedua bola matanya yang begitu tajam. Menatapku seakan aku akan mati di tangannya.

Kata orang, dia manusia paling kejam…

Dia manusia yang tidak tahu adat...

Dia manusia berdarah dingin…

Entah berapa orang yang sudah mati di tangannya juga tidak terhitung. Membuat musuh yang dendam dengan dirinya bertebar di seluruh penjuru negeri. Tidak heran jika ruangan ini dijaga ketat oleh manusia berbadan beton. Karena bisa saja, hari yang seharusnya sungguh suci ini berubah jadi pertumpahan darah dimana-mana.

Banyak isu yang beredar, mengatakan dia adalah seorang psikopat. Bahkan ada cerita bahwa dirinya membunuh kedua orang tuanya sendiri, menusuk perut pamannya berkali-kali dengan pisau, atau bahkan ada cerita tentang dirinya yang memakan daging adik kandungnya sendiri.

Terdengar mengerikan… _aku tahu itu_.

Tapi aku harus berbuat apa? Otakku buntu dan tubuhku mendadak berubah menjadi robot saat semua ini berlangsung.

Karena orang mengerikan yang dari tadi kusebutkan…

Mulai saat ini…

Mulai detik ini…

Adalah suamiku…

 _Min Yoongi._

 _Dan kami terikat hingga maut yang memisahkan._

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **WHATS UP!**

 **Welcome back to my another story! Yeay! (mari lupakan banyaknya ff ku yang blm tamat… cukup nikmati saja ff ini)**

 **Jadi, bisa kuanggap kalau cerita ini akan sedikit berbeda.**

 **Karena yeah… it's romance…**

 **Dengan kisah yang klasik…**

 **Dengan alur yang cheesy…**

 **Dan dengan sifat tokoh yang bodoh karena cinta…**

 **But… it's a DARK HUMOR.**

 **Aku memang awalnya ingin mencoba untuk membuat ff yang PURE ROMANCE. Tanpa ada campur tangan hal yang aneh, sejenis mystery, dkk. But, itu semua…. Mulai dari mystery, murdering, action, thriller, hingga dark humor it's my comfort zone.**

 **Sengaja aku menambahkan dark humor hanya demi merasa NYAMAN dengan kisah ini. Karena seberapapun aku tampak PD di semua cerita yang aku buat, sejujurnya aku adalah tipe anak yang sangat malu sama karya sendiri, dan kalau orang suruh tunjukkan pada orang lain, aku akan terlalu malu hingga akhirnya memasang sikap peduli lalu bilang "ah… males."**

 **Dan di fanfiction ini, aku sudah cukup berani menampilkan karyaku yang bertema hal-hal sedikit taboo… lalu ROMANCE! Adalah genre yang tidak berani aku mainkan jadi perchap.**

 **Karena aku merasa tidak PD, aku merasa belum bisa menyentuh kalian dengan hal yang berbau cinta. Akhirnya untuk beberapa kali ff PURE ROMANCE ku akan berakhir ke ff yang di delete. Hingga akhirnya aku ingin…**

 **Sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat ingin membuat cerita tentang perjodohan. Pernikahan terpaksa, pernikahan terikat, pernikahan yang membuat kedua tokoh jatuh cinta. TAPI SELALU TIDAK BISA.**

 **Hingga akhirnya aku kepikiran soal DARK HUMOR, sejenis komedi yang mentertawakan hal-hal taboo… yang seharusnya tidak lazim untuk ditertawakan. Terkadang aku kalau membaca cerita berbau genre ini, aku hanya bisa senyum aja. Karena otakku berkali-kali menahan untuk tidak tertawa jika salah satu tokoh melakukan pembunuhan bodoh (atau beberapa hal lainnya).**

 **Aku merasa comedy jenis ini akan aku tambahkan sedikit ke cerita… setidaknya ada hal yang membuatku nyaman dan bisa PD dengan cerita ini…**

 **Jadi itu aja, panjang banget elah.**

 **Semoga kalian menunggu kelanjutan ff nya!**

 **Love and peace :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Cast : Min Yoongi and Park Jimin**

 **Pair : YoonMin**

 **Genre : Romance and Humor (a little bit of Dark Humor)**

 **Happy reading ^.^**

 **Love and peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _MIN YOONGI P.O.V_

 **Kisah sebelum hari pernikahan.**

Semua hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan logika...

Adalah hal _yang mustahil untuk kupercaya._

"Untuk apa kau berdoa?" tanyaku dengan wajah datar. Melihat pria tua menjijikkan yang sudah berlumuran darah. "Aku bertanya..."

 _BRAK!_

"Untuk apa kau berdoa?" Satu tendangan kaki yang cukup lemah kulayangkan tepat di perutnya. Membuat dirinya yang sudah muntah darah mulai kembali mengeluarkan cairan merah itu.

"An... anak... is-tri," jawabnya dengan suara putus-putus.

"Menggelikan, jawabanmu menggelikan." Sahutku seraya tersenyum meremehkan, sengaja aku berjongkok tepat di depan wajahnya yang menatapku dengan pandangan putus asa.

"Tidak berguna kau berdoa, _Tuhan tidak akan mendengarmu_ , karena _Dia tidak nyata_ , Tuhan itu... tidak ada...," Kataku sekali lagi sembari meletakkan ujung pistol tepat di dagunya. "Lemah, kau lemah karena hal yang tak ada. Demi anak istri... _huh._ " Aku menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis.

"Demi anak istri, kau berjudi dengan meminjam uang dari organisasiku. Dan kabur dengan begitu lihai hingga membuat aku harus turun tangan. Kau membuatku rugi tujuh miliar won— _ukh_... aku benar-benar akan membunuh Taehyung karena sudah berbaik hati denganmu." Aku langsung mengingat muka saudara sialanku itu yang menyengir lebar.

 _'Kasihan hyung...'_

Sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Taehyung dengan mudahnya terus meminjamkannya uang untuk berjudi. Dan kenapa pria bodoh ini, yang sudah jelas-jelas _idiot dalam hal berjudi_... masih saja, _terus berjudi_?

Padahal dia bisa saja menggunakan pinjaman uang yang diberikan Taehyung untuk melakukan pekerjaan lebih baik, bukan?

Aku hingga sekarang...

Tidak pernah mengerti pemikiran manusia seperti ini.

 _Menyedihkan._

"Aku kehilangan arah." Jawabnya secara tiba-tiba. Membuat aku merasa kesal, aku kesal jika ada orang yang masih sanggup untuk berbicara padahal dirinya sudah di ujung tanduk.

Itu menyebalkan.

Baru saja aku ingin menarik pelatuk karena sudah terlalu kesal, tiba-tiba tangannya yang penuh darah menyentuh pistolku dengan lemah.

"Aku hanya kehilangan arah... aku lemah bukan karena mempercayai Tuhan atau rasa cintaku yang begitu besar dengan anak dan istri, tapi aku lemah karena aku memilih jalan yang salah demi mereka untuk tetap hidup. Jalan dimana Tuhan akhirnya menghukumku, dan jalan dimana yang membuat mereka tidak bisa bahagia," ucap pria itu seraya meneteskan air mata di mata kanannya. Membuat tetesan _liquid_ itu menyentuh tanah dengan percuma.

Ada _hal_ yang aku tidak mengerti waktu itu...

Yaitu tatapan matanya, sendu akan tetapi ada secuil harapan tersisa. Dan aku bisa menangkap dirinya yang sempat tersenyum bahagia saat berbicara cukup banyak. Maksudku, _bagaimana bisa_? Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang _masih bahagia_ padahal _fisiknya sudah di ujung tanduk_?

Seharusnya dia menangis.

Meminta tolong dan memohon memberikannya satu kesempatan lagi.

 _Seharusnya seperti itu._

"Kau yang lemah...," lanjutnya dengan suara berani. Membuat mataku melebar sempurna mendengar kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh mulut penuh darah itu. "Kau lemah... kau adalah manusia paling lemah—manusia paling menyedihkan di muka bumi ini."

Ingin sekali aku benar-benar menarik pelatuk dan membiarkan peluru menembus kepalanya, tapi entah kenapa aku membeku. Mataku seakan tertarik untuk menatap mata sekaratnya lebih lama. Dan sesaat dirinya dengan berani tersenyum penuh tanda bahwa apa perkatannya adalah benar . Dia mulai kembali berbicara, "Matamu... mengatakan itu semua."

 _DOR!_

Satu tembakan telak mengenai kepalanya, menghentikan semuanya. Pernapasan, denyut nadi, otak, hingga ribuan sel yang bekerja. Begitu juga dengan coletehannya yang tidak masuk akal.

"Perkataan yang salah Tuan Park," gumamku sembari tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kau membuatku semakin membencimu."

"Hey kalian." Aku mulai berdiri dari posisi jongkok dan berbalik badan dengan memasang wajah datar. "Buang pistol ini... serangga sialan itu sudah menyentuhnya. Dan ambil semua barang yang dia punya di tubuhnya sekarang. Bersihkan lalu berikan kepadaku," ucapku santai, membuat 5 orang yang menjadi pengikut setiaku langsung membungkuk dalam.

Membiarkan aku keluar dari lorong kecil dan mengambil sebatang rokok saat sudah sampai di trotoar. Melihat lurus ke depan, menyadari mobil hitamku yang terpakir sempurna di pinggir jalan. Tidak berapa lama, pintu di samping kemudi terbuka secara misterius. Membuat aku langsung tersenyum tipis dan memasuki mobil tersebut.

"Kau apakan supirku?" tanyaku sembari menatap pria bodoh yang sedang duduk di bangku kemudi.

"Kusuruh pulang," jawabnya santai dengan cengiran khas yang membuatnya tampak lebih bodoh. " _Hyung_... apa kau tidak terlalu kej—"

"Tidak," potongku dengan jawaban yang tepat. Membuat dirinya menghela napas panjang dan menggeleng kecil.

" _Hyung_... dia masih memiliki keluarga yang harus diberi nafkah."

"Sampah menjijikkan itu tidak akan bisa memberikan keluarganya makan walau hanya sebutir nasipun," jawabku santai, menghisap dalam sebatang rokok itu dan menghembuskannya ke luar jendela yang awalnya sudah kubuka.

"Kau lebih kejam daripada ayah," gumamnya yang membuatku terdiam terpaku. Menyerap kata-kata penuh ejekan itu hingga ke bagian terdalam otakku. Aku langsung mengernyit tidak mengerti arti dari ucapan itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan nada tidak senang. Beberapa detik kutunggu, tetap saja hanya hening yang menjawab, membuat aku semakin tidak senang. "Apa maksudmu Taehyung?!" bentakku dengan nada yang lebih keras.

Bisa kurasakan Taehyung sedikit terkejut, akan tetapi dia hanya menggelengkan kepala. Memberikan isyarat untuk aku melupakan apa perkataannya tadi.

Aku kembali menghela napas panjang, memikirkan suatu hal kecil yang menganggu pikiranku sejak lama. Membuat aku kembali melirik wajah Taehyung, bocah itu begitu serius menatap jalanan.

"Aku hanya mengucapkan ini satu kali," Ucapku secara tiba-tiba, melihat reaksi Taehyung yang menatapku dengan pandangan bingung. "Pergilah ke Amerika, Inggris, Paris, atau kemanapun yang kau inginkan." Kataku seraya menghisap batang rokok untuk terakhir kali dan membuangnya ke bawah kursi. Menginjak rokok itu hingga tidak mengeluarkan asap sedikitpun.

" _Hyung_ ka—"

"Kau terlalu baik untuk dunia seperti ini. Aku tidak mau rugi tujuh miliar won lagi. Maka dari itu besok kau ku bunuh," kataku yang membuat dirinya menganga lebar.

Tapi sedetik kemudian, dia tertawa bahagia. " _Hyung_ , aku bersumpah kalau aku bukan dalam posisi lagi mengemudi aku sudah memelukmu dan menciummu berkali-kali."

"Dan aku bersumpah akan benar-benar membunuhmu kalau kau melakukan itu," balasku dengan wajah datar yang memancarkan aura serius. Membuat dirinya langsung tertawa dengan mata berbinar-binar, memuji betapa baiknya diriku dan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah pria tertampan di dunia.

Aku hanya bisa diam mendengar itu semua, karena memang aku hanya bisa diam. Mataku menatap ke arah pemandangan luar, merasakan angin yang menyapu rambutku dan tersenyum tipis. Bisa kulihat pantulan bayangan dari kaca spion, ada dua mobil menjaga mobilku dari belakang, lama aku terdiam menatap mobil itu sebelum akhirnya aku mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau masih bisa berkata bahwa aku lebih kejam dari ayah?" tanyaku dengan suara tegas.

"Tidak, _Hyung_... kau adalah orang paling baik di dunia."

.

.

 **Dua tahun kemudian**

 _TOK_

 _TOK_

 _TOK_

"Masuk!" jawabku sembari membaca beberapa dokumen yang berserakan di meja kerja.

"Permisi Tuan." Seseorang yang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam memasuki ruangan kerjaku dengan seluruh wajah berkeringat. Akan tetapi raut wajahnya menampakkan bahwa adanya berita gembira yang akan ia sampaikan.

"Ada apa Hoseok?" tanyaku pelan seraya menatap wajah tangan kanan yang paling kupercayai. Dengan santai aku menyesap kopiku dan bersiap-siap akan berita gembira hari ini.

"Tae—Taehyung diterima oleh Universitas Oxford Inggris divisi akademik ilmu medis."

 _SPRUT!_

Sontak kopi di dalam mulutku langsung membasahi semua dokumen yang ada di meja. Tujuan awal untuk mengalir hingga ke pencernaan, sekarang malah diserap oleh kertas-kertas penting yang harus kutanda tangani.

"Si bodoh itu...," ucapku tidak percaya dengan tatapan melongo. Hoseok sekarang hanya bisa mengangguk berkali-kali, berusaha meyakinkan aku yang hampir saja kehilangan sebagian dari nyawaku.

Aku mencoba berpikir, prestasi yang diraih Taehyung selama ini memang cukup memuaskan. Apalagi dirinya tidak pernah serius melakukan proses belajar demi menemaniku atau lebih tepatnya menawarkan bantuannya untuk menjadi salah satu orang yang memegang posisi penting dalam organisasi mafia ini. Tapi aku tidak menyangka dia sejenius itu.

"Kau—"

"Saya tidak bercanda tuan," potong Hoseok dengan nada serius. Membuat aku merasa senang dan menyadari bahwa keputusanku untuk melepaskan Taehyung adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Bagus, bagaimana dengan musuh?" tanyaku dengan seulas senyum yang terbentuk di bibirku. Mungkin malam ini aku akan membuat pesta untuk merayakan keberhasilan orang idiot satu itu.

"Mereka positif tidak mencurigai Taehyung sebagai adik kandung anda. Sesuai yang anda perintahkan. Kami berhasil mengubah semua dokumen yang bersangkut paut dengan Taehyung. Mengubah namanya dan juga latar belakangnya. Selain itu Min Taehyung dikatakan telah mati, karena anda membunuhnya dan memakan dagingnya sendiri."  
Aku bersumpah, jika aku lagi dalam keadaan meminum kopi, mungkin sekali lagi kopi itu akan menyembur keluar.

"Tunggu dulu? Kau menyebarkan berita bahwa aku kanibal?!" kataku dengan nada tidak percaya, tubuhku sudah bangkit dari duduk dan menatap tajam ke arah Hoseok.

Dulu saat perpindahan Taehyung ke Inggris, Hoseok mengatakan bahwa semuanya sudah di atur olehnya. Dan aku benar-benar tidak tahu soal cerita penuh kebohongan yang membuatku seperti kanibal bodoh berdarah dingin.

"Ah, salahkah?" tanya Hoseok dengan wajah polosnya. Membuat aku hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan menggerutu kecil.

Ah, sudahlah...

Itu tidak penting.

Tanganku membuka salah satu laci meja dan mengambil kotak beludru berwarna hitam. Aku membuka kotak itu yang menampakkan sebuah kalung tengkorak dengan warna merah darah.

Dua tahun yang lalu, di saat Taehyung yang sudah memegang kopernya di tengah bandara. Dirinya sempat terakhir kali tertawa karena mengejek penampilanku yang rela menyamar, mendadani rambut hitamku menjadi warna hijau dan menggunakan baju anak preman murahan, tidak lupa pula masker serta kacamata hitam. Demi melihat dirinya pergi meninggalkan organisasi mafia yang sudah mengikatnya selama 18 tahun lebih.

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja pergi dengan penampilan biasa, tapi kondisi saat itu begitu  
rentan. Banyak musuh di luar sana yang mengincar nyawaku demi pembalasan dendam. Dan tentu saja aku tidak ingin mengubah pesta perpisahan jadi pesta pertumpahan darah. _Walau sepertinya lebih menyenangkan pesta pertumpahan darah—_ tapi tetap saja aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

Dan satu-satu nya kata yang dia ucapkan setelah tertawa lebar adalah permintaan paling bodoh di dunia.

 _'Hyung, kalau aku membuatmu bangga... kirimkan kalung tengkorak warna merah darah. Kau mengerti?! Dan itu harus mahal!'_

Setelah itu, dengan seenaknya dia berlari pergi menjauh. Membuat aku langsung memesan sebuah kalung sesuai dengan yang ia inginkan sembari berjalan memasuki mobil.

Aku hanya menghela napas panjang _sekali lagi_ , dan kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Kirimkan ini untuk Taehyung," ucapku seraya melempar kotak itu ke arah Hoseok. Dengan sigap Hoseok menangkap kotak itu dan mengangguk mantap.

Awalnya aku ingin menutup laci meja sebelum akhirnya aku melihat dompet usang yang bahkan sudah lama aku ingin buang. Akan tetapi aku, _hanya tidak bisa membuangnya_.

Aku mengambil dompet itu dan membukanya, menatap foto tua yang menampakkan dua orang sedang tertawa bahagia. Seorang ibu dengan senyum lembut yang memeluk _namja_ berambut hitam, senyum lelaki muda itu tampak manis sekali.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" Suara Hoseok mulai terdengar, membuat aku tersadar ke dunia nyata dan menatapnya bingung.

"Tuan, anda berhasil _menyelamatkan mereka semua_. Sekarang bagaimana?" ucapnya yang membuatku melihatnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Aku tidak pernah mengerti tatapan Hoseok yang menatapku seakan aku adalah benda yang patut dikasihani di dunia ini, dan juga aku tidak mengerti pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hoseok. Hal itu membuat aku hanya bisa berdehem kecil dan memasang kembali ekspresi datarku.

"Bagaimana dengan perjanjian penjualan narkoba dengan Mr. Alferd di Spanyol?"

"Tuan, _kau orang yang baik_ ," jawab Hoseok, melenceng dari hal yang kupertanyakan.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak mengerti ini semua.

Mereka mengatakan aku adalah orang baik...

 _Tapi untuk apa?_

"Dan tuan tahu? Ibunya Park Jimin divonis terkena penyakit _multiple myeloma_. Dirinya tidak akan bertahan hingga beberapa minggu ke depan, jika tidak ditangani dengan segera." Hoseok berkata secara tiba-tiba dengan pandangan penuh harap.

"Terus, apa masalahnya dengan diriku?" tanyaku kembali, dengan santai aku memasukkan dompet usang itu kembali ke dalam laci dan menutupnya secara perlahan.

"Tidak ada... hanya saja, Tuan adalah _orang baik yang kejam,_ " jawabnya sembari tersenyum tipis. Membuat aku menopang dagu di atas tangan kananku.

Secara perlahan dahiku mulai berkerut dan kaki kananku mengetuk lantai berkali-kali. Berpikir dengan cukup keras sebelum akhirnya aku tersenyum tipis.

"Antarkan aku ke rumahnya sekarang."

.

.

 _JIMIN P.O.V_

Tanganku terasa kaku, memegang ganggang pintu rumah dengan bingung. Kalau ditanya lelah, tentu saja aku lelah setelah kerja dari pagi hingga malam. _Aku lelah_...

Tapi sekarang aku merasa _lebih lelah_ , sebuah batu sial kembali menimpuk kepalaku dengan begitu mudah.

Masih kuingat rasanya saat kertas vonis itu sampai di kedua tanganku. Perasaan bercampur aduk dengan pikiran kosong yang mendominasi.

Maksudku, apa yang harus kulakukan? Perkataan dokter terasa begitu dingin, mengucapkan bahwa ibuku harus dioperasi malah semakin membuatku yakin. Bahwa aku akan ditinggal pergi oleh satu orang lagi.

Aku bukanlah orang _idiot._

Seperti ayahku yang pergi dua tahun lalu dengan harapan akan kembali membawa uang, tapi akhirnya hanya bisa kembali dengan berita kematian.  
Dan aku bukanlah keledai dungu, yang akan mengulangi kesalahan dua kali.

Aku tidak akan meminjam uang, seperti ayahku yang sepertinya meminjam uang dengan nominal sangat banyak entah dengan siapa dan berakhir seperti itu.

Aku juga tahu jelas cara berhitung, membuatku sadar akan jumlah uang di dompet dan di bank— _kemungkinan sudah dimatikan oleh pihak bank karena sedikitnya saldo_ —yang tentu saja tidak akan bisa membuatku bertahan untuk esok hari.

Hanya saja...

 _Tuhan tidak sekejam itu kan?_

Aku mulai menghela napas panjang, melatih mulut agar mendapat senyum sempurna. Setidaknya aku sudah berjanji dengan diri sendiri, tidak akan membiarkan air mata sedih jatuh dari mataku.

 _Karena ibu benci jika aku menangis..._

Maka dari itu, _aku akan tetap terus tersenyum._

Aku membuka pintu seraya tersenyum lebar, memanggil ibu dengan nada pelan yang hangat. Tapi semua itu terhenti saat aku melihat ibu sedang duduk di lantai, bukan di tempat tidur.

Oke, sebuah kain tipis menjadi alas dan selimut usang yang berada di ujung ruangan memang tidak bisa dikatakan tempat tidur. _But, hey_! Setidaknya hanya itu yang kami punya.

Ruangan kecil berukuran 3x3 yang merupakan pusat segalanya untuk melakukan aktivitas, serta halaman belakang rumah yang aku juga bingung apa halaman itu pantas disebut dengan kata 'halaman', karena kecilnya lahan. Tapi setidaknya di situlah letak kamar mandi yang jauh dari kata nyaman.

Mungkin kondisi keuangan dan rumah jauh dari kata wajar membuatku yakin, bahwa kami tidak akan bisa membeli sebutir nasi.

Tapi kenapa saat ini—mataku hanya bisa terpaku oleh hidangan sederhana yang tersebar di lantai.

 _Kimbab._

 _Jajangmyeon._

 _Japchae._

 _Kimchi._

 _Kue beras._

Bahkan ada sup rumput laut yang membuat aku berpikir keras, meyakini diri sendiri bahwa hari ini tidak ada yang berulang tahun. Aku, ibu, maupun ayah— _tidak ada._

"Ibu... ini kenapa... bagaimana bisa—ibu tidak meminjam uang kan?!" teriakku sedikit heboh dengan nada takut, walaupun aku tahu bahwa mataku pasti sudah berbinar-binar karena bahagia.

Aku mengabsen satu persatu makanan di kepalaku, total ada lebih dari lima belas jenis makanan yang benar-benar terlihat sedap. Dan bisa kubayangkan berapa lembar uang akan terbuang demi ini semua, membuat aku langsung berlari dan memegang kedua pundak ibuku.

"Ini—kenapa bisa?!" tanyaku setengah panik setengah senang. Panik jika ibu berkata bahwa dia meminjam uang untuk membelikan ini semua dan senang jika ibu berkata bahwa ini semua pemberian tetangga.

Tapi nyatanya ibu hanya tersenyum, begitu lembut hingga membuatku terpaku.

"Ibu hanya ingin makan enak—sebelum ibu mati." Itu jawaban yang dia ucapkan dengan senyum tenang seperti tidak ada masalah dalam hidup. Tangannya menyentuh tanganku lembut, mengelus pelan hingga membuat hatiku sedikit bergetar.

"Nikmatilah... kita makan enak hari ini, _ne_?" Tangan kanan ibu mengelus rambutku, membuat rasa nyaman meruak tumpah hingga ke mataku yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kau berbicara aneh sekali," gumamku sembari mengelap air mata dengan kasar. Mengambil posisi duduk di sampingnya dan menyantap banyak sekali makanan.

Tidak peduli dari mana makanan ini ibu dapat, dan hanya melakukan perintah ibu. Memakan semuanya dengan nikmat.

Di saat aku melihat ibu yang mengoceh betapa nikmatnya semua ini, dengan terbatuk-batuk dan mengelus dada berkali-kali. Aku merasa senang, karena biasanya ibu kehilangan nafsu makan, biasanya ibu demam tinggi, biasanya ibu mengeluh sulit untuk bernapas. Hanya saja kali ini—ibu tampak begitu sehat.

 _BRAK!_

Suara pintu belakang yang terbuka kuat membuat aku langsung menyemburkan mie hitam dan menatap ke sumber suara. Tepat saat itu juga, mataku melebar 10 kali lipat.

Seorang pria pucat menatapku tajam, rambutnya berwarna hitam gelap, dan dirinya mengenakan setelan jas yang terlihat sangat mahal. Aku terdiam, melihat gerak-geriknya. Terkesan begitu acuh serta mengerikan. Lelaki itu sekarang malah duduk santai di depanku dan membuka jas tersebut.

Menampakkan kemeja putih tanpa kusut sedikitpun, yang membuatku sedikit meringis saat dirinya menggulung lengan kemeja dengan gerakan jauh dari kata lembut. Dan di saat itu aku melihat tangan kanannya memiliki sebuah tato yang tidak begitu aku mengerti.

Tato itu menghiasi tangan kanannya mulai dari pergelangan tangan hingga ke siku, setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa kulihat. Mungkin saja kalau dia menggulung kemejanya lebih ke atas, aku yakin tato itu masih terus berlanjut.

Aku juga melihat ada corak hitam di leher belakangnya saat dia menunduk untuk mengambil makanan yang terletak cukup jauh. Menandakan bahwa dirinya juga melukis punggungnya, tapi yang membuatku terkejut hanya satu.

Yaitu, pistol.

Ia selipkan di celana belakangnya, hanya menampakkan pegangan pistol berwarna hitam yang selebihnya sudah tenggelam ke dalam celananya.

Aku langsung meneguk ludah kasar.

Tato.

Pistol.

Dan wajahnya juga mendukung.

"Ibu... di—dia... bukan penagih hutang 'kan? Kita tak punya hutang 'kan?" tanyaku setengah berbisik dengan nada gemetar. Pikiranku terbang kemana-mana, membayangkan skenario bodoh yang menceritakan bahwa ibuku meminta tolong dengan orang berbahaya hanya untuk membeli belasan jenis makanan.

" _Hmmm_? Bukankah dia kekasihmu?" Tanya ibu sembari tersenyum senang. Membuat mulutku langsung menganga lebar, semua skenario bayanganku langsung menguap bersama suhu yang terasa panas di ruangan kecil ini.

Aku menatap kembali pria asing tersebut yang sedang makan dengan tenangnya. Memperhatikan lekuk wajahnya—memang terpahat sempurna, tapi terkesan begitu dingin.

Kepalaku menggeleng beberapa kali, logika saja! Aku, Park Jimin. Seorang namja yang lahir dengan keadaan susah, membuat aku harus bekerja 24 jam tanpa henti demi menafkahi kehidupan ibuku. Maksudku, apa di saat seperti ini aku masih memikirkan tentang cinta?

Dan kalaupun aku memikirkan soal cinta, mungkin aku hanya bisa menggaet seorang kekasih yang memiliki kehidupan normal dan keadaan uang pas-pasan pula. Bukan orang yang tampak kaya ini akan tetapi persis seperti mafia.

" _Huh,_ ibu jangan bercanda," sahutku dengan nada tidak percaya. Membuat orang yang ada di hadapanku ini langsung menatapku tajam hingga membuatku seakan terkunci oleh tatapannya.

"Apa maksudmu bercanda?" ucapnya dengan begitu dingin, memberikan reaksi yang tidak normal di tubuhku.

Badanku meremang, mataku membelalak panik, kerongkongan terasa begitu kering. _Bagaimana bisa_... satu pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan dengan suara rendah dan tatapan setajam mata pisau itu membuatku seketika merasakan bahaya? Dan kenapa—auranya bisa sangat mendominasi ?

"Ti... ti—" aku langsung berusaha berdehem kuat, menggerakkan bola mata sekaligus kepala ke arah kiri, mencoba memutuskan koneksi antara aku dan dia. "Tidak..." jawabku pelan dengan nada menciut.

Oh Tuhan... aku benar, benar, _benar_ , merasa _dia bukanlah orang yang baik_.

Tidak berapa lama, pintu depan rumahku terbuka. Menampakkan satu pria lainnya yang masuk dengan senyum hangat. Sempat dia membungkukkan badan sebentar di depan pintu dan kembali tersenyum. "Tuan, anda ada pertemuan dengan pihak negara Indonesia. Anda harus pergi sekarang," katanya yang membuat wajahku langsung kebingungan.

Kenapa pembicaraa itu terdengar begitu aneh? Apa sekarang orang bertato yang membawa pistol kemana-mana ini ternyata bisa menjadi orang penting bagi negara?

Entah kenapa pria berjas yang memiliki senyuman layaknya matahari itu seperti menunjukkan bahwa _namja_ dingin ini adalah menteri yang sangat berguna bagi Korea Selatan.

"Apa masalahnya?" Tanya pria dingin itu yang membuatku menjadi melipat gandakan kebingunganku sendiri.

"Oh, sekelompok teroris itu merasa tidak puas dengan bom yang kita tawarkan. Akhirnya petinggi organisasi teroris itu ingin membuatkan kesepakatan harg—"

"Suruh orang lain saja. Aku sedang sibuk. Bukankah Donghae ada di Seoul sekarang?"

"Ah tidak, Donghae sengaja aku letakkan di Incheon untuk mengurus kelompok kita yang di sana." Jawaban yang dilontarkan itu membuat pria pucat di hadapanku menghela napas kasar.

"Ya sudah... aku pergi dulu," Ucap pria itu yang aku jawab dengan reaksi spontan, mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Maklum, aku sudah hampir bertahun-tahun menjadi penjaga kasir, ini hanyalah reaksi spontan yang aku berikan jika pembeli hendak pergi. Hanya sengaja aku tidak tambahkan kata-kata 'Terima kasih telah datang ke sini pak/bu.'

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian aku baru tersadar.

Tadi itu apa?

Tuan?

Perjanjian?

Organisasi?

Kelompok?

TERORIS?!

BOM?!

"Aa—apa." Aku langsung terdiam beribu kata. Otakku yang memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata ini berusaha mendongkrak kecerdasan terpendamku untuk berpikir. Dan di saat pintu depan rumahku tertutup, aku baru menyadari satu hal.

Apa tadi, barusan itu bos besar mafia?!

BOS BESAR MAFIA?!

Seorang bos besar mafia yang datang ke rumahku, memberiku makanan, ikut makan bersama, dan mengaku sebagai kekasihku?! Apa dunia sudah hampir mendekati kiamat?! Hingga keanehan ajaib ini terjadi dengan begitu mulus?!

Entah keberanian dari mana, tapi di saat aku menyadari akan hal itu. Tubuhku langsung bergerak sendiri, berdiri dan berlari mengejar dirinya yang hampir memasuki sebuah mobil hitam. Aku menggapai lengannya tanpa merasa canggung sedikitpun. Membuat dirinya sedikit linglung dan melihat ke mataku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tidak bisakah kau memberikan sedikit penjelasan?!" teriakku secara tiba-tiba membuat beberapa orang yang berbaris di sekitar mobil itu menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mungkin mereka terkejut karena aku berani berteriak di hadapan orang yang begitu mengerikan ini.

Karena sejujurnya aku juga terkejut.  
Bagiamana mungkin diri ini dengan beraninya berteriak, padahal tanganku yang sekarang mencengkram lengan kanannya sudah bergetar hebat.

"Aku," jawabnya pelan dengan nada lirih, yang sekali lagi membuat jantungku serasa akan copot. Karena demi Tuhan! Bahkan suaranya saja seakan ingin membunuhku saat ini juga.

"Aku Min Yoongi dan aku lebih tua daripada dirimu," jelasnya singkat dengan nada begitu santai. Membuat aku sedikit merasa lega karena dirinya ternyata bisa mengeluarkan aura santai.

"Ibumu akan mati nanti, di saat itu kau akan menikah denganku," lanjutnya lagi yang membuat aku melepaskan cengkramanku di lengannya dan terdiam.

Aura santai yang ia keluarkan sama sekali tidak berpengaruh, tidak membuatku lega sama sekali. "Ap—apa?" tanyaku kebingungan dengan suara tercekat.

"Ibumu sekarat 'kan? Saat ibumu mati nanti, aku akan menikahi dirimu," Ulangnya dengan nada tidak sabaran. Seakan malas untuk mengulangi kata-kata yang memiliki inti sama.

"Untuk apa?" aku melontarkan pertanyaan itu dengan nada bingung, aku merasa kakiku mulai melemah. Apa sekarang ia melamarku? Tapi kenapa tidak terdengar seperti melamar?

"Tentu saja untuk menolongmu," jawabnya sekali lagi yang membuatku semakin terkejut.

" _Ne_...?" Aku berusaha mengeluarkan suara, ingin sekali aku bertanya ini itu soal apapun. Bagaimanapun juga dia hanyalah orang asing bernama Min Yoongi yang aku yakin adalah tipe orang asing berbahaya. Dan di jamin 100% kami tidak pernah bertemu.

Sekarang apa?

Dia memberiku makanan begitu banyak.

Dia mengaku sebagai pacarku di hadapan ibuku.

Dan dia melamarku dengan kata-kata paling tidak romantis di dunia?!

Entah aku harus merasakan senang karena dilamar orang kaya, atau merasa marah karena dia sudah memperlakukan diriku seenaknya?

Aku yang lama terdiam di hadapannya, membuat dirinya membalikkan badan ingin pergi meninggalkan diriku yang hanya mendapat penjelasan tidak berguna.

Mendadak aku langsung menarik tangannya sekali lagi, membuat dia menggeram kesal dan menatapku tajam.

Nyaliku sempat menciut beberapa detik, tapi aku tahu kalau aku butuh penjelasan yang lebih. "Menikah? Maksudmu? Dan kalau kau ingin menolongku... kenapa tidak membayar operasi ibuku saja? Ak— aku tidak mau menikah... aku—" perkataanku terhenti di saat tangannya menyentuh kedua tanganku yang mencengkram lengan kanannya.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya secara tiba-tiba dengan nada turun satu oktaf. Sengaja dirinya mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajahku dan menatap manik mataku intens.

"Aku ingin dirimu. Bukan ibumu... jadi buat apa dia hidup?" lanjutnya yang membuatku menganga lebar. Bingung ingin menjawab apa dan kalaupun aku terlampau _shock_ untuk menyatakan jawaban dari pertanyaan kurang ajar.

Setelah itu, dia hanya melepaskan cengkramanku dan melangkah pergi. Membuat diriku kalang kabut.

Ini, Ada yang salah.

Seharusnya tidak seperti ini.

"AKU TIDAK MAU MENIKAH DENGAN PRIA BANGSAT SEPERTI MU!" teriakku mendadak dengan suara begitu kuat, membuat seluruh orang yang ada di situ langsung menatapku karena terkejut. Tanganku mengepal dan aku bisa merasa wajahku merah padam karena emosi.

Aku kesal.

Sangat kesal dengan dirinya yang terlalu seenaknya.

Membuat aku hanya bisa menatap punggung tegap tersebut dengan tatapan tajam dan entah sejak kapan semua terasa begitu lambat.

Di saat kaki kanannya yang mundur satu langkah, badannya yang memutar pelan, dan kepalanya yang sempat mendongak ke atas sebelum akhirnya menatapku dengan seringai lebar.

"Apa katamu?" ucapnya pelan, nada menusuk dan seringai mengerikan membuat emosiku menghilang entah kemana. Meninggalkan jejak takut mendalam di dasar hatiku.

"Ah... _hmm_... ak—ku... tidak mau menika—"

"Apa katamu?" tanyanya sekali lagi, tapi kali ini dengan pistol hitam yang ujungnya sudah menempel di dahiku dengan begitu cepat.

Membuat seluruh tubuhku kaku, aura dingin menyeliputi dan aku bisa merasakan keringat mulai bercucuran. Tanganku yang awalnya mengepal sekarang malah melemas, begitu juga dengan kedua kakiku terasa seperti _jelly_.

Napasku tercekat, mulutku yang menganga seakan tidak bisa berkata-kata dan hidungku sama sekali tidak bisa menarik napas walau hanya sedikit.

Jantung, paru-paru, otak, seluruh organ di tubuhku seakan berhenti begitu saja. _Aku nyaris mati ketakutan karena dirinya_.

"APA KATAMU?!" tanyanya sekali lagi, dengan bentakkan yang begitu kuat. Bisa kurasakan jarinya sudah ingin menarik pelatuk.

Membuat ratusan sel di tubuhku bergerak secara spontan, menutup mata, mengepalkan tangan, menarik napas, dan—"Aku akan menikah denganmu!" Mengeluarkan kata bodoh demi menyelamatkan diri sendiri.

"Bagus," gumamnya sembari menarik kembali pistol hitam itu. Menggantikan dengan senyum tipis serta usapan pelan di rambutku yang tidak terasa sama sekali, karena diriku terlalu _shock_.

Yoongi mulai melangkah pergi, memasuki mobil dan melaju hingga tidak tampak dari kedua mataku. Meninggalkan diriku yang masih terdiam di posisi sama, tidak bergerak walau sesentipun.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, aku baru bisa merasakan darahku mengalir normal. Oksigen mulai bisa ku hirup dengan sedikit tenang, dan tubuhku tidak lagi berkeringat dingin. Serta suara ibu yang menyuruhku masuk ke dalam rumah, adalah suara yang berhasil membuatku bergerak dengan pikiran kosong.

.

.

Entah membutuhkan berapa hari untuk membuat diri kembali normal serta menata pikiran tentang hal yang sudah terjadi.

Tapi aku sama sekali tidak dapat menjawab semua kebingungan tidak mendasar di kepalaku. Aku juga tidak mendapat jawaban untuk kabur dari kukungan monster itu.

Dia seorang mafia.

Dan aku hanyalah manusia miskin.

Kalau mau kabur juga hanya bisa ke kolong jembatan, kuyakin juga dirinya akan dengan mudah menemukan diriku. Lagipula kalau aku kabur, bagaimana dengan ibuku?

Berhari-hari aku terus berpikir. Dirinya yang tidak pernah muncul lagi membuat aku mulai mencoba percaya akan fantasi, bisa saja ternyata dia hanyalah khayalan bodoh yang muncul waktu itu karena aku terlalu lelah. Atau bisa saja itu semua hanyalah mimpi? Tapi ibu yang bertanya terus-menerus tentangnya, menepis semua khayalan bodohku begitu saja.

Membuat diriku seakan memiliki pemikiran yang bercabang, merawat ibuku dan mengetahui fakta bahwa aku akan menikah dengan mafia mengerikan jika ibuku meninggal dunia. Satu-satunya jalan keluar hanyalah mencari uang untuk biaya operasi dan membiarkan ibuku tetap hidup.

Tapi bagaimana?

Aku harus meminjam uang siapa?

Berhari-hari aku meminta tolong tapi tidak ada satupun orang yang rela meminjamkan uang dalam nominal besar. Aku juga tidak berani meminjam uang dengan orang yang berbahaya.

Tanpa terasa dua bulan berlalu begitu cepat. Diriku yang banting tulang ke sana kemari tidak membuahkan hasil apapun, dan ibuku pagi itu tersenyum begitu lembut. Mengatakan hal-hal manis lalu tertidur secara perlahan.

 _Begitu saja_.

Meninggalkan diriku yang menangis tersedu-sedu dengan pikiran mendadak kosong. Tabungan yang awalnya untuk biaya operasi sekarang habis demi pemakaman ibuku yang diselenggarakan secara sederhana.

Ibu telah meninggalkan aku seorang diri.

 _Lalu sekarang aku bisa apa?_

Di saat pria pucat itu kembali datang untuk kedua kalinya, setelah membiarkan aku berduka selama seminggu lebih. Aku tahu, bahwa kisah hidupku akan semakin memburuk walau ekonomiku akan membaik.

Atau di saat dirinya yang mengeluarkan cincin perak sederhana dan memasangkannya di jari manisku.

Aku semakin tahu.

Bahwa aku sudah terikat dengan monster ini.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **You might want to know :**

"Bagaimana bisa," gumam Yoongi dengan kening mengkerut. Menatap tajam ke arah Hoseok yang hanya bisa menggaruk kepala padahal tidak merasakan gatal sedikitpun.

"Sudahlah... ti—" Jimin langsung terdiam saat melihat perhatian Yoongi sekarang berahli kepadanya. Tangan Yoongi masih menyentuh jemari Jimin lembut.

"Kita beli baru saja, kau ikut." Kata Yoongi sembari menarik paksa tangan kanan Jimin. Membuat Jimin masuk ke dalam mobil dengan tatapan kosong. Kesedihan masih tersisa di benaknya dan dia sama sekali tidak senang bahwa dirinya akan menikah dengan Yoongi dalam waktu cepat.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan dengan Yoongi yang menatap ke luar jendela dan Jimin menunduk dalam.

"Maaf," gumam Yoongi yang membuat Jimin terlonjak kaget, sontak dirinya langsung melihat ke arah Yoongi dan memperhatikan rambut hitam Yoongi. "Seharusnya aku saja yang beli cincinnya bukan Hoseok," lanjutnya lagi seraya memutar kepala dan menatap mata Jimin.

"Supaya tidak kebesaran seperti itu di semua jarimu." Perkataan Yoongi membuat Jimin memegang cincin yang berada di tangannya. Terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis. Memasukkan cincin itu ke dalam saku bajunya dan menatap Yoongi.

"Tidak apa _Hyung_ ," ucapnya seraya tersenyum manis.

Yah, mungkin Yoongi tidak sepenuhnya—

 _Seorang monster_.

.

.

.

 **Hei, I'm back~**

 **Hanya untuk memberi tahu, di setiap akhir TBC akan ada kisah tambahan. Sejenis kisah kecil yang berhubungan kisah utama. Jadi jangan terburu-buru menutup page setelah melihat tanda TBC yah ^.^ soalnya kisah tambahan ini bisa saja menjadi sangat manis… atau mengerikan :|**

 **Dan yah, aku gak akan janji apdet kilat. Karena aku masih ada sekitar 3 cerita yang blm tamat ( 4 termaksud yang ini). Mohon pengertiannya :')**

 **Balasan review :**

 **Ganto Sshi,** tadaaaa, ini dia lanjutannya, wkwkwk.

 **Vannes Sea,** masih menunggu kah?

 **Gummysmiled,** kakak akan berusaha bertanggung jawab, dgn sepenuh hati (heleh)

 **Jimin g,** udah lanjut.

 **Misharutherford,** siap~ ;)

 **Shienya,** FIGHTING! ^^

 **Yongchan,** udah next~

 **Viyomi,** prolog selalu singkat beb… ini udah sepanjang jalan kenangan~

 **Rizkasfrh Park,** yah… sedikit dijahatin lah, keknya XD

 **Yellow-ssi,** hmm… kalau ada sedikit gore emang kenapa kak? Wkwkwkw, tenang. Pasti YoonMin kok.

 **Safabelle,** fiks, makasih sama reviewnya dan pujiannya wkwkwkwk.

 **Xxdopegirl,** aih… aku masih belum bagus untuk dipanggil senpai :') jadi malu…

 **Mara997,** hmmm itu akan terjawab, tenang saja. Wkwkwk, tapi kurasa jawaban dari pertanyaan 'kenapa kalau mamanya jimin mati, mereka nikah' udah terjawab di sini kali yah? Terjawab sedikit. Wkwkwk.

 **Jungeunyoon,** udah next

 **Anunyajimin,** ini serius username mu buat aku salpok, ini udah chap pertama :')

 **Park574,** ah… anu, makan sate kambing mentah yang dilumuri darah babi, makannya sambil kayang ngadap kiblat tapi mereng dikit (waaaattt). Wkwkw, makan nasi kok. Aduh jangan berlebihan memuji, nanti aku terbang :').

 **Noona93,** prolog emang dikit noon…

 **Chris Tyan97,** hahaha, lucu nya itu untuk hal yang tabu, apa kamu pernah nonton film si tokoh utama tidak sengaja bunuh orang? Dan itu sangat lucu, akhirnya kamu ketawa. Padahal orang mati kok diketawain, yah… sejenis itu lah.

 **An99,** udah lanjut~

 **Yaoi readers-ssu,** ahahahaha, kalau prolog aku selalu kek gitu, selalu dikit tapi author notenya banyak XD

 **Temen vii,** aku mencitaimu (eeeehhh)

 **Hyena lee,** udahh~~

 **Cluekey6800,** ah… mungkin(?) soalnya untuk kali ini aku fokus di romancenya saja, kalau mau bergenre fokus pembunuhan, silahkan baca ceritaku yang lain ^^(rekomendasi A Doll, tapi tulisanku masih payah di situ)

 **ChimSza95,** memang ada pemaksaan cuk XD

 **Meganehood,** wkwkwkw, pasti ditunggu nih? Seneng dengernya! Wkwkwk.

 **Ash,** actually, I always shy about my fic. Like, A LOT! Aku takut sama review kalian, sama ceritaku yang tidak menarik, and many things. Dan review darimu membuat aku semangat. Dan, Yoongi tidak membunuh ibunya Jimin. Yoongi hanya membiarkan ibunya Jimin mati. I think… it's different. Tapi sama-sama terdengar mengerikan XD.

 **Guest,** ya

 **Nam Leeya,** yah… aku tidak janji akan bagus XD

 **Nadia324,** wkwkwk, makasih udah nunggu ini ff. jadi senang, dan yeah, aku mencoba pd dengan cerita ini. Wkwkwk.

 **Kuhaku,** yaoi kok tenang aja, downfall yah? Hmmm… downfall itu bakal cepat tamat kok. Mungkin hanya mencapai chap 11 bakal tamat. Ditunggu aja yah 'kejelasannya' XD

 **Mbee,** boleh kok diganti jadi elu, tapi gua mah mau cari aman dari bacokan bang suga dan amukan fans yoonmin XD, ini udah dilanjut siah.

 **Andromeda,** HAHAHAHA, jangan ingatin A Mask chebal… itu ff entar lagi tamat kok, tenang aja :') aku lagi struggle nulis masa lalu yoongi di A Mask. Wkwkwk, tapi bakal di apdet kok. Ditunggu yah~

 **Guest,** keliatannya sih seru, tapi aku gak bisa menjajikan ff ini bakal seru. XD

 **BunnyAlien1306,** wkwkwkw, iya iya, ini udah di lanjut kok.

 **Junk Kookie,** aku suka banget dark humor… wkwkwkwk lucunya berbeda dan bikin ngakak XD

 **AllSoo,** satu kalimat : thank u udah mau nunggu ^^. Dan yah… sepertinya Yoongi suka Jimin. Wkwkwk,

 **Kumiko Ve,** entah ngapa, aku bahagia tiap nengok elu review di ff aku… setia bgt gitu review tiap saat. (ini author lagi baper) wkwkwkw, ini udah lanjut lah~

 **Jintsuhwan94,** ckckck, jimin tersiksa tapi jimin senang kok mak nikah ama mas yoongi. Wkwkwk.

 **TSent Daehyun,** udah lanjot~~~ yeee.

 **Sugarydelight,** wkwkwkw, aku selalu nulis ff genre gini kok. Dan Top Yoongi bisa kamu baca juga A Mask, cuma belum tamat (dan percayalah, disitu tulisanku hancur)

 **Jojow2213,** awalnya… gak janji kedepannya bakal seru… hmmzz

 **FefeM,** aku juga mau sama enchim :v lah jadi baper… thriller? Maybe no, khusus romance keknya nih ff XD

 **Rishelpaark,** wkwkwk, gak janji loh bakal seru. Dan yap! FIGHTING!

 **Dan yap, itu aja balas-balas reviewnya… wkwkw**

 **Maaf jika ada yang tidak terbalas atau kelewatan. Aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang membuat kesalahan #tsahh**

 **Love your review guys!**

 **Love and peace :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Cast : Min Yoongi and Park Jimin**

 **Pair : YoonMin**

 **Genre : Romance and Humor (a little bit of Dark Humor)**

 **Happy reading ^.^**

 **Love and peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _JIMIN P.O.V_

Jika diingat-ingat…

Kapan yah terakhir kali aku terlibat dalam sebuah kisah cinta?

Seingatku dulu, _dulu sekali_ …

Waktu aku duduk di bangku SMA dengan nyaman, masa dimana aku masih bisa tenang soal nanti siang mau makan apa, atau aku bisa berpikir dengan santai kalau pulang sekolah ada ibu yang memasak untukku. Yah… walaupun waktu itu tetap saja keluarga kami tergolong miskin.

Ah, iya…

Aku ingat _kisahnya_ …

Awal mulanya…

Park Bogum yang menepuk pundakku. Mengatakan bahwa dirinya punya teman yang sedang lajang. Dan aku tentu mengingat jelas bahwa Bogum termaksud anak nakal yang seharusnya aku _blacklist_ dari hidupku jika ingin bersekolah dengan bagus dan mendapat beasiswa. Dan tidak sepatutnya aku mengiyakan ajakan dari anak nakal seperti Bogum…

Tapi pada waktu itu, aku masih begitu muda. Terlalu gampang goyah, yang awalnya punya prinsip tidak akan bermain hati, akhirnya jadi mengangguk setuju. Mengingat pada waktu itu aku sungguh penasaran apa rasanya mempunyai kekasih, bagaimana jantung yang akan berdegup kencang saat tangan digenggam orang yang tepat, atau sekedar tersenyum bodoh karena pesan singkat darinya.

Oh _please_ , pemikiran yang sungguh bocah. Tapi wajar saja bukan? _Toh,_ pada waktu itu aku masih kelas satu SMA.

Dan akhirnya hari itu datang, aku berpakaian cukup rapi, masih kuingat aku memakai arloji ayahku yang aku curi diam-diam agar tampak lebih _keren_. Dengan sedikit terlambat, aku memasuki _café_ kecil bernuansa cokelat, bahkan baunya pun seperti _dark chocolate_ yang dicampur kopi. Lalu, di situlah dia, duduk dengan rambut berwarna oranye cerah. Sangat bertolak belakang dari dinding cokelat yang menjadi sandarannya.

Gayanya seperti anak sekolah yang akan menindas para _nerd_ di sekolah, atau sekedar membangkang pada guru. Dengan jaket kulit warna hitam, celana jins warna _blue donker_ ditambah robekan sana-sini yang _memang_ katanya lagi model, tapi di mataku itu seperti celana seorang _gembel_.

Wajahnya… _hmmm…_

Aku tidak terlalu mengingat, tapi kurasa waktu itu dia sangat tampan, suaranya juga cukup berat bagi seukuran _bocah_ SMA. Dan pada waktu itu, aku terlalu _masuk_ ke dalam pembicaraan kami. Entah apa yang waktu itu kami bicarakan, tapi aku sangat sadar, bahwa kami berdua telah menghabiskan 3 jam lebih hanya dengan segelas jus buah dan makanan ringan yang bahkan hampir tidak tersentuh.

 _Lucu sekali…_

Pertemuan itu baru sekali kami lakukan, tapi semua terasa begitu pas. Bahkan tidak ada suasana canggung atau keheningan mencekam karena penampilannya yang seperti _preman pasar_. Semua berjalan lancar.

Begitu juga dengan waktu, ingin rasanya aku mengutuk manusia yang mematenkan bahwa satu jam itu hanya 3600 detik, bahwa satu menit hanya 60 detik. Aku mau lebih lama, aku ingin mengobrol dengannya lagi, atau sekedar mendengar suara tawanya yang sangat lucu.

Tapi, yang namanya pertemuan… pasti selalu berakhir. Dan pada waktu itu, dia menggenggam tanganku, mengatakan kata-kata yang aku tahu itu hanyalah bualan belaka. Seperti _'Aku senang bertemu denganmu.'_ Atau _'Nanti aku hubungi kapan kita akan ketemu lagi.'_

Pada nyatanya, dia tidak pernah menghubungi ku. Dan pada waktu itu, aku terlalu kalut. Mengurusi masalah keluarga yang semakin hari semakin hancur. Tidak sempat untuk sekedar mengurusi kisah cinta yang terdengar mustahil.

Dan waktu berlalu begitu cepat, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi, aku juga berhenti bersekolah. Memilih untuk bekerja demi ekonomi keluarga serta mengurusi ibuku yang mulai sakit-sakitan.

Kurasa, pertemuanku dengan dirinya adalah permulaan kisah hidupku yang menyedihkan. Bagaikan bab pertama dalam sebuah novel picisan. Bermula dengan kisah cinta yang bahkan tidak sempat untuk berhenti sejenak hingga awal bab pertama, dan hanya bisa muncul di _epilog_ saja.

Lalu saat bab pertama dimulai, maka di situlah permulaan sebuah kisah kehancuran ekonomi dengan sadisnya. Menampakkan kekejaman dunia nyata dengan begitu mudah, rasanya seperti ditampar oleh kamus tebal bersampul kayu.

Dan…

Siapa sangka, di bab selanjutnya...

Kisahku malah semakin memburuk.

* * *

 **1 bulan kemudian.**

"Hyung… kau… kau apa?" tanyaku dengan suara tergagap, pikiranku kacau saat melihat Yoongi di depan rumahku berpakaian sangat rapi. Setahuku, setelah membeli cincin pernikahan, Yoongi mengatakan dirinya akan pergi sebentar— _entah kemana_ —intinya hanya urusan pekerjaan.

Dan sekarang dia datang secara tiba-tiba, untuk kesekian kalinya dengan berapa lembar surat yang ia serahkan begitu saja. Surat yang sepertinya membisikkan salah satu tanda, bahwa kisahku ke depannya akan semakin memburuk.

"Kau, menjual rumahku?" tanganku kembali membaca surat-surat yang bahkan tidak bisa kubaca dengan baik. Aku kalut, apalagi saat melihat beberapa orang yang mulai memindahkan semua barang milikku ke dalam truk kecil berwarna hitam.

"Lebih tepatnya, membeli lalu menjual." Koreksi Yoongi hyung yang membuat aku langsung merasa lemas. Tangan kananku memegang lembaran surat yang rasanya ingin aku bakar lalu aku sumpal ke mulut tipis seorang Min Yoongi.

"Ta—tapi… ini rumahku!" belaku sendiri sambil menunjuk gubuk tua yang sangat aku cintai. Tentu tidak dengan serangga-serangga di dalamnya, tapi itu rumahku! Aku tinggal lebih dari 20 tahun di dalam sana dan banyak memori yang berbekas. Lagipula kenapa dia bisa seenaknya membeli ruma—

"Bukan rumahmu… secara resminya ini rumah Mrs. Shin."

Ah…

Benar juga…

Fakta yang diberikan Yoongi hyung membuat aku terdiam. Lupa bahwa rumah ini hanyalah sebuah rumah sewa. Hanya saja Bibi Shin terlalu baik, menyuruhku untuk menjaga tanpa meminta uang sewa semenjak keluarga kami dalam puncak-puncak kehancuran.

"Dia mempercayaiku sepenuhnya untuk menjaga rumah ini jadi, seharusnya kau tidak berbuat seenaknya seperti ini." Aku mulai mengeluarkan pembelaanku dengan cukup berani. Memang seharusnya seperti ini 'kan?

"Tapi, aku juga tidak salah. Aku tidak melanggar peraturan hukum." Balas Yoongi yang membuat aku mendecih kecil. Berani sekali, seorang bos mafia seperti dia membawa nama hukum di depan ku. Sebodoh-bodohnya seorang Park Jimin, setidaknya aku tahu, bahwa Min Yoongi sudah melakukan ratusan perbuatan jahat yang melanggar hukum. Secara, dia seorang bos mafia. Tidak perlu ditanya lagi untuk mengetahui semua perbuatan kotornya.

"Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan dengan rumah ini?! Hyung, kau tidak bisa menghancurkannya begitu saja. Ini rumahku! Banyak kenangan di dalamnya!" kesalku yang semakin menjadi, aku tidak akan takut lagi dengannya. Aku tidak mau menjadi seekor cicak _kerempeng_ yang sekali di gertak langsung kabur, aku tidak mau seperti itu lagi.

Cukup sekali aku ketakutan di depannya dan hasilnya sangat buruk. Aku malah harus menikah dengannya, coba saja kemarin itu aku memukul tangan Yoongi yang memegang pistol lalu memarahinya dan menjambak rambut hitamnya itu. Mungkin aku tidak akan terikat seperti ini.

Ingat, Park Jimin bukan seekor _keledai dungu_ , dan aku adalah Park Jimin yang _selalu belajar dari kesalahan_. Yang aku tahu pasti, orang seperti Min Yoongi harus dilawan.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas aku sudah menjual rumah ini. Katanya orang itu akan menghancurkan rumah ini dan membeli beberapa hektar tanah lagi. Untuk dibuat sebuah pusat perbelanjaan." Mendengar penjelasan dari Yoongi hyung, aku semakin membara. Tanganku langsung meremas surat berharga itu dan melempar tepat di depan mukanya.

"Hyung, kau kira aku akan membiarkannya?! Siapa yang akan membeli tanah di sini?! Ini semua rumah warga! Mana bisa seperti itu! Apa jadinya kalau seluruh rumah dihancurkan demi membuat satu pusat perbelanjaan? Mereka akan tinggal dimana?!" teriakku histeris, membuat Yoongi yang berdiri tegap di depan gerbang rumahku langsung membelalak terkejut.

"Mana kutahu! Apa peduliku, aku dapat uangnya dan persetan dengan semua orang yang tinggal di sini. Yang membeli denganku adalah orang kaya. Dia menawarkan uang yang sangat banyak, kau pikir aku akan diam saja?! Lagipula rumah warga di sini juga sudah kumuh, jelek, tidak ada salahnya kalau dihancurkan." Balas Yoongi dengan nada yang cukup meninggi, sempat membuatku sedikit bergetar. Tapi tidak Jimin, _tidak_ , kau harus membela apapun yang kau punya.

"Aku membicarakan nasib seluruh keluarga yang tinggal di sekitar sini! Lagipula aku besar di sini! Aku tidak akan pindah begitu saja dan membiarkan rumahku hancur! Kau sudah cukup keterlaluan!" tanganku dengan lancangnya menunjuk muka Yoongi, seakan mengancam dan menyudutkan Yoongi dari segala sesuatu yang ia perbuat.

"Kau akan menikah denganku! Dan hidupmu bukan lagi di tempat kumuh seperti ini! Kau yang sudah keterlaluan di sini, seharusnya kau berterima kasih aku sudah menyelamatkan mu dari status rendahanmu itu. Sekarang cepat ambil barang-barangmu yang akan dibawa ke rumahku, tinggalkan yang tidak penting. Dan—" tangan Yoongi langsung menggenggam tanganku. Menggenggam dengan cukup kuat, seakan menghukum akan perbuatan lancangnya tadi. "Jangan pernah kau menunjukku dengan tidak sopan seperti tadi." Perintahnya dalam.

Tidak seperti awal bertemu, aku merasa dinding pertahananku bertahan dengan baik. Aku belajar cukup baik untuk menerima seluruh aura mencekam yang ia berikan, aku hanya perlu _belajar sekali_.

Aku langsung menepis pegangannya cukup kuat, menatap wajahnya dengan muka yang sengaja aku keraskan. Aku melihat Yoongi yang sedikit melonggarkan dasi warna hitamnya itu, menghela napas tipis dan mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Cepat, mulai sekarang kau harus tinggal di ruma—"

"Tidak." Potongku tanpa takut, jauh berbeda saat terakhir kali aku mengatakan _'tidak'_ kepadanya. Sungguh aku berterima kasih pada latihanku tiap malam, mengatakan tidak dan memupuk benteng pertahanan.

"Apa katamu?" tanyanya yang membuat aku tersenyum sinis.

"T. I. D. A. K. TIDAK. Apa aku kurang kuat mengulangnya Tuan Min? Aku tidak akan pindah ke rumahmu kalau tanah ini akan berubah jadi _mall_ para hedon yang tidak ada gunanya itu." Jelasku penuh kemenangan. Bisa kulihat dia yang tersenyum miris, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan melepaskan kancing jasnya. Seluruh reaksi yang ia keluarkan, seakan-akan menampakkan bahwa dirinya kewalahan menangani sikapku. Dan entah mengapa itu membuatku merasa senang.

"Aku baru pergi beberapa minggu dan kau sudah seberani ini… cih…" gumamnya dengan nada lelah yang bisa ku dengar dengan jelas. Aku langsung tersenyum tipis, menatapnya yang sekarang memijat pangkal hidung dengan tatapan penuh merendahkan.

 _Ouh yeah_ , Park Jimin menang sekarang.

Aku tahu sekali tipe-tipe orang seperti Yoongi, dia akan mengendalikan seluruh tubuh, jiwa, hingga raga, dan bahkan bisa saja dengan begitu mudah mempermainkan kondisi mental seseorang jika orang itu takut dengannya.

Yoongi membuat dirinya dengan sedemikian rupa agar seluruh orang takut dengannya, dia bagaikan monster yang terus melatih diri hingga tidak terkalahkan. Dan yang harus aku lakukan sekarang adalah menjadi orang yang tidak takut berhadapan dengannya. Walau semengerikan apapun seorang Min Yoongi.

Aku mengetahuinya dengan jelas, terima kasih atas waktu yang diberikan Yoongi selama dia pergi ke luar kota. Setidaknya selama itu aku bisa bermeditasi dan mencari teknik yang tepat agar Yoongi tidak semena-menanya lagi. Mungkin bisa saja nanti Yoongi menyerah denganku dan memilih untuk tidak jadi menikah denganku.

Tiba-tiba tangan Yoongi terulur ke belakang celana, membuat aku langsung berpikir cepat. "Apa?! Kau akan mengeluarkan pistolmu lagi dan mengancamku? Cih, aku tidak akan takut. Kau tidak mungkin menembak calon pasanganmu kan?!" tanyaku dengan sedikit ragu. Memang aku memupuk benteng agar tidak takut dengan Yoongi, tapi aku tidak memupuk rasa berani terhadap senjata. Bagaimanapun juga, _senjata itu mengerikan!_

Anehnya, Yoongi tersenyum kecil, menampakkan wajah tampannya yang ternyata semakin tampan jika tersenyum. Tapi kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak?

Tangan Yoongi mengeluarkan satu pistol, mengisi peluru hingga penuh dan menggenggamnya dengan benar. Yoongi langsung mengarahkan pistol itu tepat di depan wajahku, ingin rasanya aku langsung lari kabur kemanapun atau mengatakan _'Iya'_ lalu pindah ke rumahnya. Tapi, keringat dinginku tidak jadi keluar waktu Yoongi mengangkat tangan kirinya hingga setara dengan dada.

"Kau lihat ini?" tunjuk Yoongi dengan matanya, membuat aku melihat punggung tangan Yoongi yang besar. Jauh berbeda dengan tanganku yang tergolong kecil, sejenak, aku sempat tertarik melihat urat-urat yang timbul di tangan Yoongi. Membuat aku baru sadar, bahwa tangan Yoongi sebenarnya sangatlah… _hmmm… sexy_.

"Ini, adalah kelemahanmu." Jelasnya yang membuat aku langsung menatapnya bingung bercampur tidak fokus. Salahkan tangan Yoongi yang tampak kekar itu, sekarang aku jadi merasa malu sendiri, entah kenapa.

Tiba-tiba, Yoongi mengarahkan pistolnya di depan telapak tangan kirinya itu. Dan dia menatapku, menyengir lebar seakan telah menemukan kelemahan terbesarku.

"Aku hitung sampai tiga, jika kau tidak mengatakan iya. Maka aku akan menembak tanganku sendiri." Ultimatum telah dikeluarkan dari si bos besar, membuat aku, beberapa _bodyguard_ , hingga Hoseok yang dari tadi berdiri di belakang Yoongi, terkejut. _Semua terkejut_.

"Ap—apa?!" sahutku sedikit histeris, terloncat ke belakang dan menatap mata Yoongi yang tidak main-main.

"Satu." Hitung Yoongi yang membuatku semakin panik. Jangan bercanda…

"Hei, hyung, kau jangan main-main… kau ingin menggertakku? Kau tidak akan mati karena menembak tanganmu sendiri. Aku tidak peduli!" kataku dengan nada sedikit ragu. Mataku melebar tidak percaya, melihat Yoongi yang hanya menaikkan bahu tidak peduli. Jari Telunjuknya seakan sudah siap untuk menarik pelatuk.

"JANGAN BERCANDA! Dasar setan!" teriakku semakin panik, dirinya malah terkikik. Seakan yang ada di tangannya hanyalah sebuah pistol mainan, yang jika ditekan akan mengeluarkan air, bukan peluru.

"Dua."

"Ka—kau… tembakkan saja! Aku tidak peduli! Kau yang merasakan sakit! Aku tidak peduli jika kau sakit!" suaraku melengking, mengeluarkan kata-kata penuh kebohongan. Sejenak aku kesal karena Yoongi yang dengan mudah menemukan kelemahanku, sekarang aku merasa bersalah, takut, bahkan berpikir aku akan berdosa jika Yoongi benar-benar menembak tangannya sendiri.

"Ti…"

"Andwe! Andwe! Jangan! Dasar kau setan, bangsat sialan!" aku kalang kabut, menutup mata dan kedua telingaku. Bisa kurasakan suasana menjadi sangat tegang, bahkan anginpun enggan memunculkan dirinya.

"Ga…"

DORR

"GYAAAAA! IYA! IYA! AKU PINDAH KE RUMAHMU! IYA! IYA BANGSAT!" teriakku dengan panik, tanpa pikir panjang, dan melupakan semua usaha pembuatan benteng pertahan.

Aku yang masih menutup mata, bisa mendengar Yoongi yang tertawa kuat. Seakan mengejek, tapi apa peduliku?

Sekarang aku bisa apa?

Yoongi telah memegang kelemahan terbesarku.

* * *

Dulu, waktu aku TK. Ada yang pernah sekali menindasku, entah apa alasannya. Yang jelas waktu itu aku marah sekali karena buku gambar warna biruku hancur di tangannya. Aku marah seperti gorilla, meraung-raung dan menjambak rambutnya kuat. Dia yang awalnya tertawa karena menindasku, jadi menampakkan mata ketakutan.

Lalu, dia yang tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar karena kujambak, terjatuh di pasir dan sedikit terseret karena aku belum melepaskan jambakanku. Anak laki-laki itu tidak menangis, hanya meringis melihat darah menyucur deras dari lutut kirinya.

Aku langsung melepaskan jambakanku dan melihat dirinya yang terluka, anehnya, sedetik kemudian aku menangis.

Iya, _menangis_.

Menangis minta maaf, dan memeluk dirinya. Seperti aku yang menyesal karena telah membuatnya terluka, padahal seharusnya yang melakukan itu adalah bocah sialan itu.

Saat itulah aku sadar, _oh…_ kelemahan terbesarku adalah tidak bisa melihat orang lain terluka. Secara fisik, mental, atau bahkan hanya karena lecet terkena ujung kertas.

Aku juga pernah ke rumah sakit waktu SD, menjenguk kawan yang terkena demam berdarah. Dan entah mengapa, setiap melihat orang yang didorong dengan kursi roda, aku merasa bersalah, merasa sedih, dan merasa takut. Intinya, aku tidak bisa melihat orang terluka. Alhasil, aku mendatangi setiap orang yang sakit di rumah sakit dan memberi semangat ke mereka semua.

Bodoh memang, aku adalah tipikal manusia yang _idiot_. Di saat seluruh dunia ini dipenuhi oleh manusia-manusia egois, dan aku terlahir dengan keadaan rasa simpati yang sangat besar. Awalnya, kurasa itu hal yang baik… aku manusia baik… Tuhan pasti menyukainya.

Tapi sekarang aku membencinya.

Kakiku mengetuk lantai rumah sakit tanpa tempo yang jelas, emosiku naik ke ubun-ubun. Aku merasa telah dipermainkan dengan begitu mudah. Aku tidak suka ini, _sangat tidak suka_.

"Tuan Jimin, Anda tidak perlu memasang wajah semengerikan itu…" kata Hoseok yang duduk di sampingku, membuat aku langsung menghela napas panjang.

"Berani-beraninya… tuan mu yang satu itu… haaa… dia memang tidak punya rasa sakit apa?!" aku langsung menyorocos panjang lebar, mengatakan betapa bangsatnya Yoongi yang dengan mudah mempermainkan kelemahan terbesarku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Yoongi bisa mengetahui bahwa aku lemah terhadap orang sakit, tapi yang jelas itu kurang ajar.

"Hahaha," Hoseok terkikik kecil. "Tuan, Anda hebat tadi bisa melawan Tuan Yoongi." Lanjutnya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Membuat aku sedikit merasa tersanjung, _well yeah_ … aku memang hebat.

"Sejujurnya, yang berani membantah perkataan Tuan Yoongi itu hanya Tuan Taehyung, kurasa. Dan Anda muncul di hari pertama dengan begitu berani, mengejek Tuan dengan kata-kata bangsat. Wow, aku bahkan yang sudah mengabdi padanya lebih dari 7 tahun tidak berani mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Dan tadi Anda benar-benar hebat." Puji Hoseok yang membuat hidungku semakin mengembang.

Awalnya aku ingin bertanya kepada Hoseok, siapa itu Taehyung. Dan apa seluruh manusia di bumi ini dia panggil dengan embel-embel tuan? Tapi pertanyaan itu nyangkut di tenggorokan saat aku melihat Hoseok yang tersenyum tulus.

"Kurasa, Anda bisa menggerakkannya." Ucap Hoseok yang membuat aku bingung, tidak mengerti akan perkataan yang ambigu itu. "Anda tahu? Tuan sudah lama tidak terkikik seperti waktu dia menembak tangannya tadi—"

"Dia masokis apa?! Melukai diri sendiri, malah tertawa! Aneh." Celetukku secara tiba-tiba, membuat Hoseok sedikit terkejut namun berapa detik kemudian kami berdua tertawa kecil. Aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa aku melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu.

"Bukan... maksudku tuan, Tuan Yoongi itu selalu dingin. Mukanya datar seperti ini." Jelas Hoseok sambil menunjukkan wajah datar. Membuat aku jadi menahan tawa, melihat muka anehnya. "Tadi, Yoongi tertawa dengan tulus. Seakan mengerjai Anda adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan di dunia. Dia jadi seperti bocah yang sedang mengerjai orang yang ia sukai." Lanjutnya yang entah mengapa membuat pipiku memanas.

Tidak mau rona pipi ku tampak di depan wajah Hoseok, aku langsung memalingkan wajah. Sedikit cemberut dan menggeleng kecil, aku langsung berkata. "Tidak ada yang mengerjai orang dengan melukai dirinya sendiri." Kataku dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Oh, Tuan Yoongi berhasil… dia berhasil mengerjai Anda, Tuan berhasil mengendalikan Anda. Buktinya sekarang Anda akan pindah ke rumahnya 'kan?" kata Hoseok yang membuat aku semakin kesal.

"Kau hanya sopan di perkataanmu Hoseok-sshi, tapi tidak dengan arti kata-kata mu itu. Kau sudah merendahkan aku secara tidak langsung." Aku hanya semakin merasa kesal waktu Hoseok tertawa, aku merasa dunia begitu kejam sekarang. Kenapa tidak ada sedikitpun yang menepuk pundakku lalu menarikku keluar dari semua ikatan menyebalkan ini? _Tuh 'kan_ , sekarang aku bahkan terdengar seperti tidak mensyukuri hidup.

Tiba-tiba, suara ketukan sepatu yang terdengar jelas sekali bahwa orang yang menggunakan sepatu itu adalah orang paling menyebalkan sedunia, mulai tertangkap di telingaku. Aku langsung menatap ke arah sumber suara itu dengan kesal. Tapi tidak dengan wajah manusia setengah monster itu yang datar-datar saja, seakan tangan kiri yang diperban bukanlah sebuah luka parah.

"Bagus, masih hidup juga kau, hyung." Kesalku saat Yoongi hyung berhenti di depanku. Entah kenapa sekarang aku mulai berani bersikap sedikit kurang ajar dengannya. Aku merasa itu harus, sebagai manusia yang mempunyai hak asasi, aku tentu harus memperjuangkan hak-hak itu.

"Tanganku sakit padahal." Kata Yoongi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, membuat aku ingin memasang wajah sedatar aspal tol dan berkata, _'Yah terus, apa masalahnya denganku? Bangsat!'_ tapi yang ada tanganku bergerak sendiri, menggapai tangan kirinya yang ternyata benar-benar besar.

"Sesakit itu kah?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi. Sedikit mengagumi tangannya yang tampak seperti pekerja keras, bahkan satu tanganku tidak cukup menggenggam seluruh tangannya.

"Lumayan sakit… aku rasa, aku ingin minum kopi." Balas Yoongi sambil berusaha menggerakkan tangan kirinya di dalam genggamanku.

"Makanya, jangan melakukan hal bodoh. Kopi apa? Mana uangnya, sini aku belikan di kantin rumah sakit." Kataku dengan penuh perhatian, membuat Yoongi mengeluarkan dompet hitamnya dan memberikannya kepadaku. Refleks, aku langsung berdiri dan menyuruhnya duduk manis di tempat.

Baru beberapa langkah aku pergi, aku tersadar.

Ini…

 _Perasaan ada yang salah_.

Aku langsung berbalik badan dan melihat Yoongi yang menatapku bingung. Seakan bertanya kenapa aku berhenti melangkah. Mendadak aku tersadar, _apa yang salah_. Tanganku dengan cepat melempar dompet hitam itu tepat mengenai wajah tampannya itu.

"HIDIH, KENAPA AKU JADI BAIK BEGINI!" Teriakku jijik, membuat Yoongi langsung terkejut. Mungkin terkejut atas kepribadianku yang seperti seorang mengidap penyakit bipolar. Tapi aku merasa, rasa simpatiku sekarang sudah keterlaluan. Orang seperti Yoongi tidak pantas diperlakukan dengan baik.

"Yah, mana aku tahu. Kau saja yang menawarkan jasa untuk membelikan aku kopi!" sangkal Yoongi dan menatapku dengan pandangan penuh kebingungan.

"Tidak mau! Kau tidak pantas aku perlakukan baik!" jawabku sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Aku merasa seperti bocah sekarang.

Hening sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tapi, tanganku sakit." Gumam Yoongi seakan tangan sakitnya adalah pusat dunia.

"Suruh saja Hoseok!"

"Aku sudah menyuruh Hoseok untuk menunggu di dalam mobil." Balas Yoongi cepat, membuat aku langsung mencari sosok Hoseok. Dan menyadari, Hoseok yang tadi duduk di samping Yoongi sudah lenyap entah kemana. Ok, sekarang aku tahu, Hoseok memiliki kekuatan gaib yang bisa muncul dan menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Dan aku mau kopi. _Black coffee._ " Sahut Yoongi sekali lagi, membuat aku jadi menghentakkan kaki dengan kesal. Setengah hati ingin memaki Yoongi, setengah hati ingin membelikan Yoongi segelas kopi hangat.

Tapi… apa peduliku?!

Yap! Apa peduliku?!

 _Apa…_

Ukh, aku benci hatiku yang baik ini.

"YA SUDAH SINI DUITNYA!"

* * *

"Ini, ruang makan dan dapur."

"Woah…"

"Ruang tamu."

"Woahhhh…"

"Perpustakaan pribadi."

"WOAAHHH!"

"Sebuah vas—"

"Heh?"

"Asli, peninggalan zaman Dinasti Ming dari China."

"WOW!" mataku melebar, jantungku berpacu cepat, kakiku masih terus mengikuti Hoseok yang menjadi _tour guide_ sementara. Mulutku tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kata-kata penuh kekaguman.

Apalagi melihat beberpa _maid_ yang menunduk sopan saat kami lewat, atau tadi misalnya, waktu aku melewati dapur, ada banyak sekali _chef_ yang sedang bekerja. Katanya sebentar lagi makan siang, makanya semua pada sibuk.

Aku tahu rumah yang akan aku tinggali nantinya bukanlah rumah yang sembarangan, semenjak melihat gerbang besar yang terbuka lebar dan banyaknya satpam berjaga-jaga. Ini bukan hanya sekedar rumah, ini rumah sekaligus tempat kerja seorang bos mafia besar, seorang Min Yoongi.

Ada sepercik rasa keyakinan, jika aku sudah menginjak rumah ini, maka aku akan semakin sulit untuk keluar. Aku yakin itu.

Tapi melihat halaman belakang rumah yang asri, atau beberapa _maid_ yang ternyata ramah dan tampak baik. Kurasa tidak akan menjadi hal yang buruk…

Iya kan?

Kecuali fakta bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengan orang yang sangat sadis. Aku mengumpulkan beberapa berita angin waktu Yoongi pergi ke luar kota, katanya Yoongi pernah membunuh saudaranya sendiri dan memakan dagingnya. Atau berita tentang dirinya yang menusuk pamannya berkali-kali dengan pisau, membunuh orang tuanya sendiri… dan… dan…

HIII!

Pokoknya banyak sekali isu yang beredar. Aku tidak tahu itu benar apa tidak, tapi melihat dari penampilannya saja, kurasa isu itu benar.

Oh Tuhan, kurasa sekarang aku harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya kabur dari rumah ini.

"Tuan Jimin, tunggu saja di dalam sini. Nanti aku panggilkan jika makan siang sudah siap." Perintah Hoseok yang membuat aku kebingungan, aku melihat kamar yang cukup luas itu dan bahkan terkesan mahal.

"Tunggu dulu, ini dimana?" kataku meminta penjelasan. Kamar ini cukup besar, kurasa ini kamar utama, melihat dari luasnya kamar, dan fasilitas yang terlewat lengkap.

"Oh, ini kamar Tuan Yoongi, kamar kalian berdua." Jawab Hoseok santai, membuat aku jadi terkena serangan jantung.

"EH! KOK SEPERTI ITU?! Tidak ada kamar lain apa?!" teriakku histeris, bisa sangat mengerikan jika kami harus tidur berdua satu kamar.

"Tentu ada… tapi Anda 'kan calon pengantin Tuan Yoongi, kenapa harus kamar yang lain?" tanya Hoseok kembali.

"KARENA AKU MASIH JADI CALON! Belum tentu lagi kami akan menikah! Aku tidak mau sekamar dengan monster es itu!TIDAK!" balasku yang membuat Hoseok menatapku bingung.

"Apa maksud Anda tuan? Anda pasti akan menikah dengan Tuan Yoongi, dan maaf. Aku hanya mengikuti perintah, Tuan Yoongi mengatakan Anda akan tidur di sini." Kata Hoseok dengan nada tegas, membuat aku jadi terdiam, bingung mau melawan seperti apa lagi. Toh, benar juga, Hoseok hanyalah seorang tangan kanan, dia tidak mempunyai kuasa untuk melawan Yoongi.

"Maaf tuan." Gumam Hoseok sambil menutup pintu kamar dengan pelan.

"Tu—tunggu…" tanganku mencoba menggapai pintu yang hampir tertutup, tapi tidak dengan tubuhku. Aku tetap diam di tempat, entah mengapa sekarang aku merasa bersalah dengan Hoseok, Hoseok pasti kerepotan dengan tingkah laku ku. Tanpa sadar aku menghela napas berat, sekarang aku merasa, akulah yang jahat di sini.

Tapi, aku tidak mau sekamar dengan Yoongi. Tidak, _tidak akan_ , tidak akan walau ada perang bom nuklir sekalipun. TIDAK!

"Akhhh!" aku berteriak kesal, sengaja aku jatuhkan tubuhku dengan kasar di atas tempat tidur yang ternyata empuk sekali. Bahkan aku tidak pernah merasa adanya tempat tidur seempuk ini, awalnya ingin marah-marah… tapi… tidak usah sajalah. Rasanya hatiku sudah cukup tentram karena tempat tidur yang kelewat empuk ini.

Lama aku terdiam, memandang langit-langit rumah hingga tanpa sadar aku terpikir.

Yoongi hyung kemana yah?

Tadi saat turun dari mobil, Yoongi hyung menelpon seseorang dan mereka berbicara dalam bahasa yang tidak kumengerti. Bahasa Prancis mungkin? Entahlah, tapi habis itu Yoongi hanya menyuruh Hoseok untuk mengantarku keliling rumah. Lalu dia sendiri, pergi entah kemana.

Hoseok hanya menunjukkan beberapa ruangan saja... kurasa Yoongi pasti ada di ruang kerjanya atau dimanapun itu.

Lalu, sekarang aku harus berbuat apa?

Pikiranku langsung terbang melayang, memikirkan bagaimana kondisi rumahku sekarang. Tetangga-tetanggaku yang baik hati, mereka pasti akan terkejut saat mengetahui rumah mereka akan dihancurkan demi dibangunnya sebuah _mall_ tidak berguna.

Terus, aku semakin kepikiran. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mau menikah dengan Yoongi, aku juga tidak mau terjebak di dalam rumah yang indah tapi sunyi ini. Aku bisa mati karena _stress_ kalau begini terus.

Di saat aku lagi memikirkan metode bagaimana cara keluar dari rumah ini dan melawan Yoongi. Tiba-tiba sebuah kepala muncul di depan wajahku, membuat aku terkejut setengah mati hingga memukul kepala itu dengan tangan kosong.

"AW! Aw… aw…" teriak orang itu sambil berjalan menjauh dari tempat tidur. Sontak aku langsung mengambil posisi duduk, dan langsung tergagap.

"Oh, astaga… aku minta maaf… ya Tuhan, kau baik-baik saja? Aku tidak bermaksud. Aduh, aduh… aku hanya terkejut." Kataku panik, aku merasa orang itu benar-benar kesakitan, dan aku hanya bisa minta maaf.

"Ah, tidak-tidak, ini salahku yang muncul begitu saja. Ku kira kau Yoongi hyung." Kata orang itu sambil meringis kecil. Aku langsung merasa familiar dengan suara itu, entah mengapa. Seakan ada yang membisikkan, bahwa aku mengenal orang ini.

Aku melihatnya lama sekali, matanya yang tajam, memancarkan aura yang hampir sama seperti Yoongi hyung. Tapi aku mengenalnya, aura orang ini sangat terasa familiar, aku mengenal aura tajam tapi penuh persahabatan ini.

"Kau siapa, kenapa bisa ada—" orang itu terdiam saat dirinya melihat wajahku, mematung, matanya seakan menelurusi ku lebih dalam, layaknya mengingat bahwa aku pernah ada di salah satu jalur kisahnya. Begitu juga dengan aku yang sekarang merasa sesuatu yang cukup aneh. Aku mengenalinya, tatapan itu, aku tahu itu, tatapan yang hanya terbentuk jika kami saling memandang.

Ini…

Aku tahu aura ini, kami saling mengenal. Aku tahu, _aku yakin_.

"Par… Park Jimin?!" gumam orang itu, dengan nada ragu tapi penuh harapan, dan aku langsung tahu semuanya. _Aku ingat_ _semuanya_ , namanya, wajahnya, bahkan seluruh percakapan yang kami lakukan. Pantas saja aku merasa tidak asing akan eksistensi orang ini.

Dia sama sekali tidak berubah, kecuali rambut oranye miliknya yang sekarang dicat menjadi warna cokelat gelap. Persis seperti dinding di _café_ pertama kali kita bertemu.

Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum kecil, merasa sangat bahagia tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Kita bertemu lagi… yah… Taehyung…"

* * *

 **TBC**

 **You might want to know :**

"Tuan, kenapa Anda bersikeras membawa Tuan Jimin ke sini?" tanya Hoseok sambil merapikan beberapa dokumen yang berantakan di meja. Yoongi hanya menggeleng kecil, mulutnya masih saja menghisap batangan rokok itu dengan nikmat. Seakan setiap inci yang dia hisap akan menambah kenikmatan hidupnya.

"Kau tahu 'kan, seluruh musuhku sebentar lagi akan tahu siapa Jimin. Dan itu sangat bahaya baginya jika harus tinggal sendiri di rumah lamanya." Jawab Yoongi santai, membiarkan kepulan asap putih yang berbau menyengat itu menguap hingga menghilang, bersatu dengan udara yang ada.

"Aku tahu soal itu Tuan, maksudku, Anda tidak perlu sampai menembak diri Anda sendiri 'kan?" kata Hoseok, seakan tidak mengerti apa maksud dari tuannya itu.

"Tidak perlu memang, hanya untuk senang-senang." Balas Yoongi sambil tertawa kecil, dirinya sudah berpikir betapa serunya nanti. Menyuruh Jimin untuk melakukan banyak hal untuknya, _demi dirinya_ , oh… bukankah itu sangat menyenangkan? Berapa minggu yang akan ia habiskan untuk menguras kebaikan hati seorang Park Jimin? Yoongi bahkan berhenti menghitung di minggu ketiga, dan Yoongi jamin, dirinya akan merasa sangat senang.

"Jimin itu punya hati yang baik… jadi aku sedikit… memanfaatkannya." Jelas Yoongi yang membuat Hoseok ber-oh ria. Benar juga, Jimin itu terlalu baik. Dan Hoseok tahu, bahwa tuannya ini akan sedikit kejam nantinya.

"Ouh iya, apa Taehyung sudah sampai? Bocah itu, acara pernikahan masih dua bulan lagi, malah datang sekarang." Kesal Yoongi sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Membuang puntung rokok ke sebuah asbak kecil berwarna silver mengkilat. Menghancurkan ujung rokok hingga tidak lagi keluarnya asap-asap tipis.

"Kurasa sudah tuan, tidak apalah, Tuan Taehyung sendiri yang mengatakan dia ke sini hanya untuk melihat calon Anda, tiga hari lagi dia akan pulang ke Inggris. Dia sungguh senang mendengar Anda akan menikah tuan." Bela Hoseok yang membuat Yoongi mengangguk acuh tak acuh.

"Bagaimana dengan ibu? Kau sudah mengabarinya? Paman juga harus tahu… dan aku merasa desain undangan ini terlalu jelek, ubah lagi." Perintah Yoongi, matanya teralih dengan laptop hitam tipis. Menampakkan desain undangan pernikahan didominasi warna merah marun serta adanya bunga-bunga aneh yang menurut Yoongi itu terlalu norak, seperti pernikahan _orang kampung_ saja.

"Ubah warnanya, warna _midnight blue_ kesukaan Jimin, dan dominasi hitam sedikit. Kalau perlu cari orang lain yang lebih pintar mendesain hal-hal seperti ini." Oceh Yoongi yang hanya dibalas anggukan patuh dari Hoseok.

"Ouh iya, siapkan waktu untuk bertemu dengan Mr. Chan. Kita harus merancang baju pernikahan dengan cepat. Kalau Taehyung datang, suruh dia tunggu sebentar di ruanganku, atau dimanapun, bocah itu bisa sendiri. Lalu, untuk hari ini, kosongkan jadwalku. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Alexander." Kata Yoongi cepat, tapi perintah terakhir membuat Hoseok kebingungan.

"Untuk apa tuan? Bukankah urusan Anda dengannya sudah selesai?" tanya Hoseok saat melihat Yoongi yang sudah bersiap-siap, memakai jas hitam dan membawa beberapa lembar surat yang sudah lecek.

"Belum…" balas Yoongi, sedikit meringis kecil. Membayangkan sebentar lagi akan mengalami kerugian yang cukup banyak, tapi apa pedulinya? Sekarang dirinya hanya memikirkan bocah gembul yang baik hati itu.

"Aku harus menghentikan… pembuatan _mall_ untuk para hedon." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Anehnya, tangan kanan Yoongi memegang pistol kesayangannya dengan mantap. Ah, perlu diketahui, Yoongi suka sekali untuk membuang-buang peluru.

Yah… mungkin nanti akan ada yang bersimbah darah.

 _Toh_ , Yoongi juga tidak menyukai sebuah kerugian.

* * *

 **[3 PENGUMUMAN SEBELUM BALAS REVIEW]**

 **Btw, di sini ada yang baca A Mask kagak? Insha allah, cerita itu akan aku apdet minggu depan. Hehe, sebenarnya tadi bertarung batin(?) mau apdet ini dulu apa A Mask. Jadi kupilih ini dulu deh.**

 **Jika kalian merasa alur ini sedikit kecepatan, sebenarnya tidak. Aku merasa ff ini tidak akan memakan banyak chap, layak biasanya, aku mungkin paling banyak akan memakan 16-an chap, tapi untuk ini mungkin 10 chap cukup? Atau mungkin kurang. Dan iya… di ff ini, konfliknya akan tajam sekali… kurasa…**

 **Dan ouh iya, apa kalian tertarik BERGABUNG GRUP LINE? Grup line khusus penyuka yoonmin, dan kujamin kalian akan banyak ketemu author-author yoonmin fav kalian ^.^ mungkin kalian akan ketemu sunbae seperti yellow-ssi atau… mokuji. Wkwkw, kalau kalian tertarik, silahkan PM aku dan sebutkan ID line kalian. Tenang, ini bukan penipuan kok XD**

 **Kritik dan sarannya kutunggu~**

 **BALASAN REVIEW :**

 **Yongchan,** hmmm…. Nanti rasa penasaranmu akan terjawab sendiri kok… wkwkwk, dan yah, sikap yoongi akan baik-baik saja selagi jiminnya nurut.

 **SasaClouds,** kira-kira tertarik atau kasihan yah? Kurasa benar-benar tertarik, karena Yoongi rela nih duitnya habis demi Jimin. Wkwkwk.

 **Viyomi,** maaf yah tidak bisa apdet asap, aku tidak se produktif dulu(?) yah… setidaknya aku apdet. Hehe, dan yah, Yoongi akan selalu memperlakukan Jimin dengan baik.

 **Safabelle,** kkk maaf kalau lama yah, but, yah… aku janjikan dengan baik hati, ff ini akan terus kulanjut ampe tamat. Dan yeah, Yoongi sepertinya suka sekali main dengan pistolnya. Hoho.

 **Athensvt,** ne… maaf yah, tidak bisa fast apdet. Dan yah, makasih udah suka ff yoonmin dengan genre beginian(?)

 **Meganehood,** hahahaha, iya yah. Apa kamu masih exited juga nih? Lihat notif ini ff? dan iyaaa aku juga otp kesayangannya YOONMIN! Wohoo

 **Wenjun,** udah lanjut~~

 **ChimSza95,** VMIN?! JELAS! Hahahaha, sudah kubilang ini hanya kisah romansa biasa saja… wkwkw, pasti ada cinta segitiga dongs. Dan iya, Yoongi hanya lembut kepada jimin saja~

 **Oh Sira,** di sini Jimin lebih berani kok… sepertinya…(?) ahh, di sini lebih ke jimin pov, dan kalau yang author mungkin hanya di bonus di setiap chap saja.

 **Geserdikit,** serius… username mu sesuatu(?) dan maafkan akuuu… tidak bia apdet cepet. Hohoho. Maaf…

 **Gummysmiled,** di sini udah lebih pemberani. Tapi yakin kesal sama yoonginya 100 persen? Yoongi gitu2 bikin kleper2 juga sih. Hahaha.

 **Mara997,** aku selalu bales review kok cinta. Dan iya, Yoongi itu… baik tapi gila? Dan iya… Yoongi sangat sangat sangat baik dengan Jimin seorang. Ea. Nado saranghae~

 **Echa577,** haha… aku mah.. keknya suka sekali ngaret. Haha. Haha… haha…. (ketawa canggung) kamunya gak karatan kan? Mau kubersihkan dengan baking soda?

 **PikaaChuu,** ini… konfliknya akan tajam sekali. Serius kak. :| aku merasa ini akan sangat-sangat tajam. Kek ke seksian tae gitu tajamnya? Apa di sini aku sedikit meningkat kak? (kritik dan sarannya like always)

 **Misharutherford,** yah… semoga… aamiin. Wkwkwk.

 **Black fop,** ne! sudah kulanjut ^.^

 **IoriNara,** huwaaa gantoo~~ aku juga senang ganto review di ff ku~dan iya… di sini apa ganto ada ketawa-ketawanya sedikit?

 **Cutejimin,** maaf yah, can't fast update. Soalnya aku tidaklah seproduktif dulu. Ea. Wkwkwkw, apa masih penasaran sama lanjutannya?

 **Guest,** CAPSLOCK NYA SANTAI DONGS TEMANS… KKKK, DAN JIMIN EMANG KEK BABY NGET! DIKASARIN NANGIS.. HOHOHO KAN COMEL~~

 **Ash,** like really… aku benar-benar merasa special dengan reviewmu kak. (apakah ini panggilan yang benar? Karena aku masih line 00) dan iya… aku akan menyerap semua perkataanmu, mungkin… aku bisa lebih mencintai karyaku sendiri dan berdiri dengan pd nya. Hahaha, I love u kak astaga aku suka sekali dengan reviewmu, aku baca berulang-ulang kali masa(?) reviewmu berharga dan terima kasih karenanya. Dan yeah, Tae hadir temans… hahaha, dan alasan maksud menolong Jimin itu beragam sekali sebenarnya, nanti juga akan dijelaskan dengan perlahan. Hoho. Sekali lagi, makasih banyak kak. Makasih…

 **TSent Daehyun,** ne! sudah kulanjut yachh~

 **D14napink,** nope, itu bukan rumah Jimin sebenarnya. Dan yeah, soal ketergantungan dengan Yoongi dll nya akan kuurus nanti di chap mendatang. Btw, thanks saranmu yah beb~

 **Yoon Jihan,** ah, maaf sekali lagi, aku tidak bisa apdet cepat. Hehehe, mianhae~ dan terima kasih udah menyemangati~

 **Hanami96,** iya kak~ thank u loh udah baca kak~~~

 **Jebal Monster,** semanis dirimu~ EA.

 **Anunyajimin,** ih… ia… aku salpok, seriusan dah, ini kampret sekali username mu nakkk… wah, nanti kamu akan mengerti sendiri, kenapa Yoongi adalah orang baik yang kejam. Wkwkwk.

 **Guest,** ne, makasih atas pujiannya~ dan terima kasih udah menunggu~

 **Ekayuni018,** wkwkwkw, yoongi ngeri2 menggoda? /eh/ dan sepertinya Jimin gak bakal melambaikan tangan untuk menyerah. Hoho, Jimin akan lebih kuat dari itu temans…

 **Mbee,** becos, pistol adalah senjata utama Yoongi. Untuk melukai orang lain, dan.. untuk melukai dirinya sendiri (?)

 **KEROROHG,** Wkwkwkkwkw, iyaaa! Lestarikan Yoonmin! Yeayyy

 **Jongss,** hohoh, yoongi aneh aneh ternyata posesif abis. Hoho.

 **Chris Tyan97,** iyap, kartu beauty and the beast kan menonjolkan itu. Penampilan seram tapi hati kek hello kitty? Hahaha..

 **Jimin,** udah lanjut~

 **Kumiko Ve,** hmmmm kenapa yah… Yoongi mau nikahin JImin? Kenapa? Mungkin karena Yoongi kelebihan makan micin /eh/

 **Knj12,** wadoh, bagian rated m? kurasa ini tidak akan rated m… Cuma menjurus ke rated m sahaja. Hoho.

 **Rizkah Hijriyah,** semangat!

 **Yoon Jihan,** ini sudah lanjut temans…

 **Rrriiiieee,** hohohohohoho, jarak umur? Belum terpikirkan seh kak… tapi keknya gak bakal pedo-pedo banget.

 **Thanks for your review guys…**

 **Maaf jika ada yang terlewatkan.**

 **Love and peace :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Main Cast : Min Yoongi and Park Jimin**

 **Pair : YoonMin**

 **Slight : VMin**

 **Genre : Romance and Humor (a little bit of Dark Humor)**

 **Happy reading ^.^**

 **Love and peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _TAEHYUNG P.O.V_

Yoongi hyung…

Kau ingat hari pertama semua kisah ini berubah?

Kukira hidup kita akan selancar sungai, terus mengalir dengan pelan dan santai hingga sampai ke lautan. Tapi aku lupa…

Bahwa lautan bukanlah tempat yang menyenangkan.

Terlalu banyak karang di sana serta hewan-hewan mengerikan yang belum ku ketahui. Bahkan ada mitos-mitos tentang ikan purba, dan katanya bentuk mereka begitu aneh serta menjijikkan.

Tapi, aku adalah seorang yang jenius.

Pelajaran? Ah, aku bisa mendapat nilai sempurnah di setiap mata pelajaran tanpa perlu susah payah.

Bela diri? Ah, itu hanyalah hal sepele.

Aku selalu yang terdepan, menghancurkan semua monster dan tertawa pada akhirnya. Kiranya seperti itu.

Hingga akhirnya aku sadar, bahwa selama ini aku terlalu banyak berfantasi sendirian.

Karena, sebenarnya di depanku masih ada punggung tegapmu. Dan selama ini yang aku lawan hanyalah monster-monster kecil tidak berguna.

Kisah tidak pernah berubah, takdir sudah menentukan bahwa kita adalah keturunan dari mafia yang paling ditakuti. Kita terlahir untuk _menetap_ di lautan.

Dan aku terlahir di bawah perlindunganmu.

Yah… kau selalu seperti itu.

Tembakan mengerikan yang dulu pernah terjadi, setidaknya itu lah satu-satunya peristiwa menyadarkanku, akan hal tentang aku yang selalu berada di bawah perlindunganmu. Atau kau yang terlalu sering melukai diri agar aku dan ibu selamat.

Kau melindungi ibu…

Paman…

Bahkan seseorang yang tersiksa di jalanan.

Kau melindungi semuanya. Lihatlah, Hoseok tampak baik sekarang.

Terlalu banyak melukai diri, terlalu banyak mengalah.

Tapi…

Bisakah, sekali lagi…

Sekali lagi?

 _kau mengalah?_

Sekali saja…

 _Aku hanya terlalu,_

 _Mencintai—_

.

.

.

 _JIMIN P.O.V_

"Kau… adiknya Yoongi hyung?" tanyaku dengan mata melebar tidak percaya, membuat Taehyung mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Aneh?" katanya dengan mulut penuh makanan. "Kau sudah bertemu Yoongi hyung kah? Yah… aku tidak terlalu mirip dengannya, kulitnya pucat, matanya taja—"

"Mata tajamnya mirip denganmu." Potongku yang membuat dia tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu aura dari tatapannya. Tatapannya mengerikan."

"Setuju!" aku mengangguk antusias sambil memasukkan satu potong daging ke dalam mulut. Walaupun sedikit tidak terima untuk tinggal di dalam sini, tapi makanan di rumah Yoongi hyung sangat enak.

Membuat aku merasa harus menunda kabur dari rumah ini...

Ah, tidak, tidak, tidak.

Jangan tergoda hanya karena daging sapi Park Jimin! Kau bisa membeli daging sapi kalau kau mau dan memasaknya sendiri.

Benar!

Kau harus fokus, memikirkan bagaimana caranya keluar dari rum—

"Jadi, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Taehyung, memecah konsentrasiku.

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Yah, kita sudah berbicara hampir satu jam lebih. Tapi sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu kenapa kau ada di sini. Kau tahu aku adiknya Yoongi, seluruh orang di rumah ini tahu, jadi mudah saja bagiku untuk keluar masuk rumah dan menikmati makanan di sini." Intonasi Taehyung berubah, matanya mendadak menatapku dengan penuh selidik.

"Lalu kau siapa? Kenapa Hoseok begitu sopan memanggilmu saat makan siang telah siap… kenapa para pelayan di sini bahkan penjaga di sini tidak mencurigaimu…" Taehyung mengkerutkan dahi, matanya menatap ke arah lain, seakan sedang berpikir. "Jangan-jangan kau… pengantin Yoon—"

"ADIK!" potongku dengan suara kuat. Kedua mataku melebar, merutuki bibir sendiri yang entah kenapa mengeluarkan kata-kata aneh.

"Adik?" Taehyung mengulangi pertanyaanku dengan nada bingung.

"Kakakku yang akan menikah dengan Yoongi hyung! A—Aku adik…nya…?" lanjutku sendiri tidak yakin sambil memutar bola mata. Aku menelan ludah kasar, kepalaku mengangguk beberapa kali meyakinkan, dan kurasa sekarang aku sudah mengeluarkan senyuman aneh.

"Ahh… tidak kusangka." Taehyung tersenyum tipis.

"A—apa…?" aku mengeluarkan suara kecil, ragu-ragu jika Taehyung mengetahui bahwa aku berbohong. Lagipula, kenapa juga aku berbohong?

"Kukira saat pertama kali kita bertemu kau adalah orang baik. Ternyata kau juga bermain di dunia gelap huh? Tidak mungkin _'kan_ Yoongi hyung akan menikah dengan keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja!" katanya dengan tawa kecil. "Memang benar, jangan menilai orang dari wajahnya!"

Taehyung tertawa, membuat aku merasa canggung. Tanganku menggaruk rambut yang tidak gatal, mencoba untuk ikut tertawa, walau malah terdengar seperti tawa yang dipaksakan.

Perlahan, aku mulai merasa ragu. Tanpa sadar kedua tanganku sudah mengepal takut. Lagipula, kenapa aku berbohong?

Kenapa?

"Syukurlah…"

"Ne?" tanpa sadar aku bertanya, menatap wajah Taehyung yang sekarang tersenyum tipis.

"Syukurlah, kau bukan calon pengantin Yoongi hyung." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum tulus. Mata Taehyung menatap lurus ke arahku. Matanya… memancarkan sesuatu yang membuat aku mendadak merasa tenang.

 _Ah_ …

 _Sekarang aku mengerti, kenapa aku berbohong._

.

.

.

Kakiku melangkah pelan, menyesuaikan langkah dengan Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum di sampingku. Membuat aku juga ikut tersenyum tipis sambil menghirup udara segar.

"Kau lanjut kuliah?" tanyanya secara tiba-tiba. Mendadak aku menghentikan langkah, dirinya yang berjalan mendahuluiku juga ikut berhenti, membalikkan badan dan menatapku bingung.

"Tidak…" jawabku dengan sendu. "Aku berhenti bersekolah…"

"Ah… maaf." Taehyung meringis, mungkin merasa tidak enak karena bertanya. Membuat aku menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum tipis.

"Yah, lagipula aku membenci sekolah." Kataku dengan senyuman lebar. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hmmm, aku rasa aku tidak mau menyombongkan diri." Ucapnya dengan menjulurkan lidah. Aku langsung mendecih melihat sikapnya yang menyebalkan dan berbalik badan. Memilih untuk duduk di bangku kayu.

"Kenapa duduk? Tidak mau mengelilingi halaman belakang ini sekali lagi?" tanya Taehyung heran.

"Tidak, cukup sekali saja. Halaman ini terlalu luas! Aku lelah." Aku menepuk bangku di sampingku, menyuruh Taehyung untuk duduk.

"Serius, sekarang kau kuliah dimana?" aku bertanya sekali lagi ditambah dengan tatapan menuntut. Taehyung langsung tertawa tipis.

"Inggris, Oxford, ilmu medis." Jawabnya singkat, sontak aku langsung melebarkan kedua mata.

"DAEBAK!" pujiku sambil bertepuk tangan, membuat Taehyung menegakkan punggung dan menggosok hidung dengan wajah sedikit menyombong.

"Yah… aku memang jenius." Lanjutnya, membanggakan diri sendiri yang langsung aku balas dengan tatapan malas.

"Kita pertama kali bertemu umur 15, iya _'kan_? Sudah 5 tahun berlalu dan kau tambah tinggi saja, tidak kusangka kau jenius. Dulu, aku kira kau hanya anak _preman pasar_ yang bodoh dan _idiot._ " Ejekku yang membuat dia mengkerutkan dahi.

"Yak! Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?!"

"Salahkan penampilanmu dasar bodoh." Aku langsung mencibir, sedikit tertawa tipis. Aku semakin merasa senang saat melihat wajah Taehyung yang seakan tidak terima dengan ucapanku. Walau begitu, dia hanya diam saja. Tidak melawan balik, malah mengalihkan pandangan ke depan. Menatap satu pohon yang perlahan menggugurkan daunnya.

"Sudah bulan September…" gumamnya perlahan, "Musim gugur akan datang." Aku mengangguk menyetujui. "Kita, bertemu di musim gugur juga… awal musim gugur. Tanggal… 12 September."

Aku tersentak, menatap wajahnya dengan sedikit terkejut. "Bagiamana bisa kau mengingatnya?" tanyaku penuh heran. Aku ingat cukup jelas, bahwa kami bertemu di awal musim gugur. Tapi tidak dengan tanggalnya. Lagipula itu sudah lima tahun yang lalu, tidak mungkin aku bisa mengingat tanggal itu.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya?" jawab Taehyung dengan senyuman tulus. Menatapku dengan tatapan tajam namun sendu miliknya. Tatapan yang tidak pernah berubah dari dulu.

Sekejap, aku tidak mampu mengeluarkan kata. Hanya diam, membalas tatapannya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Beberapa detik, hanya angin yang bersuara. Membuat kesunyian ini berubah menjadi canggung.

Aku berdehem, cukup kuat. Memutuskan kontak mata dengan Taehyung lalu kembali melihat ke depan.

Bisa kurasakan Taehyung tersenyum tipis sebelum badannya berdiri dari duduk. "Aku harus pergi…"

"Ne?" tanyaku bingung, mengikuti dirinya yang berdiri.

"Kurasa Yoongi hyung akan lama pulang. Mungkin dia sedang menikmati waktunya bersama kakakmu." Taehyung berkata dengan santai. "Lagipula aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini."

"Maksudmu?" aku mendongak, menatap wajahnya yang sekarang meringis kecil.

"Aku seharusnya sudah mati. Jadi tidak baik jika harus berlama-lama di sini."

Aku sempat berpikir beberapa saat waktu mendengar pernyataan Taehyung. Sebelum akhirnya aku mengerti, bukankah ada isu bahwa adik dari Yoongi hyung telah mati karena dimakan olehnya? Kurasa itu hanyalah cerita bohong.

"Ahh, aku tahu berita tentangmu. Kau dimakan abangmu sendiri!" celetukku dengan nada yakin, Taehyung langsung tertawa lebar saat mendengarnya.

"Aku berani bertaruh! Berita murahan itu pasti dibuat oleh Hoseok." Taehyung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Seakan itu adalah lelucon yang sangat lucu.

Diam-diam, aku menghela nafas lega. Walau aku tidak tahu kenapa keberadaan Taehyung disembunyikan dengan berita kematiannya yang palsu. Tapi setidaknya aku tahu sekarang, bahwa aku tidak akan menikahi seorang kanibal.

"Sudahlah, aku akan pergi sekarang. Jika Yoongi hyung sudah pulang, bilang saja aku sempat berkunjung ke sini. Sampaikan salam juga untuk kakakmu." Secara tiba-tiba tangan Taehyung menepuk kepalaku dengan lembut, membuat aku membatu seketika.

' _Kalau bisa… kita akan bertemu besok! Aku janji!'_

Sekilas, memori singkat itu terlewat. Waktu dimana aku dan Taehyung berpisah. Dia juga menepuk kepalaku dengan lembut dan tersenyum lebar, memamerkan senyum tampan andalannya. Setelah itu, kami berjalan berbeda arah.

Dan janji itu… terlupakan begitu saja...

"Kita bertemu besok… ya? _Aku janji_." ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Senyum yang sama dengan lima tahun lalu…

Bahkan perkataannya pun hampir mirip...

Dia kemudian membalikkan badan, meninggalkan aku yang terdiam di halaman belakang. Cukup lama aku berdiri, hingga akhirnya aku tersenyum kecil.

"Janji? Bodoh… kau juga berjanji denganku lima tahun yang lalu." Gumamku tipis, menatap punggungnya yang perlahan pergi. Sempat ia berbalik badan lalu melambaikan tangan, mengeluarkan senyum kotak andalannya.

Aku kembali duduk di bangku kosong, menatap daun berjatuhan dari pohon.

Menghela nafas cukup panjang.

Dan…

" _Idiot_ , kenapa aku berbohong?"

.

.

.

Aku memeluk selimut cukup lama, memandang cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manisku. Tatapanku berahli, menatap cincin yang dulu kebesaran di jariku tergeletak di atas meja kecil samping tempat tidur.

Yoongi hyung mengatakan untuk membuangnya, tapi kurasa sangat sayang jika kubuang. Mungkin dijual kembali lebih baik. Ah, benar juga! Aku bisa kabur dari rumah ini, menjual cincin itu da—

Aku menghela nafas gusar, pikiranku kacau. Dari tadi yang terbayang hanyalah senyum tampan seorang Taehyung dan rasa bersalah yang semakin membesar di dalam hatiku. Membuat aku tidak fokus saja.

Bagaimana ini?

Kenapa aku harus berbohong?

Apa aku termaksud orang jahat sekarang?

Tapi…

Entah mengapa aku merasa senang jika ia tidak mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Lagipula menghabiskan waktu bersamanya setelah sekian lama berpisah juga tidak akan kudapatkan jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku calon pengantin Yoongi hyung. Iya _'kan_?

Tapi, bagaimana jika ia tahu yang sebenarnya? Apa ia akan kecewa? Sedih?

Tunggu dulu, memangnya dia akan kecewa?! Park Jimin! Belum tentu dia menyukaimu!

Tapi bisa jadi dia menyukaiku! Perilakunya seakan memancarkan bahwa dia menyukaiku!

Bisa saja dia seperti itu karena dia memanglah orang yang baik, bukan berarti dia menyukaimu!

"AISH!" aku berteriak kesal, menendang selimut dengan kasar dan mengkerutkan dahi. Akh! Ini semua membuat aku bingung!

"Kenapa?"

"Ya Tuhan!" aku tersentak kaget saat melihat Yoongi hyung sudah berdiri di sampingku dengan pandangan bingung. "Aish! Kau kenapa membuatku terkejut?!"

"Kau juga kenapa seperti cacing kepanasan?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar. Aku hanya menjulurkan lidah, menyuruhnya secara tersirat bahwa dia tidak perlu tahu apapun.

Yoongi hyung menaikkan bahunya tidak peduli, berjalan menuju lemari dan membuatku tersadar. Bahwa Yoongi hyung sedang dalam posisi _topless_. Dia hanya menggunakan celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam.

Aku langsung meneguk ludah kasar, saat melihat tato di tangan kanannya. Gambarnya begitu panjang dan tampak mengerikan hingga menghiasi sebagian dari punggungnya. Walau tidak begitu jelas, tapi aku yakin itu adalah gambar seekor naga besar.

Punggungnya tampak begitu tegap, gagah, dengan beberapa bekas luka yang menghiasi. Mendadak, dia membalikkan badan. Tampak jelas bahwa ia ternyata bukan mengambil baju, melainkan mengambil kotak obat yang berada di atas lemari.

Aku semakin meneguk ludah berkali-kali, menatap tubuh depannya yang atletis dengan hiasan enam _abs_ yang seperti roti sobek itu. Roti yang selalu aku makan pagi hari… kenapa… aku merasa roti yang ditubuh Yoongi hyung terlihat begitu nikmat…

"Sampai kapan kau menatapku dengan tatapan mesum mu itu." kata Yoongi hyung yang membuat aku tersadar.

"SIAPA YANG MENATAPMU!"

"Kau yang menatapku."

"Aku tidak menatapmu! Kau yang menatap dirimu sendiri! Da—dasar! Jangan terlalu percaya diri!" wajahku mendadak memanas, membuat aku langsung menyembunyikan diri ke dalam selimut. Meringkuk sambil merutuki diri yang telah melakukan hal-hal aneh.

' _Dasar, roti sobek yang asli lebih enak Jimin-ah! Ingat itu!'_ gumamku tidak masuk akal sambil beberapa kali menepuk kepala sendiri.

' _Dasar bodoh!'_

' _Jimin bodoh!'_

"Buatkan aku ko—"

"APA?!" teriakku sambil membuka selimut, membuat dia sedikit terkejut.

"Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk membuatkanku kopi, kenapa marah-marah huh?" aku langsung mendecih kesal.

"Kau pikir aku marah-marah karena siapa huh? Lagipula kenapa pula aku harus membuatkanmu kopi?!" tanyaku kembali yang membuat dia memutar bola mata. Penuh isyarat, dia menunjuk perban di tangan kirinya. Aku langsung mendesah tidak suka dan berdiri dari tempat tidur. Berjalan menuju dirinya dan menatap mesin kopi otomatis berwarna merah.

Dasar aneh, kenapa meletakkan mesin kopi di dalam kamar? Sesuka itu kah dia dengan kopi? Atau memang kelakuan orang kaya suka aneh-aneh? Entahlah.

Tanganku dengan cekatan mengambil satu _sachet_ kopi dan menarik tempat yang telah ditentukan. " _Black coffee?"_ Aku melirik dirinya yang sekarang sedang berusaha mengikat perban baru dengan menggunakan gigi, hanya mengangguk tanpa ada jawaban.

Aku meletakkan satu gelas, menyetel berapa banyak air yang dibutuhkan lalu menekan tombol dan mengambil tangan kirinya dengan cepat. "Apa kau tidak bisa memasang perban dengan benar?!" gumamku, membuka perban berantakan itu dan memasangnya kembali dengan rapi.

"Woah, kau mengerti menggunakan mesin kopi ini?" tanyanya yang membuat aku mendecih.

"Cih, aku bekerja di _café_ dulu."

"Dan kau bisa memasang perban dengan baik…"

"Aku selalu bertugas di ruang kesehatan saat bersekolah." Jawabku cepat dan kembali duduk di tempat tidur saat perban sudah terpasang sempurna.

"Tidak buruk juga, ternyata kau. Sangat. Berguna." Kata Yoongi hyung sambil menatap perban di tangan kirinya, aku langsung memutar bola mata malas saat mendengar perkataan itu. Cih, pujian macam apa yang disetiap kata sengaja ditekankan seperti itu? Terdengar seperti meledek di telingaku.

"Ouh, iya… kau tidak mempunyai ponsel bukan?" tanyanya, setelah itu dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam laci meja. "Ini ponsel barumu, kau pasti memerlukannya." Dia meletakkan kotak kecil itu di samping mesin kopi. "Oh iya, baju-baju barumu ada di sisi kiri lemari—"

"Bajuku di sisi kiri lemari, dan bajumu di sisi kanan lemari. Untuk sepatu, sepatu baruku di lemari sepatu berwarna putih, sedangkan yang warna hitam itu milikmu. Aksesoris lainnya sudah disiapkan di dalam lemari milikku. Lalu untuk peralatan mandi atau wajah semua sudah ada labelnya, yang mana milikku dan milikmu." Potongku cepat.

"Wah… kau mengetahui semuanya." Katanya dengan wajah datar.

"Kau pulang terlalu lama, jadi Hoseok yang memberitahukan—akhh! Bisakah hyung memakai baju?!" aku menatapnya nyalang, merasa kesal dengan dirinya yang tidak kunjung menggunakan baju atau apapun itu yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya.

Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mengkerutkan dahi, memegang gelas penuh kopi serta mengambil tiga kotak rokok dan mancis.

"Kenapa? Aku kurang suka pakai baju kalau malam hari." Gumamnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu balkon. Tangannya berhenti saat mau menggeser pintu kaca itu dan tiba-tiba menatapku dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Ahh… kau suka dengan _abs_ ku huh?" tanyanya yang membuat wajahku semakin memanas.

"TIDAK! Ak—aku, hanya khawatir! Iya khawatir! Kau akan jatuh sakit jika begini terus. Ini sudah awal musim gugur… hyung bisa masuk angin." Kataku yang terdengar seperti mencari-cari alasan.

Yoongi hyung mendadak tersenyum remeh. "Terserahmu sajalah."

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?! Aku murni khawatir!" kesalku yang membuat dirinya mengangguk tidak peduli.

"Jangan dikunci pintunya, aku ingin duduk di luar saja dulu." Ucapnya acuh tak acuh dengan perkataanku barusan.

Cih…

Menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

Suara jam terus berdetak, membuat aku secara diam-diam menghitung setiap detik yang berlalu. Tubuhku masih terus berbaring di tempat tidur, tapi tidak kunjung bisa menutup mata untuk mendatangi alam mimpi.

Rasanya, pikiranku terlalu penuh hingga aku tidak bisa tidur malam ini…

Terkadang aku membayangkan masa kecilku, ibu, ayah, dan juga senyum Taehyung. Atau hari pertama kali aku berjumpa dengan Taehyung. Perlahan, aku mencoba mengingat, pembicaraan apa saja yang ada di dalam pertemuan indah itu.

Tapi…

Setiap aku ingin mengingat detail kecil tentang hal indah yang menenangkan hati…

Selalu saja rusak dengan munculnya Yoongi hyung di kepalaku.

R.U.S.A.K

Mulai dari terbayang sikap Yoongi hyung yang mengerikan, seenaknya, atau bahkan kata-kata yang kejam.

' _Aku ingin dirimu… bukan ibumu… jadi buat apa dia hidup?'_

Kurang ajar!

Dasar manusia monster yang tidak mempunyai hati nurani! Dan sekarang apa?! Dia memaksaku menikah… MENIKAH dengannya!

Sialan!

Dan lihat saja tadi, apa gunanya memamerkan tubuh denganku? Apa dia sudah menganggap dirinya hebat dengan enam kotak di tubuhnya begitu?

Cih! Yang benar saja.

JUGA KENAPA MAKHLUK IDIOT ITU MASIH DI LUAR?!

Aku langsung berdiri tegap, menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut putih, berjalan hati-hati agar tidak terinjak selimut besar ini, lalu membuka pintu balkon. Mengambil posisi duduk di samping Yoongi hyung sambil menatapnya kesal.

"Kenapa?" ucapnya sambil memainkan _tab_ yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Bukan itu, kenapa kau membawa selimut kemana-mana. Melilitkan di tubuhmu lagi, seperti ulat bulu saja." Celetuknya yang membuat aku langsung menendang kaki pucat itu dan mengerucutkan mulut.

"Dingin tahu! Di luar dingin! D.I.N.G.I.N!" kataku dengan penuh penekanan.

"Kenapa kau mengulang kata dingin berkali-kali… bilang saja ingin duduk di sampingku, atau kau bosan menungguku di dalam kamar."

"Ckckckck…" aku mendecak tidak percaya, membuat dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatapku bingung. "Mulutmu hyung… aigoo… kau selalu mengucapkan kata-kata penuh percaya diri. Itu tidak baik hyung." Lanjutku dengan gelengan kepala kecil.

Yoongi hyung memutar bola mata malas, dia mengambil satu batang rokok dan menghidupkannya. Menghisap batangan rokok itu dengan pelan lalu menghembuskan asap penuh racun itu ke arah wajahku. Membuat aku langsung mengernyit tidak suka dan mengibaskan tangan, berharap kepulan asap itu cepat hilang.

Baru saja aku ingin mengomeli tingkah kurang ajarnya itu, omonganku mendadak terhenti di tenggorokan saat aku melihat asbak rokok yang di atas meja kecil sudah penuh dengan puntung rokok. Bahkan sudah ada satu kotak rokok kosong.

"HYUNG! Kau merokok seberapa banyak?!" teriakku terkejut. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, aku melepaskan genggaman ku dari selimut, membiarkan selimut itu terjatuh dari punggung. Tangan kananku langsung memukul tangan Yoongi hyung yang memegang rokok. Membuat Yoongi terlonjak kaget dan rokok itu terjatuh ke bawah.

Yoongi langsung mengumpat kecil, menangkap rokok itu dengan tangan kanannya dan menatapku nyalang. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" bentaknya yang membuat aku langsung tercekat.

"Ak—aku… menghentikanmu… maaf…" gumamku tipis, merasa takut saat mata tajam itu menatapku dengan tatapan menusuk.

"BUKAN ITU! Rokok ini hampir saja mengenai kakimu! Kau tahu?! Kalau kau terluka bagaimana?!" katanya dengan kerutan di dahi, dia menunjukkan rokok hancur di tangan kanannya yang sudah memerah.

"Eh?" aku menatapnya bingung. Apa… tadi, dia… dia mengkhawatirkanku?

"Apa maksud dari tatapan itu?" tanyanya sambil membuang rokok ke dalam asbak, perlahan dia menunduk. Membersihkan kaki ku yang terkena sedikit abu rokok, lalu menaikkan selimut putih tadi kembali menutupi tubuhku. Semua itu ia lakukan dengan begitu lembut, membuat aku hanya bisa menganga kecil dan terdiam kaku. "Aish, kau ini, selalu saja menyusahkan." Gumamnya tipis.

Sedangkan aku, hanya bisa mencoba mengontrol pikiranku. Apa tadi… dia…

Tunggu dulu…

Kenapa sekarang jantung itu malah berdegup tidak karuan?

Dia tadi, barusan…

Menaikkan selimutku, memegang pundakku, lalu… membersihkan kakiku?

Apa-apaan.

"Tidur saja sana, sekarang sudah jam satu malam." Katanya secara tiba-tiba, membuat jantungku semakin berdegup kencang.

"Ah—ti… ti—dak, ak—ku." Aku langsung menunduk, secara perlahan menyembunyikan wajah ke dalam selimut, sedikit mengintip dirinya yang menatapku bingung. Entah mengapa, aku merasa malu dan kenapa jantung sialan ini tidak kunjung tenang?!

"Ta—tangan kananmu hyung… nanti melepuh kalau tidak dicuci." Kataku dari balik selimut. Masih menatap dirinya yang sekarang menggeleng kecil.

"Tanganku tidak apa-apa, khawatirkan dirimu sendiri bocah." Ucapnya yang membuat aku semakin menenggelamkan diri ke dalam selimut. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum tidak menentu saat ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung…"

"Bukan itu, kau akan mati kehabisan nafas jika seperti itu. Akan sulit mengubur dirimu…" lanjutnya yang membuat senyum di wajahku hilang.

Aku langsung membuka selimut dan menatapnya garang. "Aish! Mulutmu itu! seharusnya di jahit saja!"

Menyebalkan!

.

.

.

"Hyung…"

"Hmmm?"

"Kau pernah meloncat dari balkon ini terus mendarat ke kolam renang itu?" aku bertanya sambil menunjuk kolam renang yang berada tepat di bawah balkon rumah. Tadi, setelah cukup lama terdiam, aku memutuskan untuk membuat kopi susu dan menikmati malam di balkon bersama Yoongi hyung. Tidak lupa sambil memainkan _smartphone_ baru berwarna biru, warna kesukaanku.

"Tidak pernah, kelakuan bodoh macam apa itu." jawabnya acuh tak acuh.

"Aku akan melakukannya… aku lumayan suka berenang." Kataku dengan santai. "Oh iya hyung…"

"Apa?"

"Kau umurnya berapa?" tanyaku sambil menyesap kopi susu milikku.

"38 tahun."

Mendadak kopi yang tadi sudah berada di dalam mulutku, keluar semua ke dalam gelas kembali. Membuat dia menatapku dengan jijik. "A—apa? Tiga—tiga puluh? Tiga puluh delapan?! 38?!" ucapku tidak percaya.

"KAU TUA!" teriakku histeris sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan ponsel biruku. Hampir saja melempari ponsel mulus itu ke wajahnya.

"Apa-apaan ucapan itu…"

"KAU TUA! TUA! KITA BERBEDA 18 TAHUN DAN KAU MEMBIARKAN AKU MEMANGGILMU HYUNG?!" Aku langsung berdiri dari dudukku, menatap dirinya tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak setu—"

"KAU LULUS SMA AKU BARU LAHIR!"

"Terus kena—"

"IBU! AKU DIPAKSA MENIKAH SAMA OM-OM!" aku mulai menatapnya dengan tatapan mengerikan. Mimpi buruk apalagi ini?!

Kukira dia hanya berumur 20-an, mungkin berbeda 5 atau 4 tahun dariku. Aku tidak menyangka jika… jika… 38 tahun?! DELAPAN BELAS TAHUN LEBIH TUA?!

"Seharusnya… aku memanggilmu AHJUSSI! AHJUSSI! Bukan hyung!"

"YAK! AKU TIDAK SETUA ITU!" Yoongi mendadak berdiri dari duduknya. Membuat aku sedikit tersentak kaget tapi tetap melihatnya dengan pandangan jijik.

"Jangan… jangan… kau… pedofil?"

"Mulutmu itu… mau aku robek apa?!" katanya kesal yang membuat aku mendecih.

"Aku selalu bermimpi, menikahi seseorang yang umurnya sama denganku atau lebih muda dariku. Bukan manusia tua seperti dirimu!"

"APA?! TUA? TUA?! Aku masih 38 tahun!"

"Cih, ahjussi satu ini…" aku langsung mengambil selimut, melangkah pergi memasuki kamar. "Lebih baik aku menikah dengan adikmu saja!" teriakku yang membuat dirinya membelalakkan mata.

"APA KATAMU TADI?!" dengan cepat aku langsung menutup pintu balkon dan menguncinya dari dalam. Membuat dia tidak bisa memasuki kamar lalu berakhir dengan menggedor-gedor pintu kaca tersebut.

"Darimana kau tahu aku memiliki adik?! Kau bertemu Taehyung?!" tanyanya yang aku abaikan, sengaja aku menutup korden membuat dia langsung mengumpat kesal.

Peduli apa…

Akh, sial!

Dulu aku ingat sekali, aku paling tidak suka dengan hubungan yang memiliki jarak umur terlalu jauh. Lima tahun lebih tua atau lebih muda adalah patokanku selama ini. Dan sekarang apa?! Menikah dengan manusia setengah monster berumur tiga puluh delapan tahun?!

Kesal.

"Min Jimin! Buka pintunya sekarang!"

"NAMAKU PARK JIMIN BRENGSEK!" Aku membalas teriakannya dari dalam rumah. Benar-benar mimpi buruk! Aku tidak berharap menikah dengan om-om, itu menjijikkan. Dan aku tidak suka! Sangat tidak suka.

Jika ditanya mengapa, aku hanya tidak suka. Sama seperti manusia yang memiliki rasa tidak suka terhadap serangga, atau rasa aneh saat melihat seseorang yang memakan es krim di musim salju. Itulah perasaanku, tidak suka dan aneh.

"Sebentar lagi juga Min Jimin…" katanya yang masih terdengar, membuat aku ingin sekali menendang dirinya saat. "Katakan padaku, kau bertemu Taehyung?" tanyanya yang hanya kubalas dengan kesunyian.

Aku masih berdiri di depan korden dengan memasang wajah kesal. Menunggu perkataan apa lagi yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Jangan kau berani-berani jatuh cinta dengannya!"

Cih, memangnya kenapa…

Taehyung jauh lebih baik daripada om-om monster berdarah dingin yang aku yakini sudah membunuh banyak manusia. Dan kurasa berpotensi menjadi seorang pedofil.

"Karena kau milikku! Hanya milikku! Jadi kalau mau jatuh cinta cukup padaku saja." Kata-kata itu membuat aku semakin kesal, mendadak aku langsung membuka korden dan menatap wajahnya.

"CIH! Memangnya hyu—ahjussi cinta kepadaku?!" tanyaku dengan nada menantang.

"Kalau tidak mengapa aku mengajakmu menikah dasar bodoh!"

"Kau bukan mengajak! Tapi memaks—eh?" aku langsung menghentikan omonganku. Menatapnya yang sekarang memasang wajah serius dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Apa? Cepat buka pintunya sekarang!"

SRET!

Tanpa sadar, aku kembali menutup korden dan terdiam.

"Ta—tadi… barusan… dia… mengatakan cinta padaku _'kan_?" aku membatu, benar-benar membatu. Bukan perumpamaan lagi, tapi kurasa jika jantung ini tidak berdegup begitu kencang mungkin sekarang aku benar-benar berubah menjadi batu.

"Yak! Apa kau masih tidak mau membuka pintu?! Setidaknya biarkan aku masuk mengambil baju, biar aku bisa tidur di bawah." Teriaknya sekali lagi, sedangkan aku masih saja terdiam. Otakku seakan melambat untuk memproses perkataan dari Yoongi hyung maksudku ahjussi tadi. Rasanya seperti… sesuatu yang terlalu mengejutkan?

"Kalau tidak ya sudah, aku loncat ke bawah saja." Katanya terakhir kali, membuat aku mendadak tersadar.

"Tu—tunggu!" aku sedikit berteriak, membuka korden dan pintu balkon. Aku melihat Yoongi sudah berjongkok di atas besi tipis itu dan langsung berlari kecil ke arahnya. Ada satu yang akan kulakukan, menarik tangannya lalu bertanya kembali, apa maksud dari perkataannya tadi.

Tapi tanpa sadar, kakiku terpeleset. Menginjak ujung selimut yang membuat tubuhku sedikit limbung. Dengan gerakan cepat, aku menggapai tubuhnya. Membuat tubuh Yoongi mendadak goyah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DASAR BODOH?!" Teriak Yoongi secara tiba-tiba, aku sendiri yang terlalu terkejut karena hampir terjatuh. Mendadak berteriak saat menyadari kakiku sudah tidak lagi menginjak lantai balkon, melainkan melayang-layang di udara. Begitu juga dengan kedua mataku yang bisa melihat jernihnya kolam renang dengan begitu jelas.

"GYAAA! AHJUSSI! KITA JATUH!" aku mengeratkan pelukanku di lehernya, apalagi waktu tangan kiri Yoongi yang sempat memegang besi tipis itu, terlepas begitu saja. Membuat aku semakin berteriak histeris, "AHJUSSI! AKU TIDAK MAU MATI MUDA!"

"TUTUP HIDUNGMU! JANGAN BERTERIAK!" Yoongi langsung memelukku erat, menyembunyikan kepalaku di dalam dadanya. Sedangkan aku langsung menutup hidung dengan tangan dan berteriak histeris di dalam hati.

BYUR!

Dalam hitungan detik, aku langsung merasakan tubuhku mendingin. Air kolam renang di awal musim gugur pada malam hari memang terasa begitu menyengat. Tapi anehnya, aku hanya merasa dingin. Tidak sakit.

Seingatku, jika kita terhentak di atas air, bukankah itu akan terasa sakit?

Aku langsung membuka mata, menatap Yoongi hyung yang berada di bawahku melihatku dari dalam air. Sempat kusadari dia tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya dia membantuku untuk berdiri.

Dengan cepat aku menghirup semua udara, mengelap seluruh air yang menutupi wajahku dan menatap Yoongi. Dirinya sekarang terbatuk-batuk, dengan kedua tangan masih memelukku erat. Membuat aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali di tengah kolam berenang yang setinggi bahuku ini.

"Kau tidak menutup hidungmu?" tanyaku mengusap wajahnya perlahan.

"Kalau aku menutup hidungku, aku tidak bisa memelukmu erat."

"Punggungmu—"

"Kau tidak terluka 'kan?" tanyanya memotong perkataanku, membuat aku menggeleng pelan. "Syukurlah, kau tidak apa-apa."

Aku langsung menundukkan kepala. Merasa begitu bersalah sekaligus tidak enak hati. Seharusnya, bukan aku yang perlu ditanya seperti itu. Aku yakin sekarang Yoongi sedang meringis kesakitan karena punggungnya. Terkena hentakan air dari ketinggian seperti itu… apalagi Yoongi tidak menggunakan baju… bukankah itu akan terasa sangat sakit?

Aku berani bertaruh bahwa punggungnya sudah memerah sekerang.

"Oh sial!" aku langsung melepaskan pelukan dan memegang tangan kiri Yoongi. "Ahjussi! Jahitanmu terbuka!" kataku saat melihat warna merah sudah menodai kolam renang. "Kita harus cepat menjahitnya lagi, kalau tidak kau bisa—"

"Pfft…" aku langsung terdiam, menatap wajah Yoongi dengan bingung. "Hahahahahaha!" Yoongi secara tiba-tiba tertawa keras, hingga membuat aku secara perlahan berjalan mundur.

"Ahjussi… kau… tidak gila kan?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Bukan! Hahaha… itu, baru saja tadi kau bertanya. Apa aku pernah melompat terjun ke kelom renang dari atas balkon? Dan sekarang aku baru melakukannya! Hahahaha, ini menyenangkan sekali!"

"Ahjussi, apa kau selalu tertawa jika merasa sakit?" tanyaku sekali lagi, menatap Yoongi dengan penuh keraguan. Bisa jadi Yoongi adalah manusia yang mempunyai penyakit jiwa.

"Aku tertawa jika menyenangkan!" balasnya sambil terus tertawa. Membiarkan darah berwarna merah pekat itu mewarnai air di sekelilingnya. Tanpa sadar, aku menggelengkan kepalaku tidak mengerti.

"Yak, berhenti tertawa… kita harus mengobati lukamu." Kataku sambil menarik tubuh Yoongi dan selimut— _yang ternyata ikut terjatuh—_ ke tepi kolam renang. Berusaha untuk duduk dan membantu Yoongi duduk di sampingku, tidak lupa menutup luka Yoongi sementara dengan selimut basah tersebut.

Sedangkan Yoongi hanya tersenyum tanpa alasan, terkadang juga dia terkikik kecil. "Serius, kau harus berhenti tersenyum. Aku tahu ahjussi tampan jika tersenyum tap—" aku menghentikan omonganku saat menyadari bahwa aku barusan memujinya dan menatap wajah Yoongi yang sekarang sudah tersenyum sombong.

"Hooo… ternyata aku tampan kalau tersenyum?"

Aku langsung mengikat selimut itu cukup kuat di tangan Yoongi, membuat si pemilik tangan meringis kesakitan. "Tapi… khawatirkan dirimu sendiri." Kataku yang membuat Yoongi berhenti tersenyum.

"Aku tahu punggung ahjussi, pasti kesakitan. Lagipula luka ini juga, luka di tangan kananmu juga. Kau terluka tapi seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Malah bertanya apa aku terluka… kalau tidak bisa melindungi diri sendiri, bagaimana bisa kau melindungi orang lain?"

Aku menatap Yoongi yang sekarang terdiam mendengar omonganku.

"Apa ahjussi selalu seperti ini? Kau kejam, tapi sekaligus baik. Aku minta maaf dengan sikap cerobohku tadi, pikiranku kosong tadi… dan selimut ini cukup kurang ajar. Aku minta maaf karena punggungmu yang kesakitan, dan karena tangan kananmu yang melepuh. Juga karena tangan kirimu yang terbuka jahitannya, serta perban yang rusak ini..." gumamku pelan, mengelus halus tangan kiri Yoongi sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Mulai sekarang, pikirkanlah dirimu sendiri. Jangan terluka lagi, khawatirkan dirimu send—"

CUP!

Aku terdiam, saat merasakan bibir basah yang terasa dingin itu mendarat di pipi kananku. Membuat aku tanpa sadar menggenggam erat tangan kiri Yoongi. Jantungku mendadak berdegup kencang, apalagi saat dirinya secara perlahan meletakkan kepalanya di leherku.

"Terima kasih… kau orang pertama yang khawatir, kepadaku."

Bisiknya dengan suara rendah, membuat sekujur tubuhku merinding. Pikiranku mendadak kosong, wajahku memanas, dan aku kesulitan bernafas. Begitu gugup hingga rasanya ingin berteriak kencang.

"Sa—sama… sama…" aku hanya bisa membalas dengan lirihan tipis.

Aku semakin tidak mengerti...

Terkadang dia begitu jahat, memaksa hingga rasanya aku ingin meledak karena menahan amarah.

Tapi terkadang dia begitu baik, melukai diri sendiri demi melindungi diriku.

Dia monster…

Monster yang sangat baik…

Ah, dan mengapa?

Jantung ini terus berdegup kencang seperti ini?

Rasanya… _menyenangkan_.

Tanpa sadar, aku mulai tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **You might want to know :**

Taehyung tersenyum, menikmati hangatnya air di dalam _bathtub_ sambil bersenandung kecil mengikuti irama lagu. Hari ini cukup menyenangkan baginya, jadi tidak ada salahnya berendam di malam hari. Apalagi ditemani sederet lagu instrumental dan segelas _wine_.

Semua terasa begitu sempurna! Bahkan Taehyung berhasil menemukan satu hotel yang bagus. Hotel bintang lima kali ini tidak mengecewakan dirinya, semua fasilitas lengkap, hingga pelayanannya pun bagus.

Benar-benar _sempurna_!Hingga dirinya menyadari satu hal.

"Akh, seharusnya aku meminta nomor teleponnya!" ucap Taehyung secara tiba-tiba, dengan cepat ia mengambil ponsel dan menelpon satu orang yang ia pikirkan.

Setelah mendapat nada sambung, dia mulai berharap bahwa manusia paling setia itu belum tertidur. Dan saat menyadari bahwa orang di ujung sana mengangkat, dia langsung tersenyum kotak.

"Ahh, Hoseok! Kau masih terjaga?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada suara yang bersahabat.

"Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu, yah walau aku sering merepotkanmu. Tapi bisakah kau memberikan aku nomor telepon Park Jimin?" Taehyung berdiri dari _bathtub_ memasang jubah mandi berwarna putih dan berjalan menuju kaca kamar mandi yang luas.

"Jimin tidak mempunyai ponsel?" Taehyung mengernyitkan dahi, menatap wajahnya sendiri sambil meletakkan sehelai handuk di atas kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, aku minta nomor telepon kakaknya saja. Cepat katakan, aku akan langsung mengingatnya."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, menunggu Hoseok mengucapkan sederet kalimat yang bisa menghubungkannya dengan namja imut bernama Park Jimin.

"Kenapa kau malah mengatakan _'apa maksudmu Tuan Taehyung?'_ , aku meminta nomor kakaknya Jimin. Calon pengantin Yoongi hyung! Aku ingin menelponnya untuk memberitahu soal Jimin tentang beso—" omongan Taehyung terhenti, mendadak wajahnya berubah menjadi tidak senang.

"A—pa?" suara Taehyung tercekat, handuk yang berada di atas kepalanya tanpa sadar terjatuh ke _wastafel_ saat Taehyung menundukkan kepala.

Secara perlahan, Taehyung menutup sambungan telepon itu dan terdiam cukup lama. Dirinya termenung hingga tidak menyadari ponsel hitamnya sudah terlepas dari genggaman tangannya. Terjatuh hingga membentur lantai kamar mandi cukup kuat.

Tanpa sadar, Taehyung tersenyum tipis, senyum sendu. Dia kembali teringat akan insiden tembakan malam itu. Membuat kepalanya mendadak terasa berat.

 _Sial_ …

Apa Taehyung harus melepaskannya sekali lagi?

"Akh… kenapa hotel ini sekarang terasa menyebalkan?"

.

' _Hyung… bisakah kau mengalah sekali lagi?'_

' _Aku hanya terlalu… mencintainya.'_

.

 **BAH!**

 **AKU BARU LANJUT INI FF SEKARANG!**

 **MUAHAHAHA, lama amat yah…**

 **Btw btw, aku awalnya mau kasih perbedaan umur cukup 5 atau 6 tahun gitu… Tapi, setelah menonton GOBLIN dan galau 3 minggu berturut2... aku memutuskan untuk mengubah cerita ini menjadi age gap, dan juga jimin akan memanggil yoongi ahjussi (serius, salahkan GOBLIN)**

 **Dan… untuk chap ini konflik nya belum nampak yah, aku masih menekankan masa lalu dari sisi VMin di sini, nanti akan ada konflik utama lalu masa lalu dari sisi Yoonmin. Walau sedikit sulit, aku berhasil menata plot yang cukup sederhana. Awalnya aku kira ini akan menjadi ff singkat, tapi setelah aku memikirkan ulang…**

 **Aku mau membuat ff yang banyak moment fluff, romantis, drama, dan angst. Kisah cinta yang lucu, heboh, menarik, serta bikin ngakak. Aku rasa memperpanjang ff ini juga tidak ada salahnya. Hehehe.**

 **Walau begitu, aku tidak janji akan memberikan kalian yang terbaik, karena genre ini bukanlah genre ku seperti biasa… hehe.**

 **Dan, kurasa tidak ada balasan review, bukankah sedikit aneh jika aku membalasnya terlalu lama?**

 **Oh iya, karena aku suka promosi jadi~**

 **Ffn : yoonmin babies (follow and fav!)**

 **Line OA : ogf0493m**

 **Group line : YoonMin Babies, cukup kirimkan ID line kalian lewat PM atau di review. Dan aku yang akan mengurus selebihnya. Kami masih menerima anggota (asal aktif, pasti diterima!)**

 **Semboyan : From YoonMin Babies to YoonMin Shipper**

 **Wkwkw, salam sekian dari author yang lama apdet ini…**

 **Love and peace :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Main Cast : Min Yoongi and Park Jimin**

 **Pair : YoonMin**

 **Slight : VMin**

 **Genre : Romance and Humor (a little bit of Dark Humor)**

 **Happy reading ^.^**

 **Love and peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback On**

 _AUTHOR P.O.V_

Taehyung tidak sebaik itu.

Dia bagaikan _Gaston_.

Tampan, diidolakan banyak orang, bercahaya, begitu sempurna di jalannya sendiri. Tapi juga angkuh, sombong, dan terlalu suka dipuji.

Tidak, dia mungkin tidak seangkuh itu…

Tidak sesombong itu…

Dan tidak juga haus akan pujian…

Taehyung adalah Gaston dengan caranya sendiri.

.

Matanya fokus, menatap layar kaca yang begitu lebar. Kedua tangannya memegang pistol mainan yang persis seperti _shotgun_ di rumahnya. Rambut berwarna _oranye_ cerah dan tindik telinga— _oh jangan lupakan wajah tampannya—_ mampu menarik perhatian beberapa manusia di _game center_ itu.

Apalagi caranya bermain yang menembak semua musuh dengan sangat tepat. _Sempurna_. Dalam sekejap namja berkulit _tan_ itu sudah dikerubungi oleh banyak orang.

" _Shit._ " Mulutnya mengumpat kecil, saat darah yang dari awal _game_ bermula hingga menyentuh _stage_ kesembilan. Akhirnya berkurang, hanya karena musuh laba-laba kali ini sangat sulit di bunuh.

 _Menyebalkan_.

Alis Taehyung mendadak menukik tajam, dia kesal hanya karena masalah sepele. Taehyung langsung berubah menjadi binatang buas yang mengerikan. Tanpa belas kasih dirinya terus menembak laba-laba sialan itu dengan penuh semangat.

"Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh darahku!" Gumamnya penuh amarah.

Hanya butuh dua menit, Taehyung mengalahkan bos terakhir dari _game_ itu. Hingga akhirnya layar berubah menjadi tulisan bahwa _game_ telah selesai dan Taehyung mendapat _highest score_ sejauh ini.

Tentu saja orang yang menonton pada terkagum-kagum. _Well_ , kapan lagi melihat anak SMA yang begitu bersemangat hanya karena sebuah _game_ dan berhasil menyelesaikan semua _stage_ tanpa mati sedikitpun?

Jarang sekali bukan?

"Wow, Tae… kau sungguh berlebihan dalam bermain _game_ seperti ini." Ucap seseorang dengan seragam sekolah berbeda dari Taehyung. Spontan, Taehyung langsung tersenyum manis.

"Karena cuma ini yang aku bisa." Katanya sambil memamerkan senyum kotak andalannya. Pria di sampingnya hanya menaikkan bahu tidak peduli, lalu berakhir memberi kode yang membuat Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ambil saja barangnya di tasku Bogum-ah." Taehyung langsung menunjukkan tas yang ada di pundaknya. Membuat Bogum langsung tersenyum sumringah, membuka tas Taehyung dan mengambil barang yang selalu ia tunggu-tunggu.

Dengan cepat tangan Bogum memindahkan kantung putih itu ke dalam jas sekolahnya dan menepuk pundak Taehyung bersahabat. "Lain kali kau harus memberikan aku lebih banyak. Aku bisa miskin jika hanya menjual segini saja di sekolahku."

"Bayarannya?"

"Sudah aku letak di dalam tas-mu." Jawab Bogum cepat sambil melirik sekitar. Taehyung memang gila, menjual narkoba di tempat terbuka seperti ini. Yang benar saja, Bogum hampir ingin meninju muka Taehyung saat Taehyung meminta bertemu di _game center_. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang mencurigai mereka berdua.

"Aku akan memberikan lebih banyak untukmu… tapi…" Taehyung menatap wajah Bogum yang semakin mengurus, membuat dirinya menyeringai dalam hati. "Carikan aku seseorang, aku mau berkencan. Orangnya harus unik tapi menarik. Manis, tapi _sexy_ sekaligus. Dan pintar, tapi juga polos." Kata Taehyung yang membuat muka Bogum menggelap.

"Mana ada perempuan seperti itu!"

"Tidak, aku maunya laki-laki."

"Yah mana ada laki-laki seperti itu!"

"Ada, kalau kau mencarinya dengan benar." Taehyung menjawab dengan senyum tampan andalannya. Membuat Bogum menghela napas pelan. Sudah wajar, di kalangan _preman_ sekolahnya, atau bahkan sekolah lain, mereka semua sudah mengerti tabiat Taehyung.

Taehyung itu, akan menjual narkoba dengan harga murah yang tidak wajar. Dia juga menjual barang-barang terlarang lainnya, seperti pistol, beberapa alat teknologi untuk penyebar virus _computer_ , atau bahkan alat pemuas nafsu.

Taehyung menjual itu semua dengan harga murah yang bisa digapai para remaja berandalan. Aneh? Tentunya. Mereka sering bertanya-tanya siapa Taehyung sebenarnya. Tapi yang mereka dapatkan hanyalah Min Taehyung anak dari SMA _favorite_ karena berisi murid-murid beprestasi ditambah kaya raya.

Nama Taehyung sendiri terkenal dengan begitu mudah, entah bermula dari mana. Bahkan anak kelas dua belas yang sangat berkuasa pun akan tunduk dengan senyum tampan milik Taehyung yang notabene masih kelas sepuluh.

Karena senyum tampan itu memiliki sejuta arti.

Taehyung memang menjual semuanya dengan murah, tapi permintaan yang ia lontarkan sama sekali tidak _murah_.

Seharusnya Bogum bersyukur hanya disuruh mencari laki-laki dengan kriteria seperti itu. Tidak seperti kakak kelas di sekolah sebelah yang disuruh mentato badannya dengan wajah Taehyung. Tato permanen.

 _Sangat tidak wajar_.

Kalau tidak mengikuti permintaannya sih, tidak masalah. Tapi itu artinya terputus sudah koneksi bisnis antara mereka berdua. Dan yang paling buruk juga orang itu akan masuk rumah sakit karena babak belur.

"Baiklah aku carikan." Kata Bogum lemah. Membuat Taehyung langsung tertawa.

"Empat bungkus gratis untukmu! Kau memang teman terbaik!" Taehyung berseru senang. Menepuk pundak Bogum berkali-kali. Bahkan sempat mengajak Bogum untuk makan di sebuah café. Tapi Bogum menolak, memilih untuk pulang dan berpikir siapa orang yang tepat untuk Taehyung.

Meninggalkan Taehyung di depan permainan tembak-menembak itu. Sedetik kemudian Taehyung menyeringai, tertawa tipis.

"Bogum-ah… kau akan mati sebentar lagi." Gumamnya dengan nada gurauan. Seakan tidak ada salahnya dari kata-kata 'mati'itu.

Taehyung itu baik…

Tapi tidak sebaik itu…

.

.

.

Bogum melangkah pelan. Berpikir, siswa mana yang bisa ia jadikan tumbal.

"Jimin-ah! Bisakah kau membersihkan lukaku?!" teriak seseorang yang memasuki ruang UKS dengan kaki pincang. Membuat sebuah pencerahan di kepala Bogum.

Jimin!

Park Jimin!

Siswa kelas sepuluh yang sangat, sangat, _sangat_ terkenal. Karena sikapnya yang begitu mengagumkan. Bagaimana bisa Bogum lupa, pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Jimin.

Jimin mulai menarik perhatian saat dirinya mendapat nilai tertinggi selama tes masuk sekolah tersebut. Dan itu membuat beberapa anak nakal mulai mengerjai Jimin. Meminta Jimin mengerjakan beberapa PR dengan penuh ancaman.

Karena sekelas, Bogum sudah mengira bahwa Jimin pasti akan menjadi sasaran penindasan yang empuk. Laki-laki itu terlihat rapuh dan mungil, sangat pas untuk ditindas oleh _preman_ sekolah pencari kesenangan semata.

Pada mulanya, Jimin menerima semua PR itu dengan senyum terpaksa. Dan drama mulai terjadi di keesokan harinya…

Bogum masih sangat mengingat, Jimin yang didatangi anak kelas sebelah. Ada empat manusia, dengan gaya sombong dan angkuh. Menagih PR yang semalam, nada orang-orang itu begitu mengerikan sekaligus mencekam. Membuat beberapa anak di kelas menjadi tidak nyaman.

Tapi yang Jimin lakukan begitu di luar nalar.

" _Per lembar seribu won."_ Itu yang dikatakan Jimin dengan nada mantap. Menunjukkan lembaran-lembaran pekerjaan rumah itu dengan muka datar. Membuat anak-anak _preman_ itu merasa tertantang.

" _Kau menyuruh kami membayar?! Kami?!"_

" _Wae? Kalian miskin kah? Sampai seribu won aja tidak punya?"_

" _Dasar anak kurang ajar!"_

" _Pukul saja kalau berani, kalian pukul aku… aku pukul kalian dengan kursi."_

Jimin berkata itu tidak main-main, tubuhnya sudah berdiri memegang kursi dengan aura menantang. _"Jadi mau bayar atau aku robek ini PR?!"_

Perkelahian itu selesai dengan para _preman_ itu membayar lima belas ribu won ke Jimin. Dan Jimin yang membeli begitu banyak makanan di kantin.

Bisa dibilang, waktu itu Bogum lah yang tertawa paling kuat. Membuat namja imut itu kebingungan melihatnya.

Itu awal mula terkenalnya seorang Park Jimin.

"Hoi Jimin!" Bogum berteriak dengan senyum tipis, tangannya memegang bingkai jendela UKS dan menatap Jimin yang sedang membungkus kaki Baekhyun dengan perban.

"Sekarang per lembar tiga ribu won Park Bogum." Balas Jimin dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk membuatkan PR—"

"Lain kali hati-hati saat bermain bola yah Baekhyun sunbae." Jimin tersenyum manis, kemudian membungkuk saat Baekhyun mengatakan terima kasih dan keluar dari UKS.

"Hei, sejak kapan kau menaikkan harganya." Bogum memprotes, memperhatikan Jimin yang sedang merapikan beberapa obat.

"Krisis ekonomi. Dan kau tahu ada menu baru di kantin? Aku ingin mencobanya." alasan Jimin membuat Bogum hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku bukan mau meminta kau membuatkan PR. Aku ingin kau bertemu seseorang." Tawar Bogum dengan alis naik turun. "Sejenis kencan!" lanjutnya tanpa ragu.

"Tidak!" balas Jimin cepat. "Aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk berkencan."

"Oh ayolah Jimin… nama pria itu Min Taehyung. Anaknya tampan, baik, Akh! Aku akan mentraktir dirimu di kantin jika kau mau berkencan dengannya."

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Jimin dengan muka serius. Membuat Bogum membuka jendela lebih lebar dan memajukan kepalanya.

"Karena hanya kau temanku."

"Tadi kau sebut dia pria."

"Dia _gay_."

"Aku tidak."

"Bohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Ayolah Jimin… jika aku tidak mencarikannya pacar aku akan mati di tangannya!"

"Carilah pria lain yang benar-benar _gay_ , Bogum-ah."Jimin berbicara dengan nada lelah. Melangkah keluar UKS dan memegang perutnya yang berbunyi. Jimin lapar.

Tiba-tiba, Bogum menepuk pundak Jimin pelan. "Temanku yang lajang itu…" suaranya tergantung, biar terkesan misterius— _padahal tidak—_ mata Bogum menatap Jimin serius. "Dia kaya." Lanjut Bogum dengan nada santai. Membuat perut Jimin berhenti mengeluarkan suara kelaparan.

Alis Bogum terangkat.

Senyum tipis terpampang di wajah Bogum.

Ada jeda sedetik sebelum Jimin mengatakan…

"Ok, aku _gay._ Kapan jadwal kencannya?"

"Minggu depan." Jawab Bogum dengan senyum bahagia.

.

.

.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang lebih lucu?" muka Jimin menunggu cerita pria di hadapannya dengan antusias, dia menggeleng semangat. "Temanku langsung jatuh ke dalam parit!"

"Hahahahahahha." Jimin tertawa kuat sekali. Bersamaan dengan tangan yang sudah memukul meja berkali-kali. Membuat beberapa pengunjung café merasa risih sekaligus gemas melihat mereka berdua.

"Temanmu _idiot_ sekali."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis melihat muka Jimin yang tertawa lebar. Taehyung memperhatikan wajah Jimin yang begitu imut sekaligus cantik saat bahagia. Tanpa sadar, Taehyung menatap Jimin begitu _intens_ , membuat Jimin menghentikan tawanya dan tersenyum malu-malu.

"Anu, Tae—"

"Berapa nomor teleponmu?" tanya Taehyung, memotong ucapan Jimin dengan senyum tampan miliknya.

"Nomor? Nomor… ah iya." Jimin langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membacakan sederet angka yang dicatat di ponsel Taehyung dengan cepat. Sedetik kemudian, Taehyung menelpon Jimin dan tersenyum tipis.

"Nomor yang ini, sangat _special_. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang boleh mengetahuinya." Jelas Taehyung, suaranya begitu lembut dan terkesan tulus. Sial, muka Jimin bisa memerah dengan mudah jika begini.

"Nomor yang ini?" ulang Jimin dengan nada penasaran.

"Aku memiliki dua nomor. Satu untuk bisnis, satu _private_." Taehyung menunjukkan kedua ponselnya. Memperlihatkan ponsel lama yang masih menggunakan fitur tombol dengan model lipat sebagai 'ponsel bisnis'. Satunya model _smarthphone_ keluaran terbaru yang disebut sebagai 'ponsel _private_ '.

Jimin langsung mengangguk mengerti. Tentu saja dia penasaran bisnis apa yang dijalankan Taehyung. Hanya saja Jimin merasa tidak perlu bertanya. Nanti saja, biar ada topik di pertemuan berikutnya.

"Pulang yuk." Kata Jimin saat melihat ke luar. Hari sudah mulai gelap, membuat Taehyung tanpa sadar melihat ke arah jam tangannya, begitu juga dengan Jimin. Lalu mereka sama-sama menghela napas.

Karena pergerakan yang sama serta helaan napasnya pun sama. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain.

Bagaikan adanya antena di kepala.

Sedetik kemudian, mereka tertawa tipis.

.

.

.

"Sudah, sampai sini saja." Kata Jimin yang menghentikan langkah kaki mereka. "Rumahku, masuk lorong ini dan belok sekali lagi. Kau tidak perlu mengantarku sampai depan rumah." Ucap Jimin yang membuat Taehyung mengangguk.

Hening sejenak.

"Umm Taehyung…" Jimin menunjuk ke arah bawah dengan kedua matanya. Membuat Taehyung melihat tangannya sendiri yang masih menggenggam erat tangan mungil Jimin.

"Ah… maaf…" Taehyung berbicara gugup. Berusaha menggerakkan tangannya untuk melepaskan ikatan canggung itu.

Detik selanjutnya…

Genggaman tangan itu terlepas.

Bersamaan dengan pipi memerah Jimin dan Taehyung menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas Jimin, nadanya malu-malu. Membuat Taehyung gemas saja.

Karena tidak ada yang bergerak di antara mereka berdua, antara terlalu malu untuk pergi begitu saja atau tidak rela malam ini berakhir cepat. Membuat Taehyung tanpa sadar berdehem pelan, tangan kirinya sedikit ragu-ragu mengelus kepala Jimin yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Kalau bisa… kita akan bertemu besok! Aku janji." Kata Taehyung dengan senyum kotak andalannya. Mencairkan suasana canggung tadi dan membuat pipi Jimin semakin bersemu merah.

"I… iya…" Jimin tersenyum, membalas cengiran Taehyung.

"Aku akan menghubungimu."

"Iya…"

"Sampai berjumpa besok."

" _Bye…_ "

" _Bye…_ "

Taehyung menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Jimin. Tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya dengan tangan melambai pelan.

Jimin membalas lambaian itu tanpa bergerak sesenti pun dari tempatnya. Membuat Taehyung secara perlahan berjalan mundur.

Satu langkah…

Dua langkah…

Tiga langkah…

Hingga akhirnya mereka sama-sama tertawa. _Konyol_.

"Sampai jumpa, Taehyung…" kata Jimin yang juga ikut-ikutan memundurkan langkahnya.

"Sampai jumpa, Jimin…" balas Taehyung dengan kaki maish melangkah mundur. Mereka terus begitu hingga—

"Tae! Di belakangmu!"

Taehyung langsung membalikkan badannya melihat tiang listrik yang hampir saja ia tabrak jika masih terus melangkah mundur. Taehyung langsung tertawa kecil, melirik Jimin yang sekarang juga ikut tertawa.

"Berhati-hatilah!" kata Jimin dengan tubuh yang masih melangkah mundur, sesekali melihat ke belakang untuk berjaga-berjaga.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan berhati-hati!" Taehyung sedikit berteriak, melihat jarak mereka yang mulai menjauh. Lalu terus melanjutkan perjalanan mundurnya itu, tentu saja kali ini dengan ekstra hati-hati. Tidak akan tampak keren jika Taehyung tersungkur atau menabrak sesuatu di hadapan Jimin.

Mereka terus begitu, melambai dengan malu-malu dan tersenyum tipis. Layaknya dua sejoli yang merajut sebuah kisah picisan. Menggelikan tapi begitu menggemaskan jika disaksikan secara langsung.

Hingga harus berhenti karena terpisah dengan jalanan. Taehyung memberi kode bahwa dia harus belok kiri dan Jimin mengangguk mengerti.

Sesederhana itu.

Tapi mampu membuat Taehyung berteriak kesenangan dan berlari menuju rumah dengan senyum lebar.

Dan mampu membuat Jimin tersipu malu di tengah jalan, berpikir untuk menikmati momen ini lebih lama daripada buru-buru lari memasuki lorong sempit.

Sialnya, mereka tidak tahu.

Bahwa kesenangan itu, hanya sementara.

Malam itu, Jimin pulang.

Disambut dengan kemarahan dan makian dari suara berat yang sangat ia sayangi. Rumahnya hancur, seperti kapal pecah. Tiga orang berkelahi di dalam rumahnya, membuat sang ibu hanya bisa duduk dipojokan sambil menangis.

Malam itu, Taehyung pulang.

Disambut dengan adegan pembunuhan mengerikan. Peluru itu menembus kaca dengan cepat dan tepat, membunuh telak ayahnya di kursi makan. Untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup, Taehyung melihat abang kandungnya berubah menjadi seorang monster.

 _Mengerikan_.

Pertemuan mereka bagaikan membuka sebuah kotak Pandora.

Seharusnya mereka tidak pernah bertemu, jika tidak mau kesialan itu menguar dan menyayat kisah mereka.

Seharusnya mereka…

Ah…

Pada malam itu juga, Park Bogum dinyatakan meninggal dunia.

Overdosis narkoba sebabnya.

 **Flashback off**

.

.

.

 _JIMIN P.O.V_

Aku membuka mataku pelan, melihat sisi ranjang di sebelahku yang kosong dengan pandangan kosong. Lama sekali otakku memproses dan menyusun secara perlahan kejadian kemarin.

Mulai dari Yoongi hy—ahjussi.

 _Shit,_ aku harus terbisa memanggi kakek tua itu ahjussi sekarang.

Mulai dari Yoongi ahjussi memaksaku tinggal di rumahnya, lalu bertemu Taehyung, terus jatuh ke kolam renang, mengobati luka ahjussi, mandi air hangat, dan ketiduran saat menunggu ahjussi mandi.

 _Well_ , ingatanku memang tidak begitu jelas. Tapi aku yakin Yoongi sempat tidur di sampingku dan sekarang ia menghilang. Wow, orang itu memang tidak kenal yang namanya istirahat apa? Cepat sekali terbangun—

"Ah Anda sudah terbangun tuan?"

"GYAA!" Aku langsung mendudukkan diri, melihat ke arah kiri dengan muka _shock_ ditambah terkejut. "Hah? Apa?" aku kebingungan, menatap Hoseok yang sudah berdiri di samping ranjang dengan senyum manis terpampang di wajahnya.

"Aku menunggu Anda terbangun. Tuan yang menyuruhnya, dan apa sarapan perlu disediakan di atas ranjang, atau Anda akan sarapan di bawah?" jelas Hoseok panjang lebar yang membuat otakku memproses.

"Tu—tunggu dulu… kau menungguku terbangun? Dari jam berapa?" ucapku dengan pandangan horror, melihat jam yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi.

"Dari jam dua belas malam Tuan Jimin." Jawab Hoseok. Membuat aku langsung termenung, mencoba memproses seluruh kata-katanya. Maklum, kalau pagi hari otakku sangat lambat bekerja.

"Haish, jangan bercanda… aku baru tertidur jam tiga pagi." Aku melihat Hoseok yang sekarang tersenyum tipis.

"Aku menunggu Anda dari jam enam pagi." Katanya yang sepertinya jujur.

Tapi mampu membuat aku semakin terperangah. "Ka—kau… kau di sini? Dari jam enam pagi? Berdiri di sini?" kataku tidak percaya.

"Iya, Tuan…" jawabnya yang entah mengapa aku bisa mendengar nada bangga terselip dari kata-kata itu.

" _You're fucking weird, dude_." Gumamku dengan perasaan takut sekaligus risih. Bisa kulihat wajah Hoseok yang sedikit berubah menjadi sedih.

"Jika Yoongi menyuruhmu menungguku bangun, kau jangan benar-benar menunggu dan memperhatikan aku tidur." Jelasku, membuat Hoseok mengernyit bingung. "Kau bisa menungguku di luar kamar, dan aku akan memanggilmu jika sudah terbangun. Atau kau bisa saja membangunkanku." Ucapku yang langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan semangat dari Hoseok.

"Baik, sekarang Tuan Jimin ingin sarapan di kamar atau—"

"Aku akan turun ke ruang makan, kau sekarang keluarlah. Aku ingin membersihkan diri." Ucapku yang membuat Hoseok membungkuk dan melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu Hoseok." Hoseok mendadak berhenti lalu melihatku dengan senyuman. "Mulai sekarang panggil aku Jimin saja, dan aku memanggilmu hyung. Kau lebih tua dariku 'kan? Aku bertanya soal umurmu dengan Yoongi semalam."

"Ah, tidak usah Tuan Jimin, itu tidak sopa—"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan hyung." Kataku dengan senyum tipis. Hoseok hyung langsung mengangguk ragu-ragu. "Dan berhentilah bersikap aneh."

"Baik Tu—Jimin!" balasnya dengan ceria, membuat aku tertawa kecil. "Ah sebelum itu…" Hoseok berhenti tepat di depan pintu, menatapku yang sudah turun dari tempat tidur.

"Aku harus membacakan jadwalmu hari ini Jimin."

"Heh? Jadwal?"

"Iya." Hoseok mengangguk sekali, tangannya mengeluarkan satu kertas dan berdehem pelan. "Jam sepuluh, Anda akan bertemu dengan Mr. Chan untuk mengukur baju pernikahanmu. Lalu jam sebelas Anda akan bertemu dengan tamu penting bersama dengan Yoongi. Sekaligus makan siang. Jam satu siang, aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas Anda akan bersama dengan Yoongi, sampai jam tiga sore Anda akan mengurusi beberapa hal soal pernikahan. Jam empat—"

"Ssstt!" aku langsung meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirku, menyuruh Hoseok untuk diam.

"Kenapa Jimin-ah? Apa aku salah berbicara?" Tanya Hoseok dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Bukan… bukan…" Sejujurnya aku hanya pening mendengar kata beruntun seperti itu, mungkin sebenarnya kalau Hoseok tidak terikat menjadi pelayan Yoongi, dia sudah menjadi _rapper_ terkenal yang akan diteriaki oleh banyak yeoja maupun namja.

' _Sial, aku mana mau menikah sama om om tua.'_ Gumamku dalam hati, sebelum akhirnya aku teringat akan sesuatu. Atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Mendadak, aku tersenyum tipis.

"Aku ingin buang air besar sekarang. Tidak usah bacakan jadwal, nanti saja. Cepatlah keluar dari kamar!" aku berkata dengan nada penuh paksaan, membuat Hoseok membungkuk pelan dan buru-buru keluar kamar.

Aku langsung tersenyum licik. Membuka baju lemariku dan memilih baju apa yang akan dipakai hari ini.

Persetan dengan semua jadwal itu, aku tidak mau mengikuti itu semua.

Hari ini…

Ada janji yang lebih _special_ daripada seorang Min Yoongi!

Aku memperhatikan baju-baju baruku yang kata Hoseok semua dipilih dan dibeli langsung oleh Yoongi. Lama aku berpikir, apakah hari ini memakai kemeja, atau hanya kaos biasa? Atau mungkin langsung memakai baju berbahan tebal agar tidak repot-repot menggunakan jaket.

Hingga akhirnya aku tersadar sesuatu. Saat tanganku menyentuh satu persatu baju-baru baru itu. Semua baju ini…

Aku pernah melihat ini semua…

"Apa-apaan ini…"gumamku pelan, mencoba menggali beberapa ingatan yang terpendam. Aku mengambil salah satu hoodie berwarna biru pastel dengan gambar salah satu karakter kartun favoritku, _Gumball_. Aku mengingat hoodie ini, dulu aku sempat berdiri diam selama dua puluh menit, memandang hoodie ini dari luar toko sambil memakan sepotong roti. Memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa membeli hoodie imut yang sangat aku inginkan.

Tanganku menggapai baju lain, kemeja kotak-kotak merah hitam dengan brand yang kukenali. Kemeja ini aku sukai saat aku mulai bekerja di toko itu. Masalahnya aku hanya bisa melihat tanpa sanggup membeli. Bagaimana mungkin, toko yang menerimaku sebagai pegawai magang adalah toko baju dengan nama terkenal. Bahkan kaos polos keluaran toko itu begitu mahal, lebih mahal dari dua puluh _cup_ ramen. Aku langsung melihat sekali lagi brand dari kemeja itu, dan ternyata benar. Brandnya sama dengan toko pada waktu itu. Ini baju yang sama.

Aku mulai meneliti baju yang lain, sekaligus mengingat-ngingat dengan serius.

Baju ini waktu aku melihatnya di jalanan.

Baju ini waktu aku berteriak mengatakan ingin membeli di satu toko tapi pada akhirnya hanya membeli celana dalam.

Ah, celana ini juga... celana yang ingin aku beli karena menurutku sangat bagus waktu dipajang di manekin.

Hampir semua barang-barang di lemari ini…

Adalah yang aku inginkan dulunya.

Entah mengapa aku merasa ini adalah kebetulan yang aneh. Tidak mungkin Yoongi mengikutiku selama ini? Bahkan aku masih mengingat aku bekerja di toko ternama itu satu tahun lalu. Tidak mungkin 'kan Yoongi adalah seorang _stalker_ yang mengetahui semuanya tentangku?

Dilihat dari kepribadiannya yang rada aneh itu…

Bisa jadi sih…

Akh, tidak mungkin…

Tidak, tidak, tidak.

Mungkin saja selera kami sama soal _fashion_.

Aku langsung membuka lemari Yoongi dan tercengang dengan baju-bajunya yang berwarna gelap semua. Tidak sepertiku, isi lemarinya hanya cokelat, hitam, abu-abu, putih, dan cokelat lagi.

Sial…

Ini aneh.

Aku langsung membuka lemari sepatuku dan terdiam. Kali ini, semua sepatu yang ingin aku beli juga ada terpajang rapi. Aku dengan cepat mencoba semua sepatu itu dan semua ukurannya pas.

"Ok… Jimin… jangan ketakutan." Ucapku pada diri sendiri, mencoba menenangkan jantung yang mulai berbunyi tidak jelas. Murni karena takut.

Aku melepas sepatu yang ada di kakiku dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Melihat semua alat mandiku yang berbau _vanilla_ sesuai dengan seleraku, sial kenapa aku kemarin tidak sadar soal alat mandi ini?!

Kakiku mulai melangkah keluar kamar mandi, melihat beberapa parfum yang tersusun rapi di meja rias. Bahkan beberapa parfum yang menjadi milikku, semua aromanya adalah yang aku suka.

Semua yang aku inginkan…

Semua yang aku suka…

Semua yang aku mau…

Kenapa Yoongi bisa mengetahuinya?

Tanpa sadar, kakiku langsung terasa lemas dan tubuhku merosot jatuh ke lantai.

Berpikirlah Jimin!

Yoongi tiba-tiba datang ke rumahmu sebulan lalu, memaksamu menikah. Apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan itu?

Darimana dia tahu dirimu?

Darimana dia tahu rumahmu?

Darimana dia tahu bahwa ibumu sekarat?

Semua itu…

Tidak mungkin ini semua kebetulan.

Sudah pasti, Yoongi mengetahui aku dari lama, mengikutiku dari lama, dan dia menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menangkapku. Di saat aku tidak memiliki apapun di dunia ini.

Pantas saja dia menjual rumahku.

Pantas saja dia menunggu ibuku mati.

Yoongi dari awal, sudah mengincarku.

Dan apakah Taehyung…

Juga terlibat?

Sial…

Kenapa semua terasa begitu mengerikan?

 _Aku harus cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah ini_.

.

.

.

"Taehyung? Kau sudah datang?" ucapku dengan senyum tipis, melihat Taehyung yang berdiri di depan meja makan dengan senyum tampannya. Sedetik kemudian dia menunjukkan buket bunga mawar berwarna merah di depan wajahku.

Membuat aku yang awalnya menaruh rasa curiga kepadanya, terkejut.

Sial, bagaimana aku bisa curiga jika dianya semanis ini?

"Ah… untukku?" gumamku dengan wajah malu-malu. Taehyung langsung mengangguk semangat.

"Kali ini aku menepati janjiku bukan?" katanya yang membuat aku tertawa, dia masih mengingat kata-katanya lima tahun lalu, huh?

"Lain kali, kalau ingin bersikap sok romantis. Daripada bunga mawar, aku lebih suka bunga tulip." Ucapku menerima bunga dari Taehyung dan tersenyum manis.

"Ahh… baik, aku catat itu." kata Taehyung yang membuat aku menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau tidak tahu favoritku?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja aku tidak tahu, kau kira aku cenayang apa? Kita hanya bertemu tiga kali Jimin." Jawab Taehyung dengan tawa lucunya.

Entah mengapa, aku merasa lega. Setengah dari hatiku berdoa, bahwa Taehyung yang ternyata adiknya Yoongi adalah murni sebuah kebetulan. Bukan direncanakan.

"Hari ini kita mau kemana?" tanya Taehyung dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

Aku langsung berpikir, tempat yang pas untuk kabur. Adalah…

"Hoseok hyung, hari ini aku pergi bersama Taehyung. Nanti kau kirimkan saja alamat Mr. Chan ke ponsel Taehyung." Teriakku kepada Hoseok yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari kami.

Aku langsung berjalan mendekati Taehyung, setengah berbisik aku berkata.

"Aku mau… ke taman hiburan."

Persetan dengan Mr. Chan.

Aku mau kabur!

.

.

.

"Kau dekat dengan abangmu?" tanyaku sambil memakan gula kapas dengan lahap.

"Tidak juga." Jawab Taehyung santai. "Aku membantunya dalam berbisnis, dan sekarang aku sudah fokus kuliah. Bahkan selama aku kuliah, dua tahun belakangan ini aku tidak ada berhubungan dengannya." Jelasnya yang membuat aku mengangguk mengerti.

Kaki kami berjalan mengitari taman bermain yang ternyata cukup ramai. Aku mendongak, menatap topi _Mickey Mouse_ milik Taehyung yang miring. Tersenyum, aku menggapai topi itu lalu membenarkan letaknya.

"Benarkah? Jadi kau tidak pernah menceritakan aku ke abangmu?" aku memasang wajah sok imut, ingin sekali aku menenggelamkan diri yang sekarang tampak terlalu percaya diri ini. Tapi tidak bisa, aku harus mengorek informasi, sebelum kabur.

"Pfft, untuk apa?" Taehyung bertanya balik, dengan muka menahan tawa.

"Yah mana tahu, kau ingin menceritakan kisah cinta pertamamu. Yaitu aku?" kataku penuh percaya diri.

"Hahahahaha, kau selalu saja penuh percaya diri Jimin-ah!" Taehyung tertawa puas, menepuk kepalaku yang dilindungi topi _Minnie Mouse_. "Aku tidak ada menceritakanmu ke abangku. Lagipula ia tidak akan peduli." Jawab Taehyung yang membuat aku menghela napas lega.

Berarti Taehyung yang ternyata adiknya Yoongi adalah murni kebetulan.

Mungkin saja itu sebuah takdir bahwa aku ternyata adalah jodohnya Taehyung.

Hehehe…

Pemikiranmu Jimin, bisa saja.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum malu-malu. Membuat Taehyung menusuk pipiku dengan jarinya. "Hei, bagaimana dengan dirimu? Apa yang kau lakukan selama lima tahun belakangan ini?" tanyanya yang membuat aku menaikkan bahu.

"Berhenti sekolah, dan bekerja." Jawabku dengan nada sedikit cuek.

"Benarkah? Kerja apa saja?"

"Hmmm… pegawai _café_ , pegawai toko baju, pegawai supermarket, OB di perusahaan, dan masih banyak lagi." Ucapku sedikit bangga. Ternyata jika dipikir ulang, aku adalah pekerja keras.

"Kau tidak bekerja lagi sekarang?" Taehyung mengambil gula kapasku dan memakannya dengan cepat.

"Tidak, semenjak aku—"

— _menjadi calon pengantin Yoongi._

Aku terdiam, menatap wajahnya yang menunggu aku menyelesaikan kalimat. Aku langsung tersenyum tipis. "Semenjak kakakku menjadi calon istri Yoongi ahjussi." Lanjutku penuh kebohongan.

"Jika dipikir-pikir, kau dan Yoongi memiliki jarak yang jauh. Lucu yah."

"Tidak juga, sebenarnya kami tiga bersaudara." Jawab Taehyung yang membuat aku terkejut.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, tapi kakakku. Dia meninggal sebelum dilahirkan. Seharusnya aku anak ketiga." Taehyung tersenyum tipis, meminum cola dingin yang ada di tangannya santai. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghubungimu saat itu?" kali ini, Taehyung bersuara. Membuat kedua langkah kami terhenti. "Seminggu setelah kita bertemu, aku mencoba menghubungimu."

Aku menatap matanya dengan sendu. "Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku kalau kau tidak bisa menghubungiku? Bukankah kau tahu rumahku?" jawabku dengan pertanyaan.

Kali ini, dirinya yang menatapku sendu. "Aku tidak bisa… waktu itu."

"Ponselku dijual, waktu itu." jawabku tepat setelah dia menjawab. Kami saling pandang dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa tidak bisa menemuiku?"

"Kenapa ponselmu dijual?"

Kami berbicara secara bersamaan. Tanpa sadar kami tertawa kecil. Rasa-rasanya, jadi mengingat masa lalu.

"Krisis ekonomi." Jawabku yang membuat dia hanya bisa mengucapkan kata 'oh'.

"Kalau begitu aku, krisis keluarga." Jawabnya dengan cengiran kotak andalannya. "Ah, bagaimana dengan wahana itu?" Taehyung menujuk wahana mengerikan yang membuat aku bersemangat, mengangguk cepat.

"Kita naik itu, terus makan!"

"Call!"

.

.

.

 _AUTHOR P.O.V_

Yoongi tersenyum tipis, menghirup aroma bunga yang sangat harum di dalam toko kecil itu. Dia melihat wanita setengah baya yang sedang merangkai beberapa bunga. Kakinya melangkah mendekat, membuka masker dan membungkuk, tepat di hadapan wanita itu.

"Selamat siang eomma." Kata Yoongi dengan begitu sopan.

"Akh, kau datang lebih awal Yoongi-ah. Sekarang masih jam setengah sebelas." Ucap wanita itu yang notabene ibu kandungnya Min Yoongi, Min Chae Rin. Atau sekarang dipanggil Lee Chae Rin, tentu saja sejak kabar kematian palsu itu. Yoongi membebaskan ibunya sejak lama, membiarkan sang ibu yang dari dulu ingin sekali hidup sederhana tanpa beban.

"Janjinya jam sebelas bukan? Jimin akan datang ke sini diantar oleh Hoseok." Jawab Yoongi sambil duduk di meja kecil. Menatap pot bunga yang berada di tengah-tengah meja itu dengan terpana. Ibunya selalu pandai merangkai bunga.

"Kau ingin kopi?" Chae Rin meletakkan asbak kaca di hadapan Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi terdiam sejenak, mengingat perkataan Jimin tadi malam saat mereka berada di dalam kamar.

" _Ahjussi, kau juga harus berhenti merokok. Hiduplah sehat mulai dari sekarang."_

"Bocah itu…" Yoongi tertawa kecil, mendorong asbak itu menjauh. Tentu saja itu mendapat pandangan aneh dari sang ibu. "Kopi hitam saja, seperti biasa. Dan… aku tidak mau merokok eomma." Jawab Yoongi yang membuat Chae Rin mengernyit bingung.

"Kau? Tidak merokok? Lucu sekali, aku selalu mengingatkanmu untuk berhenti merokok dari dulu. Dan baru sekarang kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. jangan bilang calon istrimu yang melarangmu." Chae Rin mulai berbicara panjang lebar, tipikal ibu-ibu. Tangannya mengambil asbak itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Beberapa saat dirinya keluar membawa segelas kopi panas dan duduk di depan Yoongi. "Jadi katakan, apakah calon menantuku imut?" tanya ibu Yoongi dengan penuh penasaran.

Yoongi langsung tersenyum samar. "Tidak juga…" jawab Yoongi dengan jujur. "Dia manis… sangat manis." Lanjutnya, nada yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi begitu tulus.

Chae Rin hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah laku anak tertuanya. Kalau begini, Chae Rin jadi sedikit takut.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukainya?"

Yoongi memandang ibunya sendiri dengan sedikit berpikir. "Musim salju… dua tahun yang lalu mungkin?" Yoongi menyesap kopinya, meletakkan kembali gelas berisi cairan hitam itu sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Aku jatuh cinta saat dia memberikan aku plester setelah aku melawan beberapa lintah darat." Jawab Yoongi begitu jujur.

Sempat Chae Rin bingung, Yoongi tidak pernah berurusan dengan lintah darat. Bukankah itu hanyalah sekumpulan _preman_ kelas teri yang hanya bertugas menagih hutang piutang? Untuk apa Yoongi berurusan dengan mereka?

Tapi sudahlah…

Toh Yoongi memang selalu sulit ditebak.

"Benarkah?" Chae Rin menatap Yoongi dengan antusias. Ada jeda sejenak di antara mereka berdua sebelum akhirnya tatapan Chae Rin berubah menjadi sendu.

"Eomma, untuk aksesoris bunga di pernikahanku. Bisakah kau membuatnya dari bunga tulip? Jimin sangat menyukai bunga tulip, kurasa untuk bunga yang dipegang pengantin jug—"

"Yoongi-ah… kau dengar kata eomma." Chae Rin mengubah nadanya menjadi serius, memotong Yoongi yang sedang berbicara antusias. Yoongi hanya bisa diam, menatap ibunya dengan wajah kebingungan. Sedangkan sang ibu menghela napas kecil, dia sangat mengenal Yoongi, lebih dari siapapun. Karena Yoongi besar di bawah pengawasannya, dan dia sangat mengerti apa yang akan Yoongi lakukan.

"Kau itu orang yang lurus. Selalu jujur tanpa basa-basi. Kau bukan tipikal yang akan berkata 'tidak' jika sebenarnya kau menginginkannya. Kau selalu berbuat baik dengan caramu sendiri, mungkin… ibu tidak tahu, tapi mungkin. Jimin akan sulit menangkap kebaikan kamu." Jelasnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Chae Rin dengan sangat lembut mengelus tangan kasar Yoongi.

"Tidak semuanya mengerti sikapmu. Sejauh ini mungkin cuma ibu, Taehyung, dan Hoseok yang mengerti dirimu dengan tepat. Kau itu terlalu jujur hingga manusia lain sulit menangkap maksudmu. Tapi kau juga begitu kejam hingga manusia lain menganggapmu jahat. Hanya saja kali ini dengarkan ibu..."

Chae Rin menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dirinya tahu persis Yoongi seperti apa. Dia adalah sosok nyata dari seorang malaikat pelindung. Yoongi mempunyai karakter yang sangat menekankan kata-kata 'aku siap mati demi orang yang kucintai'.

Bukankah selama ini Yoongi seperti itu?

Dia melindungi orang lain dengan melukai dirinya.

Makanya Chae Rin selalu mengkhawatirkan anak tertuanya ini. Walau ia tidak pernah secara langsung mengatakan bahwa dirinya khawatir terhadap Yoongi.

"Sekali saja… pikirkan dirimu sendiri." Ucap Chae Rin yang disambut dengan tawa kecil Yoongi.

"Eomma ini berbicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Kata Yoongi sambil mengernyit bingung. Sejenak, di dalam benak Yoongi terlintas wajah Jimin saat di tepi kolam. Kata-kata itu persis dengan yang Jimin ucapkan. Membuat Yoongi jadi merinding saja.

Chae Rin menghela napas, sulit sekali membuat anak ini untuk mengerti. Baru saja wanita cantik itu ingin ceramah panjang lebar. Tiba-tiba ponsel Yoongi berbunyi. Membuat sederet ceramah yang sudah siap untuk ditumpahkan itu tertelan kembali.

"Halo, Hoseok. Ada apa?" jawab Yoongi santai.

" _Anu Tuan Yoongi… aku barusan mendapat telepon dari Mr. Chan… katanya Jim—Tuan Jimin tidak datang untuk mencoba baju pernikahan_. _"_

Jawaban di ujung sana terdengar ragu-ragu. Membuat Yoongi terdiam sejenak, mencoba mencerna apa maksud dari Hoseok.

"Bukankah Jimin pergi denganmu?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada tidak senang.

" _Tidak Tuan, Jimin pergi dengan Taehyung. Dia berkata bahwa aku tidak perlu iku—"_

Telepon itu terputus.

Muka Yoongi sudah menggelap.

Mendadak dirinya berdiri dengan cepat. "Eomma, pertemuan hari ini dibatalkan saja. Aku sedang ada urusan." Ucap Yoongi terburu-buru dan langsung memasang maskernya kembali. Chae Rin yang melihat Yoongi seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Mungkin saja ada masalah mendadak di kantornya.

Kaki Yoongi berlari, memasuki mobil dan membuka aplikasi pelacak di ponselnya. Untung saja ponselnya dan ponsel Jimin saling terhubung, hingga bisa mengetahui keberadaan satu sama lain melewati GPS. Yoongi memang sengaja memasang aplikasi itu untuk bisa memantau Jimin, bisa saja Jimin tiba-tiba terkena bahaya atau apapun itu.

Yoongi memilih untuk mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat. Sebelum akhirnya dia terpaksa memberhentikan mobilnya dengan umpatan yang menyusul.

Macet.

"FUCK!"

.

.

.

"Hei…" Taehyung menusuk pipi Jimin yang sedang berbaring di pahanya.

"Biarkan aku tidur setengah jam saja Tae… perutku benar-benar mual karena wahana itu." Ucap Jimin yang membuat Taehyung tertawa.

Sudah hampir tiga jam mereka mengelilingi taman bermain itu, tapi Jimin selalu menghindar jika diajak naik kora-kora. Hingga akhirnya Taehyung memaksa, dan ternyata terungkaplah sebuah rahasia. Jimin trauma dengan wahana berbentuk kapal itu.

Dulu waktu kecil, Jimin pernah menaiki wahana itu bersama dengan ayahnya. Dan ternyata ada tragedi yang mengerikan dan cukup jarang terjadi. Kursi di barisan depan Jimin mendadak pengamannya terbuka ke atas. Membuat lima orang yang sedang duduk terlempar ke bawah saat wahana itu di ketinggian tertinggi.

Taehyung sih tertawa waktu mendengar cerita Jimin, tidak percaya. Tapi Jimin benar-benar pucat saat menaiki wahana itu hingga turun dari wahana. Membuat Taehyung mau tidak mau membuka internet untuk memastikan.

Dan saat membaca sebuah artikel yang mengatakan bahwa kejadian itu terjadi sepuluh tahun lalu. Taehyung langsung menawarkan paha untuk Jimin berbaring dan membelikan Jimin air hangat. Ternyata Jimin kecil sudah melihat kejadian mengerikan seperti itu, Taehyung jadi kasihan.

Sengaja Taehyung menutup mata Jimin dengan handuk dingin, agar matanya tidak langsung menatap matahari. Taehyung bersandar di bangku panjang itu dan menghela napas pelan. Mendengar dengkuran halus dari mulut Jimin membuat dia menjadi merasa lelah. Cukup menguras tenaga bermain semua wahana mengerikan di taman ini. Namun Taehyung merasa senang.

Taehyung mendongak, menatap matahari dengan senyum mengembang. Sebelum akhirnya ia mendengar langkah kaki seseorang dan napas tidak beraturan.

' _Ah… sudah datang kah?'_ gumam Taehyung dalam hati.

"Hyung kau tahu?" Taehyung tiba-tiba bersuara, kepala yang awalnya mendongak, kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Melihat namja yang sedang mengontrol napasnya karena sudah berlari mengelilingi taman bermain, demi mencari Jimin.

"Namja yang dulu aku bilang…" Taehyung menatap pria itu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dimengerti. "Namja yang aku temui di hari kematian ayah, yang membuat aku bimbang untuk membantumu atau tidak…" Taehyung menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Adalah Jimin. Yoongi hyung." Ucapnya dengan mata sendu.

Seketika, wajah Yoongi yang berkeringat itu mendadak kaku.

"Apakah kali ini..." suara Taehyung tercekat. "Kau akan mengatakan untuk menjauhinya? Untuk meninggalkannya?" Taehyung mengelus pelan rambut Jimin yang terasa begitu lembut.

"Untuk melupakan, calon pengantinmu. Yoongi hyung?" tanya Taehyung dengan senyum miris.

Yoongi menelan ludah kasar, dirinya tidak tahu ini akan terjadi. Lima tahun lalu, kejadian itu terlalu berbahaya bagi siapapun. Membuat Yoongi mau tidak mau menciptakan beberapa batasan untuk Taehyung.

Tapi kenapa…

Namja yang mampu membuat Taehyung tersenyum tulus untuk pertama kalinya di hadapan Yoongi…

Adalah Jimin?

Siang itu, untuk pertama kalinya. Yoongi mengerti dengan kata-kata yang Jimin ucapkan semalam. Dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan ibunya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Kata-kata sederhana yang tidak pernah Yoongi terapkan selama ia bernapas.

" _Kalau aku menyuruhmu untuk menjauhinya… untuk melupakannya… untuk meninggalkannya… sekali lagi. Apa kau akan sudi melakukannya?"_

Yoongi berkata mantap.

Mata Taehyung melebar sempurna.

Setidaknya kali ini saja…

Yoongi ingin memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **You might want to know :**

Taehyung tertawa saat melihat Jimin yang sedang memakan es krimnya. Rasanya gemas sekali melihat Jimin yang makan dengan penuh semangat.

Tanpa sadar, badan Taehyung bergerak dengan sendirinya. Sangat berani, bibir Taehyung mendarat di pipi empuk Jimin. Membuat sang empu terdiam kaku.

Selanjutnya, Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. Karena jujur, itu di luar kendali seorang Kim Taehyung.

Mukan Jimin mendadak berubah warna, menjadi merah. Membuat Taehyung merasa begitu gemas. "Maaf… aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Bukan… tidak apa, tidak apa…" Jimin memotong perkataan Taehyung cepat. Jantung Jimin berdegup kencang layaknya orang gila. Bukan… bukan karena kecupan ringan dari seorang pria tampan seumuran dengannya yang bernama Kim Taehyung.

Melainkan memori singkat tentang kejadian di tepi kolam.

Ciuman di pipi tadi mengingatkan Jimin tentang pria tua yang memaksanya menikah. _Min Yoongi._

Anehnya, Jimin tidak merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang karena ciuman Taehyung. Ciuman pipi Taehyung hanya membuatnya teringat akan Yoongi.

Dan itu yang membuat muka Jimin memerah.

Hanya karena mengingat kejadian tadi malam di tepi kolam.

Mampu membuat mukanya memerah dan jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan.

Sial.

Jimin rasa dirinya sudah tidak waras sekarang.

.

 **Sebelum balasan review :**

 **Kalian ada yang mengirimkan aku PM dengan menggunakan applikasi resmi ffn kah? Aku itu terkejut, waktu mendownload aplikasi resmi nya (selama ini aku pake browser) dan melihat beberapa PM masuk bahkan ada yang 4 bulan lalu. :| aku tuh jadi bingung… PM kalian kek hantu, serius.**

 **Kalau aku buka di browser, maka PM nya bakal beda dengan yang app resmi nya. Aku tuh bingung… kalean ngerti tak aku cakap apaan (keluar melayunya). Jadi intinya, maaf jika ada PM yang aku gak balas berbulan-bulan, bekos I don't know. Hehehehe…**

 **Btw soal grup yoonmin babies, aku hanya mempromosikan grupnya. Masuk atau tidaknya kalian sih dari izin si owner (yang sekarang sedikit lebih ketat karena takut kemasukan kicker)…dan oh ya! Kalian bisa lihat Yoonmin babies di IG maupun twitter dan OA.**

 **IG : yoonminbabies**

 **FFN : yoonmin babies**

 **OA : (pakai at) ogf0493m**

 **Twitter : yoonmin_babies**

 **Dan kami ngadain Yoonmin Babies WINGS Tour JKT, cek IG untuk informasi lebih lanjut.**

 **Don't judge me, aku hanya suka promosi sesuatu~ (Peace)**

 **UDAH AH BERHENTI PROMOSINYA!**

 **Atau kalian mau aku promosiin /smirk/**

 **BALASAN REVIEW :**

 **Gantosci,** bah… lain kali baca dulu dungs sebelum review gan XD

 **Meganehood,** tentu saja tae bakal ngerebut jimin dari yoongi. Lihat aja karakter tae yang begitoh… wkwkwkkw.

 **Xxdopegirl,** okay, bentar yah… aku baru baca review kamu btw… XD aku kasih tahu ownernya dulu~

 **PikaaChu,** kak… kakak sangat bersemangat ngasih reviewnya… aku tuh jadi terharu. Aku tidak tahu bakal ada aksi apa gak di sini kak… rasanya emang pengen fokus di romance. Kan aku janji bakal keluar dari jalur aman. Cuma gak tahu deh (galau)

 **Hanami96,** heheheheheheheheheeheheheheh goblin dongs heheheheheheheheheheh

 **ChiminsCake,** ini tidak lama kan? Tidak lama kan? Tidak lah yah… dan tidak kok, yoongi sama tete gak ada ngerebutin jimin di masa lalu.

 **Yongchan,** lah, aku aja juga gak nolak walau ganas kek yoongi /eh

 **ORUL2,** Yakin yang menang si yoon? (eh author juga mau yang menang si yoon…)

 **Wenjun,** bekos goblin panutanku (heh)

 **Ptranjn,** di sini kagak ada recehnya :') maafkan…

 **Tania403,** udah lanjut~

 **Bangtaninmylove,** authornya juga kena demam goblin. (serius, aku udah nonton 5 kali berulang-ulang) wkwkwkwkw.

 **Anisamanoban,** aku juga mau om om kaya yoongi….

 **Meridians,** sini aku bantu kata kotornya… r

 **ChimSza95,** di sini gak ada perdebatan YoonMin yah… besok keknya ada.

 **Kurnia789,** entah kenapa aku ngakak baca reviewmu nak… entahlah… dan tenang, masa lalu tae akan terungkap secara perlahan. Semua harus pelan-pelan biar nikmat (eh)

 **Arvhy,** maafkan aku #berlindungdibalikpohon pedangnya ngeri cuk.

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha,** kalau gak kebayang dipaksa bayangin aja (?)

 **Albus Convallaria Majalis,** sumpah sumpah username mu keren asli!

 **GestiPark,** sekarang cepat kan apdetnya? Iya kan? Iya dong…

 **Driccha,** ahhh makasih udah bilang ff ini keyen~

 **Jongss,** jimin itu sebenarnya cerewet, tapi di chapter2 lalu belum kebuka aja cerewetnya dia XD

 **Mara997,** satu hal yang pasti, yoongi gak bakal melepaskan jimin! EA

 **Jeon nami,** jangan ngomong begitu… park in jung itu orangnya mudah malu… sekarang malu kan aku gegera kamu bilang fans…

 **Ichikawa haru,** gomawo juga reviewnya~

 **Joty Army,** Hanjay! Setahun… lama amat nunggunya XD, sebenarnya Yoongi bukan tsundere sih… kalau tsundere tipe yang bilang tidak tapi sebenarnya mau kan yah? Kayak gak jujur sama perasaannya sendiri… nah si yoon ini jujur, tapi jujurnya itu unik (?)

 **Shienya,** bener! So sorry tae, chim hanya untuk mas agus!

 **Oracle88,** taehyung sama jimin seumuran, jadi bisa dibilang sama2 18 tahun. Di sini udah dijelaskan yah sebenarnya mereka tiga bersaudara, tapi ibunya yoongi keguguran. Jadi yah begitu deh.

 **MinJiyoon,** Daebak?

 **Haneunseok,** kangen? Emang aku lama bgt apa apdetnya? (gak sadar diri)

 **Nikaaw,** di sini sih Jimin masih kagak tahu ama perasaannya, masih kebawa-bawa ama masa lalu. Makanya masih dugeun dugeun ama tae… tapi… keknya jimin udah suka yoongi deh. XD

 **Jimin1995,** anu… id nya man yah kalau mau gabung?

 **Oh Sira,** jimin udah mulai cinta kok ama yoongi. Cuma pelan pelan gitu… hehehehe, jimin masih labil sih. Apalagi orang masa lalu (tete) datang… haduh, jadi bingunggg.

 **Ehe,** gak lama kan aku apdetnya? Gak dungs tentunya… mueheheheheh

 **Angel Hime,** yah… di chap ini masih nonjolin Vmin yah… Yoonmin mungkin next chap! Di tunggu aja~

 **Calonnya Yoongi,** aku terkecoh dengan username mu…

 **BlackSanGii,** aku tidak menelantarkan kok… tidak… tidak XD BEKOS I LOPE GOBLIN!

 **KEROROHG,** Aku malah merasa humornya receh yak, wkwkkkwkw.

 **J Jongkok,** pas kah? Baguslah kalau karakter Yoongi di sini pas. Wkwkwkwk. Tentu saja aku akan semangat nulis~

 **Renachun,** semboyan : From YoonMin Babies to YoonMin Shipper wkwkwkwk.

 **Ale,** maafkan author yang membuatmu menunggu lama XD

 **Juliakie,** bayanganku juga Suga yang sekarang kuks..

 **YeoNa95,** SIP! AKU AKAN SEMANGAT NULIS~~

 **Mutianafsulm,** tentu saja bakal ada perang saudara…. Mueheheh

 **Harunaserai,** gak ada publish aku di wattpad, hanya baca aja di sana~heheheh

 **Gummysmiled,** sebenarnya umur goblin itu 939 tahun (heh) lah kakak mah kangen sama adinda… tapi adinda sibuk kan yah belakangan ini… sedih kanda tuh.

 **Baby Jiminie,** OMG GUA KAGET LIHAT REVIEW LU YANG PAKE CAPSLOCK XD BUT THANK YUUUU

 **JJagNabil,** hahahah yoongi kan jiwa kakek, makanya jeka bilang umur dia 35

 **Sayu97,** karena aku suka jimin manggil yoongi ahjussi…. Muehehehhehehehe

 **Mita,** ini sudah lanjut btw~~

 **Chris Tyan97,** kalau aku sukanya sama kamu (eh)

 **InfinitelyLove,** JIAHHH KAKAK BACA KAH?! KOK AKU MALU FF KU DIBACA KAKAK YAH! I LOPE U TU KAKKKKKK

 **Applecrushx,** LAH JANGAN NANGIS DUNG SAYANG~

 **SunAEBI,** kalau yoonmin pasti selalu heboh. Apalagi kalau di ranjang *smirk*

 **MinJ7,** yoongi cinta Jimin dari 2 tahun lalu. Wow…

 **Maria Felicia,** omoo… aku rindu juga sama kamunya :') kan eon udah temenan sama kamu atuh di line, nanti eon kasih tahu ownernya yak! Dan A Village entar lagi apdet kuks… muehehe.

 **Zahara Jo,** hahahahah mesti ada laporan keh? XD

 **Kevin lost in galaxy,** sumpah, usernamemu bikin galau(?) kami sih bahas tentang yoonmin doang. Nanti aku sampaikan ke ownernya, tunggu aja informasi lebih lanjut!

 **ChoiJayy,** jangan panggil sunbae… serius aku itu orangnya mudah malu. Malu dipanggil sunbae… dan iya bener ini bukan genreku… aku bersyukur kalian suka karena aku mati-matian buat cerita ini tetep sederhana XD

 **Ninemoon,** sepertinya gak bakal ada vhope… mian…

 **Joah,** udah next~

 **Nin,** tinggal tunggu konfirmasi dari ownernya yah nin~

 **Dilakook,** gak kok, aku gak pande buat NC… wkwkkwkw

 **FINISH!**

 **THANK UUUU BGT SAMA REVIEWNYAA AAAA AKU SUKAAA~~~**

 **BTW, maaf kalau ada yang kelewat atau nama ilang (kalau kelewat murni kecerobahan aku, kalau namanya ilang murni kesalahan ffn) heheheheheh.**

 **Dan salam yang tidak pernah terlupakan~**

 **Love and peace :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Main Cast : Min Yoongi and Park Jimin**

 **Pair : YoonMin**

 **Slight : VMin**

 **Genre : Romance and Humor (a little bit of Dark Humor)**

 **Happy reading ^.^**

 **Love and peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A MEMORY**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kalau aku menyuruhmu untuk menjauhinya… untuk melupakannya… untuk meninggalkannya… sekali lagi. Apa kau akan sudi melakukannya?"_

.

.

" _Tidak hyung… tidak untuk kali ini."_

.

.

.

 _JIMIN P.O.V_

"Jimin, bagaimana kalau kita membeli _popcorn_?"

"Jimin tidak suka _popcorn_."

"Ah! Kita ke rumah hantu saja!"

"Jimin takut hantu."

"Jimin lihat! Ada penjual balon! Mau beli balon?"

"Kau pikir Jimin bocah berumur empat tahun apa?"

"AISH! STOP!" Aku berteriak. Kedua tanganku menahan dada Yoongi dan Taehyung yang seakan sudah siap untuk bertarung. "Demi Tuhan! Ada apa dengan kalian?!" aku menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian.

Sial, kepalaku sudah cukup pusing memikirkan rencana cadangan untuk kabur. Dan sekarang mereka berdua terus saja menarikku ke segala arah dengan seratus macam penawaran.

"Ahjussi, sekarang kau pergi duduk di restoran itu. Pesankan kami berdua makanan. Biarkan aku berbicara dengan Taehyung sebentar." Kataku sambil menunjuk restoran cepat saji yang tidak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri. Yoongi langsung mengernyit, menandakan dirinya tidak suka dengan apa yang aku katakan.

"Kenapa aku harus meninggalkanmu berdua dengan dia." Yoongi menunjuk Taehyung dengan muka datarnya. Tapi bisa kuyakini, Yoongi sangat kesal sekarang.

"Karena aku harus berbicara dengan Taehyung, dan setelah itu berbicara denganmu. Lalu kalian berdua akan aku tinggalkan di restoran itu, aku ke toilet. Selama aku pergi ke toilet, kalian harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan tatapan saling membunuh itu dan bersikaplah layaknya saudara. Mengerti?!" jawabku dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibantah.

Yoongi mendengus sebal, tiba-tiba dia mengambil topi _Minnie Mouse_ ku dengan ganas dan melemparnya ke arah danau tempat bermain wahana air. Aku sempat _shock_ melihat kelakuannya yang sekarang sedang berdehem, merapikan jas, seakan tidak berbuat apa-apa.

"Kau norak menggunakan topi itu." kata Yoongi sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi. Membuat aku menatap punggungnya bingung.

"Cih, dasar tukang cemburu." Gumam Taehyung sambil melepas topi _Mickey Mouse_ miliknya dan memasangkan di kepalaku. "Kau imut jika menggunakan topi." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. Rasanya begitu salah sekali. Saat aku terbangun tiba-tiba Yoongi sudah ada di depanku. Anehnya, dia tidak mengajakku pulang, melainkan menarik tanganku dan berjalan mengelilingi taman bermain. Tentu saja bersama Taehyung.

Dan selama sepuluh menit kami berjalan, selama itu juga dua kakak beradik ini terus menerus berkelahi. Tanpa henti.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau berbohong." Taehyung mengeluarkan suara. "Kau tidak ingin aku patah hati, huh?" dirinya tersenyum tipis. Membuat aku semakin merasa bersalah.

"Bukan seperti itu Taehyung-ah. Entah mengapa waktu itu aku memilih untuk berbohong… karena aku—" suaraku sedikit tercekat. "Aku takut jika aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya, kita tidak akan seperti dulu lagi."

Taehyung yang mendengar alasanku hanya bisa tersenyum miris. "Semuanya memang tidak seperti dulu lagi." Balasnya dengan tatapan terluka. Taehyung hampir melangkah pergi jika aku tidak memegang lengannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas.

"Taehyung bantu aku." Ucapku secara tiba-tiba. "Tolong." Langkahnya berhenti, menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. "Aku mau kabur, menjauh dari Yoongi ahjussi." Lanjutku yang membuat dirinya terpaku.

Sebenarnya, ini semua sudah kurencanakan. Awalnya aku ingin jujur mengatakan semuanya kepada Taehyung dan mengajaknya kabur. Tapi karena Yoongi yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana, semua rencana hancur dan inilah yang aku pikirkan sekarang.

"Aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kakakmu. Aku tidak tahu. Aku rasa dia sudah lama membuntutiku atau bagaimana. Dan sebulan yang lalu dia memaksaku menikah dengannya. Aku begitu takut untuk menolak dan sekarang aku terjebak di sini. Maka dari itu, bantu aku Taehyung. Kumohon!"

Aku benar-benar menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas. Takut jika Taehyung menolak untuk membantuku. Tapi yang ada Taehyung mengedipkan matanya dua kali, dia seakan bingung.

"Kau bilang tadi apa? Yoongi hyung memaksamu menikah dengannya?" tanya Taehyung, nada yang ia gunakan seakan heran dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan. Aku langsung mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Iya! Apa kau tidak percaya denganku?" aku menekankan perkataanku. Menuntut untuk Taehyung percaya.

" _Well,_ dia mungkin membuntutimu, Yoongi hyung memang terkadang aneh… tapi aku tidak yakin jika dia memaksamu…" Taehyung berkata ragu-ragu, membuat aku mengernyit.

"Aku serius Taehyung! Kau mau bantu aku kabur apa tidak?" Aku mulai mengeluarkan nada kesal. Membuat Taehyung mendadak memasang wajah seperti berpura-pura memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tanpa kau suruh, aku sudah bermaksud menculikmu menjauh dari Yoongi hyung." Taehyung berkata sedemikian rupa dengan senyum tampan yang membuat aku merinding seketika. Hanya karena aku merasa senyum Taehyung sedikit berbeda dari yang biasanya.

"O—ok…" tanpa sadar, aku mengeluarkan suara canggung. Membuat Taehyung kembali tersenyum penuh makna.

"Aku yakin kenapa kau memilih mengajakku ke taman bermain. Kurasa kau memang berniat kabur. Tapi karena ada Yoongi hyung, aku tidak bisa membantumu sekarang. Jadi, pikirkan rencanamu sendiri dan kita bertemu besok." tawarnya.

"Besok?"

"Iya. Jam sembilan pagi. Di _café_ pertama kali kita bertemu." Taehyung tersenyum, nadanya begitu otoriter hingga tanpa sadar aku mengangguk.

Rasanya, baru untuk pertama kalinya…

 _Aku sedikit takut melihat Taehyung._

.

.

.

Aku diam.

Dia diam.

Aku mulai menghela napas panjang.

Dia masih diam.

Aku menatapnya tajam.

Dia sedikit risih.

Aku terus menatapnya.

Hingga akhirnya dia menatapku kesal. "Apa?!"

"Ahjussi tidak memesankanku makanan." Aku merengut kesal, melihat dirinya yang sedang makan dengan lahap. Bagaimanapun juga aku butuh asupan energi sebelum kabur.

"Buat apa aku memesankan makanan kepada seorang calon istri yang berselingkuh dengan adik si calon suami?" Balasnya sambil memandangku seakan aku kuman menjijikkan. Tentu saja itu membuat aku merasa terhina.

"Omo!" aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Ahjussi! Kenapa kau seakan meledekku bahwa aku berselingkuh _huh_?!"

"Kau memang berselingkuh! Apa maksudnya ke taman bermain berduaan, memakai topi _couple_ menjijikkan itu. Dan kau bahkan tidak datang untuk menemui Mr. Chan!" balasnya sambil menunjuk wajahku dengan kedua sumpit yang terselip di antaranya ayam saos. " _Ckckck_ , anak zaman sekarang hanya bisa melakukan hal-hal yang tidak baik saja." Lanjutnya dengan kepala yang menggeleng kecil. Sedetik kemudian dia melahap daging ayam itu cepat.

" _Ckckck_ , lihatlah siapa yang berbicara? Bos besar mafia yang selalu melakukan hal-hal baik _huh_?" balasku tidak mau kalah, membiarkan dirinya yang tidak menghiraukanku dan lanjut memakan makanannya.

Aku mendengus kesal, seharusnya aku kabur saja tanpa berbicara dengannya. Tapi tidak bisa, mengingat aku harus menanyakan sesuatu sebelum pergi.

"Ahjussi!" Panggilku dengan nada seperti mengajak untuk berkelahi. "Yak! Kau! Setidaknya lihat aku yang memanggilmu!" kesalku saat dia masih sibuk dengan makanannya. Membuat dirinya langsung menatapku tajam.

"Apa lagi?!" jawabnya sedikit marah.

"Kau mencintaiku sejak kapan?" tanyaku yang mampu mengubah wajah kesalnya menjadi datar.

"Musim salju dua tahun yang lalu." Jawabnya tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

Aku terkejut, tentu saja. "Du… dua… tahun yang lalu?! Jadi kau membuntutiku selama dua tahun?!" teriakku tanpa sadar, membuat beberapa orang melihat ke arah kami dengan pandangan heran.

"Aku tidak membuntutimu." Sangkal Yoongi dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku yakin kau membuntutiku ahjussi… kau tahu semua hal tentangku. Tanpa cela sedikitpun. Dan juga sebagai bos besar kau pasti memiliki banyak koneksi. Aku adalah targetmu sejak lama 'kan?" lanjutku yang membuat dia menggeleng.

"Aku bukan membuntutimu tapi aku menjagamu. Kau bukan targetku, kau orang yang kucintai." Koreksinya yang mampu membuat aku merasa tersedak karena ludah sendiri. Ini manusia terlalu jujur atau apa sih? Membuat jantung ini tidak tenang saja!

"Ke—kenapa kau mencintaiku?!" aku mulai sulit berbicara. Rasa-rasanya seluruh kata yang dikeluarkan Min Yoongi begitu mampu membuat jantung ini menjadi tidak stabil dan wajah memanas. Aku semakin merasakan perasaan aneh saja.

"Karena kau memberikan aku plester luka di pagi itu." jawabnya santai. Aku sedikit terdiam, _kapan?_

Aku mulai mengernyit, memikirkan perkataannya dengan sedikit mengingat-ingat. Tapi setelah beberapa lama terdiam tetap saja aku tidak mendapat apa-apa.

Ayolah Jimin! Kau bisa mengingat baju mahal yang kau inginkan setahun lalu. Kenapa mengingat kejadian yang dikatakan Yoongi saja tidak bisa?! Apa isi otakmu hanya baju saja?

 _Mungkin_ …

Haha.

Bisa jadi isi otakku hanya baju bagus dan makanan enak atau…

Yoongi yang salah orang?

"Hmmm…" aku mulai bergumam, memegang dagu dan semakin berpikir. Kapan aku memberikan plester luka dengan orang asing yah? Kalau kejadiannya dua tahun lal—

"Hei itu." suara Yoongi memecahkan konsentrasiku dengan sempurna, membuat aku melihatnya dengan kesal.

"Apa?!"

"Sampai kapan adikku dibiarkan di luar begitu saja?" tanya Yoongi yang membuat aku melirik ke arah luar. Melihat Taehyung yang sedang memandangi kami dengan tersenyum tipis, tampak sekali dia sedikit menghela napas.

 _Ah iya_ …

Aku hampir melupakan rencanaku.

"Aku akan menyuruh Taehyung masuk dan kalian berdua. B-I-C-A-R-A-L-A-H." Aku sengaja menekankan perkataan terakhir sebelum beranjak dari kursi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya?" Yoongi bersuara, membuat aku yang ingin pergi kembali terdiam.

"Kenapa kau mau tahu?" tanyaku balik dengan tangan yang mengambil minuman soda dinginnya.

"Yak! Itu minumanku." Protes Yoongi tidak terima saat aku sudah meminum sodanya dengan senyum tipis.

"Wae? Calon istrimu tidak boleh meminum sodamu kah? Kenapa? Karena aku berselingkuh?" balasku sembari meletakkan gelas kaca itu di hadapannya, tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat Yoongi sudah mendecih kesal. "Aku menceramahi Taehyung." Lanjutku.

"Seharusnya kau tidak seperti itu dengan abangmu, dan _bla bla bla_." Sial, aku terlalu pintar jika sudah berbohong.

"Kau tidak akan menceramahiku?" tanya Yoongi yang membuat aku menggeleng.

"Ahjussi, kau sudah tua. Tidak perlu ceramah." Aku melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan tersenyum manis. "Aku akan ke toilet, kau bicaralah dengan Taehyung. Tunggu di sini, aku akan kembali."

"Jangan lupa bawa ponselmu, telepon aku kalau ada apa-apa."

"Ne..." aku mulai melangkah ke luar restoran. Menatap Taehyung dan tersenyum sumringah.

.

.

.

" _Come on_ , Jiminie… kau pasti bisa!" gumamku di depan kaca toilet. Membiarkan air wastafel yang terus keluar dan sekali lagi membasahi wajah.

Omo.

Aku bisa merasakan kedua tanganku bergetar sekarang.

Sial, aku sudah lama sekali tidak merasakan adrenalin ini terpacu begitu kuat. Kapan terakhir kali yah? Waktu bolos sekolah? _Cih_ , itu sudah lama sekali.

Bagaimana jika aku kabur nanti? Apa dia akan marah? Apa dia akan mencariku? Atau dia tiba-tiba menemukanku lalu mengurungku di dalam gudang sebagai hukuman?

Atau bisa jadi…

Dia langsung membunuhku?

Tanpa sadar, aku menelan ludah kasar. Aku rasa yang membuat aku bergetar bukan karena adrenalin, melainkan takut akan reaksi Yoongi.

Apa lebih baik aku tidak jadi kabur saja?

"Ah tidak tidak." Sekali lagi aku bergumam, mematikan wastafel dan mengkeringkan wajahku dengan _tissue_. Sedetik kemudian aku menatap pantulan bayanganku dengan tajam.

FOKUS!

Aku langsung menampar pipiku dengan kedua tangan dan kembali menatap kaca. "Kau harus fokus!" ucapku pada diri sendiri. Nada yang aku keluarkan begitu mantap, seperti tidak tergoyahkan.

Baik!

Aku yakin aku bisa melakukan ini!

Ok, selanjutnya.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku sendiri dari saku celana dan melirik sekitar.

Kau kira aku tidak tahu, Yoongi-ssi? Kau pasti melacakku hingga tahu aku ada di sini bukan? Dan kau bisa melacakku karena di ponsel ini sudah kau pasang alat pelacak atau apapun itu.

Cih, aku adalah Park Jimin! Namja pintar yang selalu juara satu selama bersekolah. Aku yakin jika aku meneruskan sekolahku, aku sudah mendapat beasiswa penuh untuk berkuliah di universitas ternama. Walaupun sekarang aku _juga yakin_ IQ-ku sudah menurun drastis, maklum otakku sudah lama tidak diasah. Tapi tetap saja! _Aku adalah Park Jimin_!

Aku tidak gampang dibodohi, dan rencana kabur ini sudah sangat sempurna.

Mungkin bisa saja aku memeriksa seluruh aplikasi yang ada di ponselku dan menghapus beberapa yang tampak mencurigakan. Tapi aku tidak mau mencicipi resiko, manusia seperti Yoongi pasti menanamkan alat pelacak di bagian dalam ponsel sebelum memberikannya kepadaku. Jadi lebih baik, ponsel ini aku—

 _Musnahkan._

Aku memasuki salah satu bilik toilet dan tersenyum licik, dengan cepat tanganku membuka tangki air _closet_ duduk sambil sedikit mengumpat, ternyata tutupnya cukup berat.

Setelah terbuka setengah, aku mencelupkan ponsel mahal itu ke dalam sana dan menutup kembali tangki air tersebut. Terlalu rawan jika aku hanya membuang benda segi empat itu ke tempat sampah, karena itu sama saja meninggalkan bukti. Sedangkan yang aku lakukan sekarang adalah memusnahkan semua bukti.

Masalah kedua, adalah baju.

 _Ah, nanti sajalah_.

Aku tidak mungkin berjalan keluar dengan telanjang 'kan? Lagipula aku sudah memiliki ide untuk ke depannya.

Aku mengeluarkan cincin perak— _yang kebesaran di jariku—_ dari dalam saku dan tersenyum penuh arti. Jika aku menjual cincin ini, berapa banyak baju baru yang bisa kudapat?

Satu baju? Dua baju? Omo! Pasti banyak sekali!

Tanpa sadar, aku melihat jari manisku.

Cincin perak dengan indah melingkar di sana.

Membuat aku terdiam beberapa detik.

 _Loh, kenapa aku merasa bersalah?_

.

.

.

Aku tersenyum manis melihat pria separuh baya sedang meneliti cincin perak itu dengan seksama.

"Wah, kau bisa mendapat uang cukup banyak dari cincin ini. Ini cincin pernikahan yang mahal." ucap bapak penjual toko emas itu membuat mataku berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah? Aku akan menerima berapapun yang Ahjussi berikan." Kataku sambil tersenyum manis.

Pria itu menyebutkan sederet angka yang membuat aku langsung mengangguk setuju. Sempat ia bertanya soal surat pembelian emas, dan hanya bisa ku jawab bahwa aku membakar suratnya karena berkelahi dengan suami.

Tentu saja bapak itu langsung memandangku aneh.

Dan aku hanya bisa menyengir.

Peduli apa?

Yang penting aku mendapatkan uang.

Setelah keluar dari toko emas. Aku mulai berpikir toko mana yang harus aku datangi untuk membeli baju.

Sudah sangat jelas jika aku tidak bisa mendatangi toko mahal walau aku memegang banyak uang. Toko-toko mahal biasanya memiliki CCTV yang berarti membantu Yoongi untuk mencariku lebih mudah. _Hei,_ dia seorang bos mafia. Maksudku, dia bisa saja sangat niat dalam mencariku kan?

Siapa yang tahu? Tapi lebih baik aku mengurangi resiko.

Aku mulai memilih jalanan yang jauh dari pusat kota. Berjalan santai sambil bersenandung riang. Entah bagaimana, perasaanku mendadak membaik setelah aku berhasil keluar dari taman bermain sialan itu. Bahkan semakin baik saat aku berlari menjauh dari tempat dimana Yoongi berada.

Rasanya begitu senang dan bisa aku yakini hari ini adalah hari terbaikku saat bisa menjual cincin kebesaran itu setelah berjalan empat kilometer jauhnya. Memang terdengar sedikit buruk, tapi itulah konsekuensi jika tidak mempunyai uang.

Aku memasuki toko kecil yang menjual barang-barang bekas tapi masih layak pakai. Dengan santai aku membeli jaket tebal berwarna hitam, kaos hitam, celana jins hitam, dan sepatu hitam. Untuk saat ini hindari dulu warna-warna cerah.

Tentunya aku langsung bayar di tempat dan meminta si pemilik toko menunjukkan dimana letak toilet. Toko kecil seperti ini tidak mungkin memiliki tempat _fitting_ baju 'kan? Jadi lebih baik aku berganti baju di dalam toilet yang mereka miliki.

Setelah memasuki toilet kecil – _dan kotor—_ aku melepaskan topi _Mickey Mouse_ yang ternyata dari tadi menempel dengan nyaman di kepalaku. Aku tersenyum tipis, mengingat wajah Taehyung yang memasangkan topi imut in—

" _Kau bukan targetku, kau orang yang kucintai."_

Mendadak aku menggelengkan wajahku, kenapa aku jadi ingat laki-laki sialan itu?!

" _Kau bukan target—"_

"OMO! Hentikan!" teriakku pada diri sendiri atau lebih tepatnya suara kecil yang berada di dalam kepalaku.

" _Targetku, kau orang y—"_

"Ku bilang diam!" tanpa sadar aku memukul kepalaku sendiri yang sekarang sudah berani membayangkan wajah Yoongi. Dan entah mengapa di bayanganku wajah Yoongi ketampanannya meningkat seratus persen.

" _Yang—"_

"Siapapun yang berada di dalam sana! Hentikan bayangan bodoh ini!" kesalku sambil membuka bajuku dan memasang kaos tipis berwarna hitam.

" _Kucintai."_

Sial.

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku yang mendadak memanas. Ada apa dengan kepalaku sekarang? Apa dia sudah terkontaminasi virus Min Yoongi? Hingga sekarang aku terus dibayangi suara Yoongi yang mengatakan kalimat pernyataan itu?

"Gila Jimin, kau sudah gila sekarang." Gumamku pelan sambil memasang jaket hitam— _yang ternyata kebesaran—_ dan menaikkan _zipper_ hingga menutup seluruh kaosku. Berkali-kali kepalaku hanya bisa menggeleng kecil untuk menghilangkan suara kecil itu tapi hasilnya nihil.

Akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengganti celana dengan umpatan kecil karena suara sialan itu.

Bahkan saat aku membuka pintu toilet, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas Yoongi yang berdiri di hadapanku sambil tersenyum manis. Seakan siap mengulangi kata-kata laknat _plus_ menyebalkan.

" _Kau bukan targetku, kau orang yang kuci—"_

"DAN KAU BUKAN CALON SUAMIKU, KAU ORANG ANEH YANG AKU BENCI!" teriakku tanpa terkontrol. Membuat beberapa orang di toko _shock_ dan memandangku penuh tanya. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menunjuk Yoongi _'imajinasi'_ dengan jari telunjukku sebelum akhirnya kepalaku mulai bekerja sama; menghilangkan seluruh bayangan sialan dan memunculkan rasa malu luar biasa.

"Ehehe…" tanpa sadar aku menyengir, menurunkan tangan yang menunjuk udara dan meminta maaf kepada beberapa orang yang menatapku heran.

 _Sial! Malu sekali!_

 _Dasar Min Yoongi! Bayangan atau manusia asli sama-sama menyebalkan!_

Setelah orang-orang itu kembali kepada urusan mereka, aku langsung berjalan cepat menuju pemilik toko. "Pak." Aku berdehem sebentar saat bapak itu melihatku. "Aku ingin menjual ini semua." Gumamku pelan.

Awalnya aku ingin membakar seluruh baju itu, tapi sayang. Soalnya bisa dijadikan uang. Lupakan soal memusnahkan semua bukti, uang lebih penting.

Berbeda dengan ponsel yang sekarang sudah tenggelam bersama air toilet itu. Aku terlalu takut membawa ponsel itu keluar dari taman bermain, bagaimana jika Yoongi benar-benar memasang pelacak dan walau aku mematikan ponsel itu dia masih bisa melacakku?

Jujur saja, aku ingin sekali menjual ponsel mahal yang akan membuat aku kaya seketika. Tapi kembali lagi ke awal, aku tidak mau ambil resiko. Lebih baik dimusnahkan saja.

"Apa topi ini juga di jual?" tanya bapak itu yang membuat aku terdiam sejenak. Melihat topi _Mickey Mouse_ dan tersenyum tipis. _Lebih baik totalitas_.

"Iya pak, jual saja."

Dengan begitu, aku bebas.

.

.

.

"Jungkook-ah~" panggilku dengan nada mendayu. Mengetok pintu _apartement_ itu dan kembali memanggil nama kenalanku. Sebenarnya aku tidak cukup dekat dengannya tapi hanya dia orang yang aku pikirkan.

Aku _mungkin_ bisa saja pergi ke rumah Mingyu, teman kerjaku dan meminta pertolongan. Tapi aku tidak mau. Aku harus meminta pertolongan kepada orang yang Yoongi tidak tahu.

Dan hanya Jungkook orang yang aku ingat.

Jungkook adalah adik dari Baekhyun. Senior yang dua tahun lebih tua dariku, dan aku sangat menghormatinya saat masa SMA. Singkat cerita, aku yang dekat dengan Baekhyun secara tidak langsung berkenalan dengan adiknya.

Ternyata kami cukup akrab. Walau jarang bertemu, apalagi semenjak aku putus sekolah, tapi terkadang kami masih sering berkomunikasi di _cafe_ tempatku bekerja.

Tentu saja aku pernah ke _apartement_ Jungkook, hanya sekali. Itupun karena Jungkook mengadakan pesta dirinya yang diterima di universitas ternama dan mendapat _apartement_ dari kedua orang tuanya.

Yah, aku tahu…

Orang tua zaman sekarang terkadang memang suka berlebihan.

Dan kalau tidak salah, pesta itu terjadi dua tahun lalu. Di musim dingin? Entahlah, aku tidak begitu mengingat. Tapi aku yakin Yoongi tidak akan mengetahui Jungkook, karena setelah dari pesta itu, aku tidak bertemu dengan Jungkook sama sekali.

Wow, betapa tidak tahu malunya aku.

Datang ke _apartement_ orang yang tidak aku temui selama dua tahun dan meminta untuk tinggal beberapa hari.

"Jimin?" pintu _apartement_ terbuka, menampakkan namja yang ternyata sudah bertambah tinggi dan menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut. "Park Jimin?!"

"Hei…" aku melambaikan tanganku ragu-ragu. Mendadak dirinya tersenyum senang, menampakkan sederet gigi kelinci yang lucu.

"Omo! Silahkan masuk! Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu!" aku langsung melangkah masuk, melepaskan sepatu dan berjalan mengelilingi _apartement_ kecil Jungkook. "Aku benar-benar terkejut kau datang ke sini Jimin. Kita sudah tidak bertemu berapa tahun? Setahun? Dua tahun?"

Aku langsung menjawab dengan dua jari yang terangkat, membuat Jungkook tersenyum tipis dan menawarkan aku untuk duduk di kursi manapun. "Kau mau minum apa?"

"Terserah, apapun yang dingin." Aku kembali mengitari ruangan dan melihat beberapa foto yang terpampang di ruang tamu.

Ada banyak sekali foto-foto di sana, mulai dari Jungkook waktu kecil hingga Jungkook yang sudah masuk kuliah. Bahkan ada foto Jungkook tersenyum lebar melihat pemandangan gunung. Mataku terhenti saat melihat foto keluarga dengan Baekhyun dan wanita yang tidak kukenal menggunakan baju pengantin.

"Baekhyun sunbae sudah menikah?" tanyaku sambil memandang Jungkook yang sedang meletakkan dua gelas di meja kecil. Aku langsung duduk di salah satu kursi dan meminum segelas air sirup dingin.

"Yap, nama istrinya Taeyeon." Jawab Jungkook yang membuat aku mengangguk pelan.

"Cepat juga menikahnya. Maksudku, dia masih dua puluh dua tahun 'kan?" kataku yang membuat Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas.

"Taeyeon hamil di luar nikah. Lagipula Baekhyun hyung sudah bekerja di perusahaan ayahku. Toh dia akan menjalankan perusahaan itu kelak. Jadi tidak ada salahnya nikah muda." Aku hampir tersedak mendengar jawaban Jungkook.

Tidak kusangka, Baekhyun yang kuhormati ternyata seorang _bad boy_ yang berhasil menghamili anak orang.

"Tapi mereka saling mencintai." Lanjut Jungkook santai, kemudian dia duduk di sampingku. "Lupakan soal abangku… kenapa kau tiba-tiba kemari?" tanya Jungkook yang membuat aku menelan ludah tanpa sengaja.

"Aku tahu kau orang yang sibuk Jimin. Aku hanya bingung, sudah lama sekali dan tiba-tiba kau datang kemari. Jujur aku terkejut." Jungkook berucap manis.

Dalam hati aku bersumpah, mungkin dia akan tambah terkejut jika mengetahui apa maksudku datang ke rumahnya.

Secara perlahan aku meletakkan gelas yang aku pegang dan mulai berdehem pelan. "Kau tahu Jungkook… hmmm…" aku mulai ragu.

Apa aku harus bilang bahwa aku hanya berkunjung? Dan nanti malam menyewa motel murah saja?

Tidak Jimin! Jangan! Aku tahu kau memegang banyak uang sekarang, tapi lebih baik kau berhemat.

Ahh… tapi tidak mungkin aku mengatakan aku membutuhkan pertolongannya? Kami bahkan tidak dekat!

Jimin! Pikirkan keberuntungan kau tinggal di sini! Yoongi tidak mengetahui Jungkook dan _apartement_ Jungkook lumayan nyaman. Sudahlah! Telan saja harga dirimu! Minta bantuan kepadanya.

Aish! Aku benci pertengkaran batin seperti ini.

"Ja—jadi… Jungkook, _ehem_." Aku mulai menggigit bibir, menatap wajah Jungkook yang masih setia menungguku. "Aku tahu kita tidak dekat. Tapi ak—ku… butuh bantuanmu." Ucapku sedikit ragu.

Jungkook mengedipkan matanya dua kali, tampak dia sedikit kebingungan sebelum akhirnya dia mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku akan membantu, selagi aku bisa. Menolong dalam hal apa?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Aku langsung menghela napas pelan. Lebih baik aku langsung _to the point_ , jangan ragu-ragu. Semua hal di dunia ini harus dilakukan secara totalitas! Begitu juga dalam meminta bantuan.

"Aku butuh menginap beberapa hari… di sini. Apa kau keberatan?" tanyaku dengan nada memohon. Aku takut sekali jika Jungkook langsung menolak dan mengusirku keluar. Jika dipikir-pikir, orang macam apa aku ini. Tidak ada kabar selama dua tahun, tiba-tiba datang meminta bantuan.

"Boleh! Tentu saja! Berapa lama?" Jungkook bertanya sekali lagi. Sejenak, aku menghela napas lega.

"Aku… tidak tahu…" jawabku lemah, membuat Jungkook tersenyum tipis.

"Jimin, kau sedang kesusahan kah?"

Aku terdiam, menatap wajah Jungkook yang sekarang menyengir. Lama aku bereaksi hingga akhirnya aku mengangguk pelan. "Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu… tapi aku butuh tinggal di sini. Semalam saja, besok aku akan pergi."

"Oh? Sayang sekali. Aku padahal baru saja ingin menitipkan _apartement_ ini untukmu jika kau memang butuh tempat tinggal." Celetuk Jungkook secara tiba-tiba. Aku langsung menatapnya bingung, penuh tanya.

Jungkook tersenyum sumringah. "Aku, akan pindah ke Inggris. Besok. Aku di suruh pindah oleh keluargaku ke Inggris, masalah kampus dan hal lainnya sudah diurus. Kurasa, aku akan mengulang kuliah." Jungkook tertawa. " _Apartement_ ini akan ditinggalkan begitu saja, tidak kujual. Aku akan kembali ke sini jika aku liburan."

"Ja—jadi maksudm—"

"Jimin." Jungkook tiba-tiba memegang tanganku, membuat aku sedikit terkejut. "Dari dulu kau selalu kesusahan dalam hal keuangan, tidak apa jika kau tinggal di sini selama aku pergi."

Wow, apakah ini hari keberuntungan?

Wahai Dewi Fortuna, apa akhirnya kau berpihak kepadaku?!

"Ta—tapi, bagaimana… dengan, biaya per… bulan—bulannya?" tanyaku tergagap, masih tidak percaya dengan penawaran yang diberikan malaikat Jungkook. Iya, malaikat. Aku yakin sekarang mataku dapat melihat dua buah sayap putih indah di punggung Jungkook.

"Ah, tidak usah permasalahkan soal itu. Gedung _apartement_ ini, milikku."

Demi segala dewa di bumi ini.

Aku terperangah.

"MWO?!" tanpa sadar aku berteriak. Tidak tahu sekuat apa, yang jelas Jungkook menutup telinga dan menatapku _shock_

"Hehehe, sebenarnya. Waktu itu… dua tahun yang lalu… bukan pesta _apartement_ baruku. Tapi pesta gedung _apartement_ ku. Begitu." Jungkook menjelaskan dengan sedikit tergugu. Mulutnya senantiasa mengukir cengiran yang tidak mampu menetralkan rasa terkejutku.

"Sebenarnya kau itu sekaya apa?!" histerisku yang membuat dia tersenyum.

"Tidak sekaya itu. Jadi kau mau tinggal di sini apa tidak?" tanya Jungkook untuk kedua kalinya yang langsung aku jawab dengan anggukan penuh semangat. "Rawat baik-baik, asal jangan ada yang rusak. Dan jangan sampai lintah darat datang ke sini, kau tidak berhutang ke siapapun 'kan?" Jungkook sih berkata sambil sedikit tertawa. Tapi aku cukup terluka.

Aku tidak semiskin itu sampai berhutang dengan lintah darat. Duh, miris mendengarnya. Rasa-rasanya aku ingin saja menjawab, _'Tenang Jungkook, lintah darat tidak akan datang. Tapi bos besar mafia yang akan datang.'_ Hanya saja aku lebih memilih tersenyum dan menggeleng agar dapat tinggal di _apartement_ nyaman ini.

" _Password_ 2367 kalau kau mau tahu. Di sini, hanya ada satu kamar dan satu kamar mandi. Aku sengaja tidak mengambil _apartement_ paling atas, karena di sana terlalu luas." Jelas Jungkook, menawarkan aku untuk melihat sekeliling.

Kakiku melangkah, melihat kamar Jungkook yang sangat rapi dan harum. Aku tersenyum tipis, ini indah.

Tidak ada yang kurang sedikitpun.

"Jungkook, aku mungkin tidak akan lama tinggal di rumahmu. Tapi aku janji akan merawatnya selama kau di Inggris." Aku melihat Jungkook yang sekarang sedang menonton televisi dengan serius.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak masalah jika kau tinggal di sini terus." Jawabnya santai. Dalam hati aku juga ingin mengatakan bahwa aku akan senang tinggal di _apartement_ Jungkook lama-lama. Kalau perlu selamanya.

Tapi aku yakin si bos mafia itu akan menemui ku dengan cepat.

Jadi intinya aku harus hidup berpindah-pindah paling tidak selama tiga tahun. Atau sampai kapanpun hingga dia berhenti mencari. Dengan begitu aku akan murni bebas.

"Aku, harus melakukan sesuatu. Makanya tidak bisa jika di sini terus." Jawabku yang membuat Jungkook mengangguk. Untunglah dia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Oh iya, Jungkook ah…"

"Hmm?"

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Aku menatap langit-langit kamar Jungkook dengan pandangan menerawang. Sedangkan Jungkook sangat sibuk menata barang-barangnya di koper sambil sesekali berbicara kepadaku.

"Jimin, gantilah bajumu. Kau bisa mengenakan baju yang aku tinggalkan." Ucap Jungkook yang hanya kujawab dengan gumaman.

Sekarang, pikiranku hanya bisa terfokus pada satu hal.

Aku merasa ada yang aku lupakan.

Sesuatu…

Pikiranku melayang, jauh sekali hingga jatuh di memori dua tahun lalu. Pesta Jungkook.

Aku merasa ada yang aneh dari memori itu, tapi apa?

"Jungkook."

"Hmmm?"

"Apa kau ingat pestamu yang dua tahun lalu?" aku bertanya dengan mata yang masih setia memandangi langit berwarna putih itu.

"Tidak terlalu, kenapa?" jawab Jungkook dengan tangan sibuk menuliskan sesuatu di kertas kecil.

"Entahlah, aku merasa melupakan sesuatu."

"Cas laptop, sudah. Kacamata, sudah. Apalagi yang kurang yah… aish, sudah jam delapan malam saja. Belum telepon eomma lagi…" Jungkook bergumam tidak jelas. Sedangkan aku sudah mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi, melihat cincin perak yang masih melingkar indah di jari manisku.

Yah, kalau aku sudah kekurangan uang. Cincin ini tidak akan ada di jari manisku lagi. Hehe.

Sekarang sudah jam delapan kah? Aku merasa lapa—

AKH!

 _Itu dia!_

Layaknya mendapat pencerahan dari Tuhan.

Aku langsung mengingat sesuatu yang dari tadi mengganjal pikiranku.

 _Ingatan itu!_

.

 _Pagi hari Jimin terdiam, melihat seseorang yang sedang terluka tepat di depan rumahnya. Bersandar di dinding putih dengan tubuh sudah hampir tertutup salju._

" _Hei…" Jimin berjalan mendekat ragu, takut-takut jika pemuda di hadapannya ini hanyalah pria mabuk. Apalagi semalam dia sempat mendengar beberapa orang berkelahi di depan rumahnya. Bisa saja orang ini adalah korban dari perkelahian semalam._

" _Anu… kau tidak mati 'kan?" Jimin bertanya, membuat orang di hadapannya ini mendongak cepat. Sontak Jimin langsung terkejut, apalagi saat melihat mukanya yang babak belur._

" _Omo! Kau tidak apa-apa? Astaga bibirmu berdarah!" Panik, Jimin langsung berjongkok di hadapan pria yang masih setia mengunci mulut. Anehnya, pria itu tampak kaku saat melihat Jimin dari dekat. "Pakai ini di mulutmu, aku akan membelikan sesuatu untuk memar di wajahmu." Jimin tanpa sadar menyentuh dahi pria itu dan meringis pelan._

 _Beda sekali dengan pria itu yang masih tetap diam seperti batu. "Tunggu di sini, aku akan kembali." Jimin langsung berlari menuju apotek terdekat. Membeli beberapa obat dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas._

 _Namun, dirinya tidak kembali menemui pria itu._

 _Ponsel tua yang baru ia beli sehari lalu berdering._

 _Membuat ia harus ke toko tempat ia bekerja karena ada masalah._

 _Dan melupakan perkataannya sendiri._

.

"Jangan bercanda…" mendadak, seluruh hatiku dipenuhi perasaan bersalah. Aku mengingat kejadian itu.

 _Hanya saja…_

Aku langsung berdiri dari kasur, mengambil jaketku dan keluar kamar. Mengabaikan Jungkook yang memanggilku beberapa kali, bertanya kenapa aku terburu-buru.

"Maaf Jungkook, aku ada urusan sebentar." Ucapku sambil memakai sepatu sembarangan.

Sial.

Ini tidak mungkin benar-benar terjadi 'kan?

Kejadian ini tidak akan terulang 'kan?

.

" _Hei, Jimin… kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Jungkook secara tiba-tiba, membuyarkan fokus Jimin yang sedang berpikir._

" _Tidak ada Jungkook-ah, aku merasa aku melupakan sesuatu." Jimin bergumam, memakan kue cokelat di hadapannya dengan lahap. Melirik sekitar ruangan yang penuh dengan anak-anak, pesta yang cukup meriah._

 _Jimin melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan. Membuat Jimin semakin tidak tenang. Alhasil, Jimin berdiri dari duduknya. Mengambil tas dan memasang jaket serta syal warna biru tuanya._

" _Aku pulang Jungkook, kurasa aku ada urusan yang terlupakan."_

.

Sial, sial, sial.

Aku menghentikan sembarang taksi yang lewat. Tidak ada waktu untuk menaiki bis atau bahkan berjalan kaki. Ini lebih cepat, lebih _efesien_.

 _Kumohon_.

Jangan bilang dia…

Benar-benar—

.

 _Jimin membelalak kaget, melihat seorang pria yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya. "Yak, kau siapa?" Jimin memanggil, membuat laki-laki itu menoleh._

 _Menampakkan wajah babak belur dengan plester luka di sudut bibirnya._

 _Jimin terdiam, begitu juga dengan lelaki itu._

" _Ka—kau… masih menungguku?!" Jimin hampir berteriak karena_ shock. _Pantas saja dirinya merasa ada yang terlupa. Jimin langsung membuka tas-nya dan melihat kantung biru yang terabaikan satu harian. Obat._

" _Kau—"_

.

Rumah Jungkook tidak jauh dari taman bermain, cuma delapan kilometer. Seharusnya lima belas menit saja sudah sampai. Tapi sial, Dewi Fortuna tidak lagi memihak kepadaku. Mungkin Dewi Fortuna adalah orang yang _labil_.

Aku langsung mendecak kesal saat melihat taksi yang kunaiki terpaksa berhenti di tengah jalan karena ban bocor. Bagaimana bisa, ini terjadi?! Taman bermain masih empat kilometer lagi, dan sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?!

 _Lari!_

Yang benar saja, tubuhku tidak sekuat itu—

Ah, sudahlah!

Kakiku mulai berlari. Sesekali melihat ke jalanan untuk menghentikan taksi. Tapi tidak ada satupun taksi yang mau berhenti. _Tidak ada_. Bahkan aku tidak melihat halte bis di sekitar sini.

"AKH! APA KAU BERCANDA?!" teriakku entah dengan siapa dan kembali berlari sekuat tenaga. Tenang Jimin, tidak ada salahnya berlari beberapa kilometer. Toh, aku orang yang sehat.

"GYAAAAA!" seiring dengan teriakan memalukan, kakiku bergerak sangat cepat.

Setengah hatiku berbisik, apa yang aku lakukan ini bodoh.

Tapi setengahnya lagi, malah mendukungku untuk melakukan hal bodoh.

Aku terus berlari, tidak memperdulikan angin malam di musim gugur yang sangat dingin. Peduli apa, aku orang yang kuat. Angin malam tidak akan membuat aku sakit demam lalu pingsan. Tidak. Jimin lebih kuat daripada angin malam.

"AISH JINJA! YAK KAU! DEWI FORTUNA YANG LABIL! BISAKAH KAU MEMBERIKAN AKU TAKSI?!" teriakku frustasi. Sungguh kurang ajar, mana ada dewi yang mau mengabulkan permintaan jika kau berteriak seperti itu Jimin!

"Tadi siang aku… AKU TIDAK MEMPUNYAI UANG! Tapi SEMUA! S. E. M. U. A TAKSI LEWAT DI DEPANKU! Dan sekarang aku PUNYA UANG, Tidak ada TAKSI YANG LEWAT HUH?! Hentikan lelucon ini!"

Aku rasanya ingin menangis saja.

Bahkan sekarang kakiku tidak dapat dihentikan walau napasku sudah di ujung tanduk. Sial, aku mampu berjalan sejauh mungkin, tapi aku tidak akan mampu berlari cepat walau hanya seratus meter. _Yap_ , aku adalah orang yang sehat tapi buruk dalam berolahraga.

"Aish… MIN YOONGI KAU KEPARAT!" teriakku sadis.

Mungkin, jika bulan dan bintang bisa berbicara, mereka pasti menggosipkan aku dan berkata bahwa aku orang gila yang miskin. Lihatlah sepatuku! Bahkan ini bukan sepatu lari yang layak!

Hiks, kakiku sakit...

Kenapa tadi aku tidak minta diantar Jungkook yah? Dia orang kaya, pasti memiliki mobil atau motor.

Astaga Jimin, kenapa kau jadi bodoh sekali?

Apa Dewi Fortuna berpaling dariku karena aku bodoh?

Tanpa sadar aku meringis. Apa yang aku lakukan sekarang? Tubuhku sudah basah karena berkeringat tapi aku tidak kunjung sampai. Bahkan sekarang otakku seakan berhenti bekerja dan ada setan lain yang merasuki diriku.

Sudah berapa lama aku berlari? Sepuluh menit? Lima belas menit? Sial aku merasa sudah tidak bisa bernapas sedikitpun!

Aku benar-benar lelah, rasa-rasanya ingin sekali menyerah. Tapi aku tahu gerbang taman bermain sebentar lagi di depan mata.

Aku tidak boleh berhenti…

Aku harus—

 _Kenapa aku melakukan ini?_

Rasanya menyiksa!

Lagipula ini tidak mungkin!

Dia tidak mungkin…

 _Menungguku_.

Langkahku terhenti. Tepat di depan gerbang taman bermain yang telah tutup. Tubuhku seakan remuk saat melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di depanku dengan kedua tangan yang masuk ke dalam saku celana.

"Ja—jangan ber—can… da…" aku berkata terbata-bata, hanya lirihan halus yang aku keluarkan karena jujur, aku sudah kehabisan napas. Tubuhku merosot, jatuh di atas trotoar yang dingin. Sudah tidak sanggup untuk berdiri walau sekejap saja dan hanya bisa terduduk sembari mendongak.

" _Ah—jussi… ka—kau… masih, masih. Menunggu… ku?_ " tanpa sadar aku tersenyum miris.

Apa-apaan ini…

Berhentilah melakukan sikap seperti ini.

Berhentilah, sebelum aku—

" _Kau—"_

.

 **[Reccomended song : Ben – Memory (ost introverted boss) disarankan mendengar sambil membaca bagian ini ^.^]**

" _Kau menyuruhku menunggu…" suara laki-laki itu terdengar. Seakan ragu tapi ada nada bersalah yang terselip di antaranya, membuat Jimin tercengang sekaligus tidak dapat berkata-kata._

 _Pria itu menunduk, membuat sebagian wajahnya terutup oleh topi hitam yang ia gunakan. Dan Jimin hanya bisa terdiam tidak percaya._

" _Kau menunggu selama berjam-jam?! Jangan bercanda!" Jimin mendekati pria itu, memegang wajahnya dan sedikit meringis karena suhu tubuh pria itu yang sangat dingin. "Astaga! Kau benar-benar menunggu?! Kau bisa mati jika seperti ini!"_

 _Jimin langsung menarik pria itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tapi lelaki itu menolak, menggeleng tanpa bersuara. Membuat Jimin berakhir mengajaknya duduk di bangku taman, membelikan minuman hangat tanpa banyak kata._

 _Malam itu, Jimin menghabiskan waktunya mengobati luka pria yang tidak ia kenal._

 _Tanpa saling bertukar nama maupun suara._

 _Mereka berdua hanya diam, hingga Jimin yang duluan memutuskan pulang._

 _Meninggalkan pria itu yang tidak sempat mengucapkan maaf._

.

"Kau menyuruhku menunggu…" jawab Yoongi mendekat ke arahku. Setelah itu dia berjongkok sambil tersenyum tipis.

Bisa kulihat hidungnya yang memerah, pasti dingin sekali menunggu hampir seharian di sini. Kenapa dia sebodoh ini? membuat aku tanpa sadar ingin menangis saja.

Pandanganku mendadak kabur, mungkin karena air mata. _Sial_ , _kenapa aku jadi sedih seperti ini?_

"Aku… pergi, dan kau masih menunggu?" ucapku dengan nada miris. Semakin tidak percaya dengan dirinya yang mengelap keringat di dahiku begitu lembut, dengan tangan kiri yang masih tertutup perban.

 _Kau terluka_ … _dan kenapa kau tersenyum?_

Berhentilah…

Tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh begitu saja. Tanpa ragu, tanpa malu.

"Aku merusak ponsel pemberianmu…" gumamku dengan nada rendah. "Aku menjual cincin dan baju pemberianmu." Lanjutku sambil menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. "Aku… aku bahkan! Bah—kan sudah mendapatkan tempat menginap di rumah temanku!" suaraku mulai sedikit meninggi, walau napasku masih sulit untuk diatur.

"Aku berpikir untuk tetap terus kabur! Menjauh darimu!" aku menarik napas sesenggukan. Membiarkan semua air mata emosi ini tumpah begitu saja.

Aku marah, _sangat marah_. Aku benci dirinya yang membiarkan ibuku mati, yang memaksaku menikah dengannya, yang selalu berbuat seenaknya. Aku mau _kabur_.

Aku mau dia yang membenciku dengan sepenuh hati hingga aku bisa kabur dengan tenang. Lari sejauh mungkin tanpa rasa bersalah.

Lari tanpa _membawa perasaan apapun_.

 _Tapi lihatlah yang dia lakukan sekarang._

Tersenyum dan menatapku dengan begitu lembut…

Sialan.

" _Aku dengan sangat jelas kabur darimu! Dan kau masih di sini?!"_

Aku mulai histeris, rasanya begitu salah dan bukan ini yang aku inginkan!

Aku tidak ingin dia tersenyum saat mendengar semua pengakuanku.

Aku tidak ingin dia mengelus pipiku dengan lembut seperti saat ini.

Aku tidak ingin dia berjongkok di hadapanku dan meraih tanganku.

Aku tidak ingin dia _menungguku_.

Apa susah untuk memarahiku? Memakiku dengan umpatan? Memukulku dengan penuh emosi? Bahkan kalau perlu membunuhku di tempat.

Semua akan terasa lebih _mudah bagi perasaanku_ jika dia hanya _marah_.

Tapi kenapa dia _bersikap begitu manis?_

"Cincin ini masih ada." Gumamnya pelan, mengelus cincin perak yang ada di jari manisku sambil tersenyum tipis. Membuat aku semakin marah entah kenapa. Aku sudah ada niat untuk menjual cincin ini dasar _idiot_!

" _Kau menyuruhku menunggu. Apa salah menunggu orang yang kucintai?"_

Tangannya menarik tubuhku mendekat, membuat dirinya dengan mudah memelukku yang tanpa sadar sudah menangis. Memukul pundaknya berkali-kali sambil mengucapkan kalimat bodoh.

Kenapa dirinya seperti ini? Terlalu baik hingga aku merasa bersalah?

 _Kumohon…_

 _Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini._

Sebelum aku— _akhirnya jatuh hati kepadamu_.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **You might want to know :**

Taehyung mengunyah daging sapi itu pelan, melihat Yoongi yang sudah siap menyantap habis semua makanannya sambil berpikir.

"Kenapa kau memaksanya menikah denganmu?" tanya Taehyung secara tiba-tiba, membuat Yoongi hanya diam. "Kau bukan tipe yang suka memaks—"

"Kau tahu alasannya." Potong Yoongi santai. Membuat Taehyung mengeratkan pegangan di sumpitnya.

"Apa? Melindunginya? Membuat dia senang? Jika hanya seperti itu aku juga bisa melakukannya di Inggris nanti!" Taehyung tertawa meremehkan, menatap Yoongi yang sekarang sudah melihat ke arah luar jendela.

" _Rasa bersalah…"_ Yoongi bergumam tidak jelas, dan Taehyung tidak mendengarnya.

"Ne?" Taehyung bertanya, menyuruh Yoongi mengulang perkataannya tadi. Hanya saja Yoongi menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Aku mencintainya. Jadi kau tidak perlu melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan." Yoongi _mengganti perkataannya_. Taehyung yang tidak menyadari hal itu, mendadak mendecih kesal. Entah kenapa dia sangat ingin memukul wajah Yoongi sekarang.

"Dia kabur kau tahu." Gumam Taehyung sedikit kesal, kembali menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. "Dia mengajakku ke taman bermain, agar lebih mudah kabur. Di sini ramai, dan sulit sekali mencari seseorang. CCTV tidak ada di semua tempat, dan dia bisa bersembunyi dimana saja. Jimin orang yang pintar."

Yoongi masih tetap diam, meminum sodanya dan dengan santai mengambil satu daging di piring Taehyung lalu melahapnya. Membuat Taehyung hanya bisa mendecih tidak suka.

"Yak! Dia kabur dan hyung tidak mau mengejarnya?!" Taehyung berteriak sedikit frustasi. Taehyung ingin Yoongi berdiri, mencari Jimin seperti orang kehilangan dan _gagal mendapatkannya_. Bukan perlakuan santai yang Taehyung inginkan! Itu seakan menunjukkan—

"Dia menyuruhku menunggu."

 _Bahwa Jimin akan kembali dengan sendirinya._

Taehyung terdiam mendengar jawaban Yoongi, tidak terima. Bahkan sekarang hatinya sudah terbakar api emosi. "Apa kau anjing hyung?! Jika disuruh menunggu maka kau akan menunggu—"

"Dia akan kembali." Sekali lagi, Yoongi memotong perkataan Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung semakin merasa kesal. " _Jimin akan kembali, ke tempatku._ "

Dan bisa diyakini, kedua sumpit kayu itu _patah_ di dalam genggaman Taehyung.

.

Taehyung melihatnya.

Jimin yang berlari dan terduduk di depan gerbang taman bermain, membiarkan Yoongi memeluk dirinya dengan begitu erat.

Membuat hati Taehyung _hancur_.

 _Kalah telak_.

Taehyung bahkan tidak tahu mengapa dia kembali ke taman bermain dan ikut menunggu dari kejauhan. _Dia tidak tahu_. Hatinya seakan tidak tenang dan memaksanya untuk _melihat kekalahannya_.

Itu mampu membuat kedua tangan Taehyung terkepal erat.

" _Pulanglah ke Inggris Taehyung-ah. Aku tidak yakin kau di sana hanya kuliah, kau pasti memiliki bisnis di sana 'kan? Biarkan aku di sini mengurus Jimin."_

Entah mengapa kata-kata Yoongi tadi siang membuatnya semakin emosi. _Jangan bercanda_ , dia mati-matian melupakan Jimin selama lima tahun! Itu jelas bukan waktu yang sebentar. Dan sekarang Jimin sudah ada di depan mata. Apa mungkin dirinya akan menyerah begitu saja?

T-I-D-A-K.

Bisa dipastikan malam itu Taehyung berpikir mantap.

Akan membawa Jimin pergi, _ke tempatnya_.

 _Dengan cara apapun!_

.

 **Awalnya mau apdet a village… tapi ini dulu dah… wkwkw (dasar gak konsisten lu thor)**

 **SPOILER DAN BEBERAPA PENJELASAN (tentang judul ff)**

 **Tae bakal ketemu kookie di bandara (next chap). Yang jelas pertemuan mereka cukup unik, dan kemungkinan besar jeka gak bakal keseret dalam cerita ini. Aku mau menekankan kata-kata 'kalau takdir gak bakal kemana' di kisah vkook nanti. Jadi yang vkook shipper jangan berharap lebih sama fluffy, karna di sini fokus ke yoonmin dan vmin XD**

 **Dan… kedepannya bakal berbau angst yah temans. Sudah cukup lah humor2nya, serius lagi~**

 **Setelah memikirkan ulang, bagi kalian yang menunggu konflik sebenarnya. Maka akan sedikit lama, konflik pertama akan muncul di saat Yoonmin saling menyadari perasaan masing-masing serta mengerti bagaimana cara bertindak (Yoongi masih blm ngerti cara 'bertindak' yang tepat) dan konflik kedua akan muncul saat mereka berjanji untuk bersama.**

 **Untuk saat ini, masih konflik sederhana antara cinta segitiga. Aku masih belum mau terburu-buru tapi aku akan ingatkan kedepannya bakal sedikit angst, mengingat sikap Yoongi di sini yang terlalu baik. Aku berusaha yang terbaik merangkai cerita ini, jadi kuharap kalian menyukainya (memaksa)**

 **Dan…**

' _Thor, kukira ini bakal mirip dengan filmnya ternyata jauh dari ekspetasi'_

 **Sejujurnya, aku terinspirasi dari 'karakter' beauty and the beast. Cowok yang ngeri tapi sebenarnya begitu baik. Cewek yang begitu berani, independent, serta jenius. Serta cowok ketiga yang akan ngelakuin apapun untuk menarik perhatian si cewek. Dan, sebenarnya. Kisah mereka sedikit sama kok. Kalau di kartun, si cewek jadi sendera demi gantiin bapaknya. Kalau di ff ini si jimin nikah sama yoongi karna…(hayoloh penasaran? nanti dijelaskan)**

 **Lagipula terinspirasi gak harus mirip kok, wkwkkw.**

 **Alasan kedua kenapa aku namain ff itu sama dengan kartun princess Disney (yang kusukai) itu karena aku gak kepikiran judul yang lain :| (Ya, aku payah dalam menentukan judul)**

 **Btw…**

 **Maaf, aku gak bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu karena beberapa hal, dan aku sangat berterima kasih sama semua review kalian yang ngebuat aku semakin semangat menulis (aku selalu berterima kasih walau kalian hanya menulis 'lanjut thor' XD).**

 **Lalu A Village akan aku apdet saat kakak kelas 12 pada UN (SMA) dan aku libur (Mingdep). Dan silahkan cek cerita baruku!**

 **L'ange**

 **Cerita tentang seorang malaikat (Jimin) menyelamatkan seorang tentara (Yoongi) yang sudah di ujung tanduk. Genrenya akan supernatural dan angst.**

 **Mulai skrg aku gak bakal fast apdet (biasa juga elu jarang apdet) hehe, karna aku lagi ngerjain sesuatu project. (project apaan? Akan aku kasih tahu kalau udah berhasil, ehe) tapi kalian rindu gak sih sama cerita misteri?**

 **Yang terakhir dan tidak terlupakan!**

 **Love and peace my lovely readers~**

 **Gomawo~**


	7. Chapter 7

"Aku akan membayarnya." Hoseok sempat terkejut mendengarnya, menatap bosnya sendiri sudah duduk bersimpuh di depan wanita tua berpenampilan kumuh. Sedetik kemudian, kepala bersurai hitam itu menunduk dalam. "Serahkan kepadaku, aku akan membayarnya."

Hening, tidak ada jawaban, tidak ada pula pergerakan. Selain mata Hoseok yang melirik wanita itu dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

Betapa terkejutnya Hoseok saat melihat wanita itu tersenyum tulus. Tangannya yang berkeriput dan kurus; tampak begitu rapuh dan ringkih. Berusaha menggapai kepala seorang Min Yoongi— _bosnya_.

Membuat Yoongi terkejut, mendongak pelan saat merasakan tangan kecil itu mengelus lembut rambutnya. "Tidak perlu." Ucapnya begitu halus.

"Kanker ini akan ada, selalu ada." Lanjutnya sembari menghentikan pergerakan lembut di tangannya. "Aku tidak ingin hidup jika hanya berperan sebagai beban. Cukup suamiku dan Jimin saja, jangan pula dirimu."

Yoongi tersentak cukup dalam, ada salah satu perkataan wanita itu yang membuat dirinya merasakan halilintar di kepala. Perasaan itu muncul lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya. "Dengarkan aku untuk kali ini saja Seohyun. Aku akan memb—"

"Tidak Min Yoongi!" Seohyun menjawab tegas, terlampau tegas hingga membuat Yoongi terdiam. Setelah hampir satu tahun lebih mengenal Park Seohyun, baru kali ini Yoongi dibentak olehnya. Tentu saja itu yang membuat Yoongi mendesah gusar.

"Kanker _multiple myeloma_ yang tertanam di tubuhmu masih bisa disembuhkan dengan cara apapun. Aku menjamin akan memanggil dokter terbaik di negeri ini untuk menyembuhkannya. Kau hanya perlu menja—" Yoongi menghentikan omongannya saat wanita itu masih tetap menggelengkan kepala. Sekali lagi menolak.

" _Dia_ sudah menyerangku sejak aku berumur dua puluh. Aku nyaris mati melawannya, di saat aku berpikir semua menjadi lebih baik, nyatanya tidak. Kanker itu hanya… semakin berkembang tanpa ampun, bahkan di saat keluarga ini hancur karena uang." Jelas Seohyun, kedua tangannya bergerak mengambil tangan kasar milik Yoongi.

"Aku tidak mengerti…" lanjutnya tersenyum tipis, dengan begitu pelan dia mengganggam kedua tangan Yoongi dan membiarkan Yoongi yang hanya bisa menatap wajah lelahnya. Lantas, Yoongi kembali menghela napas lagi.

"Pikirkan Jimin, _bu_." Tidak memanggil nama, kali ini Yoongi menggunakan panggilan _ibu_ untuk Seohyun. Salah satu sahutan yang ingin sekali didengar oleh Seohyun dari bibir tipis milik Yoongi.

"Aku memikirkannya. Karena itu kau harus mengerti." Seohyun kembali membalas, menolak dengan cara apapun. Senyum kembali ia pamerkan, menampakkan guratan halus di sekitar mata, cantik sekali. Dan juga begitu rapuh.

Membuat hati Yoongi kembali berbisik. Nyatanya, Yoongi sakit hati.

 _Ini semua salahnya_.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau datang dan begitu baik dengan keluarga kami. Bukannya aku tidak tahu, kau 'kan yang _membereskan_ semua hutang suamiku?" mata Yoongi membesar mendengarnya. Sempat ia melirik ke arah Hoseok yang berdiri di depan pintu rumah, tapi melihat Hoseok yang menggeleng, membuat Yoongi bertanya-tanya.

Tahu dari mana Seohyun kalau Yoongi yang mengurus semua hutang keluarga Park, jikalau bukan Hoseok yang membocorkannya?

Mata Yoongi kembali melirik Seohyun penuh tanya, membuat Seohyun terkikik kecil. "Jangan terkejut seperti itu nak Yoongi, semua tampak begitu jelas. Kau tidak boleh meremehkan naluri seorang ibu. Mengerti?"

Yoongi yang mendengar itu kembali menghela napas, memijit pelipisnya pelan. Entah kenapa membujuk wanita yang umurnya hanya dua puluh tahun lebih tua darinya begitu sulit sekali. Rasa-rasanya Yoongi bisa terkena penyakit darah tinggi.

"Bisakah kau mendengarkan ku sek—"

"Kau selalu berdiri layaknya _bodyguard_ di depan rumah kami dulu." Potong Seohyun, menyela perkataan Yoongi yang sudah pasti adalah sebuah bujukan agar dirinya mau dioperasi, atau menjalankan semua sesi kemoterapi yang tentu saja terdengar begitu menyebalkan.

Yoongi diam, napasnya kembali tercekat.

"Setelah suamiku meninggal secara mendadak, aku merasa begitu aneh. Tidak ada sedikitpun lintah darat yang datang. Bukan berarti aku berpikir buruk terhadap suamiku, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Polisi bahkan tidak ingin membuka kasus kematian suamiku lebih jauh, hanya karena suamiku mati dengan alasan berhutang terlalu banyak. Dia dikejar-kejar oleh banyak sekali lintah darat, tapi tidak pernah absen mengirimkan uang kepada kami. Bodoh sekali."

Seohyun tertawa miris, bisa dilihat matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Tapi Seohyun menahannya, dia tidak akan menangis untuk saat ini. Dirinya tidak ingin tampak begitu lemah di hadapan Yoongi.

"Tapi malam itu aku melihatnya, kau membantai lebih dari lima orang di depan rumah kami. Malam-malam sekali, mungkin sekitar jam dua. Tanpa henti. Jimin sedang tidur waktu itu, dan rasa penasaranku sangat besar. Aku dengan begitu perlahan berjalan keluar pintu dan mengintip, saat itu lah aku mendengar. Dengan sangat jelas kau mengatakan—

' _Jangan pernah berurusan dengan keluarga ini lagi. Kalian tidak boleh menagih hutang dengan mereka, tidak boleh berteriak kepada mereka, tidak boleh memaki mereka. Kalian mengerti?! Jika bos kalian tidak terima dengan pesan ini, bilang saja bahwa Min Yoongi akan datang dan menghancurkan organisasi kalian.'_ Aku mempunyai ingatan cukup kuat, kau harus tahu itu Min Yoongi."

Tangan Yoongi mendadak terkepal, dia nyaris muntah saat rasa itu kembali menyerang seluruh tubuhnya. Ingin sekali Yoongi langsung mengucapkan ratusan bahkan ribuan kata maaf, tapi tidak bisa. Tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya selain hanya sebuah helaan napas kecil.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang suamiku perbuat dahulu hingga kau sebaik itu kepada kami, tapi aku berterima kasih, sungguh. Sejak itu kau selalu menjaga kami dari kejauhan bukan? Bahkan kurasa Jimin sudah tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang lagi jika tidak ada kau. Aku tahu betapa kotornya permainan dunia bawah, aku bisa saja dibunuh dan Jimin mungkin saja dijual demi mendapatkan keuntungan."

Suara Seohyun kembali terdengar, tapi hanya beberapa yang didengar oleh telinga Yoongi. Mata Yoongi tidak mampu melihat Seohyun lagi, melainkan menatap tangannya yang digenggam oleh Seohyun.

"Aku kira kau akan tetap terus menjaga kami dari kejauhan, tapi di saat kau datang setengah tahun lalu. Masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa berkata apa-apa dan memberikan diriku beberapa obat. Aku berpikir, _'Ah, kau sudah mulai membuka diri.'_ Tentu saja jika aku tidak memaksa dirimu untuk memberitahu namamu atau untuk sekedar duduk sebentar di lantai kumuh ini, kau tidak akan menjadi sedekat ini dengan diriku." Seohyun terkekeh, mengingat kejadian lucu saat dirinya pertama kali menatap Yoongi dari dekat.

Selama ini Seohyun sadar, terkadang di saat dirinya ingin sekedar berjalan keluar rumah untuk membeli obat atau makanan. Dia merasa begitu dijaga oleh Yoongi. Tak jarang pula Seohyun melihat wajah Yoongi sekilas. Hanya sekilas.

Karena Yoongi itu mirip sekali dengan kucing, semakin didekati maka dia akan menjauh. Butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk Yoongi tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya, mengetuk pintu sembari membawakan roti dan beberapa obat-obatan.

Sungguh waktu itu Seohyun tersenyum senang. Anggap saja dia berhasil melihat wajah malaikat pelindung keluarga mereka.

Mau tak mau, Yoongi ikut tertawa malu. Tentu saja ada alasan mengapa dirinya berani menampakkan wajah di hadapan Seohyun. Kalau tidak salah, Seohyun waktu itu tidak keluar rumah sama sekali. Tidak melakukan rutinitas biasanya. Akhirnya Yoongi lah yang melakukan semua rutinitas Seohyun, mulai dari membeli beberapa obat, hingga roti untuk makan sehari-hari. Tentu saja Yoongi juga membeli makanan lain yang lebih bergizi.

"Selain itu, kau juga menjaga Jimin." Celetuk Seohyun, berhasil mengubah tawa Yoongi menjadi deheman kecil. Melihat itu, Seohyun tersenyum jahil. Diam-diam dia memegang dagunya sendiri dan menghela napas. "Sayang sekali anakku tidak menyadari ada manusia tampan yang selalu menjaganya." Lanjutnya penuh arti.

Yoongi tersedak ludah sendiri. _Insting_ seorang ibu tidaklah main-main tajamnya. Dan itu mampu membuat Yoongi merasa malu teramat dalam. Sial, omongan Seohyun tadi seakan-akan menyentil perasaan terdalamnya terhadap Jimin.

"Kau mati-matian menjaga keluarga kami Yoongi- _ah_. Maka dari itu, sekarang berhentilah." Kata Seohyun mantap, bagaikan perintah mutlak yang membuat Yoongi menatapnya sendu.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Ji—"

"Jika kau menyuruhku untuk memikirkan Jimin, maka lindungilah dia hingga akhir hayatmu untukku." Potong Seohyun sekali lagi, langsung dibalas gelengan oleh Yoongi.

"Kau adalah hidupnya, tanpa kau Jimin akan mati karena bersedih. Aku akan membantumu tetap hidup. Asal kau mau mendengarkanku. Ayolah, denga—"

"Kalau begitu, jadilah hidupnya Yoongi." Kali ini Yoongi terdiam, tidak mampu membalas saat Seohyun menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak main-main. " _Kau mencintainya, Yoongi_. Aku tahu itu."

Jantung Yoongi berdegup kencang saat Seohyun mengatakan hal itu. Yoongi tahu, dia juga sadar. Setelah hampir dua tahun menjaga keluarga kecil ini, dia sudah dikalahkan begitu mudah oleh pesona Park Jimin. Tidak bercanda, Yoongi telah jatuh hati tanpa basa-basi saat memperhatikan _namja_ mungil itu.

"Aku sudah tua Yoongi, cepat atau lambat aku akan tetap mati. Aku sudah cukup merasakan semua manis dan pahitnya kehidupan. Tapi tidak dengan Jimin, dia masih begitu muda, masih begitu bersinar. Maka dari itu, biarkan aku mati bersama kanker yang ada di dalam tubuh ini. Dan untuk kau, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau begitu baik kepada kami, tapi jika kau tulus maka—"

Suara Seohyun tergantung, seakan mempersiapkan diri, mata Seohyun menutup pelan. Dirinya menghela napas begitu teratur sebelum akhirnya kembali menggenggam tangan Yoongi. Dan menatap Yoongi serius.

"Jadilah bagian dari hidupnya, jadilah malaikat yang akan selalu melindungi Jimin seutuhnya. Jadilah pegangan yang kokoh untuk anakku. Jadilah seseorang yang sangat berarti di dalam kehidupan Park Jimin, tidak peduli betapa terlukanya kau. Berjanjilah kepadaku, kau selalu ada untuknya, kau selalu ada di samping, dan kau selalu membuatnya bahagia. Jangan pernah… _jangan pernah_ kau menyakiti anakku walau kau tidak sengaja sedikitpun. Aku tahu kau mencintainya begitu tulus, maka dari itu. Aku titip anakku kepadamu."

Selesai. Tidak ada lagi kata sanggahan yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi. Tidak ada lagi gelengan kepala yang menolak. Tidak ada lagi bujuk rayu agar Seohyun mau dioperasi.

Semua perintah mutlak itu, bagaikan kunci hidup seorang Min Yoongi sekarang. Dirinya tidak mampu berpikir yang lain, dan semakin tidak mampu pula untuk mengucapkan kata maaf.

Tapi bisakah dia melakukan itu semua sebagai tebusan rasa bersalah?

Butuh waktu hampir satu menit, barulah Yoongi mengangguk pelan. Tanpa melawan. Membuat senyum manis di wajah Seohyun kembali terukir.

"Sekarang belilah makanan yang begitu banyak, Jimin akan pulang sebentar lagi. Mari kita rayakan hari ini, karena aku telah memberimu restu untuk memiliki anakku seutuhnya!" Seohyun tertawa senang.

Berbeda jauh dengan Yoongi yang hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Diam-diam Yoongi merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh dan pengecut. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Yoongi tahu dengan sangat jelas. Bahwa dirinya sekarang telah melanggar perkataan Seohyun.

Dia sudah tanpa sengaja, melukai seorang Park Jimin.

 _Begitu dalam_.

.

Min Yoongi adalah orang yang terlampau jujur?

Dusta.

Dia adalah pembohong kelas kakap yang penuh dosa.

Sayangnya, ia mencintai Jimin.

Dan cinta adalah satu-satunya alasan Yoongi menjadi seorang pembohong keparat berkedok malaikat pelindung.

Bodoh sekali, mengabaikan fakta bahwa kenyataan yang ia tutupi sekarang adalah penghancur paling berbahaya di hati Jimin.

.

.

" _Aku ingin dirimu… bukan ibumu… jadi buat apa dia hidup?"_

.

.

 **Main Cast : Min Yoongi and Park Jimin**

 **Pair : YoonMin**

 **Slight : VMin**

 **Genre : Romance and Humor (a little bit of Dark Humor)**

 **Happy reading ^.^**

 **Love and peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LOVE?**

 **.**

 **.**

 _JIMIN P.O.V_

Yoongi menatapku lama sekali sebelum akhirnya dia meloloskan tawa kecil. Aku langsung mengernyit bingung, "Kau kenapa lagi?" ucapku sedikit kesal. Pasalnya, tawa yang dikeluarkan Yoongi seakan mengejek diriku.

"Lihatla—hahaha! Penampilanmu!" tawanya hingga terduduk di hadapanku. Mencairkan seluruh suasana haru yang baru saja terjadi. Bukankah sedetik lalu dia memelukku sembari mengelus rambutku? Dan sekarang lihatlah! Dia tertawa mengejek!

"Yak! _Ahjussi_!" aku yang merasa terhina, langsung menatapnya tajam. "Kau tidak se—"

"Ingusmu bahkan kemana-mana!" potongnya dengan tawa menggelegar, kedua jari telunjuk serta tengahnya menyentuh lubang hidungnya sendiri dan tetap memandangku layaknya badut yang patut ditertawakan.

Aku langsung mengelap ingusku sendiri menggunakan lengan jaket, begitu juga dengan bekas air mata yang terasa dingin di pipi. "Berhentilah tertawa!" teriakku tidak terima. "Aku begini juga karena kau! Tidak seharusnya _ahjussi_ tertawa seperti itu!"

Kesalku sambil memajukan bibirku, rasanya kesal sekali. Dan tentunya, aku juga merasa malu… _yang teramat dalam_.

Bukannya berhenti, Yoongi malah semakin tertawa keras. Membuat aku semakin merasa kesal, sontak aku mencoba berdiri untuk menendang dirinya, tapi yang ada kakiku terasa seperti jeli.

Baru saja aku menaikkan tubuhku sedikit, aku langsung terjatuh kembali. Kedua kakiku seakan mati rasa karena terlalu lemas! Apa ini efek samping dari berlari terlalu cepat tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu?

Karena pergerakan ku yang sangat aneh, maksudku tidak ada yang lebih aneh dari seorang manusia yang mencoba berdiri tapi gagal berkali-kali, karena di saat berdiri maka kakinya akan bergetar seperti jeli lalu terjatuh lagi. Yoongi akhirnya menghentikan tawanya dan menatapku penuh tanya, mungkin dia berpikir aku seperti orang lumpuh yang sedang melakukan tahap rehabilitasi agar bisa berjalan lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kakimu 'kan tidak lumpuh."

Yap, tentu saja dia berpikir seperti itu.

Aku langsung melirik Yoongi kesal, ingin aku berteriak dan memaki dirinya. Semua karena dirinya!

Semua karena _ahjussi_ tua berumur 38 tahun yang menyukai anak muda. Tentu saja itu diriku, siapa lagi yang disukai Yoongi selain aku? Tidak ada 'kan? Aku sangat yakin, seratus persen. _Tidak ada_.

 _Iya 'kan_?

Duh, kenapa aku jadi berpikir hal yang tidak jelas di saat kakiku mulai terasa sakit?

Aku ingin memaki Yoongi yang membuat aku merasakan rasa bersalah sekarang, karena sudah membuat dirinya menunggu begitu lama. Tapi yang ada aku malah terdiam, menatap dirinya dengan mata yang perlahan-lahan mengabur.

Sedetik kemudian.

Aku kembali menangis, seperti bayi.

Menggelikan.

"Yak! Kau kenapa menangis? Jimin. Jimin- _ah_!"

"KAKIKU SAKIT _AHJUSSI_! DASAR BODOH! SEMUA KARENA KAU, MANUSIA SIALAN!"

.

.

.

Aku menggeleng di saat Yoongi menuturkan kalimat itu. Dengan kedua tangan yang aku eratkan semakin kuat di lehernya, aku berbicara. "Aku tidak mau pulang ke rumahmu!" teriakku kesal, ditambah guncangan tubuhku membuat dirinya berteriak pelan.

"Akh, akh… iya! Iya! Bisakah kau tidak mencekikku seperti itu! kalau aku terjatuh maka punggungmu yang menyentuh aspal!" belanya dengan sedikit terbatuk-batuk. Membuat aku langsung diam dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di lehernya.

Sesaat, dia berhenti bergerak. Mencoba memperbaiki posisi tubuhku di belakang punggung sembari mendesah gusar. "Hei, apa aku seberat itu?" ucapku tepat di telinganya, mendadak kepala Yoongi bergerak menjauh.

"Jangan berbicara dengan keras di telinga kiriku—"

" _WAE_?!" Aku langsung memotong pembicaraannya dan berteriak kuat. Tentu saja, bermaksud menjahili, hitung-hitung pembalasan dendam karena dirinya yang tadi tertawa mengejekku.

Yoongi langsung berhenti dari jalannya, melepaskan satu tangan untuk memijat telinga sebelah kiri. "Akh, aku bilang tidak usah berteriak!" katanya dengan nada kesal, sebelum kembali membenarkan posisiku dan menghadap ke belakang. _Secara mendadak_.

Tentu saja aku langsung terkesiap, posisinya terlampau dekat. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan napasnya dan tatapan tajam mengerikan itu. "Telinga kiriku akan berdengung tidak jelas, dan itu sangat sakit. Jadi kuharap kau tidak melakukan itu lagi. Kecuali di sebelah kanan. Mengerti?" ucapnya begitu pelan dan teratur.

Aku langsung mengangguk cepat, rasanya jantungku bisa meloncat keluar dari kerongkongan! Terlalu dekat! _Terlalu dekat_!

Hatiku tidak bisa menangani hal seperti ini!

Tanpa sadar, pelukanku di lehernya semakin menguat. Tubuhku mendadak kaku di saat dia tidak kunjung melihat ke depan. Melainkan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. _Shit_.

Bisa kurasakan rasa panas perlahan-lahan merangkak menuju wajahku, napasku mulai terputus-putus karena gugup dan jantung secara tidak normal meloncat-loncat. Seakan minta dibebaskan ke alam liar sana. Akh! Tenanglah jantung! Kau itu hanya organ di dalam tubuhku, bukan gorilla!

Tepat di saat hidung dingin Yoongi menyentuh hidungku. Semua berhenti.

Rasa panas, napas, jantung, bahkan kurasa darahku berhenti mengalir di tubuh. Sontak, aku langsung menutup mata. Entah karena apa, tapi aku terlalu gugup memandangi dirinya yang begitu dekat.

Satu detik.

Aku masih bisa merasakan hidungnya, napasnya, bahkan dahi kami yang bersentuhan. Membuat aku tanpa sengaja menggenggam erat jas hitam yang ia kenakan.

Dua detik.

" _Kau ringan, sangat ringan."_

Sial.

Suara berat dan serak itu mampu membanting seluruh akal sehatku ke atas tanah. Membuat beberapa kupu-kupu kecil mencoba untuk keluar dari dalam perut. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa begitu senang saat ini, tapi yang jelas di saat mulut seorang Min Yoongi berbicara begitu halus—

 _Atau karena di setiap kata yang ia keluarkan, mulut kami nyaris bersentuhan_. Aku bisa merasakan jeritan hati kesenangan di dalam kepalaku.

Aku yakin, aku sudah sangat gila sekarang.

Tiga detik.

Yoongi mendadak menjauh.

Melepaskan semua sentuhan kecil di wajahku dan mampu membuat mataku terbuka lebar. Sekarang yang aku lihat bukanlah wajah tampannya, melainkan surai hitam miliknya.

Tiba-tiba, dia berdehem keras. Mungkin bermaksud mencairkan suasana, tapi tentu saja itu tidak berhasil membuat hatiku kembali tenang. Karena tadi itu… tadi itu…

 _OH MY GOD! KAMI NYARIS BERCIUMAN!_

Seluruh suara— _entah dari mana_ —muncul dan berteriak seperti orang gila di dalam kepalaku. Menghancurkan semua isi tubuhku dengan teriakan kesenangan yang malah terdengar seperti teriakan orang utan.

Mataku mengedip berkali-kali, mencoba untuk memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi tetap saja, aku hanya bisa terdiam kaku.

Sial, kenapa sekarang aku merasa ingin muntah?

Sungguh, apapun yang baru saja dilakukan Min Yoongi tadi adalah perbuatan illegal! Melanggar seluruh hak yang dimiliki umat manusia. Bagaimana bisa dia membuat aku mendapat penyakit jantung hanya karena sebuah tatapan dan adegan yang begitu ambigu?

Tidak bisa seperti ini, jantungku memiliki hak untuk berdetak secara normal!

"Hey, kenapa kau menangis tadi?"

 _Oh shit_ , bahkan sekarang aku bisa merasakan jantungku langsung meletup seperti bom. Hanya karena _mendengar suaranya_.

Okay, sekarang suaranya juga illegal.

"Hey!" ucapnya sekali lagi sembari menggoyangkan tubuhku. Membuat aku bisa merasakan kesadaran kembali memasuki diriku.

"Hah? Ya? Apa?" aku mendadak kebingungan, membuat dia mendesah pelan dan kembali membenarkan posisi tubuhku.

"Kenapa kau menangis tadi?" ulangnya sekali lagi. Kali ini, otakku berhasil bekerja, setelah berteriak seperti orang utan.

Tanganku yang awalnya masih menggenggam erat jasnya, kembali melemas. Aku mulai bisa mengontrol diri sendiri, tapi tidak dengan jantung yang masih berdetak cepat, butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk menetralisirkan detak jantung. Tanpa sadar, aku menghela napas pelan.

Tenang Jimin… _tenang_ …

"Umm—" aku mulai bersuara, ingin menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi. "Aku tidak tahu." Ucapku dengan berbisik. Kali ini tentu di telinga sebelah kanan. Di saat aku merasakan rasa tenang, aku mulai menenggelamkan kepalaku di ceruk lehernya. Entah kenapa, seperti ini terasa begitu nyaman sekali.

" _Ahjussi_ menunggu lama sekali, aku merasa begitu bersalah. Dan juga—" aku terdiam sebentar, mengingat beberapa memori kecil yang membuat aku tersenyum. " _Ahjussi_ mirip sekali dengan pahlawanku. Pahlawan yang bodoh."

Aku bisa merasakan tubuh Yoongi sedikit kaku. Tapi setelah itu dia kembali melanjutkan jalannya. "Biar kutebak, _appa -_ mu?" ucap Yoongi yang membuat aku langsung tertawa.

"Benar!" aku menaikkan jempol ku di depan wajahnya, membetulkan tebakan yang ia ucapkan tadi. "Dia pernah menungguku seperti itu, waktu aku ujian masuk SMA. Dan di saat semua selesai, aku langsung berlari memeluknya. Karena badan _appa_ yang tinggi, aku terkadang suka terangkat saat memeluk dirinya."

Ceritaku panjang lebar, membuat dia mengangguk mendengarnya. Sesekali, aku bercerita tentang hal lain. Tidak lupa bertanya perihal telinga kirinya yang ternyata dulu pernah dipukul tongkat baseball saat masa muda, hingga sekarang pendengarannya sedikit terganggu.

Terkadang, aku tertawa saat dirinya mendesah kelelahan karena menggendongku di punggung. Dan juga karena tempat parkir yang terlampau jauh.

Akan tetapi semua terasa begitu _nyaman_ , hingga akhirnya aku bisa melihat mobil hitam terparkir sendirian di tengah lapangan luas. Bisa kurasakan hatiku sedikit mendesah kecewa, tidak rela saat Yoongi menyuruhku turun dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Di saat aku meminta diantar ke _apartment_ Jungkook dan memaksanya untuk menginap di sana saja. aku bisa merasakan kakiku yang tidak sakit lagi, membuat aku mengernyit tidak suka. Lama aku melihat Yoongi yang menelpon Hoseok untuk diantarkan beberapa baju, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum kecil.

Yang pasti, waktu mobil hitam itu terparkir rapi di _basement_ gedung _apartment_ Jungkook. Aku kembali merengek kesakitan.

Berbohong sekali lagi.

Hanya demi digendong untuk kedua kalinya oleh seorang Min Yoongi.

G-I-L-A.

 _Sial, aku rasa… aku mulai menyukainya._

.

.

.

"Maafkan perbuatan calon istriku, Jungkook- _ah_. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu repot." Ucap Yoongi dengan badan sedikit membungkuk. Aku yang melihatnya mendecih tidak suka, terlalu sopan untuk ukuran seorang Min Yoongi.

"Kami sedikit berkelahi, maka dari itu dia kabur dari rumah—"

"Bohong." Potongku yang membuat Jungkook dan Yoongi melihatku secara bersamaan. Aku yang sedang berbaring di sofa panjang hanya menyengir lebar, menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan tidak bersalah.

Jungkook berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dan Yoongi berdiri membelakangiku. Membuat aku hanya bisa menatap punggung tegapnya. Dan di saat Yoongi kembali bebicara, aku memberi kode kepada Jungkook untuk tidak percaya apapun perkataan yang dilontarkan mulut tipis itu.

Tentu saja ini sesi interogasi, Jungkook begitu terkejut saat melihat aku dengan wajah sembab di gendong oleh seorang _namja_ berpakaian mahal. Jungkook langsung menatap Yoongi curiga waktu itu, mengira bahwa Yoongi telah menyakitiku atau apa. Tapi itu benar! Karena Yoongi-lah aku mendapat kelainan detak jantung. Jadi sudah sepatutnya Yoongi mendapat _death glare_ dari seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Jimin memang suka mencari masalah. Sulit sekali mengatur dirinya, padahal kami sebentar lagi sudah mau men—"

"Bohong~" ucapku sekali lagi dengan nada mendayu, kehilangan kesabaran Yoongi membalikkan badannya dan menatapku tajam. Aku hanya menjulurkan lidah tidak merasa bersalah. "Jangan percaya Jungkook- _ah_ dia pedofil tua yang mencuriku untuk dipaksa menikah dengannya." Lanjutku _to the point_.

Sedetik kemudian, Jungkook tertawa kuat sekali. Mungkin karena Yoongi yang langsung mendekatiku dan mencubit bibirku pelan. Walau pelan, tapi itu terasa begitu menyebalkan. Aku langsung mengernyit tidak suka.

"Berbicara seperti itu lagi, kita pulang. Tidak ada acara menginap di sini." Perintahnya mutlak, membuat aku mencoba menirukan suaranya dengan nada mengejek. Tepat di saat dia melepaskan cubitan pelan itu.

"Belbicaya cepe—"

"Jangan mengejekku atau ku lempar kau dari jendela hingga keluar." Ucapnya yang membuat aku terdiam. Aku langsung menatapnya tidak percaya, apa dia serius sekarang? Aku 'kan hanya bercanda!

" _Neeeee_." Jawabku masih dengan nada mengejek. Tentu saja.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh saat melihat Yoongi menggeram kesal. Lucu sekali kalau melihatnya menahan amarah seperti itu. Lagipula dia tidak akan menyakitiku, mengingat aku yang sudah kabur dan membuatnya menunggu berjam-jam, tapi tidak ada sedikitpun amarah yang menguar dari tubuhnya…

Jadi…

Bisa kusimpulkan dia tidak akan marah dengan apa yang aku perbuat.

Hehe.

" _Ahjussi_ …" Yoongi mendadak melihatku kaku, mungkin karena nada yang aku gunakan terkesan manja dan penuh arti. Aku langsung menyengir lebar, sebelum akhirnya memeluk perut dan mengaduh sakit.

"Akhh… perutku sakit." Ringisku yang membuat wajahnya berubah panik.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Apanya yang sakit?" Yoongi langsung memegang perutku khawatir.

"Tidak tahu… tapi—tapi, sepertinya akan sembuh kalau kau membeliku pizza. Satu loyang, dengan _extra cheese_." Dia terdiam, aku menyengir. "OH! Jangan lupakan _topping_ ayam yang banyak sekali. Kau juga mau kan Jungkook- _ah_?"

Jungkook langsung mengangguk semangat. "Dan _cola_! Dua loyang lebih enak, _medium_ saja! ada delapan _slice_. Satu ayam, satu daging. Woahh…" Jungkook menimbrung tanpa tahu malu.

Yoongi menatap kami berdua cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya aku berpura-pura kesakitan lagi. Dan dia hanya menjetik kepalaku kuat. "Aku yang membayar semuanya, huh?"

"Tentu saja! Kau 'kan yang paling tua."

Setelah itu, bisa kurasakan Yoongi menghela napas lelah. "Bisa cepat tua aku mengurusimu Jiminie." Gumamnya penuh kesedihan.

"Kau memang sudah tua, dasar bodoh."

.

.

.

 _AUTHOR P.O.V_

Taehyung terdiam cukup lama, jari-jarinya mengetuk meja kayu tidak sabaran. Pandangannya melihat ke arah luar, memperhatikan jalanan ramai di pagi hari. Begitu berisik, tidak teratur, dan kacau. Persis seperti kondisi hatinya saat ini.

Bayangan itu kembali lagi terputar, menampakkan Jimin yang menangis dipelukan Yoongi, membuat dirinya langsung menggebrak meja. Tentu saja itu menarik perhatian beberapa orang, tapi peduli setan, Taehyung rasanya ingin membunuh seseorang sekarang juga.

Kesal sekali.

Dia tidak suka jika harus merasakan kekalahan.

Taehyung kembali menatap jam tangan yang melingkar begitu gagah di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah jam sembilan lewat dua puluh menit. Dia menunggu hampir setengah jam, tapi si _namja_ mungil itu tidak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Ingin rasanya Taehyung melemparkan satu cangkir _greentea coffe_ miliknya ke arah jendela saat ini juga, sebelum akhirnya ponsel hitam di saku celana bergetar. Membuat Taehyung mendesah gusar dan mengambil ponsel tersebut.

Taehyung melihat _display name_ dan langsung mengernyit tidak suka. Walau begitu, tangannya tetap menerima panggilan itu dan tidak berbicara sama sekali. Hingga suara itu terdengar, mengatakan sederet kalimat yang membuat Taehyung terdiam, terpaku.

Di saat suara halus itu berhenti berbicara, Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Menunduk dalam, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tenang walau tangannya sudah terkepal menahan amarah. Kerongkongannya terasa kering saat Taehyung berusaha menelan air ludah. Dan dia hanya bisa menggeleng pelan, menjawab dengan pelan pula.

" _Tidak apa… aku juga ada acara."_

Selesai.

Taehyung langsung memutuskan sambungan lalu melihat ke arah luar jendela. Lama ia terdiam, sebelum akhirnya memandang sekitar. _Café_ itu tetap sama, bernuansa cokelat dengan gaya tahun sembilan puluhan di Eropa sana. Beberapa _furniture_ mungkin sudah sedikit rusak, karena goresan nakal dari pengunjung, tapi itu tidak mengurangi suasana nyaman yang selalu melekat di _café_ mungil ini.

Mata Taehyung menangkap meja yang ada di hadapannya, sama persis seperti lima tahun lalu. Tidak mengalami perubahan sedikitpun, kecuali beberapa coretan yang entah darimana berasal. Tapi semua sama, begitu juga dengan kursi kayu tanpa ukiran yang sedang nyaman ia duduki.

 _Semua sama_ , hanya saja sekarang… _Jimin tidak akan datang_.

Bisa dirasakan Taehyung mendesah pelan, ada apa dengan dirinya? Biasanya ia akan langsung menghukum siapapun yang tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanya. Tapi sekarang ia merasa lelah, dan _sedih_. Padahal ia ingin membahas hal penting.

Sekarang ia merasa usaha temannya sia-sia.

Tangan Taehyung mengeluarkan dua paspor dan dua tiket pesawat. Menatapnya cukup lama sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis. Buat apa dia melakukan ini?

Tepat setelah Taehyung mengetahui bahwa Jimin adalah calon pengantin _hyung_ -nya sendiri. Dia langsung menyuruh temannya untuk membuat identitas palsu untuk Park Jimin, begitu pula dengan paspor dan tiket pesawat. Semua akan mudah jika mempunyai uang dan koneksi di dunia bawah. Hal-hal seperti itu bisa diselesaikan dalam satu hari.

Taehyung sudah mempersiapkan segalanya, rencananya matang. Jimin akan hidup tanpa kekurangan uang sedikitpun di Inggris. Karena Taehyung bukanlah hanya sekedar mahasiswa di sana, dia juga bermain-main di _dark web_ atau melakukan interaksi illegal, belakangan ini dia juga terjun ke dunia para _hacker_. Tentu saja semua yang ia lakukan demi kesenangan semata, lagipula Taehyung benar-benar tidak akan bisa hidup jika tidak berbuat kejahatan. Darah mafia sudah mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya.

Hanya dengan satu perjanjian, dia sudah mendapatkan banyak sekali uang. Taehyung adalah mahasiswa kaya raya. Jadi tidak mungkin Jimin akan mengais tanah demi mencari makan jika hidup bersamanya.

Semua sudah lengkap. Apapun itu.

Bahkan rasa kasih sayang pun sudah dia siapkan.

Tapi Jimin tidak berlari ke arahnya.

Itu yang membuat Taehyung berdiri, berjalan keluar _café_ sembari menggeret koper hitam kecil. Taehyung pulang lebih awal, dari jadwalnya sendiri.

Pada nyatanya, semua rencana yang ia rangkai di otak. _Hancur berantakan_.

.

 _*Min Yoongi calling*_

" _Taehyung-_ ah _, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjimu. Aku bersama Yoongi_ ahjussi _sekarang, ponselku sedikit rusak jadi aku menelponmu melalui ponselnya. Kurasa aku akan kabur di lain hari… aku—"_

" _Aku ingin berpikir ulang sekali lagi, soal pernikahan ini. Maafkan aku. Kita bisa berbicara nanti, kau pulang ke Inggris masih lama 'kan? Maafkan aku…"_

.

.

.

Kaki milik Taehyung berdiri tegap, sesekali menepuk-nepuk lantai bandara. Menunggu waktunya untuk _check in_ dengan tatapan lurus ke depan.

Taehyung datang lebih cepat, waktu keberangkatan masih dua jam lagi dan Taehyung tidak ingin terburu-buru masuk ke dalam untuk _check in_ lalu menunggu di ruang tunggu. Tidak ada alasan, Taehyung entah mengapa suka sekali melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang di hadapannya dengan begitu terburu-buru mengejar keterlambatan.

Mulutnya mengunyah _tteokbokki_ begitu pelan, terlampau pelan. Matanya sendu, entah menatap ke arah mana dirinya. Sesekali dia menghela napas berat dan menelan _tteokbokki_ ekstrapedas itu, Taehyung bahkan tidak merasakan pedas sama sekali. Taehyung persis seperti remaja SMA yang sedang patah hati.

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan tadi di tengah jalan menuju bandara, berhenti membeli _tteokbokki_ dipinggir jalan dengan kuah ekstra pedas dan tidak membeli minum sama sekali. Mungkin Taehyung meminta untuk mati dengan cara kepedasan.

Hingga akhirnya saat itu tiba.

Taehyung tersedak _tteokbokki_ ekstra pedas, entah karena apa. Mungkin terlalu banyak melamun.

Taehyung langsung terduduk sembari terbatuk berkali-kali. Hidungnya terasa begitu panas dan sakit sekaligus, kerongkongannya juga terasa sakit. Tersedak makanan yang ekstra pedas sama saja seperti mencari mati.

" _Shit—_ " suaranya terputus-putus saat menyadari bahwa Taehyung tidak membeli satu minuman pun. Taehyung memang mencari mati.

"Hei, _gwenchana_? Minum airku saja." Taehyung langsung mendongak, melihat seorang _namja_ berdiri tegap di depannya dengan tangan yang menyodorkan sebotol air putih. Taehyung menyambar air putih itu dan meminumnya seperti orang kehausan.

Setelah beberapa kali teguk, Taehyung baru bisa berdiri dan memukul dadanya sekali. "Ukh— _gomawo…_ " ucapnya dengan senyum tipis.

 _Namja_ itu mengambil kembali botol miliknya dan membalas dengan senyuman. "Kau dari tadi berdiri di sini dan memakan _tteokbokki_. Aku kira kau menunggu seseorang." Celetuk lelaki itu dengan memerkan sederet gigi kelincinya.

Taehyung mendadak menilai penampilan lelaki itu melewati matanya. Hal yang selalu Taehyung lakukan saat melakukan interaksi dengan seseorang. Menilai hukumnya wajib bagi seorang Kim Taehyung, apalagi dirinya hidup di 'dunia gelap'.

Tinggi lelaki itu tidak jauh darinya, agak sedikit lebih pendek dengan rambut berwarna _dark brown_. Matanya bulat, tampak berbinar-binar jika dilihat sekilas. Memiliki senyum lebar dan sederet gigi yang cukup besar, tidak jauh beda dari gigi kelinci. Kesan pertama, _namja_ ini sangat imut.

Pakaian yang ia kenakan bermerek, dengan jam tangan keluaran brand ternama dan sepatu yang memiliki harga belasan juta. Tidak menipu, bahkan Taehyung bisa melihat tubuh lelaki di hadapannya ini berlapis uang. Karena kesan yang _namja_ imut ini keluarkan tampak begitu _fresh_ dan menyenangkan. Bisa dikatakan dia adalah seorang anak dari keluarga kaya raya.

Anak kaya raya yang tidak pernah bekerja, maksud Taehyung tidak mungkin seseorang pekerja akan memiliki kulit yang tampak halus. Jikalau dia bekerja di dalam ruangan dengan jabatan tertentu di perusahaan, dirinya tidak mungkin menggunakan sepatu kets mahal dan telinga ditindik, atau permasalahkan _snapback_ di kepalanya. Penampilan seperti ini jauh dari kata orang kantoran. Dia mahasiswa.

Tidak ada tanda bahaya.

Karena itu Taehyung langsung tersenyum tipis, mengulurkan tangan, bermaksud untuk mengajak berkenalan. Yah… membuat teman baru di saat suasana hatinya sedang memburuk juga tidak ada salahanya. Melihat Taehyung yang tampak bersahabat, _namja_ itu langsung tersenyum lebar, membalas uluran tangan Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung, dan tidak… aku tidak sedang menunggu seseorang." Ucapnya dengan nada lembut dan senyuman menawan. Mau tak mau sang lawan bicara jadi ikut tersenyum.

"Namaku Jeon Jungkook. Akh, kukira kau menunggu seseorang, wajahmu seperti menunggu seorang kekasih yang tidak akan datang." Tawanya sedikit mengejek. Walau bermaksud bercanda, tapi perkataan itu sangat menusuk hati Taehyung. Rasanya Taehyung jadi ingin membanting bocah yang ada di hadapannya, _sekarang juga_.

"Ah, tidak... tidak juga. Aku hanya suka melihat orang-orang seperti ini." Ucap Taehyung penuh dusta. Sejak kapan Taehyung menyukai kegiatan memperhatikan seseorang? Bukankah dia lebih suka jika dia yang diperhatikan?

Oh yeah, sejak Taehyung merasakan apa itu kekalahan dan patah hati.

"Benarkah? Aku juga suka!" Jungkook antusias, membuat kedua matanya tampak bercahaya karena bahagia. Mau tak mau, Taehyung jadi tersenyum kecil, sedikit mengakui bahwa tingkah lelaki yang ada di hadapannya membantu meningkatkan _mood -_ nya.

"Aku mahasiswa psikologi. Jadi sangat suka memperhatikan manusia." Lanjut Jungkook dengan badan yang berputar, mengambil posisi di samping Taehyung, lalu berdiri tegap.

Taehyung yang memperhatikan tingkah bocah itu jadi sedikit menahan tawa, aneh sekali. "Benarkah?" tanya Taehyung sembari mengunyah _tteokbokki_ ekstra pedas. Entah kenapa, sekarang Taehyung jadi sedikit merasakan sensasi menggigit di lidahnya. Setelah daging tak bertulang itu nyaris kehilangan indera pengecap karena _mood_ yang terlalu buruk.

"Iyap, contohnya seperti ibu itu. Dia pasti sekarang sedang menelpon anaknya, menyuruh untuk mengangkat jemuran atau apalah. Dan ternyata anak itu belum bangun tidur sama sekali!" jelas Jungkook dengan jari telunjuk yang menunjuk wanita separuh baya sedang menelpon dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Kau mengarangnya 'kan."

"Tentu saja!" jawab Jungkook cepat, membuat Taehyung langsung tertawa. "Atau pria itu! Dia pasti berpikir, _'ah… kapan aku pulang'_ atau _'akh, perutku sakit sekali. Aku rasa aku akan mati jika menahan taik di dalam perutku lebih lama.'_ Kira-kira seperti itu—"

"Yak, aku sedang makan di sini." Potong Taehyung dengan tawa, apalagi saat melihat Jungkook memeluk perutnya sendiri dan mengerang kesakitan. Persis seperti pria tua itu yang memang memeluk perut dengan muka kaku. Mungkin kali ini Jungkook benar, pria itu bisa saja menahan untuk tidak buang air besar dalam jangka waktu cukup lama.

"Atau kau—" Jungkook menghentikan pergerakan konyolnya, menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan tenang. "Yang ragu ingin pergi atau tidak."

Hening.

Apa ini?

Jadi dia benar-benar mahasiswa psikologi yang mempunyai bakat menerawang pemikiran seseorang?

Taehyung nyaris tersedak untuk kedua kalinya saat senyum penuh arti itu muncul di wajah seorang Jeon Jungkook. _Namja_ imut itu kembali berdiri dengan normal di samping Taehyung, sedikit bersenandung kecil dan sesekali menatap Taehyung yang masih terdiam di tempat.

"Aku, kemarin malam mendengar cerita. Kawanku sendiri yang hampir pingsan di tempat karena mengejar seseorang. Usahanya bukan main-main! Dan kedua pasangan itu baru saja mengantarku ke bandara pagi ini. Lucu sekali." Jungkook mulai bercerita, sedikit tersenyum tipis.

"Padahal waktu kawanku datang kepadaku meminta tolong, binar matanya tampak gusar. Dia takut akan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, tapi sekaligus marah. Tapi setelah pulang bersama kekasihnya, dia langsung bahagia sekali." Jungkook melirik Taehyung yang sekarang sudah menghela napas pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi terkadang. _Mengejar lebih baik daripada dikejar_." Jungkook tersenyum tipis. Entah sihir apa yang Jungkook lakukan, Taehyung langsung merasa hidup kembali.

Dia tersadar sepenuhnya, ini bukan permainan logika yang selama ini ia geluti. Ini permainan hati. Dan kalau ingin menang, tentu saja ia harus totalitas mengikuti kata hatinya.

 _Itu yang selama ini Min Yoongi lakukan._

Sesaat itu juga, Taehyung menepuk pundak Jungkook cepat. Berterima kasih tanpa suara. Membuat Jungkook mendadak kebingungan, "Yak, kau ini ke—Taehyung- _ah_!"

Jungkook berteriak saat melihat Taehyung yang mendadak lari menjauh darinya. Dengan tangan yang menggeret koper dan satunya memegang semangkuk _tteokbokki_ , Taehyung berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju mobilnya sendiri.

Meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian di tengah keramaian. Kebingungan dengan tingkah orang yang baru saja ia kenal. Tapi di satu sisi, Jungkook jadi tertawa kecil. Mungkin saja dia baru menyadarkan seseorang dari mimpi buruk.

Yah, terkadang dia merasa dirinya begitu berguna.

"Ya sudahlah, lebih baik aku _check in_ saja." gumamnya pada diri sendiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu masuk bandara. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ponselnya berbunyi, membuat ia mengangkat dengan nada ceria.

" _Ne, eomma_?" jawabnya santai. Dirinya sempat mendengar bahwa ibunya berteriak panik, memberitahu agar penerbangannya ke Inggris dibatalkan. Membuat Jungkook mengernyit bingung.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah di bandara!" Jungkook berucap kesal.

" _Seokjin masuk rumah sakit lagi Jungkook-_ ah. _Keadaannya semakin parah."_

Dan saat itu, Jungkook menyadari. Bahwa dirinya baru saja mendapatkan mimpi buruk yang mampu membuatnya terdiam seribu bahasa.

.

.

.

"Hoseok _hyung_ , kau tidak usah menjemput mobilku di bandara." Taehyung langsung memutuskan hubungan telepon saat berkata seperti itu.

Tangannya sibuk membuka laptop yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana sejak menjadi mahasiswa. Diam-diam Taehyung memasang pelacak di mobil Yoongi untuk berjaga-jaga. Dan ternyata pelacak itu cukup berguna sekarang, Taehyung yakin seratus persen Jimin sedang bersama Yoongi.

Jangan menganggap Taehyung aneh karena memasang pelacak di mobil abang kandungnya sendiri. Yoongi juga terkadang suka sekali memonitor kehidupan Taehyung, bahkan waktu masa SMP Yoongi bisa tahu dimanapun adiknya berada.

Dulu Taehyung mengira bahwa Yoongi memiliki indera keenam atau kekuatan supranatural. Ternyata Yoongi suka menempelkan pelacak di tas sekolahnya. _Hyung_ jahanam.

Taehyung memasang _headphone_ dan mengaktifkan pelacak itu. Membuat dirinya bisa mendengar apapun yang Yoongi dan Jimin bicarakan di dalam mobil serta kemana tujuan mereka.

Mudah sekali.

Kalau Jimin tidak mau datang kepadanya, maka Taehyung yang akan datang ke Jimin dan merebutnya dengan kasar.

Taehyung langsung menghidupkan mobil dan tersenyum tipis saat mendengar suara Jimin bertanya _'_ ahjussi _! Apa kau tidak bekerja?'_ Suaranya yang lucu membuat Taehyung tertawa kecil. Entah kenapa _mood_ -nya menjadi seratus persen lebih baik sekarang.

"Ok, Yoongi _hyung_... permainan dimulai."

Ah, apakah harus diingatkan? Dalam permainan apapun, Taehyung selalu berakhir dengan membawa kemenangan.

.

.

.

 **[Reccomended song : My eyes – 10 cm (ost Goblin) disarankan mendengar saat membaca bagian ini ^.^]**

 _JIMIN P.O.V_

" _Ahjussi_! Apa kau tidak bekerja?" tanyaku penuh antusias saat melihat dirinya yang sedang melihat ke arah luar jendela mobil. Memperhatikan lampu merah yang tak kunjung merubah warna menjadi hijau.

"Aku adalah bos. Kau tahu apa tugas utama bos?" Yoongi mendadak melihat ke arahku dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Apa?"

"Memimpin dan menyuruh." Jawabnya dengan tersenyum lebar. Membuat aku terpana.

"Benarkah?! Jadi kau hanya tinggal menyuruh ini itu dan mendapatkan uang?" celetuk sekali lagi. Raut wajah Yoongi langsung berubah, dirinya menghela napas panjang dan menggeleng pelan.

" _Aigoo…_ " gumamnya pada diri sendiri dengan satu tangan yang mengambil sebatang rokok. "Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana?" sontak aku langsung mengernyit tidak suka. Apa maksudnya ia berbicara seperti itu?!

"Tentu saja aku memiliki banyak pekerjaan. Bertemu klien, menandatangai beberapa surat, mengurusi anggota baru yang menyusahkan, apalagi kalau ada kelompok kecilku yang membelot, harus repot-repot membunuh. Urusan bersama polisi merepotkan, mengurusi beberapa transaksi illegal, hin—"

"Wow! Sebanyak itu?!" aku langsug memotong perkataanya, sedangkan Yoongi mengangguk kecil lalu mulai menyelipkan sebatang rokok di kedua belah mulutnya. Ada beberapa yang aku tangkap dari ucapan panjang itu, sesuatu yang mengerikan dan tentu saja aku berusaha mengabaikan hal tesebut.

Oh ayolah, dia bos besar mafia.

Yang artinya dia adalah bos dari segala bos.

Jadi sudah wajar jika membunuh seseorang…

Walau itu terdengar mengerikan. Tapi tidak seburuk itu 'kan?

Aku kembali melihat dirinya yang sudah membuka jendela mobil, membiarkan kepulan asap penuh racun itu keluar dengan begitu mudah. Aku mengernyit tidak suka saat beberapa asap _nyeleneng_ dari jalur dan masuk ke dalam hidungku. Sontak aku menjentik tangan Yoongi kuat.

"Sudah kukatakan, berhentilah merokok!" kesalku yang membuat dia menatapku heran.

"Kau kira mudah? Di dalam rokok ini ada n—"

"Nikotin yang membuat candu. Aku tahu, aku tidak bodoh. Setidaknya jangan merokok kalau di hadapanku." Kedua tanganku terlipat di depan dada, menggerlingkan mata untuk menyuruh Yoongi membuang rokok itu secepatnya. "Apalagi yang _ahjussi_ tunggu? Buang rokoknya."

Yoongi mendadak mendengus, menatapku sebentar lalu tertawa mengejek. "Wah… wah… _jinja_ … kau itu—" aku yakin seratus persen Yoongi ingin memakiku dengan umpatan, melihat dari wajahnya yang menahan kesal. Tapi mendadak dia menghela napas kuat sekali dan memukul stir mobil.

Sempat aku terkejut, hanya sedetik karena sungguh, aku kira dia akan marah kepadaku. Tapi nyatanya, dia membuang rokoknya di bawah kursi kemudi lalu menginjaknya kuat-kuat. "Sudah. Kulaksanakan. Tuan. Putri." Penekanan di setiap ucapan.

 _Menyebalkan_.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya kalau kau tidak ikhlas." Aku semakin merengut kesal. "Dan jangan panggil aku Putri, aku ini _namja_. Panggil aku 'Tuan Muda Park Jimin' oke?" tentu saja aku berkata seperti itu dalam nada sombong.

" _Aigoo_ … kalau bisa kupatahkan kakimu, aku patahkan sekarang juga Jimin- _ah._ " Yoongi mengaku tanpa rasa segan. Aku pun langsung tersenyum manis, manis sekali hingga Yoongi menatapku bingung.

" _Ahjussi_ tidak akan melakukan itu 'kan? Kau mau punya pasangan hidup yang pincang?" Aku membalas dengan nada mengejek.

"Oh, jadi kau sekarang sudah ingin menjadi pengantinku?" dengan mudah Yoongi memberikan serangan balik, ditambah _smirk_ andalan miliknya yang mampu membuat aku tergagap.

"Ap—apa, buka—akh! Sudahlah!" aku langsung memalingkan muka. Semua tentangnya itu menyebalkan. Sangat!

Bisa kurasakan Yoongi tertawa kecil, mungkin merasa menang dari perdebatan ini. Tapi mendadak dia bergumam, _"Kau itu… selalu seperti ini sejak dulu."_ Membuat aku terdiam.

Sejak dulu?

Apa maksudnya sejak dua tahun yang lalu? Tapi aku yakin kami hanya bertemu di musim salju malam itu, bahkan tidak banyak berbicara. Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu seakan sudah mengenalku sedari dul—

Akh, iya…

Dia 'kan seorang _stalker_.

" _Ahjussi_ itu hanya mengikutiku diam-diam selama dua tahun, jangan berkata seakan kau mengenaliku begitu dalam." Aku bergumam tanpa melihat dirinya, tapi aku yakin Yoongi sempat mendengus kecil sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus menyetir mobil.

Aku hanya diam sembari menyenderkan kepala di jendela mobil. Merasakan hembusan angin dingin dari AC mobil dan mulai beripikir kecil. Tanganku sibuk menyentuh kaca jendela lalu melakukan gerakan memutar berkali-kali.

Ada satu hal yang aku pikirkan, satu hal yang membuat aku menjadi ragu. Semenjak melihat Yoongi berdiri tegap di depan gerbang masuk taman bermain itu, jujur hatiku menjadi goyah. Dia baik, sungguh. Tapi aku tetap aja tidak mengerti…

 _Kenapa dia mengatakan hal sekejam itu?_

Kata-kata itu terlalu menusuk, hingga aku merasa bersalah sekaligus dengki. Dia hanya berkata, hanya melihat, hanya bernapas, tapi mampu membuat aku _sulit melupakannya_.

Aku akui, aku gila di saat kembali berlari ke arahnya setelah berhasil kabur dengan begitu mudah. Tapi ada sesuatu yang ada di dalam dirinya, yang membuat aku terus saja memikirkan eksistensi dirinya. Bahkan membayangkan.

Akh, masih ingat aku betapa malunya berteriak seperti orang bodoh di dalam toko barang bekas itu. Atau diriku yang berusaha mengingat pertama kali bertemu dengan seorang Min Yoongi. Dan diriku yang berlari seperti orang gila hanya untuk menemui dirinya.

Bodoh.

" _Ahjussi_ , kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanpa sadar, pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutku. Tanpa disaring sedikitpun. "Aku masih mengingatnya, _'Aku ingin dirimu… bukan ibumu… jadi buat apa dia hidup?'_ kata-kata itu… menyebalkan. Sangat."

Aku berucap dengan nada rendah, tidak mempedulikan suasana yang mulai berubah menjadi sedikit sendu. Perlahan aku menatap Yoongi, matanya lurus menatap jalan. Tidak bereaksi sedikitpun, membuat aku menghela napas pelan.

Tiba-tiba, kepalaku dielus oleh tangan dinginnya. Membuat aku membelalak kaget, walau terkejut tapi bisa diakui bahwa aku nyaris terpesona oleh dirinya yang sekarang tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf." Gumamnya sekali lagi dengan tangan yang mulai turun ke pipiku. Mengelusnya begitu pelan hingga mampu mengirimkan getaran kecil di hatiku. Bisa kurasakan rasa malu sekaligus gugup menghampiri dan bertengger di dalam pikiranku. Membuat aku reflek menunduk, hatiku tidak cukup kuat untuk menatap dirinya yang sedang tersenyum.

Di saat tangan itu mulai menjauh, pikiranku mendadak kosong. Kedua tangan bergerak tanpa perlu diperintah, aku menahan tangannya tanpa basa-basi.

Suara jantung yang semakin lama semakin terdengar kuat, membuat aku nyaris tuli karena hanya bisa mendengar degup jantung sendiri.

"A—ku." Tergagap. Bahkan sekarang kedua tanganku bergetar hebat saat menggenggam tangan kirinya yang masih diperban rapi.

"Aku akan mencoba!" di luar kendali, aku berteriak sembari menutup mata. Seluruh akal sehatku melayang, tertiup menjauh bersamaan dengan angin dingin yang keluar dari AC mobil. Mungkin memang benar, aku gila.

"Aku akan mencoba, menjadi pengantinmu." Sambungku dengan mata masih tertutup. Tiba-tiba, aku bisa merasakan Yoongi yang membanting stir. Membuat tubuhku sedikit oleng dan tersentak hingga menyentuh pintu mobil.

Mataku terbuka, meringis pelan karena punggung yang terasa nyeri. Baru saja aku ingin memaki Yoongi yang seenaknya berhenti mendadak, tapi semua itu tertahan. Di saat Yoongi membuka _seat belt_ -nya dan memajukan dirinya hingga jarak di antara wajah kami menipis.

Napasku mendadak berhenti, di saat hidung kami bersentuhan dan tatapan matanya yang menusuk masuk ke dalam pikiranku. Kedua tangan Yoongi memenjarakan kepalaku hingga aku tidak bisa melihat ke arah lain, kecuali wajahnya.

Kepalaku mendadak bergerak, menoleh ke arah kiri dan menatap pergelangan tangan dihiasi jam mahal. Sayang, aku tidak bisa menatap jam itu lebih lama dikarenakan tangan kanan Yoongi menyentuh daguku halus. Dengan mudah memegang kendali terhadap kepalaku, hingga kembali menatap wajahnya.

Yoongi memajukan wajahnya dan dengan perlahan pula aku memundurkan kepala, hingga menyentuh jendela dengan sempurna.

Dan sedetik kemudian…

Aku merasakan bibirnya nyaris menyentuhku. Mungkin sedikit ragu, dirinya sempat berhenti untuk menghela napas sejenak. Tubuhku mendadak melemas, bahkan hanya helaan napas seorang Min Yoongi mampu membuat seluruh pikiranku hilang kendali.

Tanpa ragu, aku memegang kedua pipinya dengan pelan. Membuat tangan yang awalnya ada di daguku kembali menyentuh jendela yang dijadikan sebagai tumpuan. Aku terkikik kecil di saat tatapan matanya melembut.

" _Gomawo…"_

Suaranya begitu serak dan dalam, tapi terdengar seperti lantunan lagu yang begitu indah di dalam telingaku. Lalu di saat keraguan itu hilang, dia menciumku.

 _Begitu lembut._

Hingga aku hanya mampu, tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

" _Ahjussi_ , aku akan semakin senang menjadi pengantinmu kalau kau memberikan ponsel baru lagi."

"Huh?"

"Yah, apa aku harus meminjam ponselmu untuk menelpon Taehyung seperti tadi pagi? Ayolah, kau 'kan kaya~"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman bermain lagi dan mengambil kembali ponselmu yang entah dimana kau membuangnya."

"Yahhhhh, _AHJUSSI_! Aku membuangnya di toilet! Aku mau yang baru, keluaran terbaru seperti punya Jungkook."

"…"

" _Ahjussi_!"

"Tidak, siapa yang menyuruhmu membuangnya? Dasar bodoh."

" _Ahjussi_ … aku akan menyukaimu kalau kau membelikannya."

"Ok, kita pergi beli sekarang."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **You might want to know :**

Taehyung terdiam mendengar pengakuan Jimin. Dia mencengkram stir mobil begitu kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Tiba-tiba, ponselnya bergetar. Menandakan ada pesan masuk, membuat Taehyung mengambil ponsel hitamnya dan membuka pesan tersebut.

Kesalahan besar.

Karena setelah membaca sederet kalimat sialan itu, Taehyung berteriak kesal. Emosi.

Akan tetapi setelah itu dia tersenyum miring. Tidak peduli akan apapun, karena di otaknya hanya ada satu sekarang.

 _Mengejar Jimin hingga ia mendapatkan Jimin, seutuhnya._

.

From : Min Yoongi

Text : _kau mendengarnya 'kan bocah? Sekarang mundurlah secara teratur dan menjauh dari pengantinku. Kau sudah kalah, Kim Taehyung_.

.

.

 **Bonus!**

 **Where is Hoseok?**

Hoseok memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam jas dan tersenyum ramah. Setelah membatalkan salah satu suruhannya untuk menjemput mobil Taehyung, Hoseok kembali memandang seseorang yang duduk dengan begitu gugup di hadapannya.

"Tuan Yoongi sedang ada urusan, jadi untuk sekarang saya yang akan mewakili dirinya." Tak lupa senyum ramah itu masih terpampang di wajahnya.

Ruangan kerja Yoongi sekarang terasa begitu mencekam. Dengan dua _bodyguard_ berbadan besar yang berjaga-jaga di depan pintu masuk mampu membuat sang lawan bicara hampir mati karena terlalu gugup.

 _Sial_ , _seharusnya dia tidak membatalkan janjinya._

"Ma—af, tapi saya tidak bisa menyerahkan sebagian tan—"

"Berapa semua harganya Jeonghan? Organisasi kami akan membayarnya." Hoseok mulai membuka beberapa map yang berisi lembaran surat perjanjian.

"Bukan itu masalahnya Hoseok-ah, perkebunan ganja itu terlalu istimewa untuk diperjual belikan." Jeonghan mulai mengeluarkan suara tegasnya. Mungkin karena aura Hosoek yang ceria dan ramah, mampu membuat kegugupannya sedikit mereda.

"Karena istimewa itulah, bosku ingin membelinya. Apa kau tidak mengerti juga? Pabrik kami membutuhkan pasokan daun ganja lebih banyak, dan kami hanya akan membeli setengah dari tanah milikmu." Hoseok kembali menjelaskan dengan melempar map itu ke atas meja.

Hoseok mendadak menghela napas, badannya yang awalnya bersender di sofa mulai ia tegakkan. Sedikit merapikan jas yang ia pakai, dia menatap Jeonghan tajam. Jari-jari panjangnya mengetuk secara teratur di atas map hitam tersebut.

"Jangan dibuat susah Jeonghan- _ah_. Bosku pasti tidak akan suka jika kau tidak mau menj—"

"Kenapa kita tidak bekerja sama saja?" Jeonghan mendadak memotong percakapan Hoseok, tanpa menyadari bahwa dia telah melakukan kesalahan besar. "Hanya aku satu-satunya pemilik sah dari tanah itu, dan aku bisa bekerja sama dengan pabrik kalian. Menjadi pemasok paling banyak di—"

Mendadak suara Jeonghan tercekat. Entah dari mana pistol itu bisa tiba-tiba ada di genggaman tangan Hoseok. Dengan senyum ramah yang hilang dan tergantikan cengiran mengerikan, Hoseok mendesah malas.

"Tuan Yoongi tidak pernah suka bekerja sama, dengan siapapun. Dia lebih suka memiliki sesuatu daripada harus membagi kepada orang lain. Dia cukup rakus, kau tahu?" nadanya begitu lambat, sayup-sayup terdengar suara tawa dari bibir Hoseok.

"Tanda tangan semua yang ada di sini, atau aku menembakmu—" tangan Hoseok sudah siap mengarahkan pistol ke arah kepala Jeonghan. Secara perlahan pula dia menarik pelatuk itu, membuat Jeonghan tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Dor!"

Jeonghan tersentak ke belakang, jantungnya nyaris copot saat Hoseok memainkan pistol itu di hadapannya. Setelah itu Hoseok tertawa kuat sekali, mungkin wajah pucat pasi Jeonghan adalah sebuah hiburan baginya.

"Santai saja Jeonghan! Aku bukan Tuan Yoongi. Aku tidak akan membunuh hanya untuk perjanjian seperti ini. Bahkan pistol ini tidak ada pelurunya!" Hoseok tertawa sembari menunjuk pistol hitam di tangannya.

Karena tidak lucu sama sekali bagi pihak yang disudutkan, Jeonghan hanya mampu tertawa penuh paksaan. Tangannya sudah bergetar hebat, bahkan dirinya tidak sanggup untuk bernapas secara normal.

"Percayalah! _Revolver_ ini kosong." Ucap Hoseok sambil menekan pelatuknya berkali-kali. Dan memang iya, kosong.

Hingga tarikan pelatuk yang terakhir.

Suara tembakan pistol itu nyata sekarang.

DOR!

Begitu cepat hingga menancap tepat di dahi Jeonghan.

Hening.

Hingga tubuh Jeonghan terjatuh di atas meja dan mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah.

"SHIT!" Hoseok berteriak heboh sembari melemparkan revolver miliknya. Sungguh ia tidak bermaksud menembak siapapun selama hidupnya, kecuali tidak sengaja. Akan tetapi, ketidak sengajaan itu selalu saja terjadi di hidup Hoseok.

"Sial, bagaimana ini? Hei! Kau benar-benar mati? Joenghan! _Oi_!" Entahlah, Hoseok sekarang sudah menendang-nendang kepala Jeonghan dengan takut-takut.

Tentu saja dia sudah mati, tembakan itu terlalu tepat di kepala, menembus tengkorak tanpa basa-basi. Tidak mungkin Jeonghan tiba-tiba bangkit setelah bersimbah darah dan adanya peluru tertanam di otaknya.

"Matilah aku…" Hoseok mengambil ponselnya sendiri, mencoba menelpon bosnya dengan sedikit takut-takut. Di saat telepon itu diangkat, Hoseok menyengir lebar.

"Tuan Yoongi, saya tanpa sadar telah membunuh Jeonghan…"

Dan bisa didengar, helaan napas yang cukup panjang, sebagai jawaban.

 **.**

 **[PENGUMUMAN penting terselip di sini, mohon jangan dilewatkan]**

 **7792 words dan 25 halaman**

 **Wow**

 **No edit, baca aja tanpa ngeluh soal typo yah. Lelah saya, tanganku keram :')**

 **Nyempetin buat sepanjang ini sepanjang malam, dan esoknya saya UKK. Duhai, lelah :')**

 **BTW, sebelum balas2 review aku mau bilang sesuatu…**

 **Jadi gini, aku tidak tahu, mungkin setengah dari kalian sudah membacanya atau belum. Entahlah, tidak tahu… jadi salah satu dari cerita aku, berniat aku bukukan. Berjudul A Mask. Untuk pemberitahuan lebih lanjut silahkan cek cerita A Mask dan loncat ke chapter paling akhir.**

 **Semua lagi proses, akan siap setelah lebaran.**

 **A Mask adalah mystery romance Yoonmin yang mengangkat tema kanibalisme sebagai kasus utama. Aku akan me-remake keseluruhan cerita dan menambahkan** _ **extra story**_ **di akhir untuk ketiga pasangan yang ada. Bagi kalian yang belum tahu, silahkan di cek.**

 **Tapi mohon maaf, di sana bahasaku masih kacau. Jadi dengan kemampuanku sekarang, aku mencoba menggubah bahasanya menjadi sedikit lebih bagus daripada yang dulu. Makanya aku menyebutnya sebagai 'Remake A Mask'. Alias membuat ulang. Wkwkwk.**

 **Entah kenapa malu promosi diri sendiri sumpah dah :')**

' _Jadi ini pengumuman pentingnya thor? Gak guna u.'_

 _/cry/_

 **Oh iya! Karena ini liburan... W BISA NULIS SEPUASNYA ANJER! YEYY!**

' _Paan sih gaje u thor.'_

 **Dan… saatnya balas-balas review!**

 **BALASAN REVIEW CHAPTER 6 :**

 **ChimSza95,** yoongi beneran suka kok :') tenang saja~

 **Nida Min,** iya dong, kan yoongi sayang jimin XD

 **GestiPark,** yak! Taehyung sama aku aja udah! XD

 **Driccha,** yoonmin nikah? Masih jauh perjalanannya wkwkwkw, gak sih. Bentar lagi, lima atau empat chap lagi lah nikahnya~ (Spoiler)

 **JirinHope,** ternyata… belum sampai ke tahap angst nya~

 **Jiyoo13,** iya, nikahnya nanti… sabar dung ngegas amat mbak XD. Wkwkwkwk, dan yap! Kakak akan semangat dengan projectny!

 **ORUL2,** Yoongi dan Jimin di sini adalah tru love sejati :3

 **The Min's,** gomawo telah menyukai cerita ini… ku jadi terhura :')

 **Aissy05,** udah next! Ofc I selalu semangat!

 **Bangtaninmylove,** vkook bertemunya yang seperti itu lah… wkwkwkwk.

 **Tersugakan,** ih iya sih, bagian itu bikin baper yah. W baca sendiri aja rada baper gitu, terus keknya jadi jatuh hati sama tokoh si Yoongi di sini. (author bego)

 **Applecrushx,** hahahaha, jadi malu diceritain ke temannya. Makasih sudah mau cerita ke temennya. Sampaikan salamku kepadanya~

 **Chyperssi,** duh lihat reviewmu~ mye hearteuuu ma soullll seneng deh.

 **Albus Convallaria majalis,** udah lanjut yah say~

 **SunAEBI,** kalau lelah jangan dipaksa nak :" nanti matamu sakit…

 **Mara997,** nado saranghae~ dan aku akan terus berkarya untukmu :')

 **Jkook,** tae memang berbeda. Hohoho.

 **Chris Tyan97,** oh iya… A Village… saya lupa XD

 **Ichikawa haru,** sekarang sudah sangat peduli wkwkkw.

 **ChiminsCake,** sudah apdet! Wkwkw

 **Arvhy,** kalau lumutan mandinya pake baking soda… dijamin gak ilang juga sih -,-

 **Thalkm,** sabar mbak sabar :')

 **Vallery kim,** aww… seneng deh diinget ff nya XD

 **Jeon97Kim,** gak tunggu dulu, itu tulisannya paan?! Jahat yah sekarang sama kakak sendiri?! Wow… saya bisa membacanya XD

 **InfinitelyLove,** I LOVE U TOO KAK! MAKASIH LOH UDAH NGENALIN P101, MAKASIH :)

 **Meradians,** gak buruk kan yah menunggu :')

 **Mimilkyy,** MANTEB!

 **Joah,** yoongi juga selalu buat Jimin.

 **NoSugaFree,** tae gak jahat kok :( dia hanya unik… nanti rasa bersalahnya Yoongi dijelasin kok kenapa, tapi nanti. Wkwkwkw.

 **Upa,** keknya angst nya chap depan deh wkwkwk.

 **Sugasugababy,** karena Tae suka Jimin. Dan tae hanya gak suka dikalahkan saja…

 **Joty Army,** ahjussi kek goblin dong, si Kim Shin. (author belum bisa move on dari drakor goblin)

 **LittleOoh,** udah~

 **Butterflybijuu,** masih menunggukah? Wkwkwk

 **Maria Felicia,** khusus di ff ini bakal ada 'you might want to know' nya kok, di ff lain gak bakal ada. Wkwkwk. Dan iya, w apdet a village ya tuhan, eonni lupa sama ff itu serius dah. Chap selanjutnya udah di tulis, nanti eon tulis ulang lagi aja. Wkwkwk, jimin 20 yoongi 38. Indah kan :) dan projectnya… bukan skripsi :') tapi ada kok, yang jelas projectnya bukan di ffn~

 **Suji Miss U,** aku mah juga mau punya suami kek Yoongi, duhh dimana yah nyarinya :')

 **Mutianafsulm,** sudah lanjut muhehehe, angst nya? Anu… itu… hmm… gak jamin deh gak menyakitkan :')

 **Yoonminkoi,** thank u for review~ seneng deh wkwkwk

 **KEROROHG,** Nado sarangahe!~

 **Haneunseok,** jimin bodoh, yoongi juga bodoh :')

 **Mita,** siap bos!

 **Jongss,** iya kan… yoongi baik… cari dimana yah suami kek begitu…

 **Namehm,** udah lanjut~

 **Jinjin22,** makasih juga udah baca :D

 **Nugu,** semoga saya bisa fokus di ff ini doang, karena fokus ku suka terpecah XD wkwkwkwkwk. Ditunggu aja yah, makasih udah follow ini ff XD

 **KimTaeri28,** aku juga greget,,, om om yoongi.. wow

 **YM 1309,** wkwkwk, yakin ini ff terbaik? Mas agusnya akan selamanya milik JImin kuks

 **Guest,** jimin dan yoongi kek magnet, gak bakal bisa terpisah deh!

 **Kebbycap,** I cry too :" manis kah? Kamu juga manis! AZEK

 **Jiyoon93,** ikutan baper :')

 **arMyJi,** selanjutnya bakal baper2an kok… wkwkwk

 **aaniraysa,** iy—iya… saya apdet :') maaf yah. Urusan sekolah emang kadang bertumpuk, dan aku lagi ngurus dua project sekaligus. Maaf telah membuatmu lumutan nak, mandi pake cola coba biar lumutannya ilang XD

 **Vi-kun,** awww… jangan nangis :')

 **Yoonjimint,** sudah apdet! Gak lama kan yah?

 **Chaonon,** vkook gak bakal ada romancenya di sini, mereka bakal ketemu terus menerus dengan tidak sengaja dan berbicara singkat kek tadi. Gitu terus. Hingga di satu titik. Pokoknya untuk vkook bakal dijelaskan bahwa 'jodoh itu gak akan kemana' wkwkwk

 **Yeongee,** iya ini aku udah lanjut~~

 **Kumiko Ve,** Adil gak adil, hanya bisa dilihat sampai chap terakhir. Hoohohoho.

 **Nochu,** awww… gomawo~ bahagia deh bacanya. Wkwkwk…

 **Kokorocchi,** tenang, Yoongi akan bahagia di sini. /wink/

 **Marumin,** manis yah… iya Yoonmin emang manis… sampe diabetes aku nya wkwkwk.

 **ChoiJayy,** gomawo udah membaca dan menyukai ff ini ^^

 **Lilcyriel,** yoongi sangar gak sangar pasti ganteng kuk wkwkw. Lucu dung manggilnya ahjussi, comel!

 **Btskings,** maaf yah gak bisa cepet :')

 **Miss Leo,** iya kok dilanjut~

 **Shin6761,** marathon?! Waduh, kasihan matamu nak… jangan marathon yah lain kali :')

 **Sugarrrku007,** oh my god, baru tahu?! Ok sip, u telat wkwkwkkw. Tak papa, nantikan aja project2 dari kami lagi wkwkwk. Btw lu kira aku thor dengan palunya apa -,- (btw saya lebih suka doctor strange /info gak penting/) bahahah di download? Serius? Wkwkwkkw

 **FyKim,** iya ini udah apdet kok… serius dah :')

 **Phcxxi,** angst yah… hmm… angstnya bakal berat btw (spoiler)

 **NFGDRGN,** Awwww nado sarangahe~~~muahh

 **Zakiiiara,** maafkan aku yang gak bisa apdet cepat~

 **Mokuji,** iyain aja deh mbah, biar u senang dan sehat wal'afiat. Biar u bahagia dan dianugrahi kekuatan untuk menjalankan kehidupan yang indah ini. /maaf balasannya aneh/

 **Phabo uniq,** wah, selamat bergabung reader baru~ dan yah… apa kau menikmati gayo track nya? Wklwkw

 **Boo Jimin Ice,** kenapa malu nak -,- iya ini sudah lanjut kuksss /wink/

 **Hana95,** HUHUHU MAKASIH LOH UDAH SUKA INI FF XD

 **Cacingalaska,** username mu keren btw.

 **Itsathenazi,** bakal ada tapi gak banyak. Wkwkw.

 **Jebal Monster,** udah lanjut ahay :v

 **Dearraerae,** iya… aku akan kembali dengan sendirinya wkwkwkwk. Masih sudah menunggu~

 **Bxjkv,** dan sepertinya… angst nya bakal ditunda sampai chap depan2nya lagi kwkwkkw. Gak deng, entar lagi angst nya.

 **Jeung choir,** ini udah apdet XD makasih udah sampai teringat2 sama ini ff… seneng aku nya wkwkw

 **Sekali lagi, gomawo sebanyak2nya dengan kalian yang sudah mereview ini semua!**

 **Dan salam gak terlupakan.**

 **Love and peace :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Main Cast : Min Yoongi and Park Jimin**

 **Pair : YoonMin**

 **Slight : VMin**

 **Genre : Romance and Humor (a little bit of Dark Humor)**

 **Happy reading .**

 **Love and peace :3**

 **SONG**

 _AUTHOR P.O.V_

 **(Flashback on)**

Suara kecipak air disusul tawa bahagia seorang anak kecil mewarnai sepinya jalan. Hujan turun sejak fajar, membuat bocah lima tahun itu enggan bersekolah. Merengek meminta ayahnya untuk menikmati derasnya hujan.

Dengan sepatu karet kembar, serta jas transparan. Sang ayah memilih untuk datang telat ke kantor, memilih untuk menunda rapat pagi tentang keluaran _game_ terbaru di _smartphone_. Tak apa, _toh_ lelaki bermarga Park itu bosnya.

 _I love you baby, and if it's quite alright~"_ suara itu bersenandung, berat serta dalam. Namun, begitu nyaman serta meneduhkan hati. Membuat bocah kecil itu semakin memeluk kepala ayahnya. "Sambung!"

Ai nid yu bebe!Pengucapannya berantakan, begitu pula nadanya. Bocah itu hanya asal menyebut saja, berusaha mengingat lagu kesukaan ayahnya yang sering diputar di radio mobil maupun rumah.

 _To warm my lonely night."_ Tidak peduli akan anaknya yang berusaha menyeimbangi suara merdu miliknya, lelaki tersebut tetap bernyanyi. Sesekali melompati genangan air, membuat sang anak yang duduk di bahunya sedikit memekik kesenangan.

 _I love you baby, trust me when I say—"_

"Salanghe!" Sontak, ayah itu tertawa. Melihat tingkah laku putra tunggalnya yang menggemaskan. Berusaha menggapai rambut basah milik anaknya, hingga mata lelaki itu terhenti. Memperhatikan seorang pemuda sedang terduduk di pinggir jalan.

Tubuhnya kacau, penuh lebam di daerah wajah. Bahkan telinga kirinya mengeluarkan darah, namun pemuda itu tidak menangis sama sekali. Hanya berdiri seraya menengadah, menatap awan yang membasahi seluruh bajunya.

Mendadak, lelaki tua itu berlari. Membuat anaknya berteriak kesenangan tanpa mengerti tindakan ayahnya. Apalagi di saat lelaki itu menyuruhnya turun dari gendongan untuk memasuki sebuah apotek. Anak kecil itu tidak bertanya saat ayahnya membeli beberapa obat dan perban.

Setelah itu sang ayah kembali menggendong dirinya dengan menggunakan tangan kanan. Sedangkan tangan kiri menenteng kantung obat. Bocah itu hanya menatap ayahnya yang berlari ke tempat mereka bermain hujan.

Akan tetapi selanjutnya ia mengerti, di saat ayahnya berhenti di hadapan pemuda bersurai gelap. Menyodorkan sekantung obat itu kepada pemuda tersebut, setelah itu ayahnya berbisik pelan. "Ucapkan apa Jimin- _ah_?"

Seakan menangkap sinyal, Jimin langsung tersenyum lebar. "Kata _appa_ , kita halus baik sama olang. Jadi semua baik!" ucapnya berantakan, membuat sang ayah tertawa.

Pemuda yang awalnya berwajah begitu dingin, mendadak meloloskan tawa kecil. Menerima sekantung penuh obat dengan pandangan melembut. Hal itu membuat Jimin langsung berteriak.

"AKH! _Ahjussi_ tampan!" pekiknya sembari berusaha memegang wajah pemuda itu. Sang ayah langsung tertawa kuat, menahan tangan mungil Jimin yang mungkin akan menyentuh luka pemuda tersebut.

"Gunakan saja obatnya. Lain kali, hindarilah perkelahian," ucap sang ayah seraya menepuk pundak pemuda itu ringan. Sebelum memilih untuk pergi begitu saja, dan sedikit memberikan Jimin sebuah nasihat.

"Kau harus tahu, Jimin- _ah_. Jadilah orang yang baik, maka semua orang akan berbuat hal yang baik pula kepadamu." Jimin mengangguk pelan, kepalanya sengaja ia tolehkan ke belakang. Menatap pundak _ahjussi_ tampan yang terluka parah.

Sedetik kemudian, badan itu berbalik. Membuat pandangan mereka bertemu sejenak, sebelum si pemuda membungkukkan badannya kepada Jimin. Seakan mengucapkan terima kasih yang terlupakan.

Sedangkan si Jimin kecil, tersenyum senang hingga kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Begitu manis, dan menggemaskan. Begitu polos dan murni. Tanpa menyadari, senyuman sederhana itu…

Mampu membuat hari si pemuda, menjadi lebih baik dari yang biasanya.

.

.

.

" _Ahjussi_!" nyaring dan tinggi, membuat si pemuda yang sedang duduk di taman seraya menikmati burger dagingnya sedikit terkejut. Surai abu-abu itu bergerak, mencoba menemui dimana arah suara itu.

" _Ahjussi_! Menunduk! Aku di sini!" Pemuda itu langsung menunduk, menangkap bocah berumur lima tahun dengan seragam TK sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

"Apa _ahjussi_ tinggal di daelah sini juga? Kemalin kita beltemu di jalan itu _'kan_? Muka _ahjussi_ lebih baik sekalang. _OH_! _Appa_ membeli tempelan spaidelmen untukmu!"

Satu kata yang bisa pemuda itu pikirkan, _cerewet_. Bocah ini bising sekali. Tangannya memegang plester luka bergambar superhero yang ia dapatkan dari ayah si bocah menggemaskan ini.

"Aku tidak tinggal di daerah sini, hanya suka bermain di sini saja—"

"WAHH! Suala _ahjussi_ belat sekali! Milip su—suala _appa_!" Pemuda itu menghelekan napasnya, telinga kirinya sedikit berdengung karena teriakan bocah tersebut.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya pelan, mencoba mengurangi antusias anak kecil itu.

"Palk Jimin! Belumul lima! Nama _appa_ Palk Chanyeol! Nama _eomma_ Palk Seohyun!" Ok, sekarang pemuda itu kebingungan. Penyebutan nama Palk terdengar begitu aneh, apa maksud bocah ini adalah Park?

"Hei, kau tidak bisa mengucapkan huruf r yah?" tanyanya santai seraya melihat Jimin yang sudah berusaha untuk menaiki bangku kayu tersebut.

"Bisa! R!" Jimin menjawab ceria, namun setelah itu dia menggeleng pelan. "Tapi kalau digabungkan dengan kata lain, sulit."

Pemuda itu langsung tertawa kecil mendengar pengakuan Jimin yang begitu jujur. Membuat Jimin mendadak berdiri dari duduknya dan berusaha menggapai wajah pemuda tersebut. Dan setelah berhasil memegang kedua pipi si pemuda, mata Jimin berbinar-binar.

" _Ahjussi_ benal-benal tampan! Apalagi kalau dilihat dali dekat," ujarnya sedikit berteriak. Sedangkan si pemuda itu meringis pelan. Memegang tangan mungil itu dan berusaha melepaskannya dari wajahnya.

"Jimin- _ah_ , pelankan suaramu jika berbicara denganku. _Okay_?" Pemuda itu mengeluarkan nada lembutnya, membuat Jimin menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena telinga kiri _ahjussi_ akan terasa sakit sekali. _Ahjussi_ , tidak bisa mendengar sesuatu yang terlalu keras sekarang." Jimin mendengar penuturan pemuda itu lalu tersenyum tipis, mengangguk mengerti. Sebelum akhirnya dia menunjuk burger yang ada di tangan pemuda tersebut.

"Jimin akan belbicala diam-diam. Kalau _ahjussi_ membelikan Jimin bulgel." Pemuda itu kembali tertawa, tingkah laku Jimin yang begitu lucu membuatnya gemas akan anak lelaki itu.

"Kenapa terltawa? Ayo beli bulgel! Setelah itu Jimin akan pulang kelumah kalna sudah waktunya pulang. Ayo cepat!" Jimin sudah menarik-narik kaus kemeja yang dikenakan pemuda itu. Sehingga si pemuda bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ya sudah! Anggap saja ini sebagai tanda terima kasih. Sampaikan salamku kepada ayahmu, _ne_? Bilang padanya bahwa _ahjussi_ membelikanmu banyak burger karena dia sudah memberikan _ahjussi_ banyak obat. Mengerti?"

Jimin langsung mengerti, menggapai tangan pemuda itu dan berjalan menuju toko burger terdekat. Hari itu Jimin pulang ke rumah menenteng dua kantung berisi burger. Dengan wajah ceria dia memeluk ayahnya. Berbisik pelan…

Bahwa hari ini dirinya bertemu dengan pemuda tampan itu sekali lagi, dan Jimin sangat menyukai jika pemuda itu sudah tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

Semenjak itu, Jimin tidak lagi pulang bersama kawan-kawannya. Dia selalu memutari perumahan untuk berhenti di sebuah taman. Bertemu dengan _ahjussi_ tampannya yang selalu duduk di bangku taman selama sore hari.

Menceritakan semua hal, mulai dari harinya di sekolah hingga lagu kesayangan yang selalu ia nyanyikan berdua dengan ayahnya. Tak jarang Jimin bernyanyi begitu lantang, walau tidak beraturan dan kacau _ahjussi_ tampannya begitu setia mendengarkan. Terkadang, Jimin juga memberikan sesuatu kepada _ahjussi_.

Banyak sekali yang Jimin berikan kepada _ahjussi_ itu. Mulai dari kertas origami berbentuk burung bangau hingga sebuah mahkota bunga yang ia susun mati-matian demi digunakan oleh pemuda berambut abu-abu.

Tak banyak juga Jimin memberikan gambar yang ia lukis menggunakan cat air. Berantakan memang, bahkan tidak berbentuk. Tapi itu sungguh membuat si pemuda tersenyum tulus. Dan Jimin bukan main senangnya.

Karena satu-satunya alasan Jimin selalu menyempatkan diri mengunjungi taman dan memberikan banyak barang ke pemuda itu, hanyalah satu. Jimin ingin melihat senyum _ahjussi_ tersebut.

Total sudah tujuh hari kegiatan itu berjalan lancar. Jimin tidak pernah absen mengunjungi taman, begitu juga dengan pemuda yang tidak pernah ia ketahui namanya.

Hingga suatu hari, di saat Jimin berlari kecil menuju taman. Ingin memberikan sebuah origami berbentuk kucing dengan pandangan cerianya. Namun, si pemuda itu tidak tersenyum sama sekali.

Melainkan dirinya hanya berjongkok di hadapan Jimin. Tersenyum tipis lalu bergumam, "aku tahu kau akan ke sini."

Jimin awalnya kebingungan, menatap kedua netra pemuda itu yang tampak begitu sedih. Akan tetapi dia tetap tersenyum ceria. "Ini! Untuk _ahjussi_!" ucapnya seraya memberikan origami tersebut.

Si pemuda hanya diam, mengambil origami berwarna biru cerah itu sembari tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?" tanyanya pelan dan lembut.

Jimin langsung tersenyum lucu, "karena aku ingin melihat senyum _ahjussi_! Tampan sekali!" Lelaki itu langsung tertawa kecil, bocah di hadapannya sungguh menggemaskan.

"Tapi sekarang, Jimin- _ah_ … _ahjussi_ tidak akan datang ke taman ini lagi," ucapnya pelan dengan suara memilukan. Membuat Jimin langsung memandangnya bingung.

" _Ahjussi_ , harus melakukan sesuatu. Tapi, _ahjussi_ —" suaranya tertahan, kepala pemuda itu menunduk menatap origami itu dalam sunyi. "Tidak yakin bisa melakukannya," gumam pemuda itu pelan.

"Kalau _ahjussi_ bisa melakukannya, _ahjussi_ akan ke taman lagi?" tanya Jimin polos, membuat pemuda itu menegakkan kepala dan menghela napas pelan.

" _Ahjussi_ , tidak akan ke sini lagi walau _ahjussi_ berhasil. Karena setelah itu _ahjussi_ akan pergi jauh sekali." Jimin mengerjapkan mata tidak mengerti.

"Pelgi kemana?" Suara Jimin mulai sendu, matanya berkaca-kaca karena hanya satu hal yang ia mengerti. Bahwa dirinya tidak akan bertemu dengan _ahjussi_ tampan itu.

Pemuda itu tampak terdiam sesaat, memikirkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis. "Menyelamatkan dunia." Dustanya yang membuat Jimin langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan heboh.

"Benalkah?! Sama sepelti _appa_! _Appa_ tiap pagi selalu pelgi menyelamatkan dunia!" Suara Jimin kembali ceria, matanya berbinar-binar seakan begitu bahagia.

Sedangkan pemuda itu dalam hati tertawa, mungkin ayah Jimin berbohong kepadanya. Tiap pagi menyelematkan dunia? Jangan bercanda. Apa sekarang bekerja termaksud menyelamatkan dunia?

Akan tetapi, di tampilan luar pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Iya, seperti _appa_ -mu," gumamnya pelan. Membuat Jimin langsung memeluk leher pemuda itu.

"Kalau begitu pelgilah! Tapi kembali lagi saat Jimin sudah besal, _ok_?" tanya Jimin yang membuat pemuda itu membalas pelukan Jimin pelan.

"Kenapa?" Pemuda itu bertanya, bertepatan di saat Jimin melepaskan pelukan dengan senyum lebar.

"Kalena Jimin akan menjadi pengantin _ahjussi_! _Ahjussi_ tampan dan mirip seperti ayah. Selalu menyelamatkan dunia!" Pemuda itu sukses tertawa kuat hingga dirinya terduduk di atas tanah. Jawaban Jimin benar-benar polos dan menggemaskan!

" _Arraseo_ , aku mengerti," ucap si pemuda saat sudah berhasil meredam tawanya. Dirinya mengelus rambut Jimin pelan dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan kembali nanti," ucapnya penuh kebohongan.

Di dalam hati si pemuda berkata lain. Dirinya tidak akan datang, _tidak akan_. Bahkan hingga Jimin besar nanti, pemuda itu berharap Jimin akan melupakannya dan janji kecil ini. Karena lelaki itu, telah cukup lelah menjalani hidupnya.

Dia ingin mengakhiri semua hal, dan itu akan ia lakukan malam ini. Setelah itu, semua selesai.

Pemuda itu memasukkan origami kelinci tersebut ke dalam saku celananya. Lalu ia tersenyum tipis saat Jimin kembali memeluknya dan mencium pipinya pelan.

" _Yaksok_?" tanya Jimin penuh harapan, membuat pemuda itu mengangguk pelan.

"Janji," ucap si pemuda dengan senyum tipis.

"Jangan belbohong."

"Tidak akan."

"Awas kalau _ahjussi_ belbohong. Bohong itu tidak baik!" pemuda itu langsung memutar bola matanya malas.

Dia pun mengangkat tangan kanannya setinggi wajah, mengucap deretan kata janji di hadapan Jimin. Yang membuat Jimin berteriak kesenangan, memeluk leher si pemuda hingga lelaki itu terjatuh dan terbaring di atas tanah, menatap langit yang dipenuhi awan cerah. Pemuda itu membalas pelukannya. Membiarkan bocah lima tahun menimpanya dengan senyum senang. Untuk pertama kalinya, pemuda itu merasakan…

Bahwa dirinya telah hidup kembali.

.

 _Aku, Min Yoongi. Berumur 23 tahun, bersumpah akan kembali ke hadapan Park Jimin jika dirinya sudah besar dan menjadikannya sebagai pengantinku. Sudah? Sekarang percaya 'kan?"_

.

.

.

Kebakaran itu terjadi.

Bagaikan kesialan beruntun, Park Chanyeol jatuh ke dalam lubang kesialan.

Tepat di saat janji kecil itu terucap sore hari, Jimin terpaksa menelan bulat-bulat akan kenyataan yang ada.

 _Dia harus pindah_.

Satu gedung perusahaan milik ayahnya habis dilalap oleh panasnya api. Tidak ada yang tahu penyebab kebakaran, kata-katanya ada kesalahaan aliran listrik. Konyol sekali.

Dikira hanya soal kebakaran, Chanyeol masih bisa bernapas lega dan berpikir mencari solusi. Akan tetapi _Tuhan tidak bercanda_ , ujian hidup tidak main-main. Ditipu oleh rekan kerja sendiri dan membawa kabur uang puluhan juta won, siapa yang tidak akan hancur?

Jimin masih begitu kecil, kondisi ibunya juga tidak kunjung sembuh. Sanak saudara enggan ingin membantu. Mereka memilih menelantarkan keluarga kecil itu. Seiring waktu, semua mulai terjual, rumah, mobil, perhiasan, pakaian, _semuanya_.

Seiring waktu pula, Jimin besar dengan satu pemikiran yang tetap. Hidup itu untuk mencari uang. Bohong jika ada orang berkata _'kita tidak perlu uang untuk bahagia.'_ Mungkin itu benar, tapi dengan uang, manusia dapat membeli kenyamanan, keindahan, kepuasan duniawi, perlindungan, hingga makanan. Bukankah itu beda tipis dengan _kebahagiaan_?

Jimin besar dengan hal itu yang tertancap di otaknya.

Awalnya, Jimin mati-matian belajar dengan giat. Biar dirinya mendapat beasiswa dan meringankan beban orang tua. Tapi lama-kelamaan, hal itu tidak berguna.

Malam dimana Jimin berpikir bahwa semua menjadi lebih baik, di saat ia pulang dari _café_ bernuansa cokelat itu. Jimin bahagia, sungguh. Dia kira dirinya dapat menyicipi romansa anak remaja layaknya di drama yang ia tonton bersama kawannya saat istirahat sekolah.

Pada nyatanya, ia pulang mendapati ayah berkelahi dengan dua orang. _Lintah darat_.

Ayahnya menyerah untuk mencari kerja, dan memilih untuk berhutang.

Dengan alasan tidak ingin membahayakan keluarga, sang ayah pergi saat matahari bahkan belum menampakkan dirinya.

 _Akh, tidak bisa seperti ini.'_

Hanya satu kata itu yang dapat Jimin pikirkan.

Berhenti bersekolah.

Bekerja kesana-kemari.

Keadaan ibunya semakin memburuk.

Uang menipis, mau makan apa esok harinya?

Ayolah, Jimin membutuhkan uang.

Hingga akhirnya, hari itu datang. Sebuah toples kaca diletak begitu saja di depan gerbang rumah. Surat putih tertempel di atas tutupnya. Jimin waktu itu baru pulang dari kerja sambilan yang melelahkan, hanya bisa menatap aneh akan isi toples tersebut. _Pasir._

Jimin kira anak tetangga yang jahil.

Akan tetapi ia salah, itu _abu ayahnya_.

Tangannya bergetar hebat saat membaca sederet kalimat tidak masuk akal. Ayahnya berhutang begitu banyak, _sangat banyak_. Kepada seorang mafia yang tak tercantumkan namanya. Di situ tertulis bahwa sang mafia memilih untuk tidak menjadikan tubuh Chanyeol sebagai salah satu campuran aspal untuk jalanan.

Mereka hanya membakar tubuh manusia itu menjadi abu dan memberikan kepada Jimin. Tidak perlu melapor polisi kata mereka, Jimin akan tahu akibatnya jika melapor polisi. Di surat itu juga tertulis bahwa ini adalah sebuah bentuk kebaikan hati dari organisasi mereka.

Akan tetapi ini adalah sebuah _penyiksaan_ bagi pihak keluarga yang menerima.

Dengan pemberian abu ayahnya, hutang tersebut dianggap lunas. Sebagai gantinya, Jimin menangis hingga pukul empat pagi di depan gerbang rumahnya.

Bukan _kebaikan hati_ yang Jimin terima, tapi _kejahatan hati_. Cara mafia itu sungguh jahat, menginjak mati harga diri seseorang dan menghancurkan perasaan keluarganya. Terlalu kejam hingga Jimin menjadi benci sekali.

Benci tapi tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

 _Inilah hidup.'_

Dengan satu kata yang terlintas dipikirannya itu, Jimin memilih menaburkan abu ayahnya dari atas jembatan Sungai Han. Alasannya sederhana, karena dulu sang ayah suka sekali menatap pemandangan di sungai tersebut.

Detik itu juga Jimin menyadari, bahwa dia tidak akan mendapatkan apapun jika terus berbuat baik. Walau begitu, darah kebaikan mengalir di diri Jimin. Sulit untuk melepaskannya, hingga terkadang dirinya tanpa sadar membantu orang di jalanan.

Memberikan sisa roti untuk pengemis misalnya, padahal Jimin mati kelaparan hingga subuh mendatang. Merutuki kebodohannya setelah itu, namun hal tersebut selalu ia ulangi.

 _Aku ingin makan enak.'_

 _Ingin bernapas lega.'_

 _Ingin menggapai langit dan meninggalkan dunia.'_

 _Hanya ingin kaya—'_

Bukankah semua menjadi berat jika kita memiliki sebuah _keinginan_?

 _PRANG!_

Sekali lagi, Jimin melakukan kesalahan.

.

.

.

"Jangan bercanda! Ini sudah keberapa kalinya kau memecahkan piring?!"

BRAKK!

Tubuh kecil Jimin langsung menyentuh aspal saat lelaki yang notabene adalah pemilik restoran mendorongnya keluar lewat pintu belakang. _Namja_ bersurai hitam itu langsung melemparkan semua barang-barang Jimin tepat kearah tong sampah dan tersenyum meremehkan.

"APA KAU TIDAK BISA BEKERJA DENGAN BENAR?!" teriak lelaki itu yang membuat telinga Jimin sempat tuli sejenak.

"Aku hanya memecahkan dua piring selama dua bulan bekerja di sini." Jimin bergumam pelan, setelah itu hanya bisa meringis saat sang pemilik restoran melemparkan sebuah amplop kecil tepat di depan wajahya.

"Kau ku pecat! Itu gajimu selama sebulan, bersyukurlah aku masih memberikanmu gaji," ucapnya seraya membanting pintu dengan kuat.

 _Dasar bos perfeksionis, mati saja kau ke neraka.'_

Tentu saja kata-kata itu hanya ada di dalam benak Jimin. Lagipula tak apa jika ia dipecat, dia akan menemukan pekerjaan baru esok hari. Sesuai pepatah gugur satu tumbuh seribu, masih ada ribuan toko yang akan menerimanya.

Jimin itu terlahir susah, pemikirannya ditempa dengan hal-hal tidak biasa. Membuat dia menjadi pribadi yang kuat dan tidak mau diremehkan di dunia yang kejam ini. Setidaknya salah satu kesalahan bos sialan itu adalah memberikan Jimin gaji terpotong setengah.

Apanya gaji satu bulan penuh?

Tangannya kecil, tapi bisa menggenggam satu batu bata dengan mantap. Tanpa ragu, _ia memecahkan kaca jendela restoran itu_. Dimana dinding depan restoran tersebut _full_ kaca—Jimin memecahkan seluruh dinding restoran bintang lima.

"GAJIMU KURANG DASAR SETAN! KAU TIDAK PUNYA OTAK UNTUK MENGHITUNG _HUH_?! MAU KUAJARKAN? DASAR BOS KURANG AJAR! MAKAN TUH KACA BERSERAKAN, MASUKKAN KE DALAM OTAK BODOHMU! _IDIOT_!"

Teriakan Jimin menggema hingga ke ujung jalan, seluruh orang di dalam restoran berteriak heboh. Alarm bahaya juga mendadak hidup dan tentunya akan memanggil polisi sekitar. Peduli setan, Jimin dipenuhi amarah waktu itu. Walaupun berakhir dengan Jimin yang berlari hingga tiga kilometer tanpa henti dan bersembunyi di celah dua bangunan, Jimin merasa puas.

Karena setidaknya, dia berhasil membangun harga dirinya sebagai orang miskin. Jimin tidak suka diinjak, seperti ayahnya. Dia tidak suka berakhir dengan cara menyedihkan seperti itu.

Dia adalah Park Jimin.

Siapa yang bisa menghancurkannya jauh lebih parah daripada hidupnya sendiri? Tidak ada.

Tidak boleh ada yang bisa mengatur kehidupan pahit seorang Park Jimin. Karena ia tahu, apa yang harus ia lakukan ke depannya.

Karena Jimin adalah orang yang kuat.

Setidaknya begitu bukan?

.

.

 _Aku akan menggantikan semua kerugian yang Anda alami, dia masih begitu muda… wajar jika dirinya marah dengan ini semua. Berapa harga dinding kaca itu? Berapa banyak kesalahan yang ia perbuat? Aku akan mengirimkan jumlah nominal uang yang Anda mau. Asalkan jangan merepotkan dirinya dengan membawa masalah ini ke polisi. Bagaimana?"_

.

.

.

 **(Flashback off)**

 _JIMIN P.O.V_

Sudah dua minggu lebih…

Aku hidup dalam keributan ini.

"Sudah kubilang baju itu tidak akan cocok untuknya—"

"Ini masalah pernikahanku, kenapa kau yang ribut?"

"Aku hanya ingin pernikahan kakakku sempurna—"

"Kau hanya ingin menganggu kami berdua."

"Jangan berburuk sangka _Hyung_ , itu bukanlah hal yang baik—"

"Aku selalu berburuk sangka jika melihat wajah hitammu itu, apa kau _tanning_ di sana? Kulitmu semakin gelap, kurasa kalau mati lampu kau tidak akan terlihat."

" _Hyung_ menghina warna kulitku sekarang? Aku memang terlahir seperti ini! Lupa warna kulit ayah, _huh_? Apa kesibukan mengurus pernikahan ini membuat _Hyung_ berubah menjadi rasis? Lebih baik batalkan saja pernikahannya."

Aku langsung menghela napas kuat, membuat mereka berdua menatapku dengan senyum penuh arti. Seakan mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak akan berkelahi lagi. Tapi—

Mereka berkelahi dimanapun mereka berada!

Taehyung juga mendadak menjadi sangat aneh, dia bilang dirinya akan meliburkan diri dari kuliah dan menemaniku untuk mengurus masalah pernikahan. Tapi terkadang dia suka memicu pertengkaran.

Dengan alasan bahwa kami bersahabat, dia dengan seenaknya memelukku, mengusap rambutku, bahkan hingga nyaris mencium pipiku kalau Yoongi tidak datang dan menendang kepalanya hingga ia tersungkur di lantai rumah pada waktu itu.

Aku yang awalnya ingin menolak rasa sukanya itu—maksudku, bukan aku memiliki rasa kepercayaan diri terlalu tinggi. Tapi Taehyung dengan sangat jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia suka padaku sejak dua minggu lalu.

Dan aku dengan sangat jelas pula mengatakan bahwa hubungan ini telah berakhir. Aku memilih untuk menikah dengan kakaknya. Mungkin aku dan Taehyung bisa bersahabat, karena aku sadar—rasa yang aku alami saat bersama Taehyung bukanlah cinta.

Melainkan ketertarikan sementara waktu dan berujung tidak enak hati untuk melukai perasaannya. Jika aku benar-benar suka sama Taehyung, aku tidak akan bimbang dan akhirnya secara spontan memilih Yoongi, 'kan?

Lalu dia memanfaatkan perkataanku, dengan _sangat amat teramat baik_.

"Aku sahabatnya Jimin! Jadi aku patut memberikan saran terbaik sebagai sahabat." Baru saja kupikirkan, ucapan itu akhirnya keluar dari bibir tebal Taehyung.

"Hah… Aku suka baju ini Taehyung- _ah_ ," ucapku seraya menatap diri di hadapan kaca. "Mr. Chan sangat terampil dalam bidangnya." Aku tersenyum sumringah lalu menatap Mr. Chan yang sedang berdiri di sudut kamar.

Semenjak kejadian aku kabur, Yoongi sama sekali tidak mengizinkan aku untuk keluar rumah. Aku merasa tidak apa, lagipula dia sudah membelikan ponsel baru dan berjanji akan mengurus masalah pernikahan ini berdua.

Aku tanpa sengaja melihat Yoongi yang memukul perut Taehyung cepat dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sedangkan Taehyung langsung terbatuk sebentar lalu menatap Yoongi kesal. Sejenak, aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka.

Mendadak, Taehyung menerima telepon. Membuat dirinya terpaksa pergi sementara waktu dan dengan sekonyong-konyong mencuri ciuman di dahiku. Walau berakhir ditendang tepat di tulang ekor oleh Yoongi, tetap saja Taehyung tertawa kesenangan.

"Dia menyebalkan," kata Yoongi seraya menyungkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. Setelah itu dia mengusap dahiku kuat, seakan mencoba menghapus jejak ciuman Taehyung. "Kau benar-benar menyukai baju ini?"

" _Ne_! _ahjussi_ , ini sungguh indah!" Aku tersenyum senang, kembali melihat pantulan diri di depan kaca yang di bawa oleh Mr. Chan dari tempat pakaiannya. Kaca itu lebih tinggi dari tubuhku, menampilkan diriku yang terkesan begitu elegan saat menggunakan baju pernikahan ini.

Aku menggunakan pakaian serba putih, dengan jas yang di bagian bawahnya memiliki corak bunga keemasan. Dasi berbahan satin, juga manset kemeja berwarna senada terasa begitu lembut di kulitku. Paling kusukai, jas ini berkancing dua dan kedua kancing tersebut berwarna emas. Indah.

Aku merasa— _senang_.

Mendadak aku teringat akan sesuatu, kenangan itu samar-samar. Tapi terkadang aku memimpikannya, bagaikan salah satu memori masa kecil yang menyenangkan. Tanpa sadar aku jadi tertawa kecil, membuat Yoongi menatapku bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya mengingat janji lama _ahjussi_ ," jawabku santai seraya memperhatikan diri di depan kaca. Sedangkan Yoongi sudah memelukku dari berlakang.

"Janji apa?" bisiknya dengan suara rendah di telingaku, membuat aku sedikit gugup. Semenjak aku bersedia menjadi pengantinnya, Yoongi memang melakukan beberapa pergerakan yang membuat jarak kami sedikit menipis. Tapi tetap saja—aku masih belum bisa terbiasa!

"Uhm—akh, dulu… aku tidak terlalu mengingat sih. Tapi ada orang yang berjanji akan menikahiku jika aku sudah besar nanti." Yoongi mendadak tertawa kecil. "Aku serius!" kesalku saat merasakan bahwa tawa Yoongi seakan mengejek perkataanku.

"Itu kenangan lama, aku tidak terlalu mengingat. Tapi janji itu kami buat di taman. Rangkaian katanya juga aku lupa. Dia hanya berjanji untuk menikahi diriku saat sudah besar—entahlah, aku tidak mengingatnya." Aku berucap dengan helaan napas pelan dan senyuman tipis di wajah.

"Jangan terlalu mengingat masa lalu, lebih baik kita pikirkan sekarang—apa kau bisa berdansa?" Aku langsung mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi.

Dansa?

Aku rasa aku bisa, sedikit. Dulu sekali aku pernah diajarkan bagaimana berdansa dengan ayahku waktu aku masih tingkat SD. Tapi ingatanku itu buruk, mungkin sekarang sudah tidak bisa selancar dulu lagi. Lebih baik aku bilang tidak bisa sajalah.

"Tidak, kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dansa di pernikahan kita nanti?" tanyaku yang membuat Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya, dia langsung melirik jam dinding seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Ada waktu delapan jam untuk kita latihan," ujarnya santai. "Kenalanku ada membuat pesta meriah karena berhasil mencuci uang dengan nominal sangat banyak. Dia sedikit— _uhmm_." Yoongi menghentikan kata-kata lalu memutar bola matanya, berpikir.

"Mencintai pesta yang elegan? Yah, seperti itu lah. Dia selalu mengadakan pesta tiap berhasil melakukan sesuatu, dan aku selalu diundang. Malam ini salah satu pestanya akan diadakan, kau mau ikut?"

Buat apa dia bertanya? Bukankah selama ini apapun permintaannya selalu mendapat jawaban 'iya'? kalau aku menolak pun, dia akan memiliki seribu satu cara agar aku terpaksa ikut perkataannya di menit-menit terakhir.

"Bukankah aku lagi dalam masa dihukum? Tidak boleh keluar rumah hingga tiga minggu, dan waktuku masih tersisa seminggu lagi." Aku berpura-pura mencari alasan untuk menolak.

Karena pada dasarnya aku benci sekali dengan yang namanya pesta orang kaya. Kalau sedikit merakyat _sih_ tidak apa, aku lebih nyaman jika berada dengan orang yang sederajat. Lagipula aku sedikit memiliki alergi dengan orang kaya, mereka terlalu semena-mena memperlakukan manusia miskin seperti diriku.

Berapa kali aku mengalami kerja rodi karena orang kaya berpikiran miring itu? Bahkan sekarang pesta itu adalah pesta orang kaya ditambah mafia. Oh Tuhan, itu gabungan yang paling terburuk di dunia. Aku harus menemui lebih dari ratusan orang seperti Yoongi?! _Hell no_! Berhadapan dengan satu jenis saja sudah sangat melelahkan.

"Anggap saja malam ini adalah malam yang bebas hukuman," katanya santai sembari memberitahu Mr. Chan soal beberapa hal yang harus ditambahkan di dalam bajunya. Omong-omong soal baju pengantin, sangat disayangkan pakaian Yoongi masih belum jadi, padahal aku ingin sekali melihatnya menggunakan baju itu.

Aku sedikit menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua yang menekankan tema _all black_ pada desain yang akan Yoongi kenakan. Apa ini sejenis tema hitam putih itu? Kurasa akan luar biasa sekali. "Tambahkan corak emas juga, seperti milikku." Aku berucap tanpa sadar, membuat kedua lelaki tersebut memperhatikanku dan tersenyum tipis.

Setelah itu mereka membahas perkataanku tadi dengan serius. Tanpa sadar aku jadi sumringah, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang memikirkan perkataanku dengan serius. Rasanya seperti dihargai.

"Ganti bajumu Jimin- _ah_ , pakaian itu akan disimpan oleh Mr. Chan dan pergi makan siang di bawah sana. Aku mau bekerja dulu," kata Yoongi dengan mata masih terfokus pada omongan Mr. Chan, membuat aku langsung mengambil kaus serta celana pendek yang aku kenakan tadi dan berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Ada _steak_ untuk makan siang kali ini!" Sesaat aku mendengar teriakan Yoongi dari luar, aku langsung mengganti bajuku dengan cepat. Terburu-buru hingga baju pengantin itu hanya aku letakkan di dekat wastafel.

Setelah itu aku langsung membuka pintu dan berlari keluar kamar, melihat Hoseok sedang berjalan santai di koridor seraya memainkan ponselnya. " _HYUNG_! Ada _steak_ yah? Daging? Ayam? Apa, apa, apa?"

"Untukmu?" Hoseok yang awalnya sempat terkejut langsung menatapku dengan pandangan berpikir.

"Iya! Kata Yoongi hari ini _steak_."

"Oh, iya— _steak_ kentang. Kata Tuan Yoongi, Jimin sudah kebanyakan makan daging selama seminggu. Harus makan yang sehat-sehat. Haha." Hoseok menambahkan tawa singkat di akhir kalimatnya, seakan mengasihani diriku yang sudah memasang wajah datar.

Dasar _ahjussi_ pedofil tua kelebihan bahan pengawet. Ku bakar juga tubuh sialannya itu. Akh— _aku benci calon suamiku._

.

.

.

 _AUTHOR P.O.V_

"Oh ayolah, kau tidak ingin membayar lebih? Maka informasi ini tidak akan kuberikan sama sekali~" Lelaki itu terkikik, membuat Taehyung menatapnya datar dengan pandangan tidak senang. "Mengumpulkan data Park Jimin itu sangat mudah, tapi ketua organisasi Bangtan? Aku nyaris mati terbunuh waktu mengumpulkan data ini."

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas, seharusnya dia tidak meminta tolong kepada _hacker_ terhebat di dunia bawah. Lelaki penuh tato ini juga hebat sekali mempermainkan harga. Tahu gini, lebih baik dia mencari semua hal yang berhubungan dengan abangnya menggunakan usahanya sendiri.

Akan tetapi setelah dipikir-pikir hal itu terlalu riskan, lagi pula dia tidak ingin membuang waktunya untuk mengurusi hal-hal sejenis ini. Dia ingin sebisa mungkin berada dekat dengan Jimin dan menganggu kedua pasangan itu dengan main-main.

Di satu sisi, dia tahu bahwa Yoongi pasti memiliki alasan kenapa menikahi Jimin. Abangnya adalah satu-satunya orang di dunia yang selalu melakukan sesuatu dengan alasan. Dia membunuh seseorang? Karena orang itu terlalu banyak berhutang. Dia membantu seseorang? Karena orang itu pernah membantunya.

Bahkan seingat Taehyung, alasan Yoongi menolong Hoseok yang nyaris dijual organ dalamnya. Hanya karena dulu, Yoongi tanpa sadar bertemu Hoseok di taman saat Hoseok masih kecil. Dan si kecil Hoseok memberikannya sebuah bunga berkelopak empat—bunga keberuntungan.

Sekarang? Hoseok menjadi salah satu tangan kanan yang dipercaya Yoongi. Sesederhana itu, tapi begitulah sifat dasar yang dimiliki abang kandungnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, berapa yang kau mau?" Rasa ingin tahu selalu mengalahkan segalanya, lagi pula Taehyung orang yang kaya. Dia pun langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk bertransaksi.

Sontak, lelaki itu langsung mengucapkan nominal angka yang tidak main-main. Membuat Taehyung menyeringai lebar. " _Deal_ , berikan barangnya dan nomor rekeningmu," kata Taehyung santai yang membuat _namja_ tersebut mengeluarkan map cokelat dari dalam jaketnya.

Tepat di saat Taehyung menyentuh map tersebut, suara tembakan terdengar. Menggema hingga ke ujung celah sempit yang tembus ke jalanan. Membuat _hacker_ terhebat tadi langsung terduduk bersandar di dinding bangunan dengan perut mengeluarkan darah.

"Jangan bercanda, terima saja berapapun yang aku berikan kepadamu awalnya. Dasar bocah," ucap Taehyung seraya menelpon seseorang. Dirinya secara perlahan berjongkok di hadapan mayat pria itu dengan seringai yang tak kunjung lepas dari wajah.

"Oh, Hoseok _Hyung_! Bisa kau urus satu mayat untukku?" katanya dengan nada ceria dan diselipkan oleh tawa tak berdosa. "Aish, aku hanya bermain sedikit dan dia mati begitu saja. Bantu aku _Hyung_ , kumohon. Bisa meninggal dunia aku jika Yoongi mengetahui hal ini."

Taehyung menjepit ponsel pintarnya dengan menggunakan bahu, setelah itu dia secara perlahan membuka isi amplop dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas. "Siapa yang kubunuh? Ah, _hacker_. Kim Jung Ki."

Tangan panjangnya terus menelusuri tiap lembar kertas dan tertawa saat mendengar ocehan dari Hoseok. "Aku tahu, aku tahu… dia _hacker_ terhebat. Maka dari itu, tolong urus mayatnya demi aku. Bukankah selama ini kita terkenal dengan kehebatan menghilangkan mayat?"

" _Arraseo_ , aku akan kirimkan alamatnya kepada _Hyung_. Jangan beri tahu Yoongi aku membunuh seseorang saat ini, aku tidak suka mendengar omelannya," kata Taehyung sembari mematikan sambungan telepon dan mengirim pesan singkat yang berisi _selfie_ -nya bersama sang mayat serta alamat.

Setelah itu dia langsung berdiri, menutupi tubuh mayat dengan kantung-kantung sampah dan berjalan keluar celah sempit antara dua bangunan. Sembari menunggu Hoseok datang, dia membaca beberapa data Yoongi serta Jimin.

Hingga akhirnya kedua mata Taehyung melebar sempurna. Tubuh yang awalnya ingin bersandar di dinding bangunan kembali menjadi tegak. Ada sederet kalimat tertangkap di kepalanya, dan sesaat setelah Hoseok datang. Dia langsung melaju menggunakan mobil menuju sebuah tempat.

Rumah sakit.

Detik ini juga, dia harus bertemu dengan pamannya sendiri. Kim Namjoon.

.

.

.

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, dirinya menggenggam erat tangan lelaki yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Menahan tangis saat kedua belah mata itu terbuka secara perlahan. "Hei…" Suara Jungkook terdengar begitu lemah, nyaris bergetar karena takut.

 _Hei..."_ Jungkook bersumpah kalau dia tidak sedang berhadapan dengan pria ini, mungkin dia sudah menangis meraung hingga tenggorokannya terasa sakit.

" _Hyung_ cepat sekali terbangunnya," ucap Jungkook seraya mengecup punggung tangan lelaki itu. Lama sekali hingga kedua matanya tertutup.

"Benarkah? Sudah berapa lama? Aku kembali ke rumah sakit yah?" Dua minggu, lelaki itu tertidur selama dua minggu. Jungkook ingin sekali menjawab hal yang sejujurnya. Tapi melihat pandangan ceria dari lelaki itu, dirinya merasa tidak kuasa, bibirnya kelu dan tak mampu mengucapkan apapun dalam jangka waktu lama.

"Tiga hari, Jin _Hyung_ tertidur hanya tiga hari. Cepat sekali," ucap Jungkook dengan suara tertahan. Mati-matian ia menggigit bibir untuk tidak meloloskan tangis walau sedikit. Jin sangat membenci dirinya sendiri jika Jungkook menangis.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau kuliah?" Tangan Jungkook menekan tombol pemanggil dokter saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Mata Jin masih menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong, sama sekali tidak berniat melirik ke arahnya.

"Kuliahku masih lama sekali _Hyung_." Sekali lagi, lelaki bergigi kelinci itu berbohong. Akan tetapi masih tetap setia duduk di samping kasur seraya mengelus tangan Jin secara perlahan.

Mendadak, kepala Jin bergerak mengikuti sumber suara. Menatap Jungkook dengan pancaran mata yang hampa. Nyaris membuat tangisan Jungkook meledak karena itu, "sudah lama aku tidak menyentuh wajahmu."

Jungkook langsung menutup kedua matanya, mencoba sekuat tenaga agar tidak setetespun air mata jatuh dari matanya. "Kau menangis?" Sontak Jungkook menggeleng, sengaja ia paksakan sebuah senyum lebar di wajahnya dan memegang tangan Jin yang menyentuh pipi kanannya lembut.

"Mana mungkin aku menangis, _Hyung_ ini berpikir apa." Tanpa sadar, air mata jatuh di pipi kiri Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook langsung menghapus jejak tersebut dengan cepat, takut jika Jin menyadari bahwa dirinya menangis.

"Kali ini benar-benar gelap, _gelap sekali_. Tapi tak apa, aku masih bisa membayangkan wajahmu. Daripada melihat dirimu menjadi dua." Jin tersenyum tipis, akan tetapi tidak dengan Jungkook yang mencoba tertawa.

Sejenak, ia bersyukur bahwa Jin tidak melihat penampilannya sekarang. Matanya hitam, rambutnya bahkan sudah tiga hari tidak dicuci, Jungkook tidak memiliki waktu untuk perawatan kulit hingga kulitnya terasa kering. Mungkin juga tubuhnya mengurus hanya karena berjaga 24 jam di kamar inap demi tunangannya.

Padahal Jungkook selalu ingin tampil sempurna di hadapan Jin. Selalu merawat kulit, melakukan diet teratur, mati-matian menata rambut, bahkan jika benar-benar niat, Jungkook akan mengenakan _make up_ hanya demi Kim Seok Jin seorang. Karena itulah keinginannya, tampil sempurna di hadapan kekasihnya.

Tapi sekarang, dia harus tampil sempurna di hadapan siapa?

Para dokter mendadak datang, menginterupsi omongan mereka dan memerika kondisi Jin secara cepat. Mengatakan jadwal operasi atau kemoterapi yang harus Jin lakukan kepada Jungkook, setelah itu Jungkook langsung menelpon orang tua Jin untuk menyuruh mereka datang.

Setelah dokter dan suster telah keluar kamar, Jin lagi-lagi memanggil Jungkook untuk mendekat. Menyentuh seluruh wajah Jungkook lalu tersenyum sekali lagi. "Kau tidak dandan kali ini untukku?" Jungkook hanya diam, memperhatikan manik mata Jin begitu dalam.

"Haruskah? Aku bisa melakukannya dalam sekejap jika _Hyung_ mau," bisiknya dengan nada halus. Menggigit bibir hingga berdarah, sungguh dia hanya tidak ingin menangis di hadapan kekasihnya.

"Tidak perlu, kau selalu cantik dalam kondisi apapun." Cukup sudah, Jungkook langsung memundurkan kepalanya agar tangan Jin terlepas dari wajahnya.

"A—ku, ingin membeli soda sebentar. _Hyung_ , tunggulah di sini." Jungkook menghindar, dirinya membalikkan badan dan menumpahkan semua air mata dalam diam. Seluruh tubuhnya melemah sesaat setelah berhasil membuka pintu keluar. Jungkook langsung terduduk di lantai kotor dan menangis sesenggukan.

Rasanya begitu sakit sekali, dirinya kira penyakit sialan itu sudah selesai hanya dengan mengambil penglihatan kekasihnya. Tapi kenapa sekarang, kanker tersebut semakin parah? Tubuh Jin sudah kurus sekali karena parasit itu, akan tetapi kenapa…

Kenapa tidak berhenti? Kenapa kanker itu tidak menghilang?

Dada Jungkook terasa begitu sesak, dirinya tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa selain menangis dalam posisi jongkok. Dirinya berkali-kali mengelap air mata dengan kasar, tapi air mata itu tidak berhenti. Terus keluar seperti keran air yang bocor.

Jungkook bahkan tidak mengerti, pikirannya kacau, hatinya terlalu sedih hingga terasa hampa. Dua minggu penantian dengan penuh kekhawatiran tidak membayar apapun. Dirinya masih merasa begitu hancur, bahkan semakin hancur saat melihat Jin yang masih bisa tersenyum tipis.

Tidak sadarkah Jin bahwa Jungkook begitu takut jika dirinya ditinggal sendiri?

 _BRAK!_

Jungkook hampir saja tersedak ludah sendiri saat suara itu menggema begitu kuat di seluruh koridor rumah sakit yang sepi ini. Mendadak matanya melebar saat melihat lelaki menggunakan _coat_ hitam jatuh di hadapannya dengan suara keras.

Wajah lelaki itu mendarat duluan, membuat suara meringis kesakitan terdengar selanjutnya setelah _namja_ tersebut berhasil duduk. "Akh, hidungku… dasar tali sepatu sialan. _Eh_ —"

Tatapan mata mereka bertemu, membuat Jungkook melebarkan matanya tidak percaya. Pertemuan kali ini benar-benar dalam kondisi yang memalukan. Jungkook dengan mata sembab dan ingus kemana-mana, sedangkan lelaki itu dengan hidung yang secara perlahan mengeluarkan darah.

Akan tetapi mereka saling menatap lebih dari sepuluh detik hingga akhirnya terkesiap.

" _Loh_ , Jungkook?"

"Taehyung? Kau kenapa ada di sini?!"

.

.

.

 _JIMIN P.O.V_

Apa yang aku harapkan di sini?

Masih dalam mode merajuk karena Yoongi mendadak menetapkan menu sehat bagiku. Dan tidak memperbolehkan para koki mendengar permintaanku soal makanan yang selalu saja meminta daging. Aku hanya bisa menggembungkan kedua pipi saat melihat rumah _super mewah_ yang sekarang ada di hadapan mata.

"Aku tidak ingin masuk," kataku cepat yang membuat Yoongi langsung memutar bola matanya malas. Sedangkan aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya, mendadak meneliti seluruh halaman rumah orang kaya ini.

Benar-benar luar biasa! Teman Yoongi memiliki halaman seluas lapangan golf, dan tampak begitu asri. Rumahnya bergaya eropa tahun 90-an, aura elegan entah kenapa menguar dari mana saja dan menyentil harga diriku. Mengingat aku tipe orang yang sangat— _terlalu_ merakyat, hal-hal seperti ini jadi sedikit membuatku risih.

"Aku membebaskanmu makan apa saja di dalam sana, kurasa akan ada daging. Tapi terserah dirimu ingin ikut apa tidak, kalau tetap tidak mau. Tunggu saja di mobil bersama supir." Aku langsung menggandeng tangannya tanpa basa-basi.

Mendadak, Yoongi melepaskan gandengan tangan itu dan langsung memeluk pinggangku erat. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa melirik beberapa pengunjung yang datang dengan busana tidak main-main. Bahkan ada perempuan menggunakan gaun begitu panjang hingga kupikir dia sangat berbaik hati karena sekalian menyapu lantai pesta.

Yoongi memberikan undangan kepada penjaga di depan dan memasuki ruangan dengan begitu percaya diri. Berbanding terbalik dengan diriku yang langsung menelan ludah kasar. Walau tangan Yoongi yang melingkar di pinggangku cukup membantu, tapi setengah dari hatiku masih berteriak untuk pulang.

" _Hyung_ , banyak sekali orangnya. Ya Tuhan, kapan kita pulang?" Aku menatap beberapa meja bundar yang dikelilingi oleh tawa orang kaya. Di depan ada sebuah band yang tampak seperti para pemain musik jazz. Akan tetapi lagu yang dilantunkan adalah lagu bertema abad 20.

"Kita baru saja sampai Jimin- _ah_ , cukup duduk di kursi dan makanlah apapun yang kau mau." Yoongi berkata dengan nada memaksa yang sedikit tertahan. Dirinya mendudukkan aku di sebuah meja bundar yang berisi orang-orang kaya lainnya.

 _Ugh_ , aku tidak tahan—tingkah laku mereka sungguh. Lihatlah bagaimana mereka tertawa! Menaikkan salah satu tangan seakan menutup mulut padahal hanya ingin menampilkan rolex keluaran terbaru.

Asal mereka tahu saja, di duniaku, jika kita tertawa seperti itu, berarti tandanya sudah siap untuk dicuri oleh para preman jalanan. Dasar orang kaya sombong.

Kukira pesta para mafia tidak akan seperti ini, siapa sangka ternyata pestanya digelar dengan lebih beradab daripada pesta mahasiswa. Walau begitu aku masih bisa melihat beberapa tamu yang membawa pistol di dalam jas yang ia kenakan.

Aku melirik ke arah Yoongi yang bahkan tidak duduk di tempatnya, malah sibuk berbincang dengan teman-temannya dengan wajah sangat ceria. _Cih_ , dia tidak pernah berwajah seperti itu di hadapanku. Yoongi selalu memasang raut wajah bapak-bapak yang kelelahan mengurus anaknya jika denganku.

Ini sungguh tidak adil.

Walau begitu aku sedikit bersyukur, karena para pelayan menyajikan makanan dengan sangat cepat. Dan aku sedikit disanjung karena memiliki status sebagai calon pengantin Min Yoongi. Hingga akhirnya pemilik pesta datang, dengan suara heboh dan pelukan akrab ke tubuh Yoongi.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu kawan," ucapnya dengan senyum lebar yang membuat aku menatap wajah lelaki itu. Wajahnya oriental dengan mata panda yang begitu tampak, matanya tajam sekali bahkan terkesan mengerikan jika tidak sedang tersenyum.

"Kau tahu aku sedikit sibuk, Tao. Bisnis legal benar-benar sangat merepotkan." Yoongi menjawab santai, sedangkan aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Yoongi memiliki bisnis yang sah secarah hukum? Kukira dia seratus persen murni seorang mafia.

"Oh, ini yang namanya Park Jimin?" tanya seseorang bernama Tao itu yang membuat aku sedikit tersenyum tipis. Mulutku masih setia mengunyah daging kambing dan tidak berniat menjawab. "Kau manis sekali."

Aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman acuh tak acuh, kembali memakan _steak_ dagingku. Peduli apa aku akan pujian basa-basi itu, terdengar menjijikkan sekali.

"Akh, maaf… dia orangnya memang sedikit pemalu." Yoongi berusaha menutupi sikap kurang ajarku, sedangkan Tao langsung mengangguk mengerti. Pemalu apanya, tolong bedakan antara sikap tidak peduli dengan sikap pemalu. Dasar orang kaya bodoh.

" _Man_ , aku beruntung kau kembali menemukan seseorang lagi. Kukira kau tidak akan menikah semenjak Suran meninggal."

DEG!

Mendadak aku langsung memicingkan mata, melirik ke arah kiri dimana Tao dan Yoongi masih berbicara sembari berdiri. Aku hanya mampu menatap punggung Yoongi untuk saat ini, sedangkan Tao sudah menepuk pundaknya beberapa kali.

"Hidup harus berjalan, kau tidak mungkin sendiri terus. Harus ada penggantinya bukan? Lagipula kau harus memiliki seorang anak untuk mewarisi semua kerjaanmu."

Aku bersumpah akan menyumpal mulut manusia bernama Tao menggunakan cacing tanah yang selalu kutemukan saat bermain di taman. Demi Tuhan! Mulut sialan itu—PENGGANTI KATAMU?!

Tanpa sadar aku mendecih pelan, merasa begitu hina hingga saat ini. Jadi, aku hanya seorang pengganti perempuan bernama Suran itu? Pantas saja Yoongi sangat terburu-buru ingin menikah denganku, dia pasti hanya menginginkan seorang anak untuk mewarisi kekayaannya.

Kalau begitu kenapa tidak adopsi saja? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa?!

Dasar _ahjussi_ tua pedofil, ku doakan kau botak secepatnya!

Sejenak, terlintas pemikiran licik di otakku. Mungkin suatu saat aku akan membunuh Yoongi di saat yang tepat dan memimpin organisasinya dengan penuh kuasa. Hahaha, aku akan menjadi ketua paling ditakuti di dunia!

Pertama-tama, aku harus belajar bisnis secara diam-diam. Setelah itu bagaimana cara membeli racun arsenik, terus—

"Hei, Jimin- _ah_. Bukankah ini lagu kesukaanmu?" Seluruh pemikiran licikku buyar seketika di saat Yoongi menyenggol pundakku pelan.

Membuat aku langsung menelan daging kambing dan mencoba mendengar lagu yang mereka nyanyikan. _Akh_ … ini 'kan—

 _Lagu kesukaan ayah…_

 **[Reccomended song : Frankie Valli - Can't Take My Eyes Off You, disarankan mendengar lagunya saat membaca bagian ini .]**

Aku terdiam cukup lama menikmati alunan lagu itu hingga Yoongi menarik tanganku untuk berdiri dari dudukku. Secara perlahan dia mengajakku ke tempat dansa yang berisi sekitar lima pasangan, mengambil posisi di tengah, dirinya dengan sigap memeluk pingganggku erat.

Tangan kami telah saling menggenggam, dan tangan kananku memegang pundaknya pelan. "Berdansa kita?" tanyanya yang membuat aku tanpa sadar tertawa pelan.

"Kita sudah berada di sini dan _ahjussi_ masih bertanya?" Aku menatap wajahnya yang berjarak begitu dekat denganku.

" _Akh,_ ini terbaik. _You're just too good to be true_." Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku saat mendengar suara berat serta serak itu menyanyi. Membuat aku langsung menutup mulutnya dengan mata yang melirik sekitar.

"Demi Tuhan kau penyanyi yang buruk," bisikku dengan tawa pelan. Akan tetapi dia tidak menyerah, masih bergumam rendah dengan nada berantakan dan tidak beraturan. Sial, Yoongi ternyata buta nada. Dan itu memalukan sekali!

" _I wanna hold you so much!"_ Bahkan di saat tanganku tak sengaja terlepas, dirinya malah berteriak. Membuat beberapa orang yang berdansa langsung melirik kami terkejut.

" _Ahjussi_! Kau membuatku malu! Diamm! _Ssttt!"_ Yoongi langsung terkekeh dan menatap wajahku begitu dekat. Secara perlahan dia menuntun tanganku untuk kembali digenggam, setelah itu menipiskan celah di antara kami berdua. Hingga aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdegup stabil.

"Menyanyilah, aku tahu kau suka lagi ini," gumamnya begitu pelan di telingaku. Mampu membuat aku sedikit merasa geli sekaligus terdiam.

Lama sekali—sangat lama aku membenci lagu ini.

Tiap liriknya, tiap nadanya, bahkan tiap tarikan napas sang penyanyi hanya membuat aku teringat akan abu ayah. Bagaimana rasa sakit saat ditinggal begitu saja serta kisah menyenangkan yang hanya menjadi sebuah kenangan belaka. _Tidak ada artinya_.

Semua itu tertutupi dengan kesedihan mendalam saat mendapat abu ayahku di kedua tangan. Bahkan saat itu, aku merasa tubuhku tidak memiliki jiwa sama sekali. Karena seseorang yang aku cintai, _superhero_ —pahlawanku telah pergi meninggalkan bumi.

Semenjak itu, semua hal yang bersangkut paut dengan ayah, hanya membuat aku sakit hati. Bagaimana mungkin dia mati begitu saja di saat sudah berjanji akan mengirimkan ku uang tiap bulan, menemuiku tiap natal, atau bahkan mengajakku liburan ke luar negeri jika kembali kaya.

Jangan bercanda, ayahku seorang pembual yang handal. Masih aku ingat bagaimana berharapnya menunggu tiap malam natal tetapi pria jangkung itu tidak pernah kembali. Uang yang dikirim juga semakin lama semakin menipis. Liburan juga hanyalah sebuah angan-angan.

Aku begitu sedih akan semua hal yang terjadi dengannya hingga menjadi benci. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa kembali menyanyikan lagu ini dengan nada bahagia jika di setiap nada terselip rasa sakit hati?

"Tak ingin? Kalau begitu aku saja— _I love you baby_ _and if it's quite all right_ —"

" _I need you baby, to warm my lonely night._ " Tanpa sadar, mulutku bergerak ragu. Mengikuti nada yang ada dengan wajah terpaku. Aku langsung menatap Yoongi yang tersenyum tipis penuh arti, seakan tahu betapa berharganya lagu ini bagi kehidupanku.

Secara perlahan, dia mulai menggerakkan badannya. Menuntunku untuk berdansa mengikut irama lagu yang cepat namun mendayu indah di telinga. Membiarkan aku masih sedikit terpaku akan nyanyianku sendiri yang langsung mengirimkan ratusan kenangan indah bersama ayah.

Bagiamana kami menyanyikannya di bawah derasnya hujan, saling berdansa saat berjalan sore di tepi Sungai Han. Hingga kenangan terakhir di saat lagu itu terputar di radio tepat ayah pergi dari rumah.

Semua itu bagaikan film yang terputar begitu rapi di otakku, membuat aku tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata. Kali ini bukan rasa benci terasa di hati, tapi _kerinduan begitu mendalam_.

 _Aku sangat merindukan ayah_.

Seakan mengerti bahwa aku menangis, Yoongi sengaja menarik kepalaku agar bersandar di dadanya. Membuat aku mencium baunya yang maskulin namun menenangkan.

Lama aku terpaku dalam kondisi itu seraya meneteskan air mata secara perlahan. Kerinduan ini benar-benar membuat aku ingin terus menangis, akan tetapi gumaman Yoongi membuat aku tertawa pelan.

Lelaki itu bergumam mengikuti nada lagu, sayangnya Yoongi buta nada total. Bahkan gumaman saja terdengar begitu lucu di telingaku. Aku yang awalnya menangis jadi terhibur karena tingkah lakunya. Sontak aku mendongak, menatap tepat di kedua matanya lalu menghela napas.

" _Oh pretty baby, now that I found you."_ Aku mulai bernyanyi, mengunci diri di dalam kedua tatapannya yang begitu dalam. _"Stay and let me love you, baby let me love you…"_

"Kau benar-benar, memiliki suara yang indah," bisiknya dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, membuat aku tersipu malu dan tersenyum sumringah.

" _I know,_ " balasku sebelum akhirnya mendapat sebuah ciuman panjang dari Yoongi.

Ingin sekali aku menolak karena malu dilihat banyak orang, tapi… _aku bisa apa?_

Min Yoongi benar-benar seorang pencium yang handal.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **You might want to know :**

Suara derap kaki terdengar begitu heboh, begitu juga bantingan pintu yang sangat keras hingga membuat Yoongi terperanjat. Dirinya masih disibukkan berkas perjanjian serta penghitungan senapan yang akan dijual secara illegal, belum lagi dirinya belakangan ini bertransaksi dengan orang Korea Utara untuk menyelundupkan beberapa imigran gelap.

Akan tetapi saat melihat siapa yang menimbulkan suasana ricuh itu, dia langsung menghela napas maklum. Semenjak kedatangan Jimin dikediamannya, tidak ada sedikitpun hari tenang. Bocah itu selalu bising dimanapun dia berada.

Melihat Jimin yang tersenyum begitu ceria, Yoongi sudah sangat yakin bahwa Jimin pasti memiliki permintaan lagi. " _Ahjussi_! Aku mau membuat _slime_! Seperti di Youtube ini!"

"Aku juga! Itu tampak seru sekali." Entah darimana asalnya bocah hitam itu, tiba-tiba menimbrung percakapan dan muncul di belakang Jimin dengan raut wajah sama bahagianya dengan calon pengantinya.

Yoongi langsung memutar bola matanya malas, menyuruh Hoseok melayani mereka berdua agar dirinya bisa kembali berkutat pada pekerjaan.

"Jadi, apa yang dibutuhkan tuan-tuan sekalian?" tanya Hoseok seraya menyuruh mereka keluar dari ruangan kerja.

"Lem, boraks, dan pewarna makanan warna biru muda, sabun cuci piring juga." Jimin menyebutnya secara antusias, sedangkan Taehyung sibuk memutar ulang video tersebut dan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju.

"Warnanya lebih baik campur saja, biar jadi _unicorn slime_! Tapi kurasa jika ditambah _gliter_ akan lebih seru."

Setelah itu mereka berdua heboh menentukan warna _slime_ , Hoseok yang penasaran ikut-ikutan menonton video tersebut dan mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kita buat saja semuanya, sepertinya akan seru," ujarnya santai yang diam-diam juga ingin membuat benda kenyal tersebut.

.

Seribu kali Yoongi bertanya, untuk apa dirinya berada di sini?

Sekarang lelaki selaku ketua mafia paling mengerikan di dunia itu, sedang duduk di halaman belakang seraya mengaduk adonan _slime_ demi kesenangan calon pengantinnya. Yoongi merasa menjadi manusia terbodoh di muka bumi ini.

"Kita harus foto! Menggunakan kamera Polaroid!" Tiba-tiba Jimin berseru senang, membuat Yoongi menghela napas lelah. Dia hanya ingin kopi serta suasana yang tenang, entah kenapa dia sedikit menyesal mengajak Jimin menikah. Anak itu masih bocah sekali.

Hoseok pun langsung mengambil kamera Polaroid berwarna biru muda milik Jimin. Dua hari lalu Jimin memohon hingga bersimpuh di hadapan Yoongi untuk dibelikan kamera itu, dan akhirnya dibelikan hanya karena Jimin mengeluarkan air mata buayanya.

Mereka bertiga pun langsung berpose, Jimin di tengah memegang _slime_ yang sudah jadi dan Taehyung di samping kanannya tersenyum bahagia. Sedangkan Yoongi memasang wajah datar tidak tertarik.

"1… 2… 3!" Suara kamera terdengar, membuat Jimin meletakkan _slime_ ke dalam baskom dan menepuk tangan bahagia. Sejenak, Taehyung memandangnya dengan pandangan gemas. Begitu juga dengan Yoongi yang tidak tahan untuk memeluk bocah imut itu.

Akhirnya, ada ide nakal yang terpikirkan di otak mereka berdua. _Mencium pipi Jimin_ secepat mungkin! Taehyung pun bergerak, begitu juga dengan Yoongi.

 _Dan Jimin juga_.

Lelaki itu berdiri dengan cepat lalu berlari menuju Hoseok, "bagaimana hasilnya?!" Suara terdengar ceria dan tidak berdosa. Tanpa sadar bahwa kedua lelaki yang mau mencium pipinya—

 _Berakhir saling berciuman_.

CEKREK!

Tanpa sadar pula tangan Hoseok menekan tombol merah itu, menangkap momen yang sangat jarang terjadi. Yoongi dan Taehyung saling bercium di bibir.

Hoseok terpaku.

Jimin tertawa kuat.

Sedangkan Taehyung serta Yoongi langsung saling mendolak satu sama lain hingga terjungkal ke tanah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Yoongi yang pertama kali berteriak seraya menggosok kasar bibirnya.

"KAU JUGA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Taehyung balas berteriak, meludahi tanah dengan pandangan jijik.

"Aku ingin mencium Jimin dasar setan!"

"Aku juga!"

"KAU INGIN MENCIUM CALON ISTRIKU?!"

"APA SALAHNYA DASAR IBLIS!"

"Setan keparat! Makan _nih_ bubuk boraks!"

" _Hyung_ bangsat! Cicipi _slime_ beracun untuk otak mesummu!"

Setelah bergelut di atas tanah beberapa menit. Saling memaki hingga suara serak serta keinginan membunuh satu sama lain. Taehyung nyaris menelan boraks dan Yoongi hampir saja tersedak _slime_.

Foto bersejarah itu akhirnya dipajang Jimin di atas meja riasnya. Habisnya, menurut Jimin foto Yoongi dan Taehyung berciuman itu… imut _sih_.

.

.

.

 **Jimin nyaris gila saat menghadapi sebuah pembunuhan berantai. Tanggal dua belas tiap bulan menjadi keramat semenjak psikopat itu hadir dalam hidupnya.**

 **Hingga suatu hari, sang psikopat menawarkan diri untuk bermain bersama para detektif. Membuat Jimin serta rekannya kebingungan akan pembunuhan tanpa jejak ini.**

 **Di saat itulah seorang penulis misterius muncul di hadapan Jimin. Berkulit pucat dan bermata tajam. Menarik Jimin jauh lebih daram daripada sekedar pembunhan berantai.**

 **Min Yoongi, 29 tahun.**

 **Penulis yang memiliki seribu satu rahasia.**

Open PO for YoonMin fanbook

A Mask (remake)

Pemberitahuan serta informasi tentang bukunya bisa kalian baca di cerita A Mask chapter paling akhir.

Kalian bisa membaca kisah A Mask yang sudah diubah di ffn hingga season 1 (kisah ini memiliki 2 season dan after story)

Tertarik? Silahkan cek di A Mask!

 **Tidak ada balas2 review saat ini, mianhae~ semua review kalian sangat menyenangkan untuk dibaca! Saranghae semuanya!**

 **Cerita ini juga dapat kalian temukan di WATTPAD, aku menggunakan username yang sama di sana (Park In Jung)**

 **Don't like? Don't read.**

 **Salam tak terlupakan.**

 **Love and peace :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Main Cast : Min Yoongi and Park Jimin**

 **Pair : YoonMin**

 **Slight : VMin**

 **Genre : Romance and Humor (a little bit of Dark Humor)**

 **Happy reading ^.^**

 **Love and peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Her**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(flashback on)**

Yoongi terdiam cukup lama, memperhatikan tangan mungil itu mengobati lukanya secara perlahan dan begitu lembut. "Seharusnya kau tidak latihan sekeras itu," gumamnya dengan senyum miris.

"Tidak juga, bukankah menyenangkan diobati seperti ini?" Yoongi tersenyum begitu manis, hingga membuat wanita di hadapannya mendecap sebal.

"Aku khawatir."

" _Aigoo_ , _uri Noona_ sedang khawatir?" Mendadak, wanita yang dipanggil _noona_ oleh Yoongi langsung menekan luka yang berada di pelipis kiri Yoongi. Membuat lelaki itu meringis kesakitan. "Akh! Jangan kasar-kasar! Nanti aku makin cinta."

Selanjutnya, hanya sederet omelan yang didapat oleh Yoongi. Bagaimana wanita yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya menasehati dengan nada seperti ibu-ibu. Hal itu membuat Yoongi terkikik di dalam hati. Menikmati alunan nada kekasih hati seraya mengabsen satu persatu hal terindah dari manusia yang berada di hadapannya.

Yoongi suka senyuman perempuan itu, lebar sekali. Senyumannya seakan menandakan bahwa hidup sama sekali tidak ada masalah. Dan bagaimana mata tajam, namun teduh miliknya itu mampu meluluh lantahkan hati Yoongi dalam sekejap. Anggaplah ini cinta pertama, karena Yoongi sangat tergila-gila.

"Suran _Noona_ ," gumam Yoongi dengan nada suara berat dan serak. Membuat tangan lembut wanita itu berhenti bergerak. "Taehyung sebentar lagi berumur lima tahun, dia juga akan menanggung sebagian besar wilayah yang sudah dikuasai _Appa_. Lalu, bagaimana jika anak itu memiliki mimpi? Suatu saat nanti?"

Tangan Yoongi tergerak, meraih rambut hitam pekat yang begitu halus dan tersenyum tipis. "Rambutmu selalu lembut sekali, kau keramas tiap hari?"

"Kau berkata tidak sopan."

"Maaf, maksudku… _Noona_."

Suran kembali memperhatikan Yoongi yang sekarang tersenyum tipis. "Lalu bagaimana dengan mimpimu? Bukankah kau ingin menjadi jaksa? Kau berkata akan menuntut seluruh orang yang bersalah."

Itulah salah satu hal yang istimewa dari seorang wanita bernama Suran. Dia tahu segalanya tentang Yoongi. Apa yang Yoongi suka sejak umur tujuh tahun, apa yang Yoongi inginkan, apa yang menjadi kebiasaan Yoongi, dan sikap Yoongi yang sesungguhnya; selalu lembut layaknya kapas.

Dia, wanita itu—Suran. Selalu menjadi yang pertama bagi Yoongi.

Orang pertama yang mengetahui mimpinya, orang pertama yang tahu segalanya tentang dirinya, dan juga orang pertama yang ia cintai.

"Jika aku menjadi jaksa, maka aku akan menuntut _Appa_? Mana mungkin!" Yoongi tertawa kecil. Memperhatikan Suran yang sudah merapikan obat seraya menghela napas kecil. "Aku ingin menjadi _Hyung_ yang hebat."

Mendengar perkataan itu, Suran mendongak. Menatap wajah Yoongi yang sekarang tersenyum mantap. "Aku sudah berumur 23 tahun. Aku akan menjadi _Hyung_ yang hebat."

Sejenak, hanya angin yang bersuara. Hingga akhirnya Yoongi menghela napas tipis. "Jika aku tidak bisa diandalkan untuk menjadi ahli waris selanjutnya, maka adikku yang akan mendapat beban. Lalu, bagaimana dengan mimpinya? Jika dia ingin menjadi pilot, atau dokter, atau bahkan guru. Dia harus membuang itu semua, 'kan? Aku tidak ingin. Aku akan menjadi orang paling terpercaya dan memimpin organisasi mafia ini. Untuk melindungi semua orang yang aku sayang."

Mendadak, Suran mengelus rambut Yoongi dengan begitu perlahan. Dirinya tersenyum tipis, merasa bangga akan kekasihnya yang sudah begitu cepat dewasa. "Oh! Iya, besok Tao akan mengadakan pesta. _Noona_ ikut?"

Suran menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kenapa?" tanya Yoongi bingung. "Kali ini Tao mengadakan pesta dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahun kekasihnya. _Noona_ tentu saja harus datang untuk menemani diriku."

"Tidak. Tidak mau." Suran memajukan mulutnya sebal. "Tidak bagus untuk kandunganku." Yoongi terdiam.

"Apa?" Lama otaknya memproses perkataan barusan. Dan di saat Suran yang lama-lama tersenyum senang. Yoongi hanya bisa diam di tempat.

"Reaksi macam apa itu? Bukankah itu tandanya pernikahan kita harus dipercepat?"

" _Noon_." Suran kembali menatap wajah Yoongi yang masih memasang wajah datar. Sedetik kemudian, kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir tipis milik Suran. " _Noona_ tidak bercanda 'kan? Itu benar-benar anakku?"

"Cih, kau pikir saja sendiri!"

"Wah… wahh… WAHHH!" Yoongi langsung berteriak heboh, tertawa sekuat tenaga hingga membuat Suran kebingungan. "Tembakanku hebat juga ternyata!"

Yoongi sukses membuat Suran melempari dirinya dengan kotak obat.

Siang itu, di depan ruang latihan. Yoongi mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam Taekwondo. Dia juga mendapat nilai sempurna dalam hal menembak. Walau ada terjadi kesalahan kecil dan membuat pelipisnya berdarah. Akan tetapi dengan berita menggemparkan itu, harinya luar biasa sempurna.

Yoongi bukanlah orang yang tenang pada saat itu. Dia cenderung bersikap bocah yang selalu menerima takdirnya. Yoongi tidak pernah sedikitpun mengeluh jika sang ayah bersikap kejam. Tidak apa jika dipukuli, tidak apa jika dimarahi, tidak apa pula jika harus mengalami patah tulang. _Toh_ , nanti akan selalu ada Suran yang menyembuhkan setiap jengkal lukanya.

Suran adalah anak dari tangan kanan kepercayaan ayahnya. Sudah berada di samping Yoongi sejak Yoongi baru lahir di dunia. Hal itu membuat Yoongi bergantung sepenuhnya kepada Suran. Selalu manja, selalu tersenyum, dan selalu jatuh hati. Bagaikan inti bumi, Suran adalah inti bagi kehidupan seorang Min Yoongi. _Dia adalah segalanya_.

Daripada menjadi seorang jaksa, Yoongi memiliki mimpi terpendam yang hanya diketahui oleh Suran. Hal itu membuat dirinya langsung memegang kedua tangan Suran dan tersenyum tipis. "Mari kita lakukan. _Membangun ulang semuanya_ , dari awal."

Sayangnya, _Tuhan membenci kesempurnaan._

Tidak ada yang sempurna selain Tuhan. Maka jika ada satu hal yang begitu menggambarkan kesempurnaan, hal itu akan hilang. Pecah dan berhamburan.

Seluruh kesempurnaan yang dialami oleh Yoongi, menuntunnya secara perlahan menuju kegelapan dunia.

.

.

.

"Suran _Noona_ , _Hyung_ … _Noona_ akan mati." Taehyung menangis meraung di dalam dekapan Yoongi. Napasnya tidak beraturan, memeluk erat leher Yoongi seraya menggeleng kecil. "Tae tidak mau, Tae tidak mau _Noona_ mati."

"Tidak akan, dia tidak akan mati selama aku hidup di dunia ini." Yoongi berlari sekuat tenaga, kakinya sudah lecet karena tidak memakai alas apapun. Yoongi terlampau panik, bahkan dia tidak sempat mencuci muka saat bangun dari tidurnya.

Waktu itu, adalah fajar yang kelam. Langit berwarna hitam gelap dan disusul oleh sambaran petir. Beriringan dengan Yoongi yang memegang kuat kepala Taehyung seraya menepuk kepala adiknya pelan, berusaha untuk menenangkan tangis dari bocah berumur lima tahun. Berkali-kali Yoongi mengumpat, menyesali kenapa rumah mereka lebih besar daripada lapangan bola. Bahkan untuk mencapai halaman belakang saja butuh waktu lima menit lamanya.

" _Hyung_ , Taehyungie takut. Takut, makanya Tae bangunkan _Hyung_. Karena takut…" Taehyung bergumam dengan suara tersendat-sendat.

"Bagus, apa yang kau lakukan itu bagus." Yoongi memuji Taehyung di sela-sela kepanikan. Kakinya terus saja berlari hingga hujan mulai turun. Membasahi mereka berdua tanpa belas kasih.

Udara pada waktu itu dingin sekali, membuat bibir Yoongi terasa beku. Akan tetapi, saat mencapai halaman belakang dirinya mampu untuk berteriak sekuat tenaga. "BERHENTI!" Dengan cepat Yoongi memberikan Taehyung kepada Chae Rin dan menerobos sekumpulan anggota mafia.

" _Appa_ , berhenti." Mata Yoongi melebar saat melihat Suran dan ayahnya sudah duduk bersujud dengan tangan serta kaki yang terikat kuat. "Jongin, berhenti sebentar. Oke?" Yoongi menyebut nama asli ayahnya tanpa sebutan _appa_. Menandakan bahwa dia ingin berbicara serius.

Wajah Jongin sudah mengeras, pistol yang berada di tangan kirinya sengaja diturunkan untuk mendengarkan Yoongi berbicara. "Jangan bunuh mereka berdua—"

"Kau menyuruhku untuk tidak membunuh pengkhianat?" Jongin memotong perkataan Yoongi dengan nada yang begitu dingin dan tajam. "Dia telah membocorkan rencana perdagangan kita kepada polisi. Kau tahu seberapa banyak kerugian yang kita alami?! Kau tahu?! Orang seperti dia, _pantas untuk mati_. Begitu pula darah keturunannya."

DOR!

Suara Suran yang berteriak begitu kuat menggema di telinga Yoongi. Adegan pembunuhan itu terjadi begitu cepat hingga mengalahkan kilatan petir. Tubuh seorang pria yang telah menjadi tangan kanan Jongin selama puluhan tahun, telah berhenti bernapas karena sebuah peluru tertanam di otaknya.

Melihat ujung pistol yang sudah mengarah kepada Suran, Yoongi menjadi gelap mata. Dirinya berlari menuju ayahnya sendiri dan melayangkan tendangan kepala. Walau Jongin tidak tersungkur atau bahkan goyah, dia tetap berdiri tegap seraya merasakan pusing yang luar biasa akibat tendangan Yoongi dan menatap wajah anaknya—terkejut.

"Kubilang _jangan membunuh mereka_. Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan?" Suasana begitu mencekam, hanya petir lah yang berani mengeluarkan suara pada saat itu. Seluruh orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu bukan main terkejutnya. Melihat bagaimana raut wajah anak tertua berubah 180 derajat.

Tidak ada lagi senyuman ramah serta sikap bocah yang tidak pernah menampakkan aura mengerikan. Bahkan di saat Yoongi sudah dipukul hingga babak belur oleh Jongin karena melakukan kesalahan, Yoongi masih bisa tetap berdiri tegap dan membungkuk sembari tersenyum. Meminta maaf karena telah melakukan kesalahan.

Tapi kali ini, tidak ada sedikitpun sisa aura bahagia dari seorang Min Yoongi. Dirinya berubah menjadi macan yang luar biasa marah karena wilayahnya telah dirusak oleh orang lain.

"Suran lagi hamil anakku, setidaknya biarkan dia hidup hingga—"

 **BRAKK!**

Saat itulah, yang mampu didengar Yoongi adalah dengungan luar biasa di telinga kiri setelah sang ayah memukul kepalanya dengan pegangan pistol. Begitu kuat hingga tubuh Yoongi tersungkur di atas tanah. Sedetik kemudian, Yoongi dapat merasakan telinga kirinya mengeluarkan darah dan mendadak tuli.

Kepala Yoongi luar biasa pusing, dunia seakan berputar dan dirinya merasa terkejut karena tidak mampu mendengar. Walau begitu, hal selanjutnya yang Yoongi lakukan adalah bangkit dan memeluk Suran sekuat tenaga.

"Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu." Entah kenapa Yoongi hanya mengucapkan kata-kata itu seraya memeluk tubuh Suran yang menggigil karena hujan semakin lebat. Berbeda dengan Suran yang menangis meraung tanpa mampu membalas pelukan Yoongi, lelaki itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Kita masuk ke dalam saja yah, _Noona_ kedinginan. Nanti _Noona_ sakit." Perkataan itu diucapkan dengan begitu lembut, hingga membuat tangisan Suran sedikit tenang. "Tak apa, tak apa… bukan salah _Noona_."

Waktu itu, Yoongi tidak mendengar sepenuhnya perintah sang ayah. Tapi dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya ditarik oleh dua orang. Membuat Yoongi berteriak untuk memberontak, dengan cepat dia melepaskan pegangan anak buah ayahnya dan membalas dengan pukulan telak di wajah mereka berdua.

Yoongi melakukan itu semua hanya sepersekian detik. Sebelum Jongin menarik pelatuk, Yoongi dapat melempar batu besar dan mengenai tangan kiri ayahnya. Pistol itu terlepas dari genggaman tangan seorang bos besar mafia, begitu pula dengan amarah Jongin yang langsung menguar.

Empat orang, butuh empat orang berbadan besar dan tahan banting untuk menahan Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi tidak mampu bergerak dan hanya bisa menerima seluruh pukulan kasar dari ayahnya hingga tubuhnya melemas.

"Sudah kubilang, seluruh keturunan darahnya harus mati. Bahkan jika anakmu lahir, akan tetap kubunuh! Kau mengerti?!" Suara Jongin mengalahkan langit yang sedang berteriak. "Bawa dia keluar, jangan pernah membiarkan dirinya menginjak rumah ini hingga mendapat permintaan maaf darinya! Mengerti!"

Jawaban lantang dari para anak buah membuat Yoongi merasa mual. Seharusnya, Yoongi merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuh, akan tetapi yang dia rasakan hanya hampa. Walau mulut tipisnya sudah mengeluarkan darah sekalipun, dirinya masih mampu meneriakkan nama Suran bertepatan dengan suara pistol yang mengakhiri segalanya.

Hari itu, dunia Yoongi hancur berantakan.

Inti kehidupannya direngut oleh satu tembakan. Menyisakan darah serta tangisan pilu. Hancur, sehancur-hancurnya.

Kesempurnaan yang ia idam-idamkan, hanyut bersama air hujan. Menghilang entah kemana.

 **(Flashback off)**

.

.

.

 _AUTHOR P.O.V_

Suara jarum berdetak hanyalah satu-satunya yang mengisi keheningan di ruangan itu. Taehyung menatap tajam ke arah lelaki berumur lima puluh— _mungkin lebih_ —sedang fokus menatap lembar demi lembar yang ia genggam.

Sesekali Taehyung memainkan jemarinya, memegang papan nama milik lelaki itu dan membaca nama yang terukir dengan pelan, Kim Namjoon—pamannya. Taehyung dapat melihat kerutan tidak mengerti dari dahi sang paman, namun akan hilang jika dirinya membaca lembaran selanjutnya.

Kaki Taehyung mulai mengetuk lantai ruangan kerja Namjoon berkali-kali karena merasa tidak sabar. Dirinya menggigit bibir dan pandangannya mulai meliar, menatap ruangan serba putih serta didominasi oleh bau obat. Taehyung bosan, dan ruang kerja seorang dokter spesialis jantung bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus untuk menghilangkan kebosanan.

Mendadak, Namjoon meletakkan seluruh berkas itu di atas meja lalu menghela napas panjang. " Pertama, kau bahkan tidak menyapaku dengan sopan saat bertemu. Kedua, untuk apa kau menyelidiki abangmu sendiri dan lelaki ini?" Tangan Namjoon menunjuk foto Jimin dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Pertama, Selamat siang Paman. Kedua, apa Paman terlalu bodoh sekarang hingga tidak mengerti seluruh berkas yang aku berikan?" Taehyung menjawab dengan nada sarkastik yang terdengar tidak sabaran. Sang lawan bicara mau tak mau menjadi tertawa kecil melihat tingkah keponakannya yang terlihat begitu lucu.

"Aku membaca semuanya dengan sangat singkat Taehyung. Kau tahu aku tidak memiliki otak sejenius dirimu. Aku tidak bisa membaca cepat dalam waktu lima belas menit, demi Tuhan berkas ini terlalu tebal." Namjoon memberikan alasan yang masuk akal, membuat Taehyung langsung mengambil ahli seluruh berkas dan mendecap sebal.

"Yoongi _Hyu—_ " Perkataan Taehyung terhenti saat melihat salah satu suster memasuki ruangan dan memberikan informasi terbaru tentang pasien yang dalam kondisi koma. Setelah beberapa lama berbicara dengan cukup serius, suster itu izin keluar dan Namjoon kembali menatap Taehyung.

"Bisa kita mempersingkat pembicaraan kita kali ini? Aku harus melihat pasienk—"

"Yoongi _Hyung_ akan menikah." Kali ini Taehyung langsung memotong perkataan Namjoon. Pandangannya berahli ke berkas yang ia dapatkan dan mencari sebuah lembar kertas yang mungkin akan membuka pemikiran Namjoon dalam sekejap.

"Dia akan menikah? Kapan? Kenapa aku yang notabene adalah pamannya ini tidak mengetahui apa-apa?" Namjoon bertanya dengan antusias, membuat Taehyung memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Paman, kita akan berbicara serius kali ini." Taehyung melempar sebuah kertas ke atas meja. "Dia akan menikah dengan lelaki ini, Park Jimin. Aku harap Paman membaca lembar ini dengan cukup serius. Karena Paman sangat terlibat dalam kisah hidup seorang Park Jimin."

Taehyung berkata dengan nada sedikit mengancam, membuat Namjoon menghela napas panjang dan membaca ulang satu lembar kertas itu dengan sesekali mengkerutkan dahi. Mencoba untuk mengingat beberapa deret nama perusahaan dan nama orang tua Jimin yang terdengar tidak asing.

"Paman ingat? Misi terakhir Paman di lapangan, sebelum akhirnya Paman meminta untuk bekerja di bagian pembuatan narkoba. Paman trauma bukan karena misi itu? Begitu juga dengan Yoongi. Lihatlah sekarang, apa yang ia lakukan."

Saat itu, Namjoon langsung menatap wajah Taehyung dengan bingung. "Apa maksudnya ini Taehyung? Kenapa Yoongi berpikir untuk menikahi anak ini?"

Taehyung menggeleng cepat, "Paman, satu hal yang kau harus tahu. Yoongi _Hyung_ menggila selama tiga tahun belakangan ini. Dia mengurangi sekitar 45% bisnis illegal di seluruh cabang jual beli yang kita punya. Yoongi _Hyung_ mempelajari bagaimana cara membeli saham dan menghancurkan sebuah perusahaan legal dalam sekejap untuk mengambil ahli perusahaan serta membangun ulang dengan modal yang tidak main-main."

"Sekarang dia sudah memiliki lebih dari sepuluh apotek, apartemen, mal, hingga beberapa _mini market_. Dia seakan-akan membanting stir ke arah yang baik dengan cara yang kejam. Dirinya memutuskan kontrak secara sepihak dengan perusahaan-perusahaan besar yang menjual senjata, narkoba, serta barang terlarang lainnya. Beberapa laboraturium yang kita punya untuk membuat obat-obatan terlarang diubah secara besar-besaran oleh Yoongi menjadi laboraturium yang memproduksi obat-obatan yang baik untuk dikonsumsi. Bahkan hasil ganja dari kebun yang kita miliki dijual semua ke Amerika untuk bahan pengobatan."

Taehyung menjelaskan secara cepat dan singkat, memadatkan seluruh isi berkas menjadi beberapa kalimat yang mudah dicerna.

"Aku tidak mengerti—"

"Terakhir," Taehyung sekali lagi memotong perkataan Namjoon. Dirinya berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan yang tidak main-main. "Yoongi baru saja membeli sebuah perusahaan _game_ yang nyaris bangkrut dengan bayaran yang sangat tinggi. Sekarang Paman sadar 'kan? Betapa gilanya _Hyung_ itu. Ku harap Paman akan menjelaskan soal misi itu dan beberapa hal lainnya, karena aku ingin membawa pergi lelaki ini jauh dari genggaman seorang Min Yoongi."

Namjoon tanpa sadar melemas, punggungnya menyandar sempurna ke kursi kulit yang ia beli sejak dua tahun lalu. Tangan kanannya mengusap seluruh wajah, seiring dengan helaan napas berat yang penuh penyesalan. Mendadak, Namjoon mengambil stetoskop yang biasa ia kalungkan dan menatap Taehyung tajam.

"Aku akan kembali dalam waktu setengah jam, kau tunggu di sini. Demi Tuhan, kita harus membahas Yoongi yang sudah kelewat gila." Hanya kata itu saja yang ia ucapkan sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

.

Kaki Taehyung melangkah secara brutal. Lebih tepatnya dia berlari tidak tahu arah. Dirinya sudah kelewat panik sekaligus senang saat mendengar penjelasan Namjoon yang memakan waktu lebih dari satu jam.

Kepala Taehyung nyaris pusing karena nama Suran disebut berkali-kali dalam cerita masa lalu Yoongi. Tentang apa impian Yoongi dan Suran saat mereka masih menginjak usia muda. Taehyung memiliki sejenis trauma yang cukup merusak psikologisnya karena sesosok Suran.

Taehyung memiliki ingatan yang luar biasa, dia tidak akan pernah lupa detail terkecil jika dirinya memang ingin melupakan memori itu. Hanya saja, ada satu memori yang ingin dia lupakan, akan tetapi tidak pernah terlupakan. Hari di mana Suran _Noona_ dihukum mati. Satu-satunya memori paling mengerikan sepanjang kisah hidupnya.

Pada akhirnya, saat kecil Taehyung memiliki ketakutan mendalam akan petir atau hujan. Walau sekarang dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk hidup sendiri, namun tangannya akan terus bergetar tanpa henti jika hujan deras melanda kota yang ia tempati.

Peluh membasahi tubuh Taehyung, otaknya berpikir ratusan kali lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Akhirnya semua terjawab, kenapa Yoongi memilih untuk menikahi Jimin. Bukankah Taehyung sudah pernah berkata? Bahwa Yoongi bukanlah manusia yang serampangan dalam memutuskan sebuah pilihan hidup. Dia tidak pernah main-main.

Akan aneh jika alasannya hanyalah cinta. Sangat jelas saat ini Yoongi sedang membangun sebuah masa depan yang luar biasa cerah hanya demi seorang Park Jimin. Pernikahaan ini bukanlah berlandaskan atas nama cinta, tapi rasa bersalah yang sangat teramat dalam.

Karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan banyak hal, Taehyung tidak menyadari sesosok makhluk yang sedang menangis di depan pintu kamar rumah sakit. Meringkuk tanpa memperdulikan beberapa manusia yang meliriknya bingung saat melewati lorong itu. Dan dirinya juga tidak menyadari satu hal lainnya yang fatal, _tali sepatunya tidak terikat_.

Ajaibnya—dengan penuh kecerobohan—Taehyung menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri dan terjatuh hingga membuat suara tubrukan yang begitu kuat antara wajahnya dan lantai dingin rumah sakit. Hidung Taehyung seakan dihantam oleh petinju kelas internasional hingga mengirim rasa ngilu ke otak. Dirinya berusaha untuk duduk seraya mengumpat pelan, "Akh, hidungku… dasar tali sepatu sialan. _Eh_ —"

Matanya membelalak lebar saat dia menatap lelaki di hadapannya yang sudah terkejut dengan mata sembab dan hidung memerah karena menangis. Wajahnya begitu familiar hingga Taehyung mengernyitkan dahi. Seiring dengan darah yang mengalir keluar dari hidungnya, ingatan tentang _tteobokki_ pedas dan sebotol air putih menyerang pikirannya. Setelah itu dia hanya bisa menatap kebingungan.

"Loh, Jungkook?"

.

.

.

Suara kaleng yang terjatuh dari mesin minuman memecahkan suasana canggung di antara mereka berdua. Jungkook tersenyum kikuk saat memberikan sebuah cola dingin kepada Taehyung yang diterima tanpa basa-basi. Taehyung langsung menempelkan kaleng itu di dahinya yang memerah dan sesekali memeriksa tisu yang menyumpal lubang hidungnya.

Sejenak, mereka hanya diam tanpa berbicara di bangku taman rumah sakit. Hingga akhirnya Taehyung yang memilih untuk membuka suara terlebih dahulu. "Jadi, kenapa kau menangis seperti perempuan yang sedang patah hati?" Nada yang dikeluarkan oleh Taehyung murni candaan, namun Jungkook langsung menunduk lesu. Hal itu membuat Taehyung merasa sudah mengatakan hal yang sangat salah.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tidak," Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau benar, mungkin aku patah hati."

Ok, kali ini Taehyung yakin seratus persen bahwa dirinya sudah salah bicara.

"Jika dipikir-pikir, kita selalu bertemu tanpa sengaja dan salah satu dari kita pasti dalam kondisi yang kacau." Jungkook berkata tanpa berpikir panjang. Faktanya, mereka baru bertemu dua kali. Walau sebenarnya itu sangat aneh, karena Seoul bukanlah kota yang kecil dan mereka berdua bahkan tidak memiliki ikatan pertemanan.

Mau tak mau, Taehyung agak sedikit tertawa akan fakta itu dan tersenyum tipis. "Yah, kurasa ada tandanya kenapa kita bertemu," ucapnya seraya memasukkan amplop berisi berkas yang sadari tadi ia pegang ke dalam _coat_.

"Mungkin. Ah, aku jadi teringat. Bagaimana rencana ' _mengejar_ 'mu waktu itu? Apa berjalan lancar?" Otak Taehyung kembali memutar kejadian di bandara, tentang Jungkook yang mendadak menyadarkan dirinya saat itu.

"Lancar mungkin? Entahlah, aku dalam proses mengejar saat ini." Taehyung menjawab dengan nada acuh tak acuh, terselip tawa kecil yang membuat perkataannya hanyalah sebuah kalimat tanpa arti.

"Bagus, kau harus terus berusaha." Jungkook menyesap minumannya dan menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong. Taehyung melirik ke arah Jungkook dan tersenyum miris, tak dapat dihindari, Taehyung merasa kasihan kepadanya.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu saat ini?" Taehyung berusaha untuk sekedar bersikap baik. Bagaimanapun juga, Jungkook pernah membuat dirinya bangkit saat dia nyaris menyerah. Mungkin saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk balas budi.

"Aku? Tidak sepertimu. Aku dalam posisi menunggu," tawa renyah miliknya semakin menandakan bahwa kondisi lelaki bergigi kelinci itu sangatlah tidak baik-baik saja.

"Maksudmu menunggu?"

"Tidak dikejar maupun mengejar," jelas Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung mengangguk berlagak untuk mengerti.

Suasana begitu hening untuk beberapa detakan jantung, hingga Jungkook menghela napas panjang. "Dia sakit," ucap Jungkook dengan nada lirih. "Parah, tunanganku maksudnya. Akh, bukan. Dia bukan sakit, tapi sudah di ambang kematian. Maaf jika mendadak menceritakan hal ini kepadamu."

Taehyung langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak masalah, sungguh. Kau pernah menolongku waktu itu, jadi kali ini setidaknya aku ingin membuat perasaanmu lebih membaik." Taehyung tersenyum menenangkan di hadapan Jungkook, membuat Jungkook mengangguk pelan.

"Aku ditunangkan saat berumur lima belas tahun. Tunanganku, Jin _Hyung_ , dia lima tahun lebih tua dariku. Walau kami ditunangkan dengan alasan kerja sama antara dua perusahaan, namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kami saling jatuh cinta dengan cepat. Kisah cinta yang cukup menarik bukan?" Jungkook mulai bercerita dan Taehyung dengan sopan mendengarkan.

"Awalnya cukup indah, hingga tiba-tiba Jin _Hyung_ sering mengeluh dengan penglihatannya yang aneh dan pusing kepala yang menjadi-jadi. Tumor, tunanganku terkena tumor otak. Operasi dan segala macam halnya pun dilaksanakan dengan begitu cepat. Ajaibnya, dia sehat tanpa mengalami kehilangan ingatan atau efek samping dari tumor tersebut. Hanya penglihatannya saja yang sedikit kabur."

Jungkook sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan cerita, dirinya kembali meneguk cola yang ia beli dan menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Kenyataannya, dokter salah. Yang berada di otak Jin _Hyung_ bukan sekedar tumor. Melainkan tumor ganas."

"Kanker…," gumam Taehyung dengan sedikit meringis karena hidungnya terasa ngilu.

"Yah, dan kanker otak bukanlah sesuatu yang bersahabat." Jungkook meloloskan tawa pilu yang membuat hati Taehyung sedikit terenyuh. Entah kenapa dirinya ingin merengkuh lelaki di hadapannya dan mengucapkan kata sabar ratusan kali, tapi sikap itu bukanlah sikap seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Mulai dari rambut yang menipis, kemoterapi tiap bulan, merasakan sakit tiap saat, obat-obatan yang melimpah, hingga penglihatan yang dirampas. Parasit sialan." Jungkook berbicara seakan-akan dirinya lah yang mengidap penyakit kanker.

"Dokter berkali-kali berkata bahwa operasi yang akan Jin _Hyung_ jalani memiliki dua puluh persen kemungkinan untuk berhasil. Dan semakin hari kemungkinan itu semakin menipis. Dari dua puluh, hingga menjadi dua persen untuk jadwal operasi selanjutnya. Cih, yang benar saja. Memangnya mereka Tuhan?"

Taehyung meletakkan kaleng minumannya di sampingnya, dia berusaha mendekatkan jarak antara dirinya dengan Jungkook. Secara perlahan— _dan juga canggung_ —Taehyung berusaha menepuk pelan pundak Jungkook yang terkesan begitu ringkih.

"Sialnya, aku harus berbohong. Bahwa kondisinya baik-baik saja, bahwa operasi selanjutnya hanyalah operasi kecil, bahwa dia jauh tampak lebih baik sekarang, dan bahwa aku tidak apa-apa. Berbohong seperti itu—" Suara Jungkook tercekat, bahunya bergetar dan kepalanya menunduk dalam. "Berbohong seperti itu tidaklah mudah!"

Jungkook sedikit berteriak di akhir kalimatnya, membuat Taehyung secara tidak sengaja bertanya kepada Jungkook. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya saja?"

"Lalu membiarkan dia tidak bisa tersenyum?" Jungkook mendongak, menatap Taehyung dengan binar mata penuh kehancuran. Jungkook kacau, dan Taehyung baru menyadarinya sekarang. Mata Jungkook luar biasa lelah, lingkaran hitam itu tampak begitu jelas. Bibirnya penuh luka gigitan, menandakan dia memiliki kebiasaan menggigit bibir saat menahan perasaan tak karuan.

Tidak ada sedikitpun pancaran kebahagiaan seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di bandara.

"Kau gila jika menyuruhku berkata yang sejujurnya. Jin _Hyung_ sudah sangat menderita selama ini. Aku tidak mau mengatakan kejujuran yang hanya membuatnya semakin menderita."

Detik itu juga, bagaikan dihantam kembali oleh seorang petinju. Taehyung hanya bisa terdiam menemani Jungkook yang menangis di sampingnya. Bukan karena fakta bahwa Jungkook sedang susah saat ini, tapi fakta bahwa perkataan Jungkook yang mirip sekali dengan perkataan Jimin dua minggu lalu.

" _Aku sudah cukup menderita selama ini Taehyung-ah. Dan Yoongi datang dengan kekayaan sebanyak itu. Kau kira aku akan menolaknya dan membuat hidupku semakin menderita?"_

Sejenak, Taehyung meremas berkas yang berada di dalam saku _coat_. Dia kembali berpikir berkali-kali.

Apakah kali ini, dia harus menunggu? Seperti Jungkook?

.

.

.

 _JIMIN P.O.V_

Yoongi menatapku dengan wajah yang cukup serius saat mengatakan hal itu, sedangkan diriku hanya bisa meloloskan tawa penuh canda. "Apa? Kuliah? _Ahjussi_ bercanda? Aku tidak ada niatan untuk berkuliah. Jika, kita sudah menikah aku akan menjadi istri yang baik saja," kataku seraya menaikkan bahu.

Secara mendadak, Yoongi mengambil handuk dari tanganku dan menyuruhku untuk duduk di lantai. Mengambil ahli acara mengeringkan rambut dengan sedikit pemaksaan. Aku bisa merasakan kedua kaki Yoongi mengapit tubuhku hingga membuat aku bergidik ngeri. Rasanya seperti, dikurung oleh om-om pedofil.

Tanpa disangka, Yoongi menggosokkan handuk lembut itu dengan kasar di rambutku. Membuat kepalaku sedikit tersentak ke bawah berkali-kali. "Kalau. Aku. Bilang. Kau. Harus. Kuliah. Maka. Kau. Harus. Kuliah," katanya penuh penekanan di setiap kata diiringi gesekan kasar di kulit kepalaku.

"Akh, iya… iya, iya aku kuliah! Bisa lembut sedikit tidak?!" ucapku kesal. Aku bisa merasakan Yoongi tersenyum tipis dan mulai mengeringkan rambutku dengan lembut.

"Masalah ijazah SMA atau apapun itu, semua akan aku urus. Akan ada tutor yang mengajarimu untuk mengikuti tes masuk perkuliahan tahun depan. Selama persiapan pernikahan, kau juga harus mempersiapkan diri untuk kuliah. Aku tahu kau adalah anak yang jenius, kau pasti bisa mengejar seluruh ketinggalanmu."

' _Cih, kau berkata seakan-akan aku sejenius itu.'_ Tentu saja, aku hanya mengucapkan sederet kalimat itu di dalam hati.

"Bagaimana dengan jurusan? Aku tidak tahu aku harus masuk jurusan apa, aku tidak memiliki bakat—"

"Ada, kita gunakan pengalamanmu yang selalu kerja _part time_ di berbagai toko dan restoran. Kau akan memasuki jurusan manajemen dan bisnis." Lagi-lagi, aku menghela napas panjang. Rasanya hidupku semakin diatur oleh Yoongi.

"Terserah dirimu saja, _Ahjussi_ ," ucapku tidak peduli. Menurutku, sekarang aku cukup menjalani semuanya dengan santai. Toh, aku sudah tidak perlu kerja sana-sini dan menahan lapar setiap hari. Walau diatur, aku sudah merasa sangat nyaman berada di samping Yoongi.

Mendadak, aku merasakan Yoongi yang menunduk dan mengecup pipiku sekilas. Membuat aku langsung menghadap ke arah kiri dengan wajah terkejut. Jarak kami begitu dekat, hingga aku bisa menghirup bau rokok bercampur parfum _mint_ yang dia kenakan sebelum pergi ke pesta Tao.

Aku bersumpah, sempat melihat seringai di bibir Yoongi sebelum akhirnya dia berusaha mempersempit jarak. Membuat diriku secara perlahan menundukkan kepala agar terhindar dari dirinya.

Bukannya aku tidak mau, jujur saja. Kami sudah berkali-kali berciuman, entah karena Yoongi yang suka mencuri kesempatan atau dirinya yang tidak bisa menahan nafsu. Sedangkan diriku juga tidak merasa keberatan, lagipula jika aku sudah menjadi istrinya kelak, kami akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih daripada berciuman singkat bukan?

Namun, untuk saat ini kepalaku sedikit berdenyut. Mungkin hati sudah berkata, _'terima saja ciuman itu! 'kan nikmat.'_ Akan tetapi, pikiranku dipenuhi oleh banyak pertanyaan.

Tentu saja aku menikmati pesta yang cukup mewah itu, kami berdansa begitu romantis. Aku sering mendambakan kisah cinta manis yang selalu tayang di bioskop. Dulu, aku selalu saja duduk di trotoar untuk menonton sebuah film klasik yang diputar di toko elektronik. Televisi yang dipajang di etalase menjadi temanku untuk berimajinasi.

Siapa yang tidak mendambakan sebuah dansa mewah di _ballroom_ yang indah? Kurasa manusia paling keji di dunia ini juga mendambakan hal itu.

Hanya saja, denyutan di kepalaku terasa semakin kuat. Napasku sesak, dan aku mulai meremas jas hitam yang masih ia kenakan. " _Ahjussi_ , jika kau ingin aku kuliah. Kau harus mengurangi sifat merokokmu. Aku bisa mencium bau rokok—"

"Dua kali sehari, bagaimana?" Suaranya terdengar begitu dalam dan serak. Yoongi tidak menganggap perkataanku sebagai pengalihan. Dia malah semakin nafsu mendekatkan wajahnya ke bibirku.

"Tunggu dulu—" Aku mulai menahan dadanya, melupakan bahwa Yoongi bukanlah tipikal manusia yang bisa disuruh untuk menunggu. Secara perlahan Yoongi sudah memegang erat tanganku dan menekannya dengan kuat.

Tepat di saat aku bisa merasakan bibir Yoongi menyentuh bibirku, rasa sesak dan denyut di kepala itu tertumpahkan menjadi satu pertanyaan. "Suran siapa?"

Luar biasa, Yoongi langsung membeku di tempat.

Aku bisa merasakan genggaman di tanganku mengendur. Yoongi menghembuskan napas cukup dalam sebelum akhirnya menjauh dari tubuhku. Membuat diriku langsung menghela napas lega dan mendongak, menatap wajahnya yang kembali menjadi dingin.

"Maaf, aku…." Yoongi menggantungkan perkataannya. Dia memilih untuk berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "Aku akan mandi, kau lebih baik tidur saja terlebih dahulu." Meninggalkan aku sendirian dalam posisi penuh pertanyaan.

Perasaan sesak itu kembali, kali ini rasanya menyerang hatiku dengan cukup brutal. Entah kenapa aku merasa marah, emosi, dan tidak terima akan dirinya yang menghindar seperti itu. Kenapa?

Kenapa dia tidak mau menceritakan tentang wanita itu kepadaku?

Ayo berpikir Jimin, berpikir!

Aku berusaha mengingat perkataan yang Tao ucapkan. Kalau tidak salah dia berkata bahwa dirinya mengira Yoongi tidak akan menikah lagi sejak Suran meninggal?

Berarti kita bisa mengambil dua kemungkinan. Yoongi pernah menikah dengan seseorang bernama Suran dan Suran telah meninggal dunia. Melihat dari reaksi Yoongi yang menghindar di saat aku bertanya, bisa saja kematian Suran membuat dirinya trauma.

Untuk sementara, otakku hanya bisa memahami semuanya hingga tahap itu. Namun, tetap saja hatiku tidak tenang. Walau sudah pasti bahwa beberapa bulan ke depan aku adalah satu-satunya yang menjadi pendamping Yoongi. Walau sudah pasti bahwa Suran telah mati. Walau sudah pasti aku adalah masa depan Yoongi.

Tapi tetap saja, _hati ini merasa begitu sesak_. Sangat sesak hingga aku merasakan mataku berair tanpa alasan yang jelas.

.

.

.

 **[Reccomended song : Only You – Selena Gomez (OST 13 Reasons Why), disarankan mendengar saat membaca bagian ini ^.^]**

Mataku terbuka secara mendadak. Membuat aku menatap langit-langit kamar dengan kesadaran penuh. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, aku terbangun tanpa adanya alasan yang pasti.

Kepalaku berputar ke sisi sebelah kiri saat menyadari tidak adanya sosok seorang Yoongi di sampingku. Aku berpikir bahwa dirinya mungkin ada di balkon, namun saat aku membuka gorden berwarna cokelat tua, aku hanya melihat suasana balkon yang sunyi. Tidak ada kehadiran manusia sedikitpun. Bahkan asbak yang terbuat dari kaca milik Yoongi masih bersih.

Diriku melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, entah kenapa aku langsung mengambil kardigan berwarna biru tua dan mengenakan sandal rumah berkarakter kumamon. Aku menyeret kakiku menuju ruang kerja Yoongi.

Pikirku, mungkin makhluk tua itu ada di sana. Bisa jadi dia ketiduran saat bekerja atau apalah, karena selama beberapa minggu tinggal bersama, Yoongi selalu ada di sampingku saat malam. Kecuali, jika dirinya harus bekerja di balkon atau lembur semalaman di ruang kerja.

Tanganku membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dan masuk tanpa permisi. Lampu ruang kerja masih hidup, banyak berkas berserakan di atas meja serta segelas kopi yang sudah mendingin. Yoongi sedang tidak duduk di kursi kebanggaannya, melainkan meringkuk di atas sofa kulit miliknya.

Aku jalan mendekat ke arah sofa dan menatap wajah damai Yoongi yang tertidur pulas. Dan seketika diriku terdiam saat menyadari mata Yoongi basah karena air mata. Dalam keadaan tertidur pulas, _dia menangis_?

Apakah mimpi buruk? Atau—

Saat itu aku melihatnya, Yoongi menggenggam erat sebuah foto yang sudah lecek. Tanganku terulur secara perlahan untuk mengambil foto tersebut. Dengan sedikit pemaksaan, aku berhasil menarik foto itu dari tangan Yoongi.

Berusaha untuk merapikan bekas lipatan serta menajamkan mata untuk melihat siapa manusia yang ada di dalam foto itu. Lalu aku melihatnya, seorang perempuan dengan rambut panjang sebahu sedang tersenyum lebar sekali. Perempuan itu menggunakan baju terusan berwarna merah muda, terlihat begitu langsing dan cantik.

Di sampingnya ada lelaki yang aku kenal, namun auranya begitu berbeda. Jauh lebih muda, jauh lebih bahagia, dan jauh lebih _hidup_. Itu Yoongi.

Mendadak, aku merasakan rasa sesak itu sekali lagi. Yoongi tersenyum begitu lebar— _bahagia sekali_. Hingga menampakkan _gummy smile_ yang tidak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Mata Yoongi membentuk _eye smile_ sempurna, dan lengan kokohnya memeluk pinggang sang perempuan posesif.

Fisik Yoongi tidak jauh berbeda, tapi kenapa aku merasa dia berubah begitu jauh?

" _Noona_ —" Aku tersentak saat mendengar Yoongi bergumam di dalam tidurnya. Tubuh itu semakin meringkuk dan dahinya mengernyit. Tangan Yoongi terkepal kuat hingga menampakkan urat-urat tipis, "Suran _Noona_."

Yoongi mengucapkan kata itu seiring dengan air mata yang kembali jatuh. Saat itu aku merasakan satu hal yang tidak biasa. Mataku memanas, emosi memenuhi seluruh hatiku hingga aku merasa mual. Ini menyebalkan— _sangat, teramat, menyebalkan_.

Bukan fakta Yoongi yang memimpikan perempuan itu.

Bukan pula fakta Yoongi yang selalu menyimpan rahasia dari diriku.

Dan bukan juga fakta bahwa Yoongi pernah tertawa lepas di hadapanku.

Tapi fakta bahwa Yoongi jauh lebih bahagia pada waktu itu, pada saat itu, pada masa dia masih memilih gadis bernama Suran di sampingnya.

Fakta itu jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada aku yang hanyalah pendamping kedua di dalam hidup seorang Min Yoongi.

Tanpa sadar, aku meremukkan foto tersebut hingga berbentuk bola dan melemparkannya ke wajah Yoongi.

Aku bisa merasakan air mata jatuh di pipiku, membuat aku berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu. Tanpa menyadari adanya sebuah laci meja yang tergeletak secara sembarangan di atas lantai. Sudah bisa ditebak, aku tidak sengaja tersandung laci berbahan kayu itu hingga nyaris terjatuh. Diriku berhasil memegang ujung sofa, namun sang laci sukses menumpahkan seluruh isinya.

Aku mendecap sebal, dengan cepat aku menunduk dan memasukkan secara sembarang beberapa foto Suran kembali ke dalam laci. Ada juga _shotgun_ berwarna hitam dan beberapa barang tua lainnya. Rasanya aku ingin mengumpat kepada Yoongi, untuk apa dirinya melepaskan satu laci dari meja dan meletakkan secara sembarangan di lantai? Apa dia gila?

Tanganku meraih benda terakhir, sebuah dompet usang yang terasa familiar. Entah kenapa aku terdorong untuk membuka dompet kecil itu dan melihat isinya. Betapa terkejutnya diriku saat melihat sebuah foto yang terselip di dalam foto itu.

Ada sesosok wanita tua yang sedang tersenyum bahagia, memeluk lelaki muda yang juga tertawa bahagia. Anehnya, itu adalah foto aku dan ibuku yang hanya dimiliki oleh ayahku.

Mendadak, aku membuka seluruh saku di dompet hingga menemukan sebuah cincin emas. Membaca nama yang terukir di sana dan terduduk di atas lantai dengan pikiran kosong.

 _Chanyeol & Seohyun_.

Dua nama yang terukir di cincin emas itu, dan keduanya adalah nama orang tuaku. Saat itu juga aku merasa pusing dan takut, atau mungkin cemas serta panik, aku tidak tahu, aku tidak mengerti. Tapi yang jelas, seluruh rasa percayaku kepada seorang Min Yoongi hancur tanpa sisa.

Banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan, banyak yang ingin aku ketahui, dan banyak lagi yang ingin aku perjelas. Semua terasa begitu rumit dan kacau, bagaimana mungkin dompet ayah ada di laci meja Yoongi? Sebenarnya apa yang aku lewatkan?

Aku ingin sekali bertanya kepada Yoongi. Namun, pada malam itu—aku hanya mengambil dompet ayah dan berlari ke kamar tidur.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **You might want to know :**

"Aku sudah memutuskannya Taehyung. Aku akan menikah dengan Yoongi. Aku tidak akan kabur dan tidak akan lari dari kenyataan ini." Jimin berkata yakin kepada Taehyung yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. "Maka dari itu, maafkan aku karena tidak datang ke café pagi tadi."

Suasana halaman belakang rumah Yoongi saat itu cukup sunyi. Hanya jangkrik yang berani bersuara dan angin malam yang berembus pelan. Jimin tanpa sadar merapatkan jaketnya dan mendongak untuk melihat wajah Taehyung.

Tanpa disangka, Taehyung sudah mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau bercanda? Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa dirimu mau kabur dari Yoong _Hyung_. Kenapa kau bisa berubah pikiran dengan cepat seperti ini?"

Jimin hanya menaikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban. Sengaja Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, berusaha menutupi semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya. Namun, Taehyung melihat hal itu dengan jelas. Membuat kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

"Percaya padaku Jimin, Yoongi itu memiliki sifat yang sangat pengatur. Kau akan merasa terkekang jika bersamanya."

"Lalu aku harus apa?" Jimin mendadak bertanya dengan nada tidak suka. "Kau kira aku mau kabur denganmu ke Inggris dan menghilang selamanya? Kau hanyalah mahasiswa Taehyung-ah, walau kematianmu telah dipalsukan atau apapun itulah, tetap saja kau kira aku akan hidup nyaman dengan seorang mahasiswa? Kau mau menanggung semua hidupku? Aku tidak pandai berbahasa inggris dan mungkin aku hanya bisa menjadi parasit di sana."

Taehyung sebenarnya ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa dia tidak keberatan. Taehyung memiliki banyak uang dari bisnis gelapnya, dia bahkan bisa saja membeli sepuluh mobil mahal keluaran terbaru jika dia ingin. Akan tetapi, Jika dia berkata seperti itu, Jimin pasti tidak akan mau hidup bersamanya.

"Sial, lebih baik aku jujur sajalah!" Jimin mendadak berdiri di hadapan Taehyung, membuat si lawan bicara mundur satu langkah. "Jujur, lima tahun lalu saat kita bertemu aku sempat menyukaimu. Bahkan saat kita bertemu lagi aku masih merasakan rasa bahagia yang tidak biasa. Tapi hanya sampai di situ Taehyung- _ah_. Aku harus berpikir dengan matang."

"Kenapa harus sampai di situ saja? Kenapa harus berpikir dengan matang?" Taehyung mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti. Dirinya kembali menjadi bocah berumur lima tahun yang sedang menuntut untuk keinginannya segera terpenuhi. "Aku tidak keberatan jika kau tinggal bersamaku di Inggris. Aku memiliki banyak uang yang lebih dari cukup untuk kebutuhan dirimu—"

"Apa kau menyukai diriku Taehyung?" Jimin bertanya dengan serius, dan perkataan Taehyung tersangkut di tenggorokan. Mulutnya terbuka tanpa suara, dia ingin berkata bahwa Taehyung menyukai Jimin jauh lebih dalam dari yang Jimin ketahui. Akan tetapi, tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Jimin menghela napas panjang, dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum tipis. "Benar 'kan? Waktu itu kita masih bocah Taehyung, pertemuan seperti itu tidaklah penting. Kau hanya mengkhawatirkanku layaknya sesoerang yang mengkhawatirkan sahabat baiknya."

Jimin tersenyum tipis saat berkata hal itu, kemudian dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap langit malam. "Aku sudah cukup menderita selama ini Taehyung- _ah_. Dan Yoongi datang dengan kekayaan sebanyak itu. Kau kira aku akan menolaknya dan membuat hidupku semakin menderita?"

Perkataan itu membuat Taehyung terdiam membisu. "Mungkin awalnya, aku ingin menolak Yoongi. Hanya saja—" Jimin meloloskan senyum tulus yang baru pertama kali Taehyung lihat. "Dia menunggu aku untuk datang. Berjam-jam, di depan gerbang taman bermain. Kurasa, dia setulus itu."

Jimin kembali menatap Taehyung dengan senyum manisnya. Sungguh manis hingga membuat Taehyung tidak sanggup bernapas. _Dia merindukan senyum itu_.

"Aku sudah yakin sekarang Taehyung, aku akan meneruskan pernikahan ini! Dan mungkin, kita bisa menjadi sahabat?"

Detik itu juga, Taehyung memutar otaknya untuk menghancurkan seluruh keyakinan yang ada di dalam diri seorang Park Jimin.

.

.

.

 **Hmmm.**

 **Saya kembali, yey(?)**

 **Huks, aku ingin membalas seluruh review kalian. Tapi pasti sudah basi sekali T-T**

 **Tapi tenang, mulai saat ini aku akan rajin apdet. Karena seluruh urusan tentang kelulusan SMA dan tentang perkuliahan sudah selesai! Yeyy~~**

 **Aku akan melanjutkan seluruh ceritaku yang terbengkalai dan sebuah ff baru yang berjudul "Slice Of Life, Min Yoongi!"**

 **Semoga kalian menyukainya~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Main Cast : Min Yoongi and Park Jimin**

 **Pair : YoonMin**

 **Slight : VMin**

 **Genre : Romance and Humor (a little bit of Dark Humor)**

 **Happy reading ^.^**

 **Love and peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Truth Untold**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _JIMIN P.O.V_

Aku memperhatikan Yoongi yang dengan santainya tersenyum ke arahku. Dia sibuk menghabiskan sarapan pagi tanpa beban. Mengunyah roti bakar dengan selai cokelat dan segelas air putih. Sedangkan aku masih saja melihat piringku yang dipenuhi oleh makanan khas barat.

" _Ahjussi_ , tidak pergi bekerja?" tanyaku saat menyadari dirinya yang mengenakan kaus hitam polos dan celana pendek selutut. Dia menggeleng seraya menyuruh salah satu _maid_ untuk mengisi gelas kosongku dengan jus jeruk.

"Tentu saja seorang bos seperti ku membutuhkan hari libur. Lagipula nanti siang kita akan melihat hotel yang menjadi tempat resepsi pernikahan kita." Mendengar hal itu, tanganku terkepal. Aku takut, entah kenapa aku takut.

"Aku sudah berpikir, kita cukup mengundang teman dekat saja untuk di gereja nanti. Kau sudah berpikir berapa orang yang akan kau undang?" Aku hanya menaikkan bahuku sebagai jawaban, setelah itu berusaha mengurangi rasa takutku dengan mengunyah potongan telur mata sapi dan sosis sekaligus.

"Setelah itu kita jalan. Bagaimana?"

"Bukankah aku masih dalam masa dihukum tidak boleh keluar rumah?"

"Boleh jika bersamaku. Lagipula rasanya aku ingin sedikit bersenang-senang setelah pesta semalam." Yoongi memberikan tatapan yang berbahaya, dia tersenyum tipis dengan alis naik turun. Seakan mengajakku untuk mengikuti seluruh perkataannya tanpa berpikir banyak. Itu berbahaya, karena aku semakin takut jika aku merasa semakin nyaman bersamanya.

"Jadi, kau mau jalan kemana?" Kepalaku menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Sejujurnya banyak yang ingin aku lakukan bersama dirinya, bermain di taman, pergi ke laut, belanja di mal, dan melakukan sederet hal yang berbau layaknya kencan anak SMA.

Hanya saja, diriku yang sekarang dipenuhi banyak keraguan. Aku merasa ada sebuah potongan _puzzle_ yang terlewati olehku, ada yang kurang. Lupakan sejenak soal Yoongi yang ternyata menangis semalaman karena Suran serta rasa sakit hatiku akan fakta itu. Sekarang aku harus fokus dengan dompet ayahku.

Apa Yoongi mengenalku jauh dari yang aku kira? Bagaimana bisa dia memiliki dompet ayahku sedangkan di hari kematian Chanyeol aku hanya mendapati abunya?

Mendadak pikiranku pecah saat menyadari kehadiran seseorang. Taehyung datang dengan jaket kulit berwarna cokelat tua. Dirinya memegang amplop besar yang tampaknya berisi dokumen penting dan tebal. Dirinya menatap Yoongi yang sekarang sedang mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap Taehyung.

"Kau datang? Sarapan dulu?" Taehyung hanya menggeleng saat menerima tawaran Yoongi. Namun, tangannya tetap saja mengambil sepotong roti dan dirinya sempat menatapku sekilas sebelum akhirnya kembali melihat Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ , kita harus bicara. Ini penting," ucapnya dengan mulut dipenuhi oleh potongan roti. Yoongi yang awalnya ingin bersantai, akhirnya berdiri dari duduknya dan menaikkan bahu.

"Kalau memang sepenting itu, kita bicara di ruang kerjaku saja," tawarnya seraya menegak habis sisa air putih dan berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan ruang makan. Sekali lagi, Taehyung melirik ke arahku dan tersenyum ramah.

"Nanti kita makan siang di café, oke?" tawarnya santai dengan lirikan mata jahil. Setelah itu dia meninggalkan aku sendirian bersama beberapa _maid_ lainnya di ruang makan.

Detik itu, daripada bersikap tak acuh dengan kerjaan para mafia. Aku cenderung curiga, merasa bahwa aku harus ikut bersama mereka ke lantai atas dan menguntit mereka berdua. Tapi aku harus hati-hati, satu hal yang harus aku fokuskan.

Aku memiliki insting yang kuat, setelah puluhan kali bekerja _part time_ di berbagai tempat. Selain mempelajari bisnis, aku juga mempelajari bagaimana cara menghadapi situasi genting yang membahayakan pekerjaanku.

Refleks ku cepat, otakku selalu bekerja ratusan kali lebih sigap saat melayani para kostumer. Itulah kelebihan makhluk rendahan sepertiku. Saat mendengar langkah kaki mereka menghilang di atas tangga, aku langsung menyuruh salah satu _maid_ untuk mengantarkan sarapanku ke kamar.

"Antarkan ini ke kamarku dengan _Ahjussi_ , cukup sarapanku saja. Oh, jangan lupa biarkan pintunya terbuka setelah kau keluar dan hidupkan televisi. Tapi, lakukan yang aku suruh lima menit kemudian. Terima kasih," kataku seraya tersenyum ramah. Setelah menunduk sopan dan _maid_ itu membalasku dengan senyum canggung dan tundukan sembilan puluh derajat, aku langsung melepas sandal rumah yang selalu aku kenakan.

Dengan perlahan aku menaiki lantai dua dan melirik ruang kerja Yoongi. Aku memperkirakan segalanya, ruang kerja dan kamar hanya berjarak lima atau enam meter. Ok, aku pasti bisa.

Tanganku mulai menggenggam sandal rumah dengan erat. Entah kenapa mendadak merasa gugup saat berjalan mendekat ke depan pintu ruang kerja Yoongi. Secara perlahan aku menurunkan ganggang pintu dengan degup jantung tak menentu. Bahkan sekarang yang aku dengar hanyalah murni degupan jantung milikku.

Aku mendorong pintu itu dengan luar biasa pelan, bersyukur saat mereka tidak mengunci pintu dari dalam dan memberikan sedikit cela untuk mengintip ke dalam. Sialnya, ini semua tidak seperti di drama-drama. Ruangan kerja Yoongi terlalu besar dan mereka berbicara dengan normal, demi Tuhan yang hanya aku dengar adalah suara napas dan degupan jantung milikku sendiri.

Walau begitu, aku bisa melihat Yoongi yang duduk di kursi kebanggaannya dan Taehyung yang memunggungidiriku. Aku dapat melihat Taehyung menyerahkan amplop itu dan membaca gerak bibir Yoongi.

Satu lagi kehebatanku, aku bisa membaca gerak bibir manusia dengan cepat. Percaya atau tidak, terkadang ada seseorang memasuki toko, mereka tanpa sadar menggumamkan kata _'bagus'_ di salah satu baju yang ia lihat. Dan sudah menjadi tugasku untuk menghampiri lalu menawari baju itu sebagai rekomendasi dari toko. Itu taktik penjualan.

Yoongi berkata, _"ini apa?"_ Seraya membuka isi dari amplop itu. Mendadak, aku merasakan tanganku mendingin sewaktu wajah Yoongi berubah menjadi gelap saat membaca beberapa lembar berkas yang diberikan Taehyung. _"Kau menyelidiki diriku?"_ Aku bisa merasakan dahiku mengernyit.

Untuk apa? Untuk apa Taehy—

Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat saat merasakan seseorang bernapas di belakangku. Tanganku refleks menutup mulut orang itu dan melirik ke arah lain. Memperhatikan _maid_ yang sedang membawa nampan dan menatap kami berdua terkejut.

Aku bergumam panik, "Antarkan ke kamarku cepat!" pintaku tanpa bersuara dan _maid_ itu langsung melangkah tanpa bersuara. Seakan tahu bahwa aku sedang menguping pembicaraan calon suamiku sendiri, _maid_ itu membuka pintu kamar dengan perlahan. Setelah itu keluar tanpa menutup pintu dan memberikan tundukan sopan kepadaku sebelum akhirnya menuruni tangga.

Mataku kembali menatap orang yang mulutnya sedang kututup. Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku kuat, menyuruh dirinya untuk diam dan tidak membicarakan apapun. Orang itu—Hoseok, hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Aku pun langsung melepaskan tanganku dari mulutnya dan berbalik, kembali melihat Yoongi yang sekarang sudah berdiri dari duduknya. Wajahnya tampak murka dan siap meninju Taehyung kapan saja, akan tetap Taehyung malah membentak dengan suara yang cukup keras hingga tertangkap di telingaku.

"Kau yang gila _Hyung_! Untuk apa _hah_?! Kau mau menebus rasa bersalahmu kepada Jimin? Atau apa?! Aku tahu impianmu dengan Suran! Tapi jangan melibatkan Jimin! Dia tidak tahu apa-apa _Hyung_!" Saat itu aku bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhku membeku, namaku telah disebut dan begitu pula nama Suran. Napasku tercekat dan rasa takut mulai menghantam diriku sekali lagi.

"Ini bukan tentang Suran! Kau harus tahu itu!" Yoongi balas membentak dan aku bisa merasakan Taehyung meloloskan tawa meremehkan.

"Aku sudah berbicara kepada Paman, _Hyung_! Dan demi Tuhan! YANG KAU LAKUKAN SELAMA INI ADALAH DEMI SURAN!"

 **BRAK!**

Aku dan Hoseok terkesiap saat melihat Yoongi yang memukul meja kerja dengan tangan kosongnya. Aku bisa merasakan Hoseok meremas pundakku, membuat aku menoleh ke belakang dan menatap dirinya yang menggelengkan kepala pelan. Seakan-akan menyuruhku untuk berhenti menguping mereka berdua.

Namun, terkutuklah aku dengan segala keegoisanku. Aku kukuh ingin mendengarkan hingga selesai. Aku merasa aku _harus_ mendengarkan ini semua.

"Keinginanku! Ini semua adalah keinginanku! Dan Suran _Noona_ hanya menyetujui hal ini saja." Yoongi mendadak memelankan suaranya, membuat aku sekali lagi harus membaca gerakan mulut yang sangat cepat.

" _Ini impianku sejak lama. Mengeluarkan dirimu, Ibu, dan Paman dari lingkaran organisasi mafia ini. Mengubah apa yang_ Appa _kerjakan menjadi sesuatu yang lebih baik. Bukankah menjadi pemilik perusahaan jauh lebih baik daripada bos mafia? Namun, itu semua membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Aku harus menunggu hingga seluruh kuasa jatuh ke tanganku dan belajar cara bermain saham aku juga membutuhkan modal yang besar—"_

Omongan Yoongi terpotong oleh gumaman Taehyung, entah apa itu. Aku tidak bisa membaca mulutnya karena aku hanya bisa melihat punggung tegap Taehyung. Namun, Yoongi langsung menggeleng cepat saat itu.

" _Aku tidak senang dengan kejadian lima tahun lalu._ Appa _mati tertembak, siapa yang senang akan hal itu?"_

Ok, aku merasa aku tidak perlu mengetahui hal ini.

"Lalu apa _Hyung_?!" Sejenak, aku mengucapkan rasa syukur karena Taehyung kembali membentak. "Setelah semua hal ini selesai, setelah _Hyung_ berhasil membersihkan seluruh pekerjaan kotor kita. Lalu apa?! _Hyung_ akan meninggalkan semuanya? Dan menyerahkan semuanya kepada Jimin?!"

Nah, ini yang aku tunggu dari tadi. _"Tidak Taehyung, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan hidupnya ke jalan yang seharusn—"_

Oh. My. Go—SHIT!

Aku bisa merasakan tatapan itu mengarah sempurna ke bola mataku. Menusuk dan tajam, membuat seluruh tubuhku melemah dalam satu detakan jantung. Ini bahaya, ini bahaya… _Yoongi melihatku_!

Spontan aku langsung membalikkan badan di saat Yoongi sudah bergerak menuju pintu. Mataku menatap Hoseok dengan penuh pandangan memohon dan Hoseok mengangguk mengerti. Seketika itu juga aku berlari sekuat tenaga.

Nyaris terpeleset saat harus memasuki kamar dengan serangan panik. Walau begitu aku harus tetap menutup pintu dengan begitu perlahan. Lalu berlari menuju tempat tidur dan pura-pura memakan sarapan yang sudah diletakkan di atas kasur. Mataku fokus menatap televisi, sesekali mengapus keringat dingin di dahi.

Satu hal yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya— _berpura-pura._

Sedetik kemudian aku bisa merasakan pintu kamar dibuka dengan kasar. Membuat aku sedikit tersentak dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Melihat Yoongi dengan tatapan tajamnya, diikuti oleh Taehyung serta Hoseok.

"Oh? Kenapa kalian semua berwajah panik begitu?" ucapku dengan nada yang kubuat sesantai mungkin. Rasanya, jantungku ingin meledak keluar karena terlalu gugup saat ini.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, setelah itu dia memasuki kamar dan membaringkan diri di kasur dengan senyum khas miliknya. "Tidak apa-apa, kenapa kau ada di kamar?"

"Aku bosan makan sendirian di ruang makan, jadi ya sudah. Aku pindah ke kamar." Aku menjawab dengan cengiran tanpa dosa. Sejenak, aku melihat Hoseok yang berdiri di luar pintu dan tatapan kami bertemu. Aku pun menganggukkan kepala pelan, sebagai tanda terima kasih dan dirinya hanya tersenyum tipis.

Yoongi berjalan menuju kamar, duduk disampingku lalu mengelus kepalaku pelan. Sejenak, aku merasakan ketenangan yang begitu nyaman. Membuat aku tanpa sadar tersenyum tulus dan menatap matanya yang sudah melembut.

Walau begitu, tetap saja. Pikiranku berkelana ke tempat lain.

Satu hal yang harus aku lakukan, apapun yang berada di dalam amplop itu—harus segera kudapatkan!

.

.

.

 _AUTHOR P.O.V_

Siang itu, Taehyung menyesap kopinya secara perlahan. Di sebuah _café_ yang menjadi kenangan pertemuan singkat dirinya dengan Jimin. Peduli amat dengan kata menyedihkan, Taehyung memang menyedihkan sekarang.

Daripada dirinya yang hanya menjadi orang ketiga di antara Yoongi dan Jimin, lalu mengikuti kegiatan mereka berdua hari ini. Lebih baik Taehyung memanjakan dirinya sendiri dengan segelas kopi. Itu lebih baik daripada mengikuti calon pengantin yang sedang mengecek gedung hotel.

Taehyung beberapa kali melihat ke arah luar, memperhatikan manusia-manusia yang sudah seperti semut. Berjalan dan melakukan aktivitas, mungkin beberapa dari mereka bahkan tidak tahu harus kemana, hanya berjalan saja agar terlihat hidup.

Mendadak, mata Taehyung menangkap sesosok lelaki yang membuat dirinya tercengang. _Namja_ itu mengenakan kemeja kebesaran berwarna biru muda, celana kain hitam, dan sandal jepit. Tangannya memainkan kunci mobil seraya menguap beberapa kali.

Taehyung sempat tertawa melihat penampilan lelaki itu, sebelum akhirnya bersumpah akan memanggil dirinya jika ia memasuki _café_ yang sama dengan Taehyung.

Ajaibnya, lelaki itu dengan santai memasuki _café_ tersebut. Membuat Taehyung langsung menaikkan salah satu tangan dan berteriak, "Jungkook-ah!" Detik itu juga, yang dipanggil terkesiap dan menoleh ke arah kiri.

Jungkook tersenyum sumringah ke arah Taehyung dan berjalan santai menghampirinya. Dengan seenak hati Jungkook sudah duduk di hadapan Taehyung, lalu memesan segelas Frappuccino. Taehyung melihat gerak-gerik Jungkook yang cukup lucu, kemudian dirinya tertawa tanpa alasan.

"Sungguh ini aneh, kenapa sekarang kita semakin sering bertemu?" kata Taehyung yang dijawab dengan tawa pelan dari Jungkook. "Kau dari rumah sakit?"

"Yah, begitulah. Kau sendiri?" tanya Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung menghela napas panjang.

"Menikmati siang yang cerah," jawabnya tanpa penuh keraguan.

"Bilang saja kau tidak tahu mau melakukan apa."

"Tepat sekali." Sejenak, mereka tertawa pelan. Kemudian, tawa itu berubah menjadi kesunyian yang canggung. Hingga akhirnya, si lelaki bergigi kelinci menawarkan suatu hal di luar perkiraan kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Hei, mau ke rumah sakit?"

"Hah?"

"Mau bertemu dengan tunanganku?"

.

.

.

Taehyung merasa dirinya sudah berada di jalan yang salah. Bukankah, inti dari meliburkan diri dari perkuliahan selama beberapa bulan ke depan adalah untuk membatalkan pernikahan abangnya? Tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah melihat lelaki penyakitan di rumah sakit?

Walau begitu, Taehyung tetap tersenyum canggung saat seluruh keluarga besar Jungkook melihatnya bingung. Rasa-rasanya dia seperti sedang memasuki perkumpulan keluarga yang tidak ia kenali. Jungkook sempat berbisik di telinganya, mengatakan bahwa keluarga Jin dan keluarganya memang sedang berkumpul di ruang inap VVIP. Mereka berniat bersenda gurau bersama Jin sebelum lelaki itu menghadapi operasinya lusa.

Dalam hati, Taehyung ingin mengomel kepada Jungkook. Lalu untuk apa Jungkook mengundang Taehyung di saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini?

"Itu temanmu Jungkook-ah?" tanya salah satu wanita separuh baya dengan nada heran. Jungkook mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum lebar.

"Namanya Kim Taehyung, _Eomma_." Taehyung langsung menunduk sopan, menyalami sepuluh orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu dan tidak lupa menyapa Jin yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur dan menatap lurus ke arah tembok.

Satu hal yang Taehyung sadari, kanker itu telah membuat Jin tampak seperti mayat hidup. Sekarang, Taehyung cukup mengerti betapa sedihnya perasaan Jungkook dan kedua belah pihak keluarga.

Setelah itu, Taehyung berbaur dengan keluarga Jin dan Jungkook. Tidak jarang juga dia bersenda gurau serta menanggapi candaan yang Jin lontarkan. Hingga akhirnya beberapa pertanyaan pribadi mulai menyerang dirinya.

Seperti, bagaimana dirinya dengan Jungkook bertemu. Namun, pertanyaan itu sudah dijawab terlebih dahulu oleh Jungkook. Berkata bahwa mereka bertemu di bandara sebelum akhirnya berpisah dan kembali bertemu lagi di rumah sakit. Dan beberapa orang tua akan berkata, "Wah! Kebetulan yang unik."

"Jadi, apa kau kuliah atau kerja? Tampaknya kau seperti anak kuliahan." Ayah Jungkook bertanya dengan nada penasaran. Taehyung pun mengangguk sekilas.

"Iya, saya kuliah di Inggris Paman." Taehyung menjawab santai, ada nada bangga yang terselip di dalam sana.

"Oh? Di?"

"Oxford, divisi akademik ilmu medis." Mendadak, satu ruangan hening semua. Sedangkan Jungkook langsung menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Wah! Kau kakak tingkat ku kalau begitu?!" Jungkook berteriak heboh dan itu membuat Taehyung kebingungan. Matanya mendadak meliar dan melihat seisi ruangan yang menatap mereka berdua dengan takjub.

"Aku tahun depan akan berkuliah di sana, sebagai mahasiswa baru divisi humaniora." Jungkook bercerita heboh, "Sebenarnya aku sudah berkuliah di sini. Tapi, orang tuaku ingin aku kuliah di Inggris. Akhirnya mengulang dari awal. Oh! Apa kau ternyata lebih tua dariku?"

"Aku berumur dua puluh tahun." Taehyung menjawab dengan sedikit kebingungan. Sungguh, ini kebetulan yang aneh dan agak sedikit mengerikan.

"Wah, kita seumuran." Jungkook tertawa santai, begitu juga dengan keluarganya yang mulai berbicara tentang perkuliahan dan hal lainnya.

Hingga ibu Jungkook kembali bertanya kepada Taehyung, "Jadi? Kenapa kau tertarik berkuliah di luar negeri? Apakah orang tuamu menyuruhnya?"

Sesuai yang sudah direncanakan, Taehyung harus memberikan karangan palsu. Mengingat dirinya sebagai seorang Min Taehyung telah mati, dia harus menceritakan kisah seorang Kim Taehyung. "Tidak, saya yatim piatu sejak kecil. Ayahku lahir di Inggris, namun ibuku adalah orang Korea. Aku tinggal hingga umur dua belas tahun di sini dan pindah ke Inggris saat mereka berdua meninggal."

Kebohongan yang cukup menyentuh. Taehyung sebenarnya ingin melanjutkan cerita palsu itu, namun suasana menjadi sedikit runyam. Tatapan mengasihani ditujukan kepadanya dan itu membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding. "Yah, jadi… begitu." Taehyung berusaha tertawa pelan untuk mencairkan suasana.

Sedetik kemudian, para orang tua itu langsung menuangkan atensinya kepada Taehyung. Seolah Taehyung adalah bayi polos tak berdaya. Pada nyatanya, dia sudah membunuh nyaris puluhan manusia. Ironis.

Karena harus duduk di dalam ruangan itu demi kata kesopanan. Taehyung akhirnya tahu, keluarga Jungkook bekerja di bidang kemanusiaan. Mereka memiliki perusahaan ternama yang mengurus tentang asuransi, donasi, atau apapun itu yang berakhiran dengan 'si' dan berbau seakan menyelamatkan ratusan jiwa manusia.

Sedangkan keluarga Jin sendiri bergerak di bidang kesehatan. Rumah sakit yang Taehyung injak saat ini adalah milik Jin. Sungguh menyedihkan saat kita sudah sekaya itu tetapi memiliki anak penyakit kanker. _Ugh_ , _sounds really sad_.

Setidaknya itu yang Taehyung pikirkan hingga akhirnya dia tersadar bahwa sesungguhnya sedang berada di dunia yang salah. Untuk apa dia di sini?

Bercengkrama?

Yang benar saja, dia tidak mau bercengkrama dengan manusia-manusia berbau pahala ini. Rasanya sedikit menggelikan. Akan tetapi, Taehyung masih memiliki tata karma untuk tidak pergi begitu saja. Setidaknya ini jauh lebih baik daripada menjadi nyamuk antara Yoongi dan Jimin.

Sedikit berpikir soal itu, Taehyung mungkin sedikit menyerah untuk menghancurkan hubungan Yoongi dan Jimin. Walau sebenarnya dia memegang kunci utama yang bisa membuat menjadi kacau. Hanya saja—

Pembicaraan singkat yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Jungkook membuat Taehyung tersadar. _Haruskah_? Jimin tidak perlu menderita lebih dalam lagi bukan?

Tapi bukankah sangat kejam jika Jimin tidak tahu berita yang sebenarnya?

 _Oh shit_ —ada apa dengan Taehyung sekarang? Dia bukanlah Yoongi yang selalu berpikir tentang orang lain terlebih dahulu. Dia adalah Kim Taehyung, lelaki yang bahkan tidak segan-segan menghancurkan hidup manusia untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Namun, lagi-lagi wajah Jimin yang tersenyum begitu tulus malam itu. Bagaikan menghancurkan seluruh keegoisan milik Kim Taehyung. Dia tidak mungkin menggantikan senyum seindah bunga dengan tangisan, dia tidak sekejam itu.

Di saat Taehyung tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri, sebuah sentuhan di pundaknya membuat dia tersadar. Jungkook tersenyum manis di sampingnya seraya memberi kode bahwa keluarga besar sudah berkeinginan untuk pulang. Taehyung berdiri dan memberi salam, membiarkan Jungkook mengantar para orang tua itu ke luar dan menutup pintu, meninggalkan dirinya berdua dengan Jin.

"Taehyung-ah?" Sesaat, Taehyung terkejut karena Jin memanggilnya. Dirinya pun menatap Jin dengan canggung.

"Iya, _Hyung_?" jawab Taehyung seraya memperhatikan Jin yang tersenyum tipis. Mata Jin seakan tertuju kepadanya, namun hampa. Taehyung merasa dirinya diperhatikan oleh zombi.

" _Tolong jaga Jungkook."_

Waktu itu, Taehyung tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan tersebut. Taehyung hanya menganggap sebagai basa-basi dan memberi salam sejenak. Mengatakan dirinya masih memiliki urusan walau sebenarnya Taehyung mungkin akan menghabiskan waktu seharian di pusat pembelanjaan.

Taehyung pamit kepada Jungkook tanpa sedikitpun berpikir untuk saling bertukar nomor. Mereka sudah terlalu sering bertemu tanpa harus mengirim pesan satu sama lain.

Lalu Taehyung mengusak rambut Jungkook pelan, dan Jungkook tertawa tipis.

Dan mereka berpisah, di lorong rumah sakit tanpa menyadari bahwa kisah selanjutnya akan menjadi sedikit lebih berat bagi keduanya.

.

.

.

 _JIMIN P.O.V_

Aku memperhatikan wajah Yoongi lama, memastikan napasnya menjadi lebih lambat. Mata lelaki itu tertutup rapat dan wajahnya tampak begitu lelah.

Sial, aku menunggu hingga pukul tiga pagi agar pria tua itu tertidur lelap.

Sengaja aku menjentikkan jari di telinganya dan tersenyum tipis saat melihat tidak ada reaksi. Secara perlahan aku menggoyangkan tubuhnya, hanya gumaman rendah yang menjawab.

Di saat itu juga aku berusaha turun dari tempat tidur tanpa menimbulkan suara. Jarang sekali Yoongi bisa tertidur begitu lelap. Padahal aku hanya mengajaknya berbelanja dan nonton bioskop, kurasa bersenang-senang baginya adalah kegiatan menguras tenaga.

Aku mengambil kardigan dan menggunakan sandal kamar, kakiku melangkah keluar kamar tanpa bersuara. Setelah itu menuju ruang kerja Yoongi yang tidak pernah dikunci. Setelah masuk dan mengunci pintu dari dalam. Detik itu juga kakiku berlari menuju meja kerja Yoongi.

Berkas itu, aku harus menemukan berkas itu!

Tanganku mulai mencari ditumpukkan amplop dan map, membuka satu-persatu dan hanya menemukan semacam grafik atau perjanjian yang tidak aku mengerti. Mataku mulai menangkap rak buku yang berjejer rapi, apa dia menyelipkan berkas tersebut di rak buku?

Baiklah, itu pilihan terakhir untuk diperiksa. Saat ini, tanganku sibuk membuka beberapa laci meja dan terhenti di salah satu laci paling bawah. Terkunci.

Di saat itulah perasaanku semakin kuat, sengaja aku duduk di atas lantai, menekan meja dengan kaki dan menarik laci meja sekuat tenaga. " _Fuck_! Ini tidak akan berhasil," gumamku saat merasakan tanganku yang sakit namun laci tersebut tetap tidak terbuka.

Mataku mulai bergerak liar, mencari benda yang bisa digunakan untuk membuka laci meja yang terkunci. Bisa saja Yoongi menyimpan kuncinya entah diman—lupakan, aku menatap gunting yang berada di dalam tempat penyimpan alat kerja.

Aku mengambil gunting itu dan menghela napas pelan. Diriku pernah melihat bagaimana cara membuka laci meja tanpa menggunakan kunci. Dulu salah satu bosku melakukan hal ini di depan mata kepalaku sendiri dan berhasil. Jadi, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Tanganku mulai bekerja, secara perlahan menusukkan salah satu mata gunting ke dalam lubang kunci dan memutar ke arah kanan serta kiri secara bergantian. Dengan sedikit tenaga, aku mendengar bunyi penuh kebahagiaan— _suara kunci yang terbuka_.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum lebar, secara perlahan aku membuka laci dan melihat amplop tadi pagi. Aku mengambil amplop tersebut dan menatap barang-barang lainnya. Sama seperti kemarin, hanya saja aku merasa Yoongi tidak menyadari bahwa aku mengambil dompet ayahku.

Aku mulai membuka amplop dan mengeluarkan berkas yang sudah setebal kamus. Mendadak, aku menghela napas panjang. Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk membaca semuanya dengan seksama, akan tetapi aku takut melewati beberapa informasi penting jika aku menggunakan metode membaca cepat.

Ah, persetan dengan semuanya. Cukup membaca saja hingga buta!

Aku mulai duduk di atas kursi dan meletakkan berkas tersebut. Membuka halaman demi halaman dengan dahi mengernyit. Ada beberapa foto Yoongi yang kuakui terlihat tampan, akan tetapi ada beberapa lembar yang berisi grafik, data, atau apapun itu yang membuat kepalaku pusing.

Oh ayolah, aku bahkan tidak tamat SMA. Bagaimana bisa aku mengerti semua hal ini?

Walau begitu, aku berhenti di lembaran tentang data diri Yoongi. Membaca nama-nama keluarganya yang tidak pernah aku temui. Sedikit tersenyum tipis saat melihat betapa lucunya wajah Yoongi di dalam foto yang kuyakini diambil secara diam-diam. Dirinya menggemaskan sekali!

Lembaran selanjutnya aku dapat melihat data diriku sendiri dan mendesis pelan. Wow, aku tidak tahu bahwa diriku juga dilacak. Bahkan informasi di sini tertulis begitu jelas sekali, hingga menyebutkan perusahaan _game_ yang didirikan oleh ayahku. _Well_ , siapapun yang mengumpulkan seluruh informasi ini, pasti sangatlah bekerja keras.

"Tuan Jimin?!" Mendadak, sekujur tubuhku langsung kaku dan refleks mataku tertuju ke arah pintu masuk. Suara ketukan pintu mulai ditangkap oleh indra pendengarku dan itu membuat degup jantungku berhenti berdetak.

"Si—siapa?!" balasku berteriak.

"Jung Hoseok, Tuan."

Oh.

Kukira siapa.

Mendadak aku langsung menghela napas panjang. Walau begitu, dahiku langsung mengernyit. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku berada di dalam sini?" tanyaku seraya kembali fokus membaca berkas.

"Ehmm, CCTV Tuan," jawabnya ragu yang membuat aku langsung mencari kamera pengintai itu dan memukul kepala sendiri saat melihat titik merah di sudut atas ruangan. Kenapa aku tidak lebih berhati-hati? Beruntung yang menemuiku adalah Hoseok, bukan pengawal lainnya.

"Maaf Tuan, tapi kurasa Tuan harus keluar sekarang—"

"Sepertinya kita sepakat untuk memanggil diriku dengan sebutan Jimin saja."

"Kita tidak pernah sepakat dalam hal itu Tuan."

"Oh benarkah?" Aku masih membiarkan Hoseok di luar dan menikmati perbincangan dengan nada yang tinggi ini.

"Tuan, apapun itu yang sedang kau cari. Tuan Yoongi akan marah jika mengetahuinya. Untung saja malam ini yang berjaga di ruang CCTV adalah saya—bukan itu yang mau saya katakan, tapi Tuan mohon buka pintu ini!"

Aku masih membaca beberapa berkas hingga mataku tertuju pada satu hal. Ada satu halaman yang membuat aku bingung, itu adalah daftar manusia yang telah mati di tangan Yoongi. Ada tulisan kecil di atas tabel itu, bahwa yang terdaftar di sini adalah orang yang memiliki hutang dengannya, namun tidak sanggup membayar dalam jangka waktu yang telah ditentukan. Daftar itu bukanlah seluruh daftar manusia yang telah Yoongi bunuh.

Ada satu nama yang dilingkari dengan pena merah dan kurasa yang melingkari hal itu adalah Taehyung. Aku bisa merasakan jantungku berhenti berdetak saat melihat nama itu dan sekujur tubuhku melemas.

"Maaf Tuan, jika kau tidak kunjung keluar maka saya akan membangunkan Tuan Yoo—"

"Diam…."

"Tuan, saya serius. Saya akan membangunkan Tuan Yoongi jika kau tetap bersikeras—"

"DIAM DIAM DIAM!" teriakku histeris, membuat suasana menegang dalam hitungan detik. Ada satu hal lagi yang harus aku ketahui, aku tidak peduli jika Hoseok membangunkan Yoongi atau apapun itu. Aku hanya perlu tahu, pasti ada alasan lain kenapa Yoongi mengejar diriku.

Tanganku semakin cepat membuka lembar demi lembar, membaca belasan perusahaan yang telah dibeli Yoongi serta belasan perusahaan lainnya yang telah dihancurkan oleh Yoongi. Saat itu, juga tanganku berhenti di salah lembar.

Aku terdiam, otakku seakan ditarik oleh gravitasi dan dihantam begitu saja ke lantai. Tubuhku melemas, hatiku kacau, dan mataku mulai memanas.

Sesaat aku mendengar suara tembakan yang begitu nyaring dan pintu terbuka lebar. Yoongi masuk dengan tangan yang memegang pistol dan wajah panik. Aku melihat Hoseok yang meninggalkan tempat setelah disuruh pergi oleh Yoongi.

"Jimin—"

" _Ahjussi_ , bisa kau jelaskan ini?" Aku bertanya dengan nada lurus. Isi kepalaku kosong, begitu juga dengan hatiku.

Aku tidak pernah— _tidak pernah_ —merasakan amarah yang begitu luar biasa bergejolak di dalam diriku. Begitu marah hingga tanpa sadar aku menatap Yoongi dengan tajam. Tanganku mengepal erat dan diriku mulai menggeram rendah.

Terlalu marah hingga aku tidak dapat merasakan apapun.

"AKU BILANG JELASKAN HAL INI!" Yoongi sempat tersentak di saat aku berteriak. Dia tampak tenang seperti biasa, walau aku dapat melihat matanya memantulkan aura penuh kepanikan.

"Tenang dulu Jimin, aku bisa jelaskan—"

"OH?! Kau bisa jelaskan?" Tanganku tanpa sadar merobek satu halaman di dalam berkas itu dan secara brutal membolak-balikkan halaman demi mencari satu lembar lagi. Setelah ketemu, aku langsung merobeknya dan melempar kedua lembar itu ke arah Yoongi.

"Jelaskan kenapa ada nama ayahku di situ! Dan jelaskan apa maksudnya kau yang menghancurkan perusahaanku waktu itu?! Bukankah perusahaan ayah hancur karena kebarakaran? Apa kau yang membakarnya?!"

Entah kenapa tanganku mulai bergerak, _mereka_ terus bergerak hingga berhenti di laci terbawah. Aku mengambil laci tersebut dan menuangkan seluruh isinya di atas meja. Mengambil beberapa foto wanita sialan dan tertawa pelan.

"Jika penjelasanmu tidak membuat tenang diriku _Ahjussi,_ aku bersumpah akan menghancurkan foto-foto ini dengan tanganku sendiri."

Aku mulai gila, atau memang sudah gila. Entahlah.

Seluruh emosi itu membuat aku tanpa sadar menitikkan air mata. Pikiranku berputar pada satu kata, kenapa?

Yoongi masih tetap diam, tidak bergeming walau aku sudah menunjukkan amarah yang begitu luar biasa— _nyaris putus asa._

Namun, dia tetap memandangku dengan tatapan seakan berkata bahwa dia minta maaf. Tapi maaf karena apa?

Karena fakta dia membunuh ayahku?

Jadi, abu yang aku terima di depan rumah waktu itu adalah dari dirinya?

Jadi, ayahku berhutang kepada Yoongi? Seberapa banyak?

Tapi kenapa Yoongi bisa menghancurkan perusahaan milik keluargaku juga?

Bagaimana, kapan, dan apa sebabnya dia membakar habis perusahaanku?

Apa yang ia kejar?

Lalu kenapa setelah semua itu Yoongi malah memaksaku untuk menikah dengannya?

Apa yang ia mau?

Seluruh pertanyaan itu muncul bagaikan kuda yang sedang berlomba. Tapi tetap saja, manusia itu masih diam.

Aku berjalan mendekat ke arah Yoongi. Aku ingin menumbuknya, memukul dirinya hingga mati, menembakkan peluru ke kepalanya, dan berteriak histeris. Menyuruhnya untuk berbicara, namun semua itu tergantikan dengan pukulan pelan di dadanya.

Seluruh tubuhku gemetar hebat, tanganku terkepal hingga terasa kebas. Dan tatapan menyedihkan yang ia keluarkan saat ini sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Kumohon—kumohon, bicara…." Tanganku secara perlahan mengoyak foto wanita yang ia cintai di hadapannya sendiri. "Kau lihat, aku akan menghancurkan ini jauh lebih parah jika kau masih tidak mau berbicara."

Aku kembali memukul dadanya, membiarkan tangisan semakin pecah di saat dirinya tidak kunjung membuka suara. " _Ahjussi_ , kau mencintai wanita ini bukan? Hanya ini yang tersisa dari dirinya, kau tidak ingin aku menghancurkannya. Iya 'kan?"

Yoongi tetap diam, dia menatapku masih dengan tatapan yang sama. Hal itu membuat aku frustasi, aku terus mengoyak setiap foto hingga menjadi serpihan kertas dan melemparnya ke lantai. Namun, dirinya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"Kenapa—KENAPA?!" Tanpa sadar aku berteriak sekali lagi, memukul dadanya berkali-kali dan menangis histeris. "Kenapa kau tidak marah _huh_? Aku menerobos masuk ruang kerjamu, mengacak-acak mejamu, merobek foto wanita yang kau cintai—"

"Bukan dia!" Yoongi mendadak berteriak, memegang tanganku erat dan mengerang frustasi. "Bukan dia yang aku cintai! Tapi kamu Jimin-ah."

Aku langsung meloloskan tawa pelan, "Cinta? Brengsek! Kau menangis malam kemarin, kau memegang foto wanita sialan itu begitu erat. Dan apa yang kau katakan? Cinta?! Kau yang menghancurkan perusahaanku, kau yang membuat aku putus sekolah, kau yang membuat aku menderita selama hidupku, kau yang membunuh Ayahku—kau…."

Suaraku terhenti, mendadak aku tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi hingga satu kata keluar dari mulutku. _"Eomma…"_

Aku langsung menghempaskan pegangan tangan Yoongi dan menatapnya marah. "Jangan-jangan kau yang juga membunuh Ibuku?!"

Yoongi langsung menggeleng kuat, "Tidak Jimin! Aku bersumpah, Ibumu lah yang meminta dirinya untuk tidak disembuhkan! Aku sudah menawarinya untuk opera—"

"Apa katamu?" Mendadak, aku berjalan mundur. Menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Apa katamu? Operasi? Ibu menolak untuk dioperasi? Kau menawarinya? Kapan—tidak mungkin dia menolak untuk sembuh!"

Sejenak aku bisa merasakan Yoongi berjalan mendekati diriku, tapi aku langsung memeluk tubuhku sendiri. Memasang sikap pertahanan diri yang membuat dirinya berhenti bergerak. "Jangan mendekat, tunggu dulu jangan mendekat."

Air mataku tidak kunjung berhenti bahkan setelah aku menghapusnya berkali-kali, aku menatap ke arah lantai walau kepalaku mengarah ke dirinya. Entah kenapa aku tidak sanggup memandang wajah Yoongi di saat seperti ini.

"Ke—kenapa?" tanyaku pelan. "Kenapa kau menikahiku, memberikanku makan, membelikanku barang, menyuruhku untuk kuliah… kenapa? Setelah kau menghancurkan hidupku? Kenapa?"

Sejenak, hanya hening yang menguasai. Hingga aku menatap dirinya dan tersenyum tipis. "Kumohon, bisakah kau menjawab?"

Aku bisa melihat Yoongi yang mendesah pelan, dirinya menatap mataku lembut. "Peraturan pertama di organisasi kami, hanya pendamping bos besarlah yang memiliki seluruh akses kuasa untuk mengontrol organisasi. Intinya, jika kau menikah denganku, kau secara sah menjadi pemegang seluruh bisnisku. Aku hanya ingin—"

"Kau kasihan? Atau ini cara _ahjussi_ meminta maaf?" Aku menatap Yoongi, berharap ada jawaban lain yang terselip di dalam mulutnya. Namun, tidak. Yoongi tetap diam dan dirinya secara perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Di saat itu, semua pecah.

Berantakan, berkeping-keping, hingga aku tidak mampu menahan diri lagi. Aku merebut pistol yang ada di tangan Yoongi dan dengan sekuat tenaga memukul kepala Yoongi dengan pegangan pistol. Membuat darah merah mengalir di pelipis kirinya.

Aku terkesiap, tanpa sadar aku melempar pistol itu ke atas lantai. Melihat Yoongi yang meringis kesakitan, "Maaf—aku…." Suaraku tercekat, di saat aku ingin menggapai kepalanya, aku melihat cincin yang masih melingkar manis di jariku.

Dan itu membuatku sekali lagi kehilangan kendali— _marah_ , sangat marah.

Dengan cepat aku melepaskan cincin itu dan melemparnya ke arah Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi langsung menunduk, seakan takut cincin itu menghilang, Yoongi mengambilnya dalam kecepatan kilat.

"Jimin, jangan begini kumohon. Pakai lagi yah?" Suaranya begitu lembut, dirinya tersenyum tulus di hadapanku seraya menunjukan cincin yang ada di telapak tangannya.

Aku menggeleng pelan, tangisanku kembali pecah. "A—aku, aku mau pulang… aku mau pulang...," ucapku seraya menggigit bibir. Suaraku seperti tikus, begitu kecil dan terdengar lemah.

"Ini rumahmu sayang, kumohon. Gunakan cincin ini lagi yah? Jangan begini—"

Suaranya terpotong dengan aku yang berjalan menjauh darinya. "Ini bukan rumahku," gumamku pelan.

Kakiku melangkah menuju pintu, sedikit tertahan di saat Yoongi menyentuh lenganku. "Jimin, aku minta maaf. Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, tapi kau harus tenang. Kumohon jangan pergi keluar malam-malam seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau kau terluka? Jika kau tidak mau melihatku, aku yang keluar oke? Aku yang akan keluar—"

"Aku tidak sudi—" Aku langsung menghempaskan tangannya dan menatapnya tajam. "Aku tidak sudi tinggal bersama lelaki yang telah menghancurkan seluruh hidupku."

Walau begitu, aku melihat darah di kepalanya dan bisa merasakan diriku kembali menangis. Semua itu membuat aku semakin sakit. Dialah yang terluka, kenapa masih mengkhawatirkan diriku?

Kakiku mulai berlari, keluar ruangan dan menuruni tangga. Beberapa _maid_ yang masih terbangun, terkejut melihat diriku yang kacau. Begitu juga dengan _bodyguard_ yang dengan refleks memberi hormat saat aku lewat.

Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku hanya menangis. Tanpa sadar menabrak seseorang di pintu masuk dan terkesiap saat melihat Taehyung yang menatapku panik, "Jimin kau kenapa—"

Waktu itu aku ingin menangis kuat, akan tetapi yang aku lakukan adalah mendorong tubuh Taehyung dan kembali berlari. Menuju gerbang utama yang masih terbuka, aku terus berlari hingga merasakan dadaku begitu sesak.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat aku begitu kesal. Semuanya membuatku kesal, tapi kasihan? Sungguh? Lelaki sialan itu menikahiku hanya karena perasaan kasihan?

Cinta—hah! Pembohong keparat!

Dia melakukan ini semua hanya demi permintaan maaf! Dia melakukannya hanya demi— _permintaan maaf_.

Di saat itulah tubuhku merosot, jatuh ke atas aspal yang begitu dingin di malam hari. "Maaf?" Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum tipis, "Dia kira dia siapa? Dia pikir hatiku itu apa?"

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, suara guntur mulai terdengar. Disusul oleh rintikan hujan lebat yang membuat aku tersenyum meremehkan. Sial, sekarang aku harus merasakan hujan yang menyedihkan seperti di drama?

Apa Tuhan berniat membuat kehidupanku menjadi salah satu drama dengan akhir yang sangat buruk?

Walau begitu aku tetap menangis, memeluk kakiku sendiri di tepi jalan seperti gelandangan. Aku menangis tanpa henti beriringan dengan hujan yang seakan menyerang punggungku.

Permintaan maaf…

Persetan dengan itu.

Fakta bahwa hidupku berpusat kepadanya dan dirinyalah yang menghancurkan hidupku sudah membuat aku merasa sesak. Tapi mengapa, semua semakin berat dengan Yoongi yang mengangguk seperti tadi?

Dia benar-benar melakukan ini semua hanya karena permintaan maaf?

Saat dirinya tertawa begitu tulus di kolam renang, di saat dia menggendongku malam itu, di saat dia menciumku dengan begitu lembut, atau waktu kami berdansa di pesta menyebalkan itu.

Dia hanya melakukan itu semua demi permintaan maaf?

Dasar lelaki brengsek, keparat, sialan, setan, manusia bau tanah, kejam—mendadak aku terdiam. Punggungku tidak lagi merasakan hujan, dan aku dapat melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di hadapanku. Tangannya bergetar hebat, bahkan aku dapat melihat sekujur tubuhnya menegang.

Di saat aku mendongak, aku dapat melihat bibirnya yang pucat dan raut wajah ketakutan. "Maaf, aku telat datang."

Sedetik kemudian, tangisanku kembali pecah.

.

.

.

 **[Reccomended song : The Truth Untold - BTS, disarankan mendengar saat membaca bagian ini :( ]**

.

.

.

 _AUTHOR P.O.V_

Yoongi merasakan pening yang begitu luar biasa saat Jimin menghantam kepalanya dengan pistol. Namun, aksi yang dilakukan Jimin selanjutnya mampu membuat Yoongi ketakutan.

Jimin melepaskan cincin itu dan melemparnya. Seakan-akan cincin yang mereka pilih bersama tidak memiliki arti apapun. Yoongi panik, dia tahu dia salah— _tapi tidak seharusnya seperti ini_. Dengan cepat lelaki itu memungut cincin tersebut dan tersenyum tipis.

"Jimin, jangan begini kumohon. Pakai lagi yah?"

Yoongi mengeluarkan suara itu, suara penuh kelembutan. Suara yang tidak pernah ia keluarkan sejak lama. Dia begitu takut jika Jimin—

Jantung Yoongi berhenti berdetak, dia melihat wajah Jimin yang begitu hancur. Lelaki itu tampak rapuh dan bercelah, mampu membuat Yoongi kalah telak dalam hitungan detik.

"A—aku, aku mau pulang… aku mau pulang...," ucap Jimin dengan wajah yang tidak fokus. Membuat Yoongi semakin merasakan takut.

Entah kenapa rasa itu kembali, di saat dirinya melihat Suran di garis kematian. Dia begitu takut hingga tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Bagaimana kalau kali ini Yoongi kembali gagal melindungi orang yang ia cintai?

Ini salah, semuanya salah.

Seharusnya dari awal Yoongi tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya di keluarga itu, seharusnya dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk kembali mencari Jimin setelah menyadari bahwa dirinya menghancurkan perusahaan Chanyeol.

Seharusnya dia memeriksa lebih mendetail orang yang akan ia bunuh. Seharusnya dia tahu itu adalah Chanyeol, seharusnya dia ingat itu adalah ayahnya Jimin.

Seharusnya dia tidak boleh jatuh hati saat melihat senyum lelaki itu. Seharusnya dia tidak merasakan kebahagiaan saat melihat Jimin yang sedang tertawa.

Seharusnya dia tetap berdiri di tempatnya, mengawasi Jimin dari jauh, memperhatikan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Menyelesaikan seluruh masalah yang Jimin lakukan setiap dirinya dipecat secara sepihak.

Seharusnya tetap seperti itu.

 _Tapi Yoongi menginginkan Jimin._ Lebih daripada hanya melihat dari kejauhan, lebih daripada hanya melindungi lelaki manis itu di balik layar, lebih dari apapun.

Maka saat itu Yoongi mulai berbicara sembarangan. Dia panik, dia kacau, dia merasa bersalah, _dia takut kehilangan Jimin_. "Ini rumahmu sayang, kumohon. Gunakan cincin ini lagi yah? Jangan begini—"

"Ini bukan rumahku." Jimin memotong perkataan Yoongi, membuat lelaki berkulit pucat itu semakin panik. Di saat Jimin bergerak menjauh, Yoongi menahan tangannya lembut.

"Jimin, aku minta maaf. Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, tapi kau harus tenang. Kumohon jangan pergi keluar malam-malam seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau kau terluka? Jika kau tidak mau melihatku, aku yang keluar oke? Aku yang akan keluar—"

"Aku tidak sudi—" Detik itu juga Yoongi tahu semuanya telah kacau. Jimin menghempaskan tangannya, menatapnya seakan dirinya seorang amuba yang menjijikkan. "Aku tidak sudi tinggal bersama lelaki yang telah menghancurkan seluruh hidupku."

Yoongi bisa merasakan sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dia takut, begitu takut. Saat genggaman tangannya terlepas, Yoongi dapat merasakan matanya yang memanas. Di saat punggung kecil itu berlari menjauh darinya tanpa ia yakini akan kembali, Yoongi dapat merasakan tetesan darah bercampur air mata menyentuh lantai kerjanya.

Dia hancur.

Sejenak, Yoongi berpikir berbagai macam kemungkinan. Jika, Yoongi menyadari Chanyeol sebelum membunuhnya waktu itu, atau jika dirinya menyadari perusahaan tersebut adalah milik keluarga Park dan tidak membakarnya. Apakah semuanya menjadi berbeda?

Atau paling tidak, bagaimana jika dia memilih membakar habis berkas yang diberikan Taehyung daripada menyimpannya di dalam laci. Jimin tidak akan mengetahui seluruh hal yang ia perbuat 'kan?

Semua berjalan begitu sempurna, kenapa sekarang semua begitu hancur?

Yoongi tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang begitu ia cintai untuk kedua kalinya. Dia tidak ingin gagal, dia tidak ingin merasakan kehilangan. Dia tidak ingin—

Yoongi begitu teramat menginginkan Jimin.

Saat itulah kakinya tergerak, berlari mengejar Jimin walau kepalanya berdenyut hebat. Dia tidak dapat lagi merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri karena begitu takut. Tepat dirinya berada di ruang tamu, Taehyung menahan pergerakannya. " _Hyung_ , tunggu—ada apa dengan Jimin dan kepalamu?!"

Taehyung tampak _shock_ dan semakin terkejut saat suara guntur menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaanya. Yoongi melepaskan pegangan tangan Taehyung dan menggeleng pelan, "Kepalaku tidak apa. Jimin kabur, aku harus mencarinya—"

"Kalau begitu aku ju—"

"Tidak, kau trauma dengan cuaca seperti ini. Aku tahu." Yoongi langsung melesat pergi, tanpa sedikitpun berpikir untuk memasang alas kaki. Dirinya terus berlari menembus hujan dengan kaus tipis. Tidak merasa kedinginan, tidak pula merasa kesakitan. Dia hanya merasa takut.

Sialnya, Yoongi tidak tahu jalan mana yang diambil Jimin. Yoongi hilang arah dan tidak kunjung menemui lelaki yang ia cintai. Yoongi nyaris menyerah, mengambil jalan lain dan berpikir sejauh mana Jimin bisa kabur dengan cuaca seperti ini.

Lalu di saat kakinya telah lelah berlari, di saat jemarinya lecet karena gesekan aspal, di saat kepalanya semakin berdenyut sakit. Yoongi melihatnya, lelaki itu sedang menangis di bawah payung hitam milik Taehyung.

Jimin memeluk adiknya begitu erat, berteriak mengeluarkan seluruh rasa sakitnya tanpa menyadari Yoongi berdiri di sana. Memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan keadaan yang jauh lebih hancur. Yoongi dapat melihat tubuh Taehyung bergetar hebat, tapi masih mampu menenangkan Jimin tanpa menunjukkan trauma mendalamnya.

Hal itu membuat Yoongi meloloskan tawa pelan. Bahkan di saat dirinya begitu kacau, bercelah, dan terus hancur hingga menghilang dari bumi.

Yoongi masih menginginkan sesosok Park Jimin untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **You might want to know :**

"Apa mimpi _ahjussi_?" Bocah kecil itu bertanya, seraya merangkai bunga yang ia petik dari taman dan mendongak. Menatap Yoongi yang masih mengunyah _kimbab_ murahan, namun memiliki rasa seperti di restoran bintang lima. Akh, Yoongi selalu suka dengan makanan di toserba 24 jam.

"Mimpiku? Apa yah…." Yoongi meloloskan tawa pelan, sejujurnya dia tidak memiliki mimpi sama sekali. Setelah menyaksikan kekasihnya sendiri ditembak mati dan diusir dari rumah dengan keadaan penuh luka. Mungkin yang Yoongi inginkan saat ini adalah kematian.

Toh, selama dia hidup dia tidak pernah benar-benar merasakan kebahagiaan, kecuali saat bersama Suran.

"Mungkin, pergi ke surga." Yoongi menjawab asal, tapi bocah yang sedang sibuk membuat mahkota bunga itu langsung berteriak heboh.

"Sulga? Jimin juga mau ke sulga! Jimin mau pelgi menemui nenek!"

"Yah, setidaknya latih dulu mulutmu untuk berbicara dengan benar sebelum berpikir untuk ke surga."

Jimin langsung merengut saat mendengar perkataan Yoongi, dirinya kemudian bertanya, "Memangnya kita halus bisa belbicara dulu balu bisa ke sulga?"

Yoongi menaikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh, "Yah mungkin."

Percayalah, Yoongi selama enam hari ini sudah seperti gelandangan yang siap untuk mencuri Jimin kapan saja. Penampilan Yoongi tampak seperti orang yang sangat kacau, dengan bekas luka yang belum sembuh sempurna.

Mungkin, jika ada yang melihat mereka. Yoongi akan dikira seperti penjahat pedofil yang siap menyicipi tubuh Jimin kapan saja dan mengurungnya entah dimana. Untung saja sejauh ini tidak ada yang menelpon polisi.

Yoongi sejujurnya hanya ingin sendiri, dia ingin berpikir secara matang-matang. Apakah ia harus melanjutkan hidup atau mati saja?

Atau dia harus berjuang sekali lagi?

Tapi apa ia sanggup berjuang tanpa ada Suran di sisinya? Selama ini Suranlah yang menjaganya, merawatnya, dan mencintai dirinya. Apa dia sanggup berdiri sendiri? Dan melanjutkan mimpinya yang tertunda?

Mendadak, Yoongi merasakan sesuatu di kepalanya. Dia langsung menoleh ke arah samping, menatap Jimin yang sudah menaiki bangku taman dan berdiri dengan sedikit berjinjit. Bocah kecil itu berusaha memasangkan mahkota bunga di atas kepala Yoongi.

"Nah! Pelsis sepelti pangelan tampan di buku celita!"

Tanpa sadar, Yoongi langsung meloloskan tawanya. "Benarkah? Apa kau memiliki cermin?" Jimin mengeluarkan cermin kecil dari dalam tasnya dan menunggu reaksi Yoongi.

"Wah kau benar! Aku tampak seperti pangeran tersesat yang menyamar jadi gelandangan."

Jimin langsung mengangguk setuju, dan itu membuat Yoongi ingin menjitak kepala bocah itu. Namun, setelah itu Jimin tersenyum manis. " _Ahjussi_ , suka?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Suka, suka." Yoongi menjawab dengan nada bercanda. Namun, tidak dengan Jimin yang langsung meloncat turun dari kursi dan berteriak senang.

"Kalau _Ahjussi_ pangelan aku putlinya yah!" katanya seraya mengedipkan satu mata. Berhasil membuat Yoongi kembali tertawa.

"Dari mana kau belajar mengedipkan matamu?" tanya Yoongi.

"Dali tipi! Jadi _Ahjussi_ kalau mau ke sulga bawa mahkotanya yah! _Ahjussi_ bisa menjadi yang paling tampan di sana."

Waktu itu, di saat Yoongi bisa tertawa untuk kesekian kalinya. Yoongi kembali berpikir, mungkin dia harus menunda pikiran untuk bunuh diri. Lagipula manusia seperti dia akan berakhir di neraka, bukan surga.

Genap enam hari sudah Yoongi dibuat tertawa oleh bocah kecil bernama Park Jimin. Dan itu mampu membuatnya menjernihkan pikirannya.

Setelah berhari-hari hidup bagaikan gelandangan, akhirnya Yoongi membuat rencana. Dia akan pulang, menemui ayahnya dan meminta maaf. Dia akan secara perlahan merebut kekuasaan, melanjutkan mimpinya sejak lama dan kembali mencari Jimin. Paling tidak Yoongi ingin memberikan Jimin uang atau apalah yang ia butuhkan suatu saat nanti sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Akan tetapi, di saat Yoongi ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan Jimin. Bocah mungil itu sudah melambaikan tangannya dari gerbang masuk taman. Berteriak heboh seakan tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua, "SAMPAI KETEMU BESOK _AHJUSSI_!"

Sekali lagi, Yoongi tertawa pelan. Bocah itu, ada-ada saja tingkahnya. Yoongi mengambil mahkota bunga yang ada di kepalanya dan tersenyum. Mahkotanya hancur, bahkan bisa dikatakan jelek. Tapi yasudahlah, Yoongi akan menggunakan itu satu harian.

Saat itu dia berpikir banyak hal, menyusun banyak rencana. Satu hal yang ia catat di otaknya, dia harus kembali mencari Jimin dan mengatakan terima kasih karena mampu membangkitkan semangat hidupnya.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa beberapa tahun kedepan kata permintaan maaf adalah satu-satunya hal yang keluar dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

 **Sebelum balas-balas review :**

 **Fakta bahwa Taehyung trauma akan hujan, namun tetap mencari Jimin. Membuat hatiku meleleh. Wkwkwk. Ah, btw… aku buat akun wattpad. Namanya sama Park In Jung, mungkin beberapa dari kalian sudah mengetahui hal ini. But, tolong jangan spoiler di akun sana. Wkwkwk. Aku terpaksa menghapus spoiler kalian. Jangan curang! Kasihan pembaca di sana belum mengetahui apa-apa. Wkwkwk.**

 **Dan aku membuka READY STOCK untuk A Mask. Mana tahu kalian tertarik untuk membeli bukuku. Kali ini cepat kok prosesnya, karena barangnya udah ada.**

 **Apalagi yang ingin aku bicarakan? Ah… jangan melihat papan conversationku di wattpad. Karena kalian akan mengetahui betapa anehnya diriku.**

 **HIKS DAN AKU MERINDUKAN KALIAN HUEEEEEEE.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW CHAPTER 9 :**

 **Ikaorii,** hueeee… makasih telah menunggu setelah sekian lama. Wkwkwk. Love you!

 **Zheend,** aku selalu semangat wkwkwk. Terima kasih telah menunggu!

 **Mutianafsulm,** akhirnya setelah menunggu 9572728 tahun… kau membaca chapternya. Kuharap kau tidak beruban sekarang…

 **Teman minum kopi,** hue hue maafkan saya… saya menulis chapter 9 itu dalam kondisi ngantuk dan pikiran "gas sajalah." Wkwkwkw, terima kasih atas kritiknya.

 **Sugarrrku007,** comeback… emangnya saya boyband apa TT

 **Rrn49,** pagi-pagi awalilah dengan kebaperan.

 **MinPark,** jangan menangis sayangku… TT huhu aku akan ikutan menangis. Btw aku sangat suka lagu only you. Kuharap kau menyukainya juga!

 **Honeymon,** ahhh, bisakah aku hidup menjadi pengangguran dan menulis ff setiap hari tanpa kuliah? (yah, jadi curcol) Btw, Yoongi gak trauma… dia hanya, kacau. Begitulah.

 **Yoonminable** _ **,**_ hei! Aku suka usernamemu. Makasih telah menunggu ff ini~

 **YOONMINs,** woahh, I love you to!

 **Meaniya** _ **,**_ aku tidak janji happy ending, tapi tidak juga sad ending. Aku ingin mengakhirinya dengan ending yang ok. Wkwkwk.

 **ChiminsCake,** aku lapar setiap membaca usernamemu…

 **Deebul,** karena Jimin bukan bambang kak :

 **Ameliakurniasa8,** semua akan diperjelas di chapter mendatang! Yuhuuu

 **Lilcyriel,** maafkan… aku memang author bekas penulis misteri. Jadi semua yang aku ciptakan akan menjadi sangat rumit. Wkwkwkkwwkkw.

 **ChoiJayy,** ini apdet beb…

 **Walf7,** kangen kamu akunya /wink/

 **Kutubb,** aamiin… moga mereka juga nikah di real life.

 **Meimei,** kalau bahagia terus gak seru dong ff nya :

 **Rafiazalpp,** dari sekian banyak review… aku mencintai reviemu. Sungguh.

 **Kang Ha Neul,** awww… your comment just made my day.

 **Vict82,** yo dek… kita berbicara setiap hari. Aku malas membalas reviewmu! XD

 **May,** lemas? Minum pocari sweat untuk mengembalikan ion tubuhmu yang hilang~

 **Flwrshy,** your choice udah apdet kakak. Wkwkwkkw.

 **Rens,** thank you sudah membaca. It's means a lot for me.

 **Lil,** apa yang kau pikirkan?

 **Rens,** kenapa kau komentar dua kali : atau kalian orang yang berbeda tapi namanya sama?

 **Keei Luen,** yoongi masih suka sama suran tidak yah? wkwkwk next chap dibahas.

 **Haneunseok,** iya itu Jimin nanya kok :

 **Itsathenazi,** Taehyung akan selalu menjadi penggangu yoonmin karena saya mencintai vmin so mucheu… huhuhuhu

 **Lex1227Mine,** omagahh I love that kind of oh my god but omagahh

 **Joty Army,** yoongi tidak menyakiti jimin… huhuhu dia hanya membuat jimin sedih (sama aja bego)

 **Minyoonheart,** JANGAN NYESEK WOI JANGAN

 **Jdsbf kjsdfnhsuafjishfsjhf I love your review!**

 **Setelah sekian lama aku hiat, akhirnya aku bisa kembali membaca review-review kalian yang membuat semangat! Terima kasih teman~**

 **Maafkan diriku chap yang ini sedikit pendek.**

 **But salam tak pernah terlupakan!**

 **Love and peace :3**


End file.
